Rumours
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. When Astrid heads off to university, she soon begins to hear rumours circulating about her older brothers. Rumours that, to her initial dismay, have her really rather curious... Hiccup/Astrid/Eret Hicretstrid (warning for incest)
1. Chapter 1

**Celebrating 150 followers on Tumblr! With a good ol' Hicretstrid one shot prompt I was sent.**

**Well. It's something a little different.**

**Hicretstrid incest. Hey, I haven't done it before! On we go.**

-HTTYD-

Hefting the box up in to the back of the car, Eret wiped his sweaty forehead before turning back toward Astrid.

"Is that everything?"

"Except my computer, but Hiccup's packing that up and told me to get lost when I offered to help."

Astrid crossed her arms, huffing. He was good with technology, but it was still rude of him. Thin arms wound around her, squeezing Astrid tight.

"Mom, relax!"

"Ah, she's just got empty nest syndrome Astrid. Give it a week and she'll be throwing wild parties, then calling us all up while blackout drunk begging us to come home."

"I can hear you Eret."

"Love you mom!"

Astrid turned to hug her mother properly, giggling as said mother glared at Eret. Hiccup appeared behind Valka, carrying a large box rather gingerly and setting it up in the backseat of the car, even adding a seatbelt over it as though it might escape.

"Done, you drama queen?"

"Given that you threatened to murder the power cable and each of its ancestors when you set it up before, I would argue that _you _are the drama queen, my darling little sister."

Glaring, Astrid rolled her eyes.

"So, is that everything?"

"Yep. You coming for the ridealong mom?"

"No no, I think Astrid is old enough to go alone."

"What are we, scrap metal?"

"No love for us eh H?"

Contemplating knocking her brothers heads together, Astrid leant down to give some attention to their dog, dismayed to be leaving the gorgeous, sleek creature behind as she headed off for university. She was going to the same one that her twin brothers already attended, though not living with them - they already shared a two bed place, and Astrid didn't fancy bunking up when she'd already swung an actual single room dorm. No sharing at all!

"Take care of mom for us Stormfly."

"Ooof!"

"That's my girl. You gonna manage without us mom?"

"I'll be fine. Just promise to call and visit."

Astrid smiled. Chivvying the three together, Valka took a few sentimental "my youngest is off to uni" type photos, which soon devolved to all four larking about with the camera, taking the most ludicrous pictures that they could. The pictures were certainly interesting viewing - they didn't _look _related, with the possible exception of Hiccup and Valka. The boys father, Eret Sr, had clearly passed on his Sami ethnicity to only one son, while Hiccup inherited their mothers pale freckles and reddish-brown mop. Astrid knew there were many cases of other couples, one black and one white parent, who had twins much like themselves. Eret had copied their father in getting the same facial tattoo, while Hiccup had gotten the same pattern inked on his chest instead.

Then there was her own difference - she had a little similarity in her petite, pretty features, but Astrid got her blonde hair and blue eyes from her own biological father - during a brief separation, their parents had seen other people and Valka had fallen pregnant. Even so, Astrid was raised by Eret Sr as though she was his own when they got back together a few months later. She just didn't _look _like them. But Hiccup didn't look like Eret, and Eret didn't look like Valka. Raised with Sami values, Astrid knew genetics weren't as important as community, love, fairness and respect.

"Come on pops! Astrid's leaving forever!"

Prone to midday naps - even when she was a child, Astrid remembered - their father had finally stirred, yawning into his hand as he came out of the house to bid them goodbye.

"Ah, we'll miss you lass. You three better visit. And you boys better look after her!"

"You know we will dad."

Tall and thin but carrying the strength of a man twice his size, their father hugged all three of his kids to him. Ruffling each of their hair in turn with a fond smile, he slung an arm around Valka, looking every bit the proud parents as they prepared to see Astrid off into the big wide world.

"I promise to ensure Astrid eats vegetables at least once a week. _We _have a proper kitchen."

"So I'll be over yours all the time to do my washing rather than fight for the laundrette in my building?"

Everyone shared a laugh, exchanging more hugs and then their dad was shooing them off "before your mother starts bawling!", and even then there were a few _more_ hugs.

"Remember you can visit whenever! We do have a perfectly good pull out sofa if you want to come hawk-eye over Astrid."

"She'll be fine. I promise to limit how many times she can call checking Astrid isn't drunk in a ditch somewhere."

"Dad!"

"Eret!"

"Yeah?"

Everyone busted up laughing at the age-old joke, Eret answering when their mother chided their father. Folding themselves into the car, Astrid wriggled between a box and her strapped-in-computer box, twisting to wave goodbye to their parents as her brothers yelled farewells from the front - both over six foot tall, they fit much easier in the front.

"So, is this where you guys tell me not to let mom and dad know you do cocaine at weekends or something?"

_"What?"_

"I don't know... I figure now I'm gonna be much closer and we're all away from home, you guys must do _something_ that you don't want getting back to our parents."

Her brothers shared a look, shaking their heads.

"Nope. We go out drinking and skip lectures for hangovers, sure."

"But we're not _that _stupid."

The drive went by pretty easily; Astrid got on well with her brothers, and they had a good laugh en route, Hiccup promising to show her where to food shop and Eret promising to take her to the best places to get utterly wasted. Hiccup shoved his arm for that comment, twisting in his seat.

"If you're ever in a bad situation, you can _always_ call me and I'll come get you. Promise."

Not taking his eyes off the road, Eret nodded along.

"Same here Astrid. If I'm steamed myself, I'll pay for your taxi and kick someones ass."

Laughing, Astrid settled back in her seat after leaning forward to steal some of Hiccup's trail mix. He playfully swatted her away, tossing a bag of sweets over his shoulder from the backpack tucked down between his legs on the floor.

They helped move her things into the dorm, still relatively quiet but there was the beginnings of life - apparently not everyone turned up on the first moving day, or maybe it was the early hour. Hiccup led her outside, pointing into the distance where a block of flats was easily visible outside of campus.

"That's our building. There's a reindeer on our front door, should you forget the number. Here is your key to it. I would prefer you let one of us know you're coming over, but yanno, just in case."

He placed the key in her hand, which Astrid immediately added to her keyring.

"Thanks Hiccup."

"Ok! I did all the heavy lifting, H can go fix up your tech and check your locks."

"I shall. Then we'll go do your food shop and maybe order celebratory takeout?"

"Sounds good."

By evening, Astrid had a stocked little kitchenette, an overly full stomach and a half-asleep brother being poked by the other on her

"Eret! We should go home."

"Comfy..."

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup nudged Eret more firmly in the side until he curled up, protest. Finally, she was bidding them goodbye, locking up her door and getting ready for bed. Wrapped up in pyjamas and blankets, she called their parents, assuring her all was well and that the boys had just left. After a long goodnight, Astrid was allowed to go to sleep. Tired as she was, it wasn't easy to sleep in the new place but she drifted off eventually.

Next day, Astrid met a few other students on her floor in the common room - too many sofas in a small space and a TV she doubted _anyone _would agree what to watch on. But there was a plate of cookies and it was good to make friends, a few of the residents returning students from the year before, introducing themselves and people they knew.

"There's Freshers parties at most of the student bars, but it's always manic so I usually hit the house parties. Dagur over there knows all the best gay-friendly spots, and despite the tattoos on his face he's not that scary. Just loud."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Be quiet and eat your cookie."

Grumbling, 'Dagur' sat down and flicked the rainbow badge on the shoulder strap of his vest petulantly. Astrid wondered if he knew Eret or Hiccup - they were both out and proud as bisexual, had been since they were teenagers.

The meet-and-greet passed the morning, and after telling Hiccup she was capable of making a sandwich, Astrid got to finishing unpacking, exchanging texts with Hiccup and Eret about which events she ought to go to. They mentioned which places they were heading to, so Astrid juggled up a timetable of events between seeing them and hanging out with students her year - antisocial as she could be, Astrid did want to make _some _friends. And Freshers week was part of the fun, surely?

"I'm Heather, by the way."

A dark-haired girl introduced herself when Astrid headed back out to the common room, pondering if takeout two nights running was a terrible idea and wondering if Hiccup would feed her if she went over to her brothers.

"I'm Astrid. First year?"

"Yep. That's my older brother though."

Heather pointed to Dagur, the tattooed redhead with the rainbow badge, who was currently chatting to a couple of people about the clubs that ran geared toward LGBT students. Astrid smiled.

"Cool. I have brothers a couple of years above."

They chatted about their courses, the initial nerves of 'new place, new people' fading somewhat. Others joined in, some who would be in the same lectures as her and others who would be with Heather. Almost everyone was new there, as nervous as each other but at least the ice was starting to break. Astrid left when someone brought out board games - she was ferociously competitive, and it would end in bloodshed.

Still, at least she knew a few people now.

The next couple of days passed largely in a blur of trying to learn her way around campus, debating pros and cons of part time work over clubs and sports and blissfully locating the _gym. _It would undoubtedly be hugely busy at first, but Astrid was patient and determined not to gain the Freshers fifteen... or at least not to _leave _uni with it. She went to her first Freshers event - staying sober, but eating perhaps a little too much free pizza and still feeling uncomfortably bloated when she got out of bed the next day.

Her next rite of passage was definitely the house party Hiccup and Eret would be at, though Astrid was adamant she'd not be some clingy baby sister, especially when Eret joked about her 'cramping their style'. The music was deafening the instant she and Heather entered the house, though it had been audible long before then. There was a little corner thick with pungent smoke that the open window was not doing much for, though the stoned group sat there didn't really seem to notice.

"Hey there!"

A wiry arm landed around her shoulder, Astrid turning to see a grinning older brother holding a drink in his free hand.

"Hey! Where's Eret?"

"Uh... busy."

Hiccup gestured with his cup toward the next room, where Astrid could see Eret was engrossed in conversation with a tall, tanned blonde woman.

"Ah. _Busy._"

Clearly already a touch tipsy, Hiccup grinned dopily.

"Yep. So... making new friends?"

"A few. Early days though yet. We'll see who survives the cut when lectures start up."

"Fair enough! Well, I'll leave you to the socialising. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Rolling her eyes as Hiccup ambled off, Astrid went in search of alcohol. She didn't plan on getting totally trashed, but pleasantly tipsy wouldn't go amiss. Winding her way through the heaving mass of bodies, people drinking and chatting and some very clearly trying to get laid already, Astrid located the drinks, nabbed a beer bottle and wriggled free to reach for the food table next. Heather was close by, clutching a drink herself.

"There are some _reallyyyy _cute guys here!"

"You think? I haven't really looked."

"Well you should, because there are!"

Allowing Heather to drag her into guy-watching, Astrid conceded her point - there were some cute guys around, though none Astrid felt compelled to go hitting on, and none of the guys who tried hitting on _her _took her fancy either. To her mild-but-not-really-concerned surprise, Heather was soon ditching her to talk to a redhead woman in a cute silver dress. It _could _have been just friendly interactions, but Astrid didn't think so.

She thought little more of the party at all for several more days, moving on to lectures and the unavoidable awfulness that was Freshers flu. Breathing in the steam of her freshly made cold-and-flu drink, Astrid peered over her mug at Heather, who was quite at home sat in Astrid's desk chair while Astrid slowly died in her bed, cursing other people and their germs.

"Hey, apparently you missed out!"

"What're you talking about?"

Astrid felt terrible. Why had she decided university was a good idea? Heather reached over to feel her forehead, patting her hair in concern.

"You'll live. And I mean, that guy who tried it on as soon as we got there... he has a brother. And apparently they have a bit of a reputation."

Heather could only mean Hiccup - he'd been the first to say hi to her when they got to that party - and Eret, and Astrid was intrigued by the comment.

"What kind of rebu- ugh, re_p_utation?"

"Well, seems they have a thing for both picking up the same girl, or guy, and taking them home. They don't do anything to each other, but apparently it's a wild night and they both go all out. I gotta say, they don't _look _like brothers."

Yep. Heather was definitely saying that Astrid's older brothers had a reputation for double-teaming one night stands. And that was very much news to Astrid.

"How do you even know about this?"

"Dagur told me. He hooked up with them, or so he says. By the sounds of it, probably true! And they're meant to have picked up some blonde girl that night" Astrid remembered seeing Eret with that tanned woman "although _girl_ is the wrong word. She's like, mature student. Almost thirty... anyway! Off track. Yeah. If you'd let him chat you up, might have been a threeway."

Astrid inhaled her drink a little too forcefully, coughing and spluttering at the unintended incestuous implications of what Heather had just said. Placing her drink aside, Astrid tried to clear her throat, groaning as her already sore head ached even harder.

"I feel terrible."

"Get some sleep. I'll bring you soup in a couple of hours."

Like Hiccup, Heather expressed affection through food, and between the two of them Astrid barely had to actually cook for herself. Which suited her fine, especially since she was feeling so rotten. She dozed on and off, not quite able to get comfortable but by the time she gave up, some of the drink had kicked in and while she still felt like she'd been hit with a bus, it was like being hit with a smaller bus than before.

Soup - spicy tomato, which cleared her sinuses rather wonderfully - imbibed, Astrid resumed curling up on her bed, but with Heather perched next to her as they watched nonsense on Netflix, conversation sticking to lectures and homesickness, Astrid glad that the topic of her brothers sex lives didn't come up again. Which was good, because Astrid wasn't sure how she felt about it.

What was she supposed to feel? It sounded a little... odd. But Heather had specified that people _knew _they were brothers - not her brothers, granted - and people seemed quite ok with going home with both of them, and specifically mentioned that Hiccup and Eret didn't interact intimately with each other. So Astrid guessed it really wasn't her business what they did. She certainly wouldn't be bringing it up with their parents, she decided.

She definitely planned on asking said brothers though. Otherwise the divide between rumour and fact would drive her mad.

The question felt almost pointless the next day, when she headed over first thing - she had a midday lecture, after all - and before Astrid could use her key to let herself in, there was a very pretty brunette leaving. They almost bumped into each other, the womans eyes widening as she saw Astrid, making a swift exit down the hall and vanishing from sight. Returning to letting herself in, Astrid found Eret in the kitchen and Hiccup lazing on the sofa with a mug of coffee, both in shorts and Eret's upper back bore a few faint red lines, as though he'd been clutched at rather tightly.

"Morning."

"Oh. Hey Astrid. Everything alright? It's the crack of dawn!"

"Too early?"

"Not for us. I just didn't realise you knew this hour existed."

Calmly flipping her middle finger up at Eret, Astrid headed through to the sofa area and checked for suspicious bodily fluids before daring to sit down.

"I came over to ask you guys something, but I think I got my answer by the door."

They both had the good grace to look sheepish, exchanging glances with each other.

"Uh, how, exactly?"

"Apparently you hooked up with a guy named Dagur? And I'm friends with his younger sister. She saw Hiccup and me at that house party, and I quote "if you'd let him chat you up, might have been a threeway". I was so shocked I didn't get around to telling her you guys are _my _brothers."

Hiccup covered his face with his hand, shaking his head. Eret was fighting back laughter, the git.

"We did both agree it was inevitable Astrid find out when she started attending here."

"Well, yes, but I didn't expect it to be right away" raising his hand up a few inches, Hiccup turned to look at her "are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

"Uh... no. I mean, it's weird, but... whatever. I just wanted to know if it was true, since it seems I'll be hearing about it more. You two have a 'reputation'."

Swinging his legs round to sit up straight, Hiccup stretched his arms over his head, the motion elongating the tattoo over his chest.

"So... do we tell people you're our little sister or would you rather not be associated with our 'reputation' that way?"

Astrid bit her lip, thinking. Eret held out a plate of bacon, which she took a piece of almost absent-mindedly. She was used to being fed by them.

"Not right now? I mean, ultimately I don't really _care, _but I want to get a feel for this place before I'm the little sister of the horniest twins on campus."

"We're not _that _bad!"

"I have been here barely a week? And already heard about you guys!"

Eret pouted.

"Fine! But we are very safe and responsible!"

"I have no doubt. Just promise not to screw Heather. I really don't need the play-by-play."

They both nodded.

"Fair."

"Fine by me."

"Thanks" Astrid stood, scooping up a little more bacon "I have a lecture today, so I should get back to campus."

"Yeah... well, you know where we are."

"And why Hiccup told you to check in with us before coming over!"

"Are you _trying_ to put me off my breakfast?"

She left before Eret could grow more lewd, which he absolutely would, chewing on bacon as she walked through the early morning stirrings of humans.

It wasn't really what she expected to learn when coming to university, pushing it to the back of her mind as she got back to her room, washing her hands and piling books into her bag. The early morning walk had done her good, left her feeling more awake and alert as she headed to the library to do some reading. She didn't trust herself to get it done in her room when the internet lingered so near and tempting, procrastination already trying to take root though they had barely started.

And yet her mind wandered even though she had nought but a book and an environment specially designed for studying.

What was being with two guys like?

_Focus, Astrid. _

Dragging her eyes over the book, Astrid resolutely took in each word one by one... and by the end of the paragraph, she couldn't remember a word of it. Slamming it closed, she had to meekly apologise to the scandalised librarian when reprimanded for the sudden, violent noise.

_Clearly, _Astrid needed to get laid. That was easy enough to remedy - she was swimming in available men and places to pick them up. With that decision settled in her mind, she headed off to her lecture and pretended to hear a word the lecturer said. She wasn't alone in that, though several of the class hadn't even turned up, so Astrid supposed being there was a step up from not being there, and her notes ought to be passable enough that she could fix them later.

After a brief nap and a shower, Astrid dug through her clothes, wondering what the line was between looking "available" and looking "desperate", and how much she could skirt said line. Dragging a brush through her loose hair, she debated leaving it down before giving in and twisting it back up into its usual braid. She hardly ever wore it down, too used to it being up out of the way. Even her old over-long fringe had been cut back and styled into submission a few years ago now. Giving her reflection the once over, Astrid nodded to herself.

Slim-fit black jeans, her favourite red top, a dab of makeup to liven up her face - she didn't bother often, but Astrid whipped out the mascara on occasion - and some comfortable flat shoe... she'd do. Astrid didn't do heels, about the only thing in the world that made her even less graceful than Hiccup tripping over his own overly long legs while he was getting used to his height during a growth spurt.

The club was no high class place for meeting a long term boyfriend by any means, but Astrid doubted she'd struggle to find a one night stand to take the edge off her neglected sexual frustrations. She'd barely reached the bar to order a drink before she had a couple of guys eyeing her, discounting the one who couldn't stop staring at her chest even when he was offering her a drink immediately. The next one was cute enough, she supposed. Even looked her in the eye.

He'd do.

"What's that?"

Astrid shoved his hand away as they fumbled with each others clothes, not wanting him to look too closely at the small tribal inking on her hip. He might recognise the familiarity of it to Eret's facial tattoo. He let her move his hands down to her jeans, keen to get done and get out. The man didn't seem too inclined to slow her down for foreplay, but Astrid was sexually frustrated enough to not really care, feeling arousal build low down at the prospect of being touched at last.

He grunted and groaned against her hair as they fucked, the angle of her legs and hips covering her tattoo mostly from his eyes, and she doubted he was looking for it anyway, It was no skilled seduction, no masterful technique, but it was the messy rut she'd gone out looking for and he didn't go off in under a minute. Twisting in frustration, Astrid shoved him off and rolled over, the angle so much better as he pushed back in from behind. She slumped forward, mind quieting for the moment as Astrid let the feelings roll through her, pushing her own hand over her stomach to toy with her clit and urge that satisfying climax closer, feeling warmth bubble and spread...

The thought of broader hands on her hips and a tattooed chest under her fingers filled Astrid's mind as she shuddered, stomach twisting with a sickening thrill.

She dressed and left the strangers bed as soon as she could, the brisk night air outside doing nothing for the itch under her skin, refusing to acknowledge that unbidden imagining all the while. At least he'd lived on campus, so the walk wasn't long. As soon as she was behind her locked door, Astrid stumbled to the bathroom and scrubbed herself clean, desperately clinging to the notion that constant wondering about the two guys thing had just caused temporary insanity, and she couldn't be held responsible for a wayward thought when her mind was surging with all those chemicals and hormones, surely?

Crawling into bed, Astrid batted away any stray thoughts and adamantly went to sleep, blissfully dream-free and largely successful in convincing herself no such thoughts had occurred when she woke. The lack of sex had been temporarily rectified, so Astrid went to her lecture half-asleep and unburdened.

But still the niggle remained.

"How did it start?"

Lounging on their sofa, Astrid reached lazily for the pizza slice closest and watched Hiccup look at her in confusion.

"How did what start?"

"You and Eret. Sharing."

His brow furrowed deeper, then straightened in understanding.

"Sharing wh-_oh. _Right."

Eret, snagging his own slice of pizza, leant back into his beanbag chair.

"I think it was pretty much... we both wanted to bang the girl, and she wanted both of us. We're twins. We share everything... there was some alcohol involved in us agreeing though. Then she was bragging to her friends and suddenly more people wanted to get in the middle. So we figured what the Hel, it gets us laid and we're not like, weird about it."

Shrugging to himself, Eret folded his pizza slice in on itself and crammed the whole thing in his mouth. Hiccup watched him, bemused, shaking his head.

"Nice, Eret. But yeah, I guess that was pretty much it. Not intentional, but it just sort of happened."

Astrid shoved pizza in her mouth, wondering what possessed her to ask. How was getting more details meant to stop her ever having such a grotesquely inappropriate sexual wondering ever again? Eret swallowed thickly, had to reach for water to wash it down after shoving _so much _pizza in his mouth at once.

"Why the sudden curiousity anyway?"

Well, Astrid couldn't have answered that honestly.

"Oh. Uh. Never had a threesome. Wondered how it happened the first time."

Hiccup choked on his pizza.

"Wow. OK then. Let's move on!"

Astrid agreed, if only to move from the topic before her mind started to betray her again. Their conversation turned to lectures and how Astrid was settling in, a group call with their parents - another reminder for Astrid to _stop those thoughts _where she reassured them Hiccup had fed her and she hadn't gotten lost anywhere yet.

"No, dad, they haven't had to beat up any boys yet. What makes you think I am incapable of doing it for myself anyway?"

"Fair point lass! Just making sure they are taking care of you."

Cursing her mind internally, Astrid shoved garlic bread in her mouth to avoid having to answer and let Hiccup take over the conversation. Why had that thought risen up? And why couldn't she shake it?

The next time she was at a house party her brothers were also in attendance at, Astrid found that they really _did_ have a reputation. After being seen talking to Eret for all of a minute, Astrid was tracked down a few minutes later while searching for Heather and alcohol.

"Hey" she turned to find a cute guy standing near her, looking a little unsure "are you uh, hooking up with them tonight?"

Astrid stared at him, initially stunned before remembering that he didn't know that wasn't ever going to happen.

"Uh. No. Go nuts."

Relieved, the guy disappeared presumably to go hit on the twins. Shaking her head, Astrid jumped as she felt someone brush against her back, Hiccup's voice very close to her ear to be heard over the music.

"What was that about?"

Astrid turned, finding him still very close to her, some artificially sweet drink on his breath.

"Someone asking if I had plans to be your latest shared plaything."

Hiccup frowned, turned to look at the guy in question who was already talking to Eret. When his eyes turned back to Astrid, his brow furrowed.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Dandy. Just trying to find Heather."

"Oh, she's out back with Dagur watching the Thorston twins."

"Thanks."

Slipping away from Hiccup, Astrid headed out to find Heather with her brother, watching the Thorston twins - Ruff and Tuff - both clearly drunk off their asses, sword-fighting with garden furniture and yelling bizarre insults. They were usually the entertainment wherever they went... Astrid often wondered how they even got into university. Or if they were actually studying anything.

Next day, in the common area with several hungover students reliving their vague memories of the night before, one of the guys in Astrid's class nudged her to offer her a biscuit.

"I saw you talking to both of them brothers last night. Did you land a ride on that merry-go-round?"

Astrid shook her head, chewing the biscuit instead of speaking.

"Shame. Damn that was one hel of a night!"

One of the other girls on their floor practically swooned, having apparently put the first month of university to good use by banging Astrid's brothers. She wasn't the only one - once one admitted to it, two more in their year and another in the year above were all reliving each of their nights with Hiccup and Eret.

Astrid wondered if she'd left it too long to let on they were her brothers. Initially it was so she wouldn't _start _university with the attachment to the two guys with the wild sex rep, but after she'd been there for the entire first month, it seemed more and more like she ought to just go _by the way.._.

And yet, she didn't.

She felt sure someone must have seen her jumping in to Eret's car, or noticing that Astrid seemed to know them despite not having fucked either of them, but nobody ever asked unless they were in a bar or a house party. They were in different years, had different friendship circles, didn't have much cause to cross unintentionally on a campus of thousands.

If only her _thoughts_ could be so easily avoided.

Every passing week, Astrid heard _someone _talking about hooking up with Hiccup and Eret. And since tipsy adults finally away from home were not shy about details, she suddenly knew far more intimate details about their sexual habits than she'd ever planned to. And those details wormed their way into her brain, settling into hidden crevices to creep up on her whenever she least expected it. She was no stranger to the odd sexy dream, but those dreams had _never _been so vivid, so specific.

And they had damned well never featured Hiccup and Eret before.

Astrid woke equal parts horny and angry every time it happened, because she didn't want the dreams. She wanted to feel horrified by the idea. Wanted the bubbles of warmth in her belly and the tingles in her fingers to go away. It was like an itch that wouldn't abate, under her skin and refusing to leave her be.

She almost cancelled going home for Christmas with them, and as she expected the car ride was tricky, though not as much as facing their parents. How did Astrid explain that going to university had inadvertently inspired incestuous impulses? Then she'd have to explain how she'd found out what Hiccup and Eret did, their reputation, the fact Astrid had somehow neglected to let anyone know they were her brothers. Somebody had to know, it had to be on their student information somewhere that their home addresses and surname and _parents_ were the same?

Only when they were in pyjamas, eating rice pudding for breakfast while Eret Sr was reliving the same stories they heard every winter celebration, did Astrid finally feel _normal _again. They cooked as a family - including chasing their mother away from the jam pot - and exchanged gifts. As night fell, they turned off all the lights and headed out the back, laying on reclining garden chairs to look at stars. Their father had seen different sights as a boy, living up at the Arctic circle and seeing the Northern Lights instead of just the stars that fought through urban light pollution to shine above them.

Slightly tipsy and extra cuddly, Valka draped her arms around Astrid, kissing her temple with a soft giggle.

"I do miss you my dear. I hope you're enjoying it though."

Given that she wasn't about to admit her internal war, Astrid simply nodded, smiling and nuzzling her mother.

"I am. And I miss you too."

By the time they were heading back, Astrid thought she'd managed to deal with her wayward mind. Being with their parents seemed to have silenced the weird dreams, maybe reminded her they were _her brothers! _

Wrapped up in the new knitted blanket her mother made her, Astrid curled up on her dorm bed again, already homesick for her cosy bed and the smell of cloudberry jam in the house. With enough leftovers and food gifts to feed her for a week and a half easily, Astrid didn't have to do much other than microwave meals, pretend to catch up on reading and sleep. Heather came back a couple of days later, so Astrid at least had company in her lazy time wasting before term kicked back in again.

"Oh man this blanket is so comfortable!"

"Yeah, my mother cannot cook but _damn_ she can knit and sew. I have so many handmade jumpers and blankets, I love it."

Heather smiled.

"My dads really good at woodworking, but that's about it. Handmade shields just aren't so cosy. Are you coming out Saturday to get disgustingly drunk right before term starts again?"

"I'll come out, but you know I don't get that drunk."

"You should! Loosen up! Live a little!"

"I can live just fine sober."

Heather sighed dramatically, obviously intending to be smashed that night. Letting herself get dragged out that night, Astrid let Heather convince several drinks into her without much fight, because the sight of Eret talking to a pretty blonde woman had _reminded her, _and Astrid kept hoping she could drink it away.

It didn't work, but Astrid was wrecked enough to be unsteady on her feet regardless. Hiccup had noticed, which Astrid discovered when she was trying to leave and escape the advances of a creepy spotter looking for drunk girls, as Hiccup caught up to her and told her he was going to walk her home, though she was pretty sure he also called Eret over to deal with the creep.

"M'fine! Where's Heather?"

"With Dagur. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Astrid squinted at his hand.

"Keep them still!"

"That's what I thought. Come on."

Grumbling, Astrid contemplated ditching him. But Hiccup was walking her home, and she was going home anyway. So she'd have to go the wrong way to ditch him. She did go the wrong way once, and Hiccup yanked her back to the right way. Still, the cold air seemed to sober her up a touch and Astrid didn't fall over on the stairs up to her dorm... more than once. Hiccup watched her fumble with her keys, eventually sighing and reaching for them himself. His fingers on her hand made her recoil, keys clattering to the ground. Hiccup frowned, but he bent down to pick them up and unlocked the door, waiting expectantly for Astrid to head in first.

"People will talk, seeing you take me home. Although Eret's not here, so maybe not."

"Have you really not told people we're your brothers?"

"Well" Astrid turned, intending to raise an accusing finger to the slightly blurry shape of Hiccup in the near-darkness, but he was _right there_ "you obviously haven't told people I'm your sister."

Hiccup cocked his head.

"Ok, fair, but you asked us not to."

"Oh. Did I?"

She needed to lie down. Hiccup reached for her light switch, flooding her little room with bright light. Astrid was still drunk enough that watching his fingers slide off the switch, long and thin and dextrous, was sort of attractive and reminded her of something not quite tangible. Probably a dream. She was also drunk enough that summoning a particular thought like that on command was impossible.

"Are you alright? Alcohol aside, that is."

Tongue loose and brain slow, Astrid failed to lie.

"No! No I'm not! But it doesn't matter cus I can't explain why so you should just go."

"Hey" Hiccup placed a hand on her arm, frowning when Astrid pulled away "what's wrong?"

She shook her head, keeping her mouth resolutely shut because what if the real truth came out? Hiccup was too close, and his hands were warm as they settled on her arms, concern softening his features as he looked at her so so closely.

"Astrid?"

For just a beat, Astrid thought she saw his eyes drop to her mouth. It was enough to urge the twisted creature within her forward, lunging and catching his lips clumsily with her own. Hiccup froze initially, but before Astrid could come to her senses and pull away he was kissing her back, wall hitting her shoulders as Hiccup backed her up, his hands on her upper arms dropping to her waist. She could taste Eret's favourite whiskey - their dads favourite too - on Hiccup's tongue, dragging her hands up his back to grip at his hair. Lips left hers, trailing over her jaw, nuzzling and nipping at her neck before latching on more firmly. Her traitorous body pushed forward, her hips arching into his with a low sound of _need..._

Hiccup tore himself away from her, both hands clapped over his mouth, eyes wide and guilty. Drunk and dizzy and struggling to catch her breath, Astrid took a minute to process what she'd just done, horrified with herself as she felt wet drying on her throat.

"Oh gods- I'm so sorr- I don't know what came over me... I should go!"

He bolted before Astrid's legs would obey her to chase him, and by the time she could _move _Hiccup already had a head start, and Astrid knew she had no excuse, no explanation for what she'd done. Sinking to the floor, she covered her face and let out a raw, angry sound. Mind whirling, Astrid sat there for several minutes with no more ideas what else to do. She was too drunk and stupid to go after him, and even if she did she'd then have to encounter Eret... groaning, Astrid crawled into bed and buried herself under her blankets.

Sleep was fitful and ridden with guilt and the encroachinng hangover, Astrid woken with such a headache she initially didn't recall the horror of the night before, dragging herself to the nearest sink and drinking receptacle until her mouth didn't feel like something died in it. Her microwave reflection was slightly distorted, but Astrid could see smudged makeup and chaotic hair and _was that a hickey?_

Running her fingers over it, Astrid wracked her brain for a few seconds only to be hit with the memory of _where _that little mark had come from.

"Oh. Oh gods."

Her stomach twisted, and Astrid wasn't sure if it was guilt or hangover or somewhere in the middle. Shoving painkillers down her throat, she drank more water, showered and scrubbed herself until her skin was glowing pink. Astrid reached for her favourite hoody to wrap up in, dropping it like it had burned her when she realised it was Eret's old one, liberated when he grew out of it because it still swamped her. Many of her favourite comfies were hand-me-downs (or obtained through theft), out of choice rather than necessity, simply because it was a perk of rapidly growing older brothers. Shoving several stolen ones aside, Astrid pulled on one of her own jumpers, tugging the collar up to try and mask the faint red mark on her neck.

With some leftover food still to get through, Astrid was perfectly capable of hiding away from everyone and staying locked up in her room, under blankets and with trashy TV shows playing in the background. Heather would not be denied though, and stood knocking at Astrid's door until the repetitive thudding irritated her delicate head a little too much and so she let Heather in.

"Shh. Hangover."

"That's not all, apparently."

Heather's eagle eye spotted the mark on Astrid's neck, shoving her hand and hair braid aside when Astrid tried to cover it up.

"It was nothing."

It was _so not nothing, _but Astrid couldn't exactly tell the truth. Heather nudged for more details, but eventually let it go when she got zero answers from Astrid who resumed hiding under her covers feeling awful.

"Your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You made me go out. Then gave me drinks. This hangover is named Heather."

Her mind continued to veer back toward the hazy memory of Hiccup pressing her into the wall, his touch sure and wanting for those brief seconds... Astrid had no idea what to make of it. He'd definitely been drinking too, and the fact he and Eret were pretty much always ready to go was no secret. Had he been kissing _Astrid? _Or just responding to drunken advances, and the pulling away was realisation?

By Monday, the hangover was gone and the students back. Astrid went to her lecture, went to the gym and then went back to her dorm, all the while _definitely not _thinking about it. By which she meant she thought of nothing else. Even in the shower. Absently pretending to flick through a textbook that evening, Astrid jumped as her phone vibrated next to her empty coffee mug. She sat up, reaching for it with some hesitation when she saw _Hiccup _written across the screen.

_"Can we talk?"_

Well, that was extraordinarily nerve-wracking. Astrid glared at her phone as though it could have conveyed her irritation with such an ambigous message. She ummed and ahhed about to answer repeatedly, typing and deleting several replies and almost giving up entirely.

_"About what?"_

She knew it was petty, but hoped if she made it clear she was happy to just _forget _about the whole thing, Hiccup would let it go.

Astrid wasn't that lucky.

"_You know what. Our place or yours?"_

The 'our' made Astrid sweat nervously. Had he told Eret? Was she being summoned to be informed she was a freak and they wanted nothing to do with her? That would be a fun explanation to make when they went back home to their parents.

_"Yours."_

At least then she could always run away. And then she wouldn't be so close to Hiccup where he had...

_"Now?"_

Astrid felt nausea, the sickness of anxiety and worry and some, but probably not _enough,_ shame. She sent back a confirmation; putting it off wouldn't really do anything other than delay whatever happened when she got there. Dragging herself from her bed, Astrid sought shoes and a jacket, not that concerned about whether or not she was wearing her pyjamas - the bottoms were thick flannel, she'd be warm enough for the walk over.

She had a key, but Astrid still found herself hesitating in the hallway, reluctant to even knock let alone let herself in. Finally, her hand raised and rapped against the wood, quick footsteps shuffling along the floor on the other side. It was Eret who opened the door, and Astrid _knew _by the way his eyes skipped across the fading mark on her neck that Hiccup had told him.

They were twins, so he probably told Eret everything, but Astrid felt very much ganged up on. Especially when Eret didn't try to hug her in greeting, which he usually would have done. Instead he just stepped aside, gesturing with his head for her to come in. Astrid did so, finding Hiccup shuffling his feet as he stood waiting.

"Hi."

Even as he spoke, Astrid felt his eyes scan her neck - maybe he had clearer memories of that night than she did - and immediately wanted to shrink in on herself, cover her neck with her jacket hood.

"Hi."

Eret walked in behind her, Astrid feeling even more wrong-footed with both of them just _looking _at her.

"Come on H. You were the one who asked her over. You should start."

Eret never let a silence linger, and that night was no different it seemed. Hiccup swallowed thickly, shooing at Eret.

"Go away! You're not helping!"

Rolling his eyes, Eret mock-bowed before heading toward the door of his bedroom, leaving Astrid alone with Hiccup. They looked at each other silently, not really meeting each others eye.

"I uh... I don't really know what to say other than I'm sorry."

Astrid frowned, finally looking up at him properly in her confusion.

"What for? I was the one who... you know..."

Hiccup shrugged, his movement awkward.

"It's not like I stopped you."

Something nudged at Astrid's mind, a niggling thought she was trying to silence.

"You don't seem... you do remember we're brother and sister right? That we should both be, well, horrified?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, face scrunching in thought.

"Yeah... I... the thing is- Eret and I... we're twins."

Astrid mentally scratched her own head, perplexed by his babbling followed by a statement of fact she already knew.

Then she realised.

"_Oh. _You mean... you two?"

Hiccup nodded, face clearly tense and unsure about admitting such a thing.

"Do you... with other people?"

"Oh gods, no! Just when-" he stopped, changing tack "it was just... we grew up sharing a room. We didn't know it wasn't what siblings did when we were like, eleven and going through puberty. By the time we knew, we just... opted not to stop."

"Ri-iiiight."

She wasn't really sure what to say.

"So uh, yeah. I guess the bar for 'this isn't right' was set pretty high for me, but you were _so_ drunk and I shouldn't have let anything happen to begin with."

Astrid's mouth quirked, somewhat incredulous that Hiccup was standing in front of her, implying that her intoxication was far more issue than the incest... then she realised he had basically just admitted that that was already a regular part of his life.

She couldn't believe _Eret _had kept such a secret. He was such a loudmouth.

"I'm not drunk now."

Hiccup did something of a double-take, as though agreeing in passing that she was sober before realising what _she_ was implying. Astrid knew a moments fear, feeling incredibly vulnerable in that moment as she waited. All the stress and waiting and _wanting _she'd been twisting over, the thoughts and dreams and sickening thrills in her own mind, and Hiccup was standing there leaving her hanging on whether or not-

He surged forward, cutting off Astrid's internal yelling when his mouth landed against hers. It was more tentative than she wanted, but she knew Hiccup was testing, seeking confirmation that it was what Astrid wanted. She responded with fire, pouring the endless frustration she'd been feeling into it until she heard Hiccup groan, felt hands tighten against her back. They pulled apart, panting, gasping.

"What... are you sure about this Astrid?"

Why was he asking her to _think _when Astrid was so completely high on relief and lust that her brain felt mushy?

"No. Eret's not here."

His face went from worry to a laughing smile, hand flexing against her lower back.

"Fair point, we do our best work together" Hiccup leant back from her, just a little "Eret!"

"That didn't take long... I'm guessing you had a long, constructive conversation?"

Hiccup laughed, but didn't let go of her.

"Totally. You coming over here or what?"

Eret was no more inclined to leave Astrid waiting than she was to wait, broad hand curving around her jaw and turning her head until he could claim her mouth too. The warmth of one at her front, one at her back... it made Astrid shiver, skin prickling with goosebumps.

"You think you can handle us? Not everyone can."

Astrid had wiped that smug smirk off her brothers face more times than she could count.

"You used to say that when we were wrestling as kids and I _still _kicked your ass."

Laughing, Eret slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her, his favourite way to remind Astrid he had a good half a foot in height on her as her legs kicked clear above the ground.

"She's not wrong."

"Besides which" Astrid wriggled to be let down "I've had to hear stories of your _exploits _for weeks now."

Taking advantage of Astrid having turned around, Hiccup pressed to her back, mouth against her ear. His breath was hot, the warmth winding down her spine to pool low in her belly.

"Is that what this is about? You want to try it?"

"Have you _seen_ me? If it was just about that, I'd have done it by now."

"I didn't realise pyjamas were your standard choice for a seductive outfit. H, we've been missing the signs for years!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, felt slim fingers slide up her back with the clear intent of removing her jacket. She shrugged the material down, letting Hiccup remove it.

"I was in bed studying when Hiccup texted me, excuse me for not dressing up."

Hiccup's hands slid over her waist, settling around her hips as he looked over her shoulder to Eret. They were utterly at ease, only concern seeming to be Astrid's freely given consent. She wondered if they'd discussed her as a... possibility. It didn't seem important so long as the three of them were all game.

"I gotta say, you two are not living up to your reputation."

Lips pressed to her jaw, fingers slipping up under her top to rub, unseeing but precise, at the inking Astrid bore on her hip.

"It's never mattered so much before."

"We don't want you regretting anything."

Astrid melted a little; despite everything, they were looking out for her.

"C'mon, we're Hunters. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

Hiccup's room - Astrid could tell by the smell of his leather jacket on the door - saw the three siblings land on Hiccup's bed, the covers patterned with dragon scales and cool against the back of her arms. Hiccup's body was hot against her front, providing a lovely contrast. If Hiccup was hot, Eret was practically feverish, skin burning under her fingers when Astrid ran them over his shoulders, feeling the shape of muscles under a few scars dotted along. She knew Eret _had _freckles, an amusing hint of the paler genes of their mother, but they were only really visible quite so close.

Her heavy flannel bottoms started to become loose as she squirmed between frantic kisses, tentative touches growing bolder until Eret went and pulled up her top, fabric discarded before his hands were on her bare torso, Hiccup's fingers in her hair, untying her braid. Then his nails dragged across her scalp, two distinct chuckles as Astrid stretched, arching into the tingling touches. Eret's fingers traced the lines on her hip, the ones that matched Hiccup's chest, that matched Eret and their fathers faces.

Featherlight touches barely glanced across her body, leaving anticipation and frustration in trails along her flushed chest, it and her stomach moving in time with her increasingly rapid breathing. Her hand bunched uselessly against Hiccup's chest, but he seemed to get the message anyway and tossed aside his sleep t-shirt, allowing her fingers to splay across his tattoo, the lines connecting all three of them in a way nobody seemed to have put together. Then again, nobody had really been shown Astrid's tattoo - even her own occasional hookups hadn't gotten a good look.

"I thought you two were..."

Astrid let it trail off, voice catching as Hiccup bit gently at her throat anyway. He pulled back, face clearing.

"Oh, yeah. Force of habit to leave Eret alone when we're not alone."

Almost as if on cue, Eret tackled Hiccup, the two exchanging playful kisses and gropes as they wrestled on the bed. It didn't take long for muffled whispers, eventually exchanging smiles.

"Good point. We do have a rep to maintain."

They resituated themselves either side of her, mouths closing over her neck, hands on her stomach, her chest, taking turns claiming her lips with their own. Astrid was dizzy, squirming, feeling the ache of want between quivering thighs grow. Twisting, she dragged her mouth over Hiccup's tattoo, felt Eret's bare chest at her back, hands tugging lightly at her hair while others worked her bra strap open to leave her only in trousers that threatened to fall from her hips, the stripe of underwear waistband peeking above them.

"Is this ok?"

Eret's words were soft against her ear, but Astrid appreciated him asking still; most people probably would be having second thoughts about being in bed with their brothers.

Astrid was not most people.

"_More..._"

She mewled, happier when roughened hands scuffed across her nipples, palming her breast, another hand pushing down her bottoms to squeeze her ass. Her skin was on fire, sensitive to every touch, arching and pushing into both sets of hands as best she could. Hiccup's free hand came up, tipping Astrid's head back by her hair to kiss her again. Her own touch roved his chest, moving down to tug at his shorts and smirking against his mouth when Hiccup grunted as she gripped him, hot and hard pulsing in her palm. His forehead pressed to hers, breath ragged as Astrid pumped his cock, growing wetter as he made those little huffs and pants.

Her other hand moved behind, groping blindly at Eret until he guided her, cursing against her ear as he thrust into her grip. Astrid initially protested the loss of touch to her chest, but felt fabric slip down off her hips, exposed thigh covered by a forearm as fingers curled around, pressing over damp cotton and swollen clit until she shuddered between them, both grunting in response to her hand tightening around their erections.

"So" Astrid felt Hiccup pry her hand from him, rolling her onto her back as he slid down to pull her bottoms off entirely "you said you've been hearing about us. What did you hear? What do you _want?_"

"Well, I'm not telling you which is which, but the consensus is one of you is better at oral while the other lasts longer during sex."

The brothers shared a look, Eret waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, we agree. Hiccup is better at oral."

"And Eret does last longer in general, but in my defence he has a habit of putting on a show when whoever we're with is distracted. He thinks it's a fun challenge to make me come quicker without touching me."

"It is fun!"

Somehow, Astrid found, that sounded _exactly _right for them. Hiccup peered up at her, waiting. Astrid lifted her hips in consent, Hiccup's eyes dark and riveted as he removed her underwear, left her naked. They hadn't been totally nude in front of each other since childhood shared baths, where nobody wanted to go first so their dad tossed them all in at once for a scrub.

And it had never been like _this, _where Hiccup's tongue flicked out of parted lips to wet them, his cock ruddy and flushed and straining up close to his belly. Eret let Astrid tug his waistband down properly, exposing the thick length of him, his dilated pupils fixed on where Astrid gave him that well-learned look, the playful peek from level with his cock, lips slightly pouted and eyes wide and innocent. He twitched in her hand, letting Astrid know it worked just as well on him.

Hiccup parted her legs with gentle insistence, Astrid too turned on to think of more than spreading eagerly for him as he slid up on his belly. His breath was hot against her thigh as his hand rested on her lower belly, fingers prying her open so his tongue could find her clit. Six months back Astrid would never have considered such a sight to be something she not only wanted, but that would be so _indecently _arousing to simply look at. Hiccup didn't hold back, only a few teasing flicks of build up before his lips and tongue and the heat of his mouth was a constant torment against desperately needy nerves.

Her fingers had gone limp around Eret's erection, Astrid shaking and cursing as Hiccup devoured her hungrily. Needing to do something with the fire surging through her veins, Astrid turned her head and closed her mouth around Eret's cock, gagging slightly as he bucked in surprise. He apologised, backed off a little and Astrid wrapped her hand around the base to stop him doing it again.

"O-ohhhh. You have a contender here H!"

Astrid grinned around his cock, tongue swirling around the thick head, tasting precum as he grew more aroused with each of her head bobs. Suction made him curse colourfully in more than one language, which Astrid found so amusing she had to stop for the giggles that bubbled up in her chest, flopping back on the bed as she laughed. Hiccup's eager tongue stilled, lifting his face an inch.

"What?"

"Eret swears in several languages!"

Both brothers began laughing alongside her, Hiccup's head falling to rest against her leg as he did so.

"Yeah, yeah he does. Mostly only for me. You must be good!"

Astrid winked.

"Of course I am!"

Hiccup winked in return, and Astrid could have sworn he fucking _giggled_ again when his tongue slid over her clit again, making her moan. Almost as if smugly saying "yeah, I'm good too!" with the rhythm of his mouth rather than words. Astrid resumed her oral attentions on Eret, smiling to herself as his fingers slid through her hair, not pushing or moving her, just stroking the back of her scalp and playing idly with her hair. Light tingles ran down her spine, meeting the fire that Hiccup stoked lower down.

It felt like something of a contest, whether she or Hiccup could get someone off first. Astrid knew a smug sense of satisfaction when Eret grunted and bucked, gasping to alert Astrid before he spilled into her mouth, thrusting against her hand and tongue for those last few seconds of his climax. Swallowing him down, Astrid felt Hiccup redouble his efforts, refusing to be outdone and working his tongue faster, lips latching on to her clit and sucking it teasingly between them until she was thrashing, arching, rutting against his face. Hiccup slid two fingers into her twitching body, curling them up against her g-spot and the dual sensation quickly overwhelmed her.

Fisting at the sheets, Astrid let the orgasm roll through her in waves of warm, tingling bliss until the tides ebbed away, leaving her breathless and beaming as her body thrummed happily. Hiccup reared up on his knees, cock still hard and curved up against his belly, Astrid's eyes roaming as they made their way up his body to find him licking his lips with a wink. Eret joined in, licking lewdly at Hiccup's mouth as they kissed, broad hand sliding down his brothers belly to slide fingers up along the underside of his cock.

"Condoms are in your room."

Hiccup murmured his words against Eret's mouth, but Astrid picked them up anyway. She nudged at Hiccup with her foot rather than sit up, garnering his attention.

"Don't need them."

He quirked an eyebrow, Eret too.

"Is that your usual attitude?"

Astrid shook her head.

"No, but I trust you two."

Hiccup's face settled into a smile, leaning down to run his hands over her bare body before she nudged at him again.

"Take your bottoms off."

Both of them wriggled out of their last clothing, Eret leaning forward to press a kiss between Hiccup's shoulder blades before landing a slap against his bare ass.

"Hey!"

"Don't play coy with me, I know you like it."

Hiccup glared, but his face cracked with a smile soon enough. Astrid beckoned them both to her rather than get up, much happier when both warm bodies were against her own again, when hands slid over her body. Eret's tongue flicked against her nipple, Hiccup kissing her until Astrid's lungs ached from lack of air as she mewled and moaned against his mouth. Both teased fingers against her inner thighs, one stroking her clit while the other dipped inside her, backing off and switching, distracting her with kisses and nips and tickling touches.

Only when Astrid was trembling, grabbing and turning and _pleading_ not to be teased any longer, did they take mercy on their younger sister. Eret gripped her bodily, raising Astrid up on her hands and knees while Hiccup stayed laying down, holding her forearms and her gaze, watching her face as Eret dragged the head of his cock against her slit, teasing through her slick.

"Eret!"

He chuckled, palm flat against her ass as he continued moving lazily against her, never penetrating.

"Just checking!"

Seeking to be sweetly reassuring, Astrid waited for Eret to position himself, felt the first inch press in and pushed back, taking him to the hilt in one motion. Eret yelped, gripping Astrid's hips to hold her still as he did so.

"Fuck! Slow down Astrid!"

"Hey" she twisted, smirking over her shoulder at him "don't blame me if you can't handle all this."

Hiccup tugged lightly at her arms, prompting her to turn back to him. Eret didn't waste much time before he set a steady pace, sinking fully on each thrust and leaving Astrid gasping, glad for the bracing of Hiccup's hands. Green eyes fixed on hers, observing every expression that twisted up her face. They had aroused her so completely, left her so damned desperate that the acute pressure of his thrusts was enough to have Astrid almost sobbing.

Fighting for a little control over her uncooperative muscles, Astrid leant forward to kiss Hiccup's tattoo, then curved her back to bend a little more and allow her mouth to reach Hiccup's cock. He hissed, sucking in sharp breaths as he felt Astrid's tongue, making a beautifully hungry little noise when she sealed her lips around the head and hollowed her cheeks, harsh suction making his body jitter in slow, subtle tremors followed by more violent shakes and shudders.

"Here, let me- oh! Ok!"

Hiccup tried to move back, probably to make the angle easier but Astrid squeezed the base of his cock to hold him there as the angle of her back and hips seemed to let Eret hit her _just right. _Bobbing her head, flicking her tongue over his frenulum, humming happily when his hips flexed upwards as he fought not to simply rut against her face, Astrid shivered with the memory of that first intrusive thought, of Eret's hands on her hips and Hiccup beneath her. Gods, she'd never expected it to happen, pressed between her _brothers,_ Eret's hand on her hip while her free hand laid on Hiccup's chest.

"Oh gods... A-Astrid!"

The only one to have not gotten off yet, Hiccup had a little less lasting power than either of his siblings and she saw his knuckles turn white where they gripped the bedding out of the corner of her eye. Astrid smirked, moved her lips and hand a little quicker until she felt his cock swell, swallowing down his come until he pushed at her head, moaning weakly for mercy as he grew too sensitive for her tongue to continue swiping over him.

Astrid let him slip from her mouth, softening against his thigh as she licked her lips and winked at a flushed, sweaty Hiccup. Eret, seeing she was clearly done focusing elsewhere, quickly picked up his own pace, both of them teetering closer and closer to the edge and the whole thing pushed hotter and higher by watching Hiccup go to pieces first.

Eret's arms wrapped around her torso, pulling Astrid upright as his thrusts grew frantic, stocky hips impacting her ass with quick, loud slaps of sweaty skin on sweaty skin. His hands held her bruisingly tight, his strained sounds muffled against her shoulder as he cried out in exhiliration, clumsy fingers scraping down her sweat-damp stomach to stroke Astrid's clit while he was still hard and moving. She shuddered through a second climax, squeezing at his softening shaft, sticky mingled fluids dripping down her thigh as Eret pulled out, both fighting to catch their breath, both their chests heaving.

"Oh wow. That was... yeah."

Astrid chuckled lightly, not bothering with actual words, body too blissed out and lax as she crawled up the bed, slumping down in a satisfied heap of limbs. Eret seemed to copy her, weight sinking down on the bed her other side, only the sounds of breathing and occasional mattress creaks filling the silence for a while.

"Hey" Hiccup's fingers brushed her lower back, slowly trailing up along her spine "Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

She pushed up on her forearms, still rather pleasantly buzzing on reward hormones. Hiccup had a little uncertainty around his features, and Astrid had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Are we... ok?"

There were probably conversations to have, like how they'd deal with anything going forward, not telling their parents, what to do about the whole being related... but Astrid didn't care about any of that just then.

"Yeah. We're good."

-HTTYD-

**Holy freaking fucks, this ended up so bloody long. Almost eleven and a half thousand words and took me like four or five days... Most of which is probable shite. Ah well. Hope someone liked it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't even write this. Gotta love an accidental collaboration where someone is like "I WROTE YOU A CHAPTER!"**

-HTTYD-

The next morning was... weird to say the least. Last night, Hiccup had asked her whether they were ok and she'd assured him they they were good. And they were. They were _good,_ amazing. Gods, they'd been **amazing** together... but to say that they were the same as before certainly would have been a lie.

The difference... it was _everywhere!_ In the way she woke between her brothers, feeling the heat of their skin against her own. How sleepy cuddles had turned into sleepy morning sex without so much as a blink. Astrid felt a pleasant little quiver at the memories of _that. _

It was in how their kisses had left her dizzy when they _should_ leave her horrified. But it was also in the sudden awkwardness she felt when she had to borrow Hiccup's clothes to go back to her dorm, the sense of 'walk of shame' never having been part of wearing his things before. It was in the shy but clearly not _brotherly_ kisses they gave her when she was about to leave. And it was in the way her hands shook as she accepted the strong coffee Eret had brewed for her, knowing exactly how she liked it but never having done it when she was tired after a night of heated sex.

_Gods, she'd had sex with her brothers!_

"Oh, wow! Look who finally got sufficiently laid!"

Astrid winced as she was greeted by Heather's excited outburst. It was still early in the morning, but with everyone having courses again, half the dorm was up already. _Shit!_ It only took a second or three before she was surrounded by her new friends, everyone demanding details. _Where, how, who? _Astrid felt a sense of panic rise inside her as she tried to dodge one question after the other. She couldn't tell them where she'd spent the night or with who. Nobody could _ever_ know! But she should have known that keeping everything a secret was impossible.

"Oh, I know that shirt," the brunette from four rooms down the corridor suddenly exclaimed, and Astrid froze. _Shit, shit, shit!_ "Yeah, no doubt. That black t-shirt with the curled-up dragon on it? I sure have seen that one before."

The others shared a surprised but knowing look, then turned to inspect Astrid more closely.

"You're right!" Dagur chimed in, giggling. He leaned closer and sniffed at Astrid "there's even that scent. Leather and sandalwood. Mmh, I'll never forget this one."

"Woah, lucky Astrid! Where did you meet the twins?"

Someone else asked, using the kind-of-official nickname her brothers had gotten. There were other twins at the university, but generally, someone asking that meant Hiccup and Eret.

"Isn't Monday usually one of the days they stay at home?"

Damn, even their_ weekly routine_ was known?

"No, I didn't meet the twins," Astrid denied vehemently, turning her head away from everyone as she tried to push past them "and now I need to get my things. I actually _attend_ lectures."

There were murmured protests as Astrid left the others behind her, but she didn't care. Nobody could know what had happened, not ever. Once in her room, Astrid leaned back against the closed door, fingers running through her hair as she tried to calm down. Nobody could know, nobody could know, _nobody-_

A sharp knock against her door made her yelp, then it got pushed open before she could even react. Without a word but with a meaningful look in her green eyes, Heather slipped inside. She closed the door again, then crossed her arms in front of her, her foot tapping impatiently.

"So?"

"So what?"

Astrid asked, not really understanding the question. Sure, Heather probably wanted to talk about Hiccup and Eret too, but about what in particular, Astrid had no idea.

"Why are you denying the obvious?"

"I'm not! I-I didn't! I mean…"

Astrid trailed off, once more running her fingers through her hair. Gods, this was a disaster.

"Astrid, dear, the others are right, you know? Even _I_ know this particular shirt, and I believe my brother when he says he recognised the scent on your hair" that was such a weird sentence, Astrid might have laughed in less dire circumstance "and let's not even talk about that look on your face when they mentioned the twins. Honestly, it couldn't have been more obvious, not even with a neon sign over your head or them having signed your tits. So, I'll ask again. Why are you denying the obvious?"

Under the pretense of searching for her books, Astrid turned away from Heather_. Shit! She knew. Everybody knew._ And her trying to keep it a secret had only made it more obvious. What would happen now? Would they report them? Was one illegal night spent together enough to get them all into prison? What would their parents think?

"Is it because of me?"

Heather's unexpected question made Astrid pause, her mind stumbling. Confused, she turned to look at Heather again.

"Because of you? Why would it?"

With her arms now wrapped tightly around herself, Heather looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Because they apparently are avoiding me," she muttered. "I mean… we see them regularly at the parties we go to, and it feels like everyone hooked up with them by now. Everyone but me. I mean, I don't think I look _that_ hideous or whatever, and I usually get what I want without them well enough, but…" she shrugged, biting her lip as she averted her eyes "well, it stings a little. But that's no reason for you to pretend you didn't hook up with them, especially not if it's that obvious."

Astrid wasn't sure what to say to that. It was on _her_ request after all that Hiccup and Eret stayed away from Heather. She'd never thought that would have any impact on strong and confident Heather… But apparently, Astrid had indirectly hurt her friend, and right now, she seemed to hurt her even more by trying to hide the obvious.

"You're right," Astrid slowly admitted, making a probably stupid snap decision in her mind. "I… I did spend the night with the twins. Sorry, I didn't want to rub it in."

Maybe admitting that she'd had sex with them wasn't the wisest thing to do. But it certainly was better that trying to hide it. Or even to tell the whole truth. And judging by Heather's honest smile, it had been the right thing to do.

"That's alright. I kinda appreciate the concern, but there's no need. I'm a big girl and can live without a certain pair of cocks in my life. But now, tell me all the juicy details. Are they really as fantastic as everyone says?"

Sighing in a twisted form of relief, Astrid nodded.

"They are. _Gods,_ I've never had sex like that before."

For a couple of minutes, Astrid kept on taking, filling Heather in on the details she felt safe to share. It felt good to talk about it, to admit the joy she'd felt while having sex with her brothers. Even though there wasn't a single thing in her life she'd ever felt so torn about.

Because it didn't shock her, and if she was truly honest with herself, then that fact didn't even surprise her. Because there had been a time, when she'd been twelve or thirteen, where she'd harboured an ill-advised crush on her older and quite good-looking brothers. Because pretty much every girl (and quite a few boys) in her school had had a crush on either one or both of them, which had made Astrid strangely jealous. Because they were _her brothers,_ and not theirs.

Oh, she had seen the irony in those thoughts, had pushed them aside and had buried them beneath logical reasoning. They were her brothers, and her fantasising about them in the way others did had been **wrong.** For six years, those logical reasons had been enough to keep the misdirected longing and fantasising at bay.

Until Heather had mentioned that gods-damned possible threesome.

And now that it had happened, she knew that she wanted more. No matter how wrong it was, how illegal, how sick and twisted - she'd _loved_ it, every single second. Their hands and mouths all over her, feeling their strong muscles beneath their heated skin, hearing them utter her name in that filthy tone, tasting them, feeling their strong and sure thrusts… she'd loved it all, and the mere thought of never doing it again, made her feel hollow and forlorn.

No, so long as Hiccup and Eret were on board, they would **_definitely_** do it again. And somehow, Astrid doubted that her brothers would complain about that.

* * *

With his arms crossed in front of him, Hiccup gazed at the door that had just closed behind Astrid. His thumb was tracing his lips, still tingling from their kiss just moments before. Odin, had that really happened? All of it? It felt like too much to wrap his head around.

"So, was it how you imagined it would be for you?"

Eret's question and the mug he held out to him tore Hiccup out of his thoughts. In an attempt to buy time to think of an answer, he reached for the tea and took a careful sip of the hot brew, wincing as it burned his lips but somehow not really caring. He could still feel Astrid there.

Had it been like he'd thought it would be?

_(Six months before)_

"So, what are we going to do?"

Eret placed his phone back down onto the sideboard, and glanced at Hiccup sitting on the sofa. It was a strange look, rather unconcerned despite the news they'd just received. Astrid had gotten accepted at the same university they visited too, and in only two months time, she would move here as well.

"The question is what _can_ we do?"

Hiccup muttered in response. Eret, however, seemed to be unperturbed.

"'Hey, sister dearest. It's so good to have you live nearby now. But before you hear the odd rumour, we've got to tell you something. Something you can't tell mom or pops! The thing is, Hiccup and I fuck, regularly, for almost ten years now. Every now and then, we also invite others to join us. No, they don't know we also fuck each other, but it's fun. We're only telling you because you're our sister, and we wanted to ask you whether you'd want to join in.'"

Hiccup threw Eret a dark look that only caused his twin to burst out laughing.

"Is this a joke to you? We can't tell her that. She… she'd _freak!"_

Chuckling, Eret came over to sit down next to him.

"Hey, we're sexy. I'm not sure she would say no" Hiccup could only roll his eyes, because Eret really was _ridiculous_ "but you're right, that's not what we should tell her on a 'Welcome To University' card."

Hiccup somewhat relaxed again, even though Eret's words had conjured up a warm tingling in his belly.

_We wanted to ask you whether you'd want to join in._

Oh, Eret was an ass. Well, he had a great ass, but he was _also_ an ass. Because he knew that the thought alone of Astrid joining them in their not-quite-acceptable free-time-activities would make Hiccup's blood boil hotter. Sure, they both had always felt that odd pull toward their sister, part curiosity, part forbiddenness, and part that she was just hot. But over the years, Hiccup's interest had grown stronger. Or maybe Eret was just better at hiding it and too fond of teasing him. Who knew? Either way, the thought of Astrid moving here to uni, to be so much closer, to inadvertently learn something about her brother's lifestyle made him... nervous.

"Come on, H. Relax. Let's think about it" Eret eventually went on, a little more sober now. He was quiet for a minute, then nodded as if to himself "okay, I'd say you're right. The question is 'what can we do?'. Because, yeah, we can't just drop the whole bomb on her. But fuck, H, I don't want to lie to her either!"

Feeling his throat tightening, Hiccup nodded.

"Agreed."

"So, I'd say we tell her… well, we tell her nothing. But in the event it comes up, cus she's bound to encounter someone we've fucked, we be honest if and when she asks a direct question?"

Gulping, Hiccup nodded again.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable. And… and how do we treat her? I mean, what do we want from her?"

At that, Eret started to laugh again.

"Oh, I don't know? What _do_ we want from her?" he turned to face Hiccup directly, an insinuating smirk all over his tattooed face. Again, Hiccup glared at him and again, it didn't really affect Eret's mood "well, let's see. If we assume consent and willingness and everything… then I'd like to see her riding me. Damn, with her fierceness, she'd be amazing to watch. I can almost see the fire in her eyes already. And I want to watch her giving you head. Because honestly, watching you getting oral is great, and if it was _her?_ Bonus points!"

Hiccup was still glaring at Eret, but he knew very well that his expression had lost even the last semblance of severity.

"You're not helping!"

He almost whined as the pictures Eret had drawn with his words were forming in his mind. The idea of Astrid…

Almost aggressively, Hiccup shook his head. No, he wouldn't think of his little sister that way. Not again. But Eret knew him better than any other person on this planet.

"I say we treat her like we always have," Eret sighed "she is our little sister, nothing more. We show her around, help out when she needs us, but let her live her life and make her own choices. Assuming that… that she's like us would be foolish, even if I'd certainly _like_ that. Nothing really changes by her moving here. We'll just see more of her."

Damn, Hiccup hated it when Eret used logic on him! Usually, it was the other way around, using his own weapon against him wasn't fair.

"Agreed."

He muttered again, and actively pushed aside everything else that popped up in his mind. The regret over having to accept this as the only sensible solution. The wish to just treat her like he would every other girl they'd meet at a club or bar, leaving the choice to her but at least letting her know that there was a choice. The fantasies about-

_No!_

Forcefully banishing all thoughts about that from his mind, Hiccup took a deep breath before slowly letting it out again. She was their sister. Their sweet little baby sister. They had to look out for her, make sure nothing happened to her. That was it. End of story!

"All right, then we know what to do," Eret said cheerfully, and made himself more comfortable, reaching over to place a hand on Hiccup's thigh "and now that we've decided on what's the right way to behave, let me hear about what _you'd_ want. Just for the fun of it."

Groaning, Hiccup let his head fall back against the headrest. His twin was horrible! But also horribly insistent with his talented hand moving up his leg, which was awfully distracting.

"I… I want to kiss her," Hiccup heard himself mumble as he gave in to the sensations Eret easily elicited with _years_ of practice "like that weird boyfriend she had back then, pressed against a wall, holding her, tasting her skin, her neck, and - fuck, Eret that's not-"

"Not fair?" Eret chuckled, leaning to bite playfully at his throat before continuing "I'd say it's highly entertaining. Go on, I want to hear more."

With only a few quick and practiced motions, Eret relieved them both of their already limited clothes. He pushed Hiccup down into the sofa's cushions, and saying that Hiccup didn't enjoy the familiar slide of skin would have been a lie as scrabbling fingers grabbed the lube stashed nearby. They often ended up fucking pretty much anywhere.

"I-I want to hear whatever filthy sounds we can draw out of her when we team up on her," he gasped as Eret toyed with his already fairly loose ring of muscles, having only been inside him yesterday "I want to go down on her, learn how she tastes, whether she likes it better rough or sensual or b-both!I want to know how she feels, her breasts and nipples, her skin, her hair. Gods, her ha-aaahh! I want her scent stuck on my skin, I want to taste her on your- _gods, Eret!_"

Hiccup knew Eret liked to hear him talk, but - _fuck_ \- that was hard to hold up with two fingers stroking his prostate, Eret's unerring precision enough to almost completely ruin his brain.

"And I'd want to know how she feels around me," Eret went on when Hiccup could speak no more, even his brothers thoughts starting to trip and stumble over the other in the heady haze of lust "I want to make her _scream_ into the cushions, want to see that lithe body tremble and shake. Is she loud when she comes? I bet she bites... Gods, can you image it, H?"

Hiccup could only make a pathetic whimpering sound, the combination of those fantasy images and the very real sensation of his twin pressing into him too much for him to form any sensible words anymore. Eret seemed to fare little better, his movements quickly becoming more urgent and his uttered fantasies turning into unintelligible grunts and groans. Hiccup was happy either way, only focusing on the sensations and clutching at Eret's shoulders when his brother reached down to stroke his cock, pumping in time with his own thrusts. It was perfect, the movements learned and familiar. Eret knew just how to get to him, knew how to leave him nothing but a trembling mess eager for the impending relief. They knew each other so well, knew everything...

And yet, Eret managed to surprise him. Hiccup was close, could already feel the familiar tightening in his lower belly, the heat. It wouldn't take much more now, just a couple of strokes and thrusts, _just-_

Eret leant down and brought his mouth to Hiccup's ear, husky whisper rough against his ear.

"Imagine Astrid were here now. Imagine her watching us - and enjoying it."

Hiccup came with a scream, the force and suddenness of his climax completely taking him by surprise. In that moment his vision turned white, his orgasm tearing through him like an explosion, and the only thing he could see was the image of Astrid in his mind as his body buckled.

Only slowly did he find his way back to reality. Apparently, Eret had pulled out rather than coming inside him because, surely, the mess that covered his stomach couldn't be _all_ his, right? Even as violently as he'd- yes, Eret was kneeling over him, panting through the last waves of his orgasm with his hand around his cock. Hiccup let his head fall back, and they both took a moment or three to catch their breath - and to work through what had just happened. Because it was one thing to harbour a misplaced crush on their sister, but a completely different one to actively _fuck_ while fantasising about her… right?

Despite the rush of reward hormones flooding his system, Hiccup felt numb, and it only took one exchanged glance to know that his twin felt the same strange emptiness aside the bliss. What were they supposed to do?

"This doesn't change anything," Eret muttered after they'd cleaned up and were dressed again, heavy arm slung over Hiccup's chest as they lazily snuggled. Hiccup threw him a doubtful look, but Eret just shrugged and scratched his tattooed chin in thought "I mean it, it doesn't. How we feel can't change how we treat her."

In a strange kind of way, seeing the smugness wiped off Eret's face was a relief to Hiccup. So he wasn't alone in this, Eret felt just like him. But he was also right. If Astrid initiated anything, they would be eager to accept, but it would _have_ to come from her. Their feelings couldn't affect their behaviour toward her. They just couldn't.

_(present time)_

"No," Hiccup murmured in a belated reply to Eret's question. It made Eret perk up in surprise, but the smile playing around Hiccup's lips seemed to appease him "no, it wasn't like I imagined it. It was so much better!"

Eret gasped out a short laugh.

"Yeah, I agree" he paused, chewing his lip and _oh _how it reminded Hiccup of Astrid "gods, I… Well, this went much better than I thought. I mean, sure, there's a lot of talking that needs to be done, but... _damn_, H…"

Eret paused again, but this time, it didn't seem as if he was going to continue. Hiccup used the moment to take a sip of his by now slightly cooled-down tea.

"I know what you mean, Ret. This night blew up even the wildest fantasies I dared ever imagine."

Involuntarily, his hand wandered to his chest where, next to the tattoo they all shared, a prominent bruise was forming. Astrid had left a mark on him, on them both, but it was way more than just those physical ones.

"What _are_ we going to do now?"

Hiccup broke the silence, though the question floated between them for a moment, neither willing or able to answer it until Eret sighed.

"Well, I say we do what we always did. We roll with it. To everyone who wasn't here last night, nothing has changed. Nothing _can_ have changed!"

He shrugged a little helplessly, and Hiccup nodded. But deep down, they both knew that Eret was wrong.

Last night had changed _everything._

-HTTYD-

**N'awh, look at them all being terribly naughty with their crushes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I also didn't write this. I did (probably poorly) beta read it. But honestly it didn't need much, co-writer is excellent.**

-HTTYD-

Anxiously Astrid glanced at her watch for what felt like the umpteenth time and sighed. Was it really only ten in the morning? Was that possible? To her, it felt as if she had been sitting here in this lecture room for days now…

With an annoyed shake of her head, she again focused on the teacher at the front who was just about to explain optimal performance of graphic cards. Usually, Astrid enjoyed her lectures in computer science, but today it was _somehow_ hard to concentrate. Almost like her mind was elsewhere. And it certainly didn't help that the mere mention of monitors and keyboards called forth memories of Hiccup grumbling to himself as he set up her computer, how he'd deftly put together parts and wires with those long fingers of his. How those fingers had ghosted over her skin, playfully, naturally…

Astrid bit her lip, _hard,_ but it didn't help. Groaning, she dropped her head to the desk in front of her as more images whirled around inside her head. Memories of Eret lifting heavy boxes and carrying them up the stairs mixed with memories of him lifting and carrying _her_ to bed. More and more pictures and impressions rose to her mind, of sensations, sights, _sounds,_ and with a desperate low whimper she buried her face in her arms, her hair falling around her like a curtain and submerging her in once-soothing scents.

The familiar scent of Hiccup's ever present leather jacket and that of the twins favourite sandalwood shower gel… those scents had always made her feel safe and at home. But now, she remembered them mixing with the scent of sweat and sex, and that made the familiarity of the scent so much worse.

_They were her brothers!_

And yet, she couldn't help her thoughts drifting back to Hiccup's bed all morning, to the hours they'd spent together, entangled and free in a way Astrid hadn't known before. Because if sex could get better, more intense and more intimate, when one knew their partner… then was it really that surprising that the best sex she ever had was with the men she knew better than anyone else? Was it really _wrong?_

By noon, she was a mental wreck, caught between longing to go back and being horrified by what they'd done. When she met with Heather, Dagur, and a few other of their friends for lunch, she was shaking. Would they know what had happened, would they be somehow able to see it? What would they think, what would they do?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Astrid looked up and into Heather's concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, hastily composing herself "just… just tired, I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night."

She added a laugh to her words, though it sounded a touch shaky to her.

"So, you're finally admitting where you've been?"

Dagur asked with his usual wide grin. Astrid grimaced slightly, but forced something like a smile onto her face as she turned toward him.

"Yeah, it's no use lying when everybody knows the truth anyway, right?"

"Very true," Dagur snickered. "I didn't understand why you tried pretending anyway. I mean, if your night with them was only half as good as mine…"

He trailed off, with a dopey grin and a shudder that said _very nice memories. _Pushing all feelings of guilt aside - those wouldn't do her any good now - Astrid relaxed. To those around her nothing scandalous had happened last night, so she'd better play along.

"Yeah, you're right. _Gods,_ it was the best sex I ever had."

"I couldn't agree more."

Another voice came from a couple of seats down the table. It belonged to a young woman Astrid only knew by face and was one of Dagur's friends, if she remembered correctly. Wow, they really had gotten around.

"Too bad they don't tend to hook up with the same person more than once, eh? Or only with a long break, at least. Ah, what wouldn't I give for another night… They certainly ruined most other men for me. Especially since most other men don't respect you in the morning after a threesome."

Barely registering anything after "more than once", Astrid shook her head as if to clear it, looking at the girl in surprise.

"They don't do that?"

To her own ears, the question sounded a little pathetic, but all it earned her was a mildly pitying look.

"Not usually, no," Dagur explained "something about no strings, I think. And, well, it's not as if they lack available options, right?"

The conversation went on, but Astrid didn't feel like listening to more people expressing their hope to spend another night with Hiccup and Eret. Had last night been a one-off? It hadn't _felt_ like that when they'd parted this morning, and it certainly wasn't possible to keep up this _'no strings'-_ thing, not for them. The strings were already thicker than anyone could ever know. And yet…

As if in a trance, Astrid reached for her phone, but paused when Heather nudged her arm.

"You really okay?" she asked, still honest concern in her voice "you look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fine," Astrid muttered. She reached for her bag and pushed herself up on shaky legs. "I just… I need to ask my brother something. See you guys later."

* * *

"Hey, Ret?"

Hiccup held his phone over, so that Eret could take a look at the display hidden beneath the desk. Or, more precisely, at the short message he'd just gotten.

_We need to talk!_

Eret didn't so much as blink as he turned his eyes back up front.

"Nothing we didn't expect."

He muttered, low enough so that it wouldn't disturb their teacher's lecture about Viking folklore.

Hiccup grunted in agreement, then typed back an answer.

**Sure. Where and when?**

The answer came within only seconds.

_Tonight. 7pm at your place. Will you be there?_

A small smile tugged at Hiccup's lips.

**For you? Always!**

He put his phone back in his pocket when no further reply came, but couldn't help smiling at the small exchange. Whatever had changed between them last night, _this_ hadn't. He and Eret would always be there for Astrid, whenever she needed them.

* * *

Astrid was nervous. It was stupid, she knew that, but she couldn't change it. She'd been there at her brothers' flat so many times by now; even with that longing she'd felt since she'd started uni, she'd still been here for meals, her laundry, even the occasional film night. But just like last night, she wasn't sure whether to use the key they'd given her or not.

How would they receive her? As their sister like they'd done for all their lives? As their lover like last night and this morning? Or as something weird in between, awkward and uncomfortable, because this _one_-night-stand had ruined their sibling-bond? Gods, she didn't even know what she wanted anymore.

Last night had been a revelation, an epiphany. She wanted _more._ But would she be able to live with herself, if more meant losing her _brothers_ to her _lovers?_

Well, there was only one way to find out…

* * *

"I wonder what she's going to say."

With a wry smirk, Eret looked up from his course work, a very dull paper about something like "how to connect engineering processes and responsible innovations", over to where Hiccup was busy preparing dinner.

"What do you _think_ she is gonna say?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Hiccup exclaimed. He was tense; Eret saw it in the tightness of his upper arms, and in how much vigour he was stirring his pot.

"For all her life, she's been kinda unpredictable, just does what's on her mind, and I don't-"

"For all her life," Eret interrupted him. "Astrid has been a self-confident and straight-forward girl. Yes, she always does what she wants, not caring for any rules. But in this case, that's good. And remember, she's not afraid to speak her mind. So _calm down._"

But his brother wouldn't calm down, and Eret let out a sigh. As he often did, Hiccup was overthinking things too much. But in this case, Eret at least knew where it was coming from.

"Look, H, I'm pretty sure we won't accidentally pressure _Astrid_ into something she doesn't want. I don't think that's possible, even if we tried. She'll either be fine with it all or she won't - and there's nothing we can do about it anymore."

At that Hiccup paused, and threw him a pained look that Eret felt deep in his chest.

"And what if she's _not_ fine with it? What if she just comes to tell us that we're freaks and that she never wants to have anything to do with either of us again?"

Eret gulped, but wouldn't let that thought sink in _too_ deeply.

"That has always been a possibility," he muttered "all we can do is hope that she'll accept it. Or at least will be able to ignore it so that we can go back to just being her brothers. That she doesn't _tell_ anyone, especially not mom and pops. But again, either way, there's nothing we can do but wait and see. Besides… I had the impression that she enjoyed herself, so I'd say our chances are good."

"I hope you're right," Hiccup sighed, then bent down to throw a glance at the steaks in the oven, because obviously Astrid coming over meant Hiccup went the extra mile for dinner "t's just that I would hate to… to lose her, I guess. I still feel like I went too fast and too far, and-"

"Oh, come on! Not that again. You didn't and it was her choice. In fact, if memory serves, _she _kissed _you _first. Now calm down, or I'll _make_ you."

Hiccup threw him a dark glare, but Eret just wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. They both knew that hadn't been an entirely empty threat.

"Okay, I'll calm down," Hiccup grumbled almost petulantly "I need to season the dressing now anyway. But promise me that you won't just attack her the moment she comes in. At least give her a choice."

Eret nodded.

"Of course, I will."

And he meant it. Yes, they wanted Astrid; not just Hiccup but Eret too. He couldn't even say what exactly it was; it was more than just the thrill of what was forbidden, the closeness, there was something else entirely when it came to _Astrid_. But no matter how much they wanted her, it wasn't worth _losing_ her, as Hiccup had called it. She was their sister, family, and always would be. And that _had _to come first.

For a few minutes they both worked on in companionable silence, until the sound of a key opening the front door was audible. The brothers looked up and exchanged a quick glance. There was no doubt about who it would be; there was only one other person who had a key to their place, and it was almost seven anyway. As so often, they didn't need words to communicate; Hiccup's small nod from where he was rinsing a pan was enough for Eret to go ahead and greet their sister. And enough of a reminder.

"Ah, there you are."

He greeted Astrid as he spotted her in their small entry room, dressed in what looked like functional workout gear and with her sports bag lying on the ground next to her. Was she just coming from the gym? He didn't think she looked sweaty. She flinched slightly, and he made an extra effort to meet her gaze with nothing but an honest and open smile. Hiccup was right, they couldn't put any pressure on her. Not in this.

"Hey."

She greeted him with a smile, but Eret could see that it didn't reach her eyes, that she wasn't entirely relaxed by the set of her shoulders too. Sure, he couldn't read her as well as he could read Hiccup, but he still knew her well enough. For her, all this had to be so new._ A choice,_ Hiccup had said. Yes, it was her choice, but they also wanted her to know that, for them, not that much had changed. That they had made their choice a long time ago, in quiet whispers and stolen glances.

He waited until she'd taken off her shoes, then hugged her, just like he always did. It was a precarious walk along the edge, he figured, reassuring her but not pressuring her. But Eret also figured that he managed quite well with her noticeably relaxing. Taking a step further, he tilted his head. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her soft mouth, but the choice _had_ to be hers. So he settled for a kiss on her cheek, not quite where he wanted but also not quite decent either. He wouldn't have gone that close to her lips in front of their parents, anyway.

It surprised her, that much was clear, and for an _endlessly_ tense moment Eret feared he might have gone to far after all. But then she tilted her head, and a wave of pure relief washed through him as her lips met his own. He couldn't fight the wide grin that was spreading across his face, nor could he keep his hands from gliding down and lightly curling around her small waist. Astrid had made her choice, her own grin pressing to his and for a beat their kiss was little more than smushed-together-smiles.

And then he let himself melt into the kiss, soft and sweet as she stretched to kiss him more deeply, and Eret hadn't known how worried he'd really been before the weight fell off of him to be replaced with her hands on his shoulders.

"Now _that's_ a sight I can get used to."

Hiccup's voice suddenly came from behind him, and Eret had to suppress a chuckle at just how aroused his brother sounded. But then, he couldn't really blame him, already missing her soft lips when they parted. And the relief over Hiccup's former worries certainly made his brother feel lighter too.

"Is that so?"

Astrid quipped in a terribly alluring tone. Oh, they _could_ have so much fun together...

Hiccup seemed beyond able to form words, just hummed and crossed the room to take Eret's place in front of Astrid. Only a second later, Hiccup had their sister backed up against the wall, just like Eret knew his brother had been just _dying_ to for ages. And he had to agree, watching them practically making out right there in front of him was a sight he happily would get used to. There was already that slight tingling in his lower belly, just from watching Astrid's hand clutching at Hiccup's hair as she pulled him even closer and from the way their hips met, searching, pushing, seeking.

Only with a visible effort did Astrid finally manage to push Hiccup away - not far, just enough to speak without it being muffled against his mouth.

"Okay, that answers at least one of my questions," she panted, flushed and grinning. "But seriously, boys. We need to talk!"

* * *

"So… what was that question of yours that already got answered?"

Eret asked some while later as they all sat around the boys' little dining table. Somehow, the last thing Astrid had planned for tonight had been eating, but of _course_ she should have known better. With Hiccup, good food was always a high priority and the fact that he'd prepared a full meal, with steak, potatoes and salad, really shouldn't have surprised her. And it hadn't, not really. What surprised her far more, however, was how… how _normal_ everything felt. Just like every other time she'd come over for dinner, comfortable, light and easy and familiar.

And it almost was the same - except for the heat that their kisses had elicited, the heat that was still simmering somewhere deep down in her belly.

"Oh, it was just something I heard today… that you two never hook up more than once with the same person. And, well, I was wondering…"

"Whether it was the same with you?"

Hiccup asked, one eyebrow raised, and Eret snorted.

"Well, yes," Astrid replied, self-consciously biting her lip "I was wor- wondering whether…_ last night_ had been a one off, or not. But, yeah, I think I got my answer to that question."

She still felt a little insecure, not quite sure how to act, but Hiccup's and Eret's good mood made it easier. If they weren't tense, she had no real reason to be, right? Her brothers snickered, and she contemplated punching them both on the arm for mocking her concerns.

"And what are your other questions?"

Astrid thought for a moment. She had_ so many_ questions. But there were a few at the very top of the list that were without a doubt the most pressing ones.

"What is all this is about?" she began "why me and what does it mean to you?"

Her brothers shared a quick glance before Eret shrugged.

"It's true that we tend not to sleep with the same person more than once."

"Because it's just sex, just fun," Hiccup chimed in "with no strings or further promises."

Her brothers shared another look and a nod, then Hiccup continued.

"With one night stands, it's simple. Just one night of hot fun, and then everyone goes their way again. It's easy. If you hook up more than once though?"

"Things tend to become complicated," Eret went on without a pause. "Friends with benefits are fine, but more often than not, one side eventually develops feelings too."

_"Some_ people can have sex with the same person more than once without getting attached. But we decided that most of the time it's not worth the drama. After all this time, we really don't have room for jealousy."

Astrid nodded, nibbling her salad. That was what she'd thought anyway.

"But with you, it's different," Eret said. "Easier."

Astrid grimaced; she wasn't sure whether that was what she'd wanted to hear.

"So, is that all? I'm _convenient?"_

Again, Eret and Hiccup shared a look, and Astrid remembered how frustrating this could be. She knew that, as twins, her brothers were closer to each other than anyone else she knew, and that wasn't even about them having sex with each other. More often than not, it only took them a short glance to communicate with each other.

"No, that's not all," Eret replied "it's also that we've been attracted to you for years now. It's not just _convenient,_ it's what we _want."_

"If it's what _you_ want, too," Hiccup quickly added "but if you need another reason besides just 'doing what we want'… last night was _amazing._ And I don't just mean the sex alone, it was…"

"It was lighter and more unrestrained," Eret continued in Hiccup's stead. "With you, we didn't need to be careful about how we interacted all the time. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish or weird, but with you, we can fully let go too. No secrets or anything. It just…"

"...clicked." Hiccup finished his brother's sentence. "And as for 'what it means'...

"It doesn't mean anything, really. There's no danger of_ falling in love_ or some nonsense. This is not about romance. We already love you, as our sister, as a friend. You're family, and always will be. Nothing can ever change that."

Astrid nodded, slowly. She had an idea where their reasoning was going.

"But it can't turn into settling down, into a relationship, or, gods forgive, starting a family."

She guessed, and her brothers nodded.

"Exactly. It's been like this for Hiccup and me for years now. If one of us would met someone else and want to settle down, then that's fine. But until then…"

"...we just enjoy the simplicity."

"And we'd love to include you in that too. If you want to."

Astrid gazed from one of her brothers to the other, thinking. Only a couple of days ago, every wayward thought in this direction had horrified her. There was still a tiny part of her that was screaming right now._ Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! THIS IS WRONG!_

But Astrid wasn't listening. Last night had turned her world upside down, and now, with her brothers' explanation, all her fears and worried had evaporated.

"I think, I'd…" she mumbled, insecurely gazing at her fingers splayed over the table. But then she just thought_ 'Screw it!' _"yes, I want to!"

She looked up, and even though they weren't _identical_ twins, their faces stretched into the exact same grin, the mix of Valka's joyful smile and their fathers deep-seated happiness shining through.

"I want it, even though I shouldn't. We just need to figure out how to make it work."

Astrid assumed that it was only thanks to the table between them that she wasn't getting crushed in a double hug right now, but at her last words, both her brothers looked a little puzzled.

"Like it did before. None of this is exclusive, we can meet and hook up with whoever we want. And you can come over whenever, even though calling beforehand still would be a good idea. And as for…" Eret trailed off as Astrid began to laugh "wait, what did I say?"

She glance from one to the other, bewilderment on both their faces, and Astrid wasn't sure whether to laugh even harder or not.

"My dear big brothers, I think you underestimate just how big your _reputation_ is. I'm supposed to come over? Just like that?"

Again, they shared a glance.

"Yes? Where's the problem?"

Oh, the level of their naivety was almost cute. Astrid took a deep breath and shook her head, thinking.

"My friends already know about last night; apparently it was obvious with me wearing a shirt that's known to be Hiccup's. that whole 'well-fucked' vibe... and Dagur even recognised your _scent_ on me. Sex, leather and sandalwood on _your _shirt, I might as well have gone in bragging!"

Hiccup choked on his water, laughing, as Eret shrugged her comment off.

"So what? What does that matter?"

Astrid bit her lip as she tried to find the right words to explain her concerns. She'd had all afternoon to think about this, after all.

"It matters, because, given that you two don't get frisky with each other when others are around, I think we agree on one thing: Nobody can know!" She gestured between the three of them. "That I'm your sister, I mean. So far, nobody seemed to have noticed that we share a surname, but then the name _Hunter_ is common enough, I guess, and we don't _look_ the same."

Eret and Hiccup shared another look, but this time it was easy for Astrid to read it.

"We… didn't think about that," Hiccup eventually muttered, frowning "would it really be such a big deal?"

"Oh, yes, it would be," Astrid snorted "people know your _weekly schedule_, for fuck's sake. They know on which days you tend to go out and which you don't, when you have early lectures and when Eret can be _met_ at the gym. And they also know that you don't do reoccuring hook ups. Right now, I'm just one among a long line of your bed mates. But what happens, if we meet more often, if people notice? And believe me, they would notice! Then there _will_ be people looking closer, wondering what's so special about me. They will wonder about the name, might even find out that we also share a home address. They will ask questions."

"So… what are you saying?"

Hiccup asked. He looked worried, certainly not comfortable with what she'd told them just now. Honestly, didn't they know that they were kind of campus celebrities? Or at least, their dicks were. Gods, Astrid wanted to throttle them. If she hadn't had to hear about their wild sexual escapades, none of this would have happened.

But then, they'd still have been _wanting _it to happen, probably.

"That, if we really want _this-"_ she gestured between the three of them. "-then we need to keep it hidden. Both that we're siblings and that we're still meeting. You can't just chat me up at a party, and I can't just come over whenever. We'd need to keep it a secret. What do you think _this_ charade was for?"

She tugged at her functional sports shirt. Astrid couldn't just throw on a sports bra and go running anymore; her tattoo was too distinctive.

"Actually, I was wondering whether this was another flirting attire we completely missed the meaning of, like the pyjamas of before. The mystery mating outfits of a wild Astrid..."

Eret laughed at his own joke. Astrid snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No, that was to cover up where I was going. The people at my dorm are a curious folk. I mean, I'm sure they don't _mean_ to be nosy when they ask you where you're heading when they meet you in the corridors. But given that I was a little nervous about coming here, I wasn't sure whether a muttered _'Nowhere…'_ wouldn't have drawn more attention that I'd have liked. But when I look as if I'm on my way to the gym or for a run to the shop, they usually spare me any questions."

"Well, that might make things more complicated," Hiccup muttered. His face furrowed in concentration, as if he was thinking something through, then gave a small nod. "But you've been here before too without people asking weird questions. So as long as you don't end up needing to borrow clothes or bring your own shampoo, nobody would know. I'm sure we can figure something out. You might have to lie and say you bought the same shower gel though, or stash something here of yours... unless that was you saying you don't want any of this after all?"

With a small sigh, Astrid looked up and directly in Hiccup's green eyes, pushing aside the thought of how similar they were to their mothers eyes. That wasn't a thought she needed right now.

"I _do_ want this," she said softly. "I know I shouldn't but I do. I just wanted to make sure we all realise what that will mean, that I know where I stand."

And _damn,_ why did that smile Hiccup gave her made her belly flutter?

"Okay, I think we see your point. But as H said, he will figure something out. But for now… How long do you have before your gym excuse doesn't work anymore?"

If Hiccup's smile had made her belly _flutter,_ Eret's insinuating grin had it somersaulting.

"Uhm… an hour, maybe a little longer?"

"Hm, not much, but it'll have to be enough."

Eret's artificial pout was so _cute, _practically _innocent._

"What are you up to now?"

Hiccup asked, even though surely he had to know. Even Astrid could guess where Eret's thoughts were going.

"Well, she's been worrying that last night had been a one-off. So I'd say it's our duty to reassure her that it wasn't."

Astrid wasn't sure how, but only a minute later she found herself back on her feet and sandwiched between her two brothers. Eret was in front of her, stealing the air from her lungs with a kiss far more passionate than the hesitant, exploring earlier. She could feel his strength in the way he held her tight with no space between them whatsoever, broad hands tender and greedy all at once.

Hiccup was behind her, his long fingers roaming up and down her sides, over Eret's hands, her hips and waist, sometimes as nothing but featherlight caresses and sometimes gripping her tightly as if he meant to never let her go again. His mouth was latched onto the neck and shoulders, licking, nibbling, sucking. It was a heady mixture of sensations, and she had difficulties deciding on which to focus. She wanted it all, wanted to fight for dominance against Eret's demanding lips and tongue, while at the same time wanting to push back against where she could feel Hiccup getting hard against her rear.

But before she got the chance to catch her breath and her mind, the slightly cheese opening theme of _Pokemon_ blasted through the room, with a violent noise of vibration against wood.

"Oh, damn, what a timing."

Hiccup groaned. He pressed himself even closer against Astrid's back for a moment, as if to savour the memory of her warm body before he released her and grabbed his phone that was lying on a sideboard. He only threw a quick glance at the display, and groaned again.

"Yep, that's my professor. It's about the thesis for my term paper. I… I've got to…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry."

Eret waved him off cheerfully. Astrid wanted to say something too, but in that moment, Eret hiked up her shirt and her sports bra in one go, and with his rough fingers pinching at her nipple only a needy little moan came out. Hiccup threw them - or probably mostly Eret - an exasperated glare, but then quickly slipped into an adjacent room and closed the door behind him. Astrid had thought that would give her a break from the sensory onslaught, but Eret continued to strip both her and himself while somehow having the hands free to touch and tease her.

"Sh-shouldn't we... Uh- w-wait?"

She gasped, head dropping back against Eret's shoulder as his deft fingers wandered down between her legs, finding her almost embarrassingly wet already. But her words only made him snicker.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't mind if we already get started. In fact…" he paused, barking out a louder laugh "oh, I know _just_ what to do. Come over here."

Curious, she followed Eret over to one of the lush sofas that stood around a gigantic TV. It was their only frivolous thing, but the boys were friendly, entertainers and valued wind-down time. He sat down, and threw what only could be called an inviting look up at her. It wasn't too hard to imagine what he had in mind; he obviously was aroused and ready, judging by his cock standing proud and bobbing for attention as he leant back slightly so it wasn't resting against his stomach.

"Trust me, H _loves_ a good show."

_That_ Astrid had no doubts about, having heard enough about her brothers' encounters to know about Hiccup's slight voyeurism kink. Gasping out something like a laugh and a moan together, she made attempts to climb on Eret's lap to straddle him, but he stopped her with a lewd grin on his face.

"No, not like this. C'mere."

Eret reached for her hips and, gently but firmly, turned her around. Astrid got an idea of what he wanted and she followed his guiding hands, sinking down his shaft until she sat flush on his lap, his hot chest against her back and his even hotter cock buried deep inside her.

_"Freya,_ you feel incredible."

He groaned against her hair, and Astrid could only agree.

"Uh, hu…"

Was the sound she made, unable to form words with just how _full_ she felt. Gods, last night she'd already noticed her brothers couldn't exactly be called _small,_ but like this he felt even bigger. She didn't resist as Eret guided her to lean back against him and repositioned her legs over his to open them wider. The position didn't give either of them much leverage, but it was more comfortable. Giggling slightly at the sheer craziness of the whole situation, she took a moment to adjust, humming happily as Eret took advantage of his free hands to play with her bare breasts. When he started moving, it was with slow and measured thrusts only, gliding in and out, teasing. It was as if he was deliberately trying to drive her crazy, and Astrid loved every moment of it as he lifted her with ease, lowered her again and the muscles in his arms flexed.

This was so different from all those times she'd hooked up with random guys or even with the occasional boyfriends she'd had. They'd always been in a hurry, eager to get in and get it done, even the ones who wanted to get her off in something of a rush about it. Who would have thought that it had taken her _brothers_ to teach her how really good sex could feel? But that thought was nothing but a short flicker, washed away by Eret picking up a little more speed, bucking up harder. This was still so far away from the hard thrusts she'd learned he was capable of and had enjoyed _immensely_ the night before, but Astrid certainly didn't mind as his cock kept dragging over her g-spot again and again. She tried to wriggle free, to move, wanting _more_. But Eret held her, chuckling at her desperate little whine.

"Nu-uh."

He murmured against her neck, and his breath on her skin made her shiver. Astrid wanted to complain, but a harder thrust made her moan instead - just as the door opened and Hiccup came back in.

"Okay, everything's solved, and- _Oh, sweet fucking Thor!"_

He cursed when he spotted them on the sofa, and Astrid was sure that Eret widening their legs a little further wasn't by chance at all. She was on full display, their joining clear for Hiccup to see.

"Watch."

Eret whispered into her ear, but that wouldn't have been necessary. She was already looking at Hiccup, watching his reaction with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. The way his eyes widened and glazed over, his sharp jaw visibly going slack... then there was a low _thud!_ as his phone hit the floor, and his entire body somehow became shaky and active at the same time.

"You coming over here or what?"

Eret called, again pushing up into her and making her tremble. Gods, was all this _real?_ It felt ridiculous and filthy… and yet completely right for them. This was about fun, and nothing else, and it was _perfect._

Hiccup visibly swallowed, nodded, and slowly got closer. His eyes never left them, roamed over their faces - Eret's grin partially hidden in her hair and Astrid's wanton daze - to Eret's hands blatantly playing with her breasts, down to where he was buried _so deep_ inside her. A part of her thought that she should feel uncomfortable, exposed. But with the clear awe on Hiccup's face as he licked his lips, she could feel none of that. Instead she felt desired, wanted, _safe._

High on all the sensations Eret elicited in her, Astrid watched as Hiccup took off his shirt and admired his lean torso - certainly not as bulky as Eret's, but lean muscles were still well-defined under freckled skin. It was surreal, in a way. Astrid had seen both him and Eret topless many times already, when they went swimming or sometimes just when it was hot outside. But seeing him now, actively taking his shirt off for _her_ felt so much different. He didn't give her the chance to form any coherent thought about that though, leaning down to her - his hands probably braced against Eret's shoulders judging by how they all shifted on the sofa - and kissed her.

Astrid wanted to return the kiss, she really did. But with Eret's constant little movements inside her, all she could do was mewl and moan against Hiccup's lips, her hands uselessly fluttering up to splay over his chest. Chuckling and with clear adoration in every action, every look, he slid down her body, hands gliding over her skin as he trailed a wet line down her neck, biting and suckling at her nipples where Eret cupped her breasts and held them up for him, until he knelt between their legs. His eyes were burning with desire as he caught her gaze, seeking reassurance and consent. Breathless, dizzy, Astrid nodded.

The night before Astrid had already learned - more than once - that all the rumours about Hiccup's talented tongue hadn't been exaggerated, not even a little bit. But this was still a new experience for her. With Eret's hands still groping her chest, his cock moving and twitching inside her as he bucked, and Hiccup's mouth sucking and licking her clit, Astrid felt torn in the most wonderful way. It was all too much, the sensations flooding her mind and body, and she didn't know on what to focus, which sensation to chase. It left her writhing, fighting for control that slipped further away with every touch. All she could do was search for an anchor with her flailing arms, finding one in Hiccup's hair and another on Eret's hips, clutching at them both.

"Fuck, this is so hot."

Eret groaned into her ear, and Astrid remembered. She remembered that they were _Hiccup and Eret._ She knew them, trusted them completely. With them, she didn't need to be in control, because they would take care of her, would keep her safe. _Because_ they were her brothers.

With a desperate little laugh, Astrid gave in to the onslaught of sensations, let herself get overwhelmed by them, let them carry her instead of fighting against them. This was what they'd talked about before; there was no need to hold back, no secrets. With them, she could just let go. Because they _clicked._

A wild scream tore itself from her throat as Astrid fell to pieces between her brothers, her mind blissfully empty of all worries and filled only with joy and wonder. Only marginally did she register her brothers' groans and gasps, both of them with hands supporting her twitching body through the waves of pleasure until she lay limp across Eret's chest. With wide, almost unseeing eyes she stared at the ceiling, aftershocks running through her body, and she couldn't fight off the thought that nothing in her life had ever felt so _right._

Eret pulled out of her, and even though the sudden sense of emptiness was jarring, it also reminded her than neither of her brothers had come yet. She struggled to slip off Eret, to give them space for whatever they had in mind, but he made no attempts to let her go. Instead, he craned his neck to peer over her shoulder and past her breasts at Hiccup who was panting, but made no attempt whatsoever to get up. Astrid followed Eret's eyes just in time to see his cock, flushed and glistening with her arousal, being swallowed by Hiccup's eager mouth.

If Astrid ever would have had a list of things she didn't think would be arousing to her, watching one of her brothers giving head to the other probably would have had a very high spot on it. And yet, she couldn't tear her eyes off Hiccup as he bobbed his head, humming though as he enjoyed a rare treat. Which he was, she realised. With having to keep their hands - and mouths - off each other when they had company, this certainly was a first for Hiccup and Eret too, and Astrid thrived on that thought. On the knowledge that she was able to give them something back, to give them this freedom.

And the sight _was_ arousing... almost painfully so to her still-tingling body, Hiccup's bobbing head brushing her clit and she shuddered with the knowledge he was _oh _so intimately close to them both. It didn't take long for Eret to come, writhing beneath her and cursing like a sailor, nor for Hiccup to eagerly swallow him down. And there was no point in denying that watching them like that - especially wedged between them as she was - was _damn fucking hot!_

As was the harsh kiss Hiccup pressed to her lips after he'd gotten back on his feet. She could taste herself on his lips, Eret on his tongue, and the mixture made her head spin wonderfully. In addition, his hot weight on her chest as he leaned up to kiss Eret too felt like a warm blanket of safety, one she didn't want to miss ever again. Hiccup reached down and freed himself with a groan, clearly relieved by the easing pressure on his heavy cock before he resumed kissing Eret over her shoulder, turning his head toward her for more kisses too.

Almost on reflex, she reached for Hiccup's cock, hot and pulsing against her stomach and steadily leaking precum. He hadn't come yet, and it was high time to change that. She drank in his panting grunts as she stroked him a few times just to tease, then shifted and guided him until he slipped inside her, giving him a reassuring smile as Eret moved slightly to support her weight, helpful as could be in helping his siblings get theirs.

Hiccup nodded, obviously initially concerned she'd not be able to take it until hestarted thrusting into her. Slowly at first, as though trying to savour her but his need was obvious and watching them had stirred the fire within _her_ enough to want more. She'd take the little aches later, because gods she needed him _now._

"Harder."

She gave in playing coy and _begged._ It made both her brothers chuckle but Hiccup complied happily, picking up his pace and force until she could feel another orgasm build inside her, felt Eret take the brunt of her body being fucked in his lap. He must have a wonderful view of Hiccup's face slack with pleasure, of the wet slide of his cock into needy sister.

"F-fuck, I-I'm c-close."

Hiccup groaned, shaking with the visible effort to hold back. Astrid wanted to reassure him that it was okay, but before she could utter a single sound, Eret's hand snaked between them, pinching and rubbing at her almost-too-sensitive clit. Astrid couldn't say who went first, but within only seconds they both climaxed, clutching at each other and swearing colourfully.

Astrid didn't remember how, but when she floated back down into awareness, they all three lay sidewise on the sofa, sweaty, sticky bodies nothing but an entangled mess. Presumably, Eret had tipped them over from his bottom position and being the strongest of them and all, but it didn't matter.

What mattered was how _good_ it felt when they all broke out in helpless giggles at the same time, bodies shaking and hands searching and stroking. From the corner of her eye, Astrid saw Hiccup stretch and place a nuzzling kiss to Eret's jaw as she felt Eret's hand on her hip, right where _her_ tattoo was too. Smiling, she turned her head and pressed her lips to Hiccup's chest, to the inked lines that connected them all.

How, on Midgard, could any of this be _wrong?_

-HTTYD-

**I think we can all agree that my co-writer did a fabulous job on this chapter. I kept getting distracted from beta-ing because it was so good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey, I wrote something for this story at last. So it probably sucks.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid grinned to herself as she showered, mapping a few faint marks on her thigh from where Hiccup's hand had tightened so fiercely in the heat of the moment. She _ached, _but that was a small price to pay after spending a long, messy night with her brothers.

She didn't need to bring her own bathroom stuff, really - the sandalwood was a little distinctive, sure, but Astrid had brought a bottle and put it in her bathroom so Heather would just think she liked the smell, and not many other people routinely got close enough to smell what she washed in. And between Eret and Hiccup both loving their hair, their shampoo and conditoner were more than up to caring for Astrid's hair. They even owned a hairdryer.

So far, they'd been getting away with it a while, and getting better at it. She no longer had a mild panic whenever anyone asked where she was going, though Astrid was obviously still careful, mindful not to get overconfident about it. They still couldn't drop sibling comments in to conversation with others, Astrid still had to dodge questions if she wasn't obviously out for a run or a jaunt to the nearby shops.

And then there were the few times one of the twins had stolen into her room at night, leaving Astrid with memories of Hiccup pressing her into the wall, Eret beneath her on her bed, quick and hot and dirty as she tried not to make too much sound lest someone hear through the paper thin walls. Then they'd be gone, leaving through the darkened halls as Astrid melted into her sheets like goo. They both had far too potent an effect on her, and she was hooked.

Astrid had something of an audience when she dried her hair, both Hiccup and Eret shamelessly watching her - she didn't bother dressing until the blonde mess on her head was dry, else it dripped down her top.

"Don't get ideas."

"Who, us?"

"Too late."

She rolled her eyes, turned her back and dried her hair in relative peace. Relative in that she could still hear Eret and Hiccup discussing how much they each liked her ass. When she turned back, both were very unsubtly hiding her clothes.

"If I have to take your clothes, people will know where I was, now give them back."

"Spoilsport."

Wriggling into her clothes, Astrid grabbed her phone off of Hiccup's charger and headed for the door. She knew they'd follow, and was proved right as Hiccup grabbed her from behind, pulling her back against his chest to murmur in her ear.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye now were you?"

Eret moved too, their perfectly synchronous movements able to pin Astrid between them and honestly, she wasn't complaining. By the time they'd taken turns kissing her goodbye, Astrid was weak in the knees and wanted to drag them back to bed. Or the sofa. The sofa would work too.

"Guys, I have a lecture to go to!"

"Then go."

"We're not stopping you."

She'd gotten up early especially to be less likely to be spotted jogging across campus and still have time for that desperately needed shower, but being late sounded increasingly appealing with them both having hands on her, her lips tingling.

As she was getting ready to head over a couple of days later - because none of them had the strength for a sensible amount of encounters, like once a week or maybe _never _fucking her brothers in the first place... Astrid shivered remembering Hiccup's fierce grip, the bruising touch and hard thrusts. She wholly intended on getting a good, proper fuck tonight. Or two. Or four... damn, she needed to get over there.

It took a little convincing - that damned protective streak both had getting in the way at first - but Astrid was nothing if not persistent. Eret didn't take much convincing to join her on the sofa, bare chest warm under her hands as she explored him, his mouth hungry against her own and she let herself get a little sidetracked by it for a while, fingers toying idly with Eret's loose hair. Hiccup had their mothers thick reddish-brown mop, while Eret had their fathers fine dark hair. Astrid loved burying her hands in the strands of both mens hair equally.

Eret peeled off her shorts, mouth sliding over her inked hip; both brothers liked her tattoo, though Astrid suspected they liked the excuse of making their way in that direction anyway. She twisted her hands in his hair, hauling Eret back up to her mouth and sliding her mouth along his jaw to whisper in his ear.

"I want it rough."

Astrid certainly knew Eret was capable of hard, powerful thrusts, of teasing her to madness and gripping her tight - and she'd seen him fuck Hiccup (oh _Hel_ yes…) pretty damn hard too, but when she asked for it rough, he actually _frowned._

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Then don't. But you can be rough without hurting me" Astrid remembered something they'd said before, that they'd spoken in secret moments of how they'd have her if they could "are you telling me you never thought about pushing me down and fucking me, watching me bite the pillow to try not to _scream?"_

The _sound_ he made was utterly obscene, and Astrid wanted to hear it again. It seemed to hit the mark, Eret looking to her with questioning eyes, seeking her consent first. Astrid nodded, mewling happily when Eret turned her on her front, underwear joining her shorts on the floor and his thick fingers probing her. He groaned when he found her wet, the sound of fabric and his breathy panting sounds enough for Astrid to know he was pulling down his own shorts, hot cock brushing her inner thigh as her legs parted willingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yes!"

Eret groaned as he pressed into her, thick and heavy as he filled her inch by inch and _gods_ he felt so big from that angle Astrid almost wept. His broad frame settled hot and firm against her back, one hand coming up to twist her head so he could kiss her sloppily. Astrid had no leverage but to wriggle needily, and Eret only hesitated for a beat or two before he pinned her with a hand between her shoulder blades.

"Stay. You asked for it like this."

She did, oh gods_ yes she did_. Eret rolled his hips in a few steady, testing thrusts first, finding the angle that made her shudder and whimper beneath him. His hand was as rough and hot as his pace when he pushed her down and fucked her properly, grunting obscenely against her ear. Astrid thrilled in it, the feral energy she knew Eret had but felt he held back on, aware beneath all the sensations flooding her body that Eret would never truly _hurt_ her.

She was safe to let him rut against her hard and quick, to squirm and writhe under him pleading for more, harder, deeper… and Eret delivered, beautifully. Astrid dug her nails into the sofa, pushing back as best she could and was rewarded by Eret cursing colourfully.

He got what he wanted, Astrid biting down hard on the nearest cushion to muffle her screams rather than alarm the neighbours - though undoubtedly, they heard plenty of noise. Her body quaked, Eret's body heat at her back the only anchor she had as her mind blanked completely, reality a spinning daze that didn't really seem to touch her for several minutes.

"Are you alright Astrid?"

Eret brushed her hair from her cheek, leant down to press a kiss there and Astrid hummed happily.

"I am _great._ That was awesome. See. Rough can be good too."

The sound of keys against the door had both looking up in concern; from the angle she was pinned beneath Eret, any guest Hiccup might have brought back with him would see her tattoo, not to mention her and Eret clearly freshly post-coital.

Thankfully, Hiccup was quite alone.

"Did I miss the show?"

"A little."

"Damnit."

Astrid sighed lightly, stretching once Eret moved from directly over her back.

"Get me something to clean up with? Unless Hiccup wants to jump in right now and you can tell him what he missed."

"You sure? That wasn't gentle."

"And? You think I can't take it?"

Eret rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

"Fair point. Have fun H."

Hiccup took no time at all to replace Eret behind her, but he reached down and pulled her up by her hips until she was on all fours, surprising Astrid with a filthy thrill as he lowered his head and dragged his tongue up slowly, undoubtedly tasting Eret and her at once.

"Holy _Hel _H, that probably shouldn't be as hot as it is."

Chuckling low in his throat, Hiccup ceased for a minute to answer Eret.

"What can I say? My two favourite tastes together."

Astrid shuddered as he continued, talented tongue simultaneously seeking more of Eret's come and driving Astrid _mad, _shamelessly pushing back against him. Hiccup groaned, working harder until Astrid was shaking, keening, pleading. Hiccup hadn't even undressed, unbuckling his belt and unzipping one handed while the other slipped under her to play with her clit before he was brushing against her, hot and thick and tempting.

"W-what are you waiting for?"

She was almost breathless with sheer need, but still he held out on her.

"Hey" he repeated Eret's earlier motion, brushing hair off her cheek until Astrid twisted her head to look at him "I just wanted to check if you need me to be gentle. Eret said he wasn't, and I don't want to hurt you."

His concern was lovely and everything, but Astrid was increasingly tempted to just turn around and mount him herself if he wasn't going to get a move on.

"Oh gods, just _fuck me _now!"

Astrid was too hot and needy to go slow, a whimpering mess before Hiccup even got inside her. She trembled with that knowledge that Eret's come was still there, that Hiccup would be sticky with them both as soon as he bottomed out in his wanton little sister. Clutching at the fabric beneath her, Astrid pressed her face into the cushions but Hiccup gripped her hair, tugged until she lifted her head.

"I wanna hear you."

Well, Hiccup got his wish. Astrid couldn't stay quiet as he fucked her, moans stuttering and breaking into the next as Hiccup's thrusts picked up speed, forced Astrid to brace her arms against the sofa so the push didn't have her hitting her head on the arm of the sofa. She could feel his jeans each time his hips met her ass, having clearly just undressed as much as necessary to get into the demanding blonde. The rare times she managed to open her eyes, to even _see _straight, Eret was knelt nearby, watching them both with rapturous eyes and the added rush of his gaze on them almost broke Astrid completely.

"F-fuck! Hiccup!"

He grunted, fingers tightening on her hips and that fierce grip, those deep, reaching thrusts and Eret's eyes on her as she twisted and writhed... Astrid couldn't take it any longer. She buckled, body spasming violently as Hiccup pressed deep, his cock swelling and spilling into her with a low groan. Astrid mewled as she felt him come, feeling debauched and satiated at last as she slumped to the sofa with a happy sigh.

"You weren't kidding about wanting it rough, huh Astrid?"

"Nope. Gods, that was _awesome. _We must do this again sometime. But first I need to get my legs to work and Hiccup needs to feed me."

"Well you'll have to give me a _couple _of minut- ow!"

Astrid might have been doped on happy hormones, but she could still reach back and thump Hiccup in the leg for his wisecrack. Eventually getting her legs to respond to her brain, Astrid wobbled up off of the sofa, grimacing at the sticky mess that slid down her thigh before she ambled off to the bathroom to clean up, detouring into Hiccup's room to steal a t-shirt and boxers to wear around their flat.

"Movie, food and bed?"

"Sounds good."

They shared dinner, watching cheesy DVDs until they were too tired to stay up, although the term 'second wind' soon applied as they got to bed, Hiccup pressing Eret down on his front and taking full advantage of his knowledge that Astrid found watching them fuck _obscenely _hot. Then they were taking turns on her, eager hands and hungry mouths on her body... Astrid could barely even _move _when they were done, but thankfully she didn't have to, burrowing under the rumpled covers and feeling their body heat either side of her. It was generally accepted Astrid got middle when she stayed over, since Hiccup and Eret could cuddle each other whenever they wanted.

A last thrilling, terrifying thought drifted through Astrid's mind as she succumbed to sleep.

How was she _ever_ supposed to give this up?

-HTTYD-

**This chapter was meant to tell more but then my mood just sorta swan-dived so rather than fuck it up I finished it sooner? If that makes sense. Will attempt to make up for lame chapter next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Group efforts are great! Just ask Astrid**

-HTTYD-

_"Eret..."_

Astrid couldn't help but gasp his name as his hand slipped under her t-shirt - or rather, his t-shirt that she'd stolen after a messy incident... - and Eret hushed her, biting at her lip teasingly and smirking in the half-darkness.

"Shh. Or do you want everyone to overhear you?"

She squirmed, pushing her hips against his with a sigh. That was a downside to having one of the guys over in her room, unlike the more... freedom they had at their place - at least the neighbours were used to hearing the twins and their conquests, and the walls there were not the thickness of a slightly stiff piece of cardboard. Astrid wanted Eret's rough hands, Hiccup's demanding mouth, wanted them to push her to that wonderful edge where pain and pleasure were one and the same... but that tended to make it incredibly hard to stay quiet.

Eret contradicted himself by doing something he _knew_ made Astrid moan, teasing her by biting and sucking at her neck while his thumb rasped over her ribs, smirking when she whimpered and bit her lip. She was wet, already impatient to get to the losing clothes and being touched properly, but Eret seemed in the mood to tease her, drive her mad and watch her struggle not to cry out. His top finally came off, allowing her fingers to roam broad shoulders properly, to feel his hot skin under her hands. Eret relieved her of his t-shirt soon enough, scalding mouth on her breast turning her on even more.

"Damnit Eret" gods staying quiet _sucked_ "get a move on!"

Astrid barely felt like she'd blinked before Eret changed tack, grunting low against her ear as he yanked her underwear down roughly enough she expected them to tear, mastered in undoing his own bottoms one-handed and groaning when Astrid's hand joined his, circling and squeezing his cock as it swelled in her grip. Her free hand buried in his hair, dragged his mouth to hers as her thighs widened, guiding him until Astrid was panting against his lips as Eret filled her.

Astrid wriggled and squeezed at him impatiently, urging Eret not to stay so slow with soft murmurs and whines. Eret held out for a while, but Astrid's pleading for _more, faster, harder_ began to get to him, catching her eyes in the limited light before shifting the way his weight was braced to free his hand and cover her mouth. Astrid initially baulked, but Eret wasn't grabbing her harshly - just keeping the noise down. He waited until she nodded, pressing a kiss to his palm before he began to move again, and gods it was worth the initial pause for him to fuck her properly. Astrid arched and bucked and twisted under him, shaking thighs tightening around stocky hips as his hand muffled her cries.

Rough and hot and hasty, Astrid was a trembling, incoherent mess all too soon, body slumping in a satisfied heap to her bed as Eret shuddered through his own climax, heavy and oddly comfortable atop her as his hand moved, thumb brushing her cheek.

"Didn't hurt you did I?"

"Uh-uh. M'fine."

Eret chuckled, lazing next to her for a little while before he got up, beginning to dress. Astrid refused to move, blissed out and comfortable.

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful. Besides, it's one in the morning. Get some sleep."

He leant over the bed, kissed her goodbye and let himself out with barely a sound. Astrid knew she needed to get up and clean up, but that sounded like a lot of effort and her mind began to move to fretting - what if someone _had_ heard them after all? Eret covering her mouth made her quieter, not silent. Nobody banged on her door demanding to know how she'd scored with Eret, so maybe she could stop worrying?

She woke regretting not showering, dragging her tired body into the bathroom before she accepted there were things to do other than dwell. The morning was sunny enough that it was too warm to wear the fuzzy pyjamas she'd been wearing since early December, but still cold enough that a jumper was warranted as Astrid prepared herself a cup of coffee in the dorm kitchen. She'd have stayed in her room, but she was out of coffee and too lazy to go shopping _and _do her work that day.

There was a hushed conversation in the group near her, but Astrid tried to pay it no mind; it was probably the excitement over the plans they'd have over the weekend. That was what people usually talked about. Still a bit tired from going to sleep at one in the morning, she didn't have much energy pre-coffee to process anything, except…

"... heard Eret-"

Her heart stopped.

Were they pointing at her?

Had they heard them after all? She stopped stirring to listen, spoon feeling odd held tight between two fingers.

"-tried to get them to go out to the club yesterday, but they weren't game for it."

One of the girls said. She stole a glance. The red-haired one. Astrid sighed in relief. So it wasn't about Eret sneaking in after all. Though it was about Eret, which was dangerous in itself for Astrid to overhear and not give away _exactly _where Eret was last night, and why he'd not wanted other plans. The black haired girl scoffed in return.

"Might as well try and move a mountain. I really don't know what's gotten into those twins lately."

"Maybe they're busy with their assignments?"

There was another scoff.

"It's not like it's ever stopped them before, has it?"

Astrid grabbed her cup, eager to sneak away before she was even noticed. The girls kept talking. Safety was just a few steps away…

"What do you think, Astrid?"

Astrid stilled, hoping nobody saw panic flicker across her face. She convinced her frozen limbs to turn her around.

"... hmm?"

The girl swung her black mane of hair behind her shoulder, looking the tired blonde up and down.

"I was telling Frida here that I haven't seen those twins anywhere recently. At least, not on their usual prowl."

Frida shoved her friend playfully.

"They're probably avoiding you!" she laughed at the black haired girl's annoyed face and turned to Astrid, "but seriously; I don't know what they're up to. I tried to talk to them last week but they said no," she sighed, "maybe they're avoiding _me."_

Astrid laughed shakily. Was it noticeable? Probably. She needed to get away.

"I don't know."

She shrugged, excusing herself from the conversation, and as she left the room she heard more. Well, she tried to.

"...with some blonde girl a lot lately, heard from a neighbour."

"D'you think one of them got a girlfriend? Or has Astrid scored repeats?"

Laughter.

"Nah, she'd be smug as anything. I know I would. Maybe one got a girlfriend... for all we know they might be sharing _her_ too."

Fighting not to slam her door closed behind her, Astrid only noticed her hand was shaking when she set her cup down on her desk; had they been too obvious?

Flopping down on her computer chair heavily, she sent off a quick text to the group chat she had with her brothers saying she needed to see them, but their response was not exactly what she hoped for; they were both busy until Monday evening, and she herself wasn't free until a day after that. It was cutting so close... but it was _important_ they talked, so despite her panic Astrid let them know she'd be staying over Monday night.

Thirty minutes later she realized she had been looking at her laptop, open on a blank word document, ready to work on her essay; the reason she had gone to get coffee in the first place.

She groaned, and got ready for a run instead. Running might help. So long as Astrid didn't run off to their place again... she had _some _self control after all.

That Monday morning's lecture was about some topic she couldn't really pay attention to, not with her brain occupied with other, more important things. Like peoples noses in their business, or whether the whole thing with the twins had been too good to last long, but it couldn't be… right?

She couldn't imagine going back to a life before they'd gotten together. Wait... no.

Started hooking up. They were _not_ together.

Just for fun, right? Nothing wrong with just fun. Aside from the whole incest thing, but Astrid did her best not to think about that when her head was already scrambled.

Heather poked her side, throwing her a_ 'what's wrong?_' look. Astrid tried to give her a convincing smile, but judging by Heather's skeptical look, it had not come out as intended.

As the rest of her classmates shuffled out of the room, Astrid hurried away before Heather could ask any questions, using the reason of a meeting she had with her team for her Principles of Functional Programming course in the library (which was true, but it wasn't scheduled for another two hours). So she hid away there, waiting for the others and pretending to study while her mind twisted in a million other directions.

Well, a million was pushing it. Her mind was off in two very specific, very brother-shaped directions.

Even when the meeting started, Astrid was not quite there and had to really focus to be present in the conversation at all. Packing up her books, Astrid nodded at one of the guys in her group when he thanked her for Friday's notes, hurrying to exit the library into the now dark sky.

There was a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen when she entered the twin's apartment, sweet and fruity, straight out of the oven just like their mother had taught them. The woman couldn't cook to save her life (or theirs...), but she made a _mean_ banana bread.

* * *

Hiccup heard the door open and close as he straightened up from the oven.

"How was the gym?"

He called to what most likely was Eret, setting the freshly baked loaf out on the side to undoubtedly be demolished soon.

"Well, didn't have a chance to go today," said _Astrid's_ voice, "but I reckon the gym is fine!"

"Hey," he smiled, happy to see her "gimme a sec."

He took off his oven gloves and walked around the counter. Spying no one besides her (not that he'd expected anyone but Eret) Hiccup laid his hands on her hips, her arms winding around him like they belonged there.

And what a dangerous thought that was. Looking up at him, all blue eyes and rosy lips, even slightly chapped from the cool air... Hiccup didn't know how he and Eret had hidden their desires for so long. She was so... he couldn't think of words that did Astrid justice. It was too hard.

Speechless, Hiccup only needed her chin tilting up for him to kiss her, and _gods _could Astrid kiss. Her lips against his made him forget where he was standing. Her tongue in his mouth made him forget his name, especially when she pressed more firmly against him, letting out those soft whimpers against his lips. He'd always expected only Eret could drive him so crazy, but Astrid was equally capable with years less practice.

They broke apart, breathing a little heavier, a beautiful flush on her cheeks.

"Hey," he said airily "long time no see, huh?"

While Eret had been able to sneak in over the weekend, Hiccup thought two nights in a row into her dorm was too risky and so he'd settled for waiting. He was rarely left waiting long; Astrid seemed no more capable of resisting the blistering heat between them than he or Eret were.

"Mmm. So Eret's at the gym?"

"Yeah. He shouldn't be too long, I told him I was making banana bread so honestly I'm surprised he left at all."

Astrid giggled, leaning into his chest, listening to his heartbeat and slipping fingers under his shirt to stroke his back. She was tactile like that, liked to feel skin beneath her hands.

"Fair. But we do need to talk."

The tension she'd brought in with her had faded as they kissed and held each other, but he felt some return in the set of her shoulders.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes and no. Let's just wait til Eret comes back, then we only have to talk once."

Hiccup nodded, wrapping Astrid in his arms and settling down for a lazy cuddle while they waited. His stomach rumbled for the smell of banana bread, but wanted to wait until Eret came back with the peanut butter and chocolate spread to top it with, since he'd dropped by the shop on his way to the gym.

And really, there were many worse ways to pass time besides Astrid lying on him as he played with her hair, warm and comfortable.

The door rattling had them both sitting up - Eret knew Astrid was coming over, so he doubted his brother had brought somebody back but they were always a touch wary about it. Eret was quite alone, and quite happy to see them both judging by the smile that lit his face.

"Hey. Give me five minutes to shower and I'll be back out."

He dropped the bag of shop stuff next to Hiccup, then headed through to the bathroom to rinse the workout off himself. Hiccup had barely finished putting things away and making Eret's night-time shake when he reappeared, fresh and keen to kiss Hiccup in gratitude and Astrid in greeting.

"So how was the gym?"

"Good. Got chatted up but said I had to get up early in the morning."

Astrid frowned, noticed by both brothers.

"What?"

"That's sorta what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We're being noticed. I keep overhearing people saying that you guys have changed, that they've heard you're seen with a blonde in and out of here and while I am not the only blonde on campus, it's still... you know, we need to slow this down."

Hiccup hadn't really thought about it, but Astrid might have a point. He and Eret _were _bringing a less varied number of people home, and Astrid spent more nights in their place than was probably sensible. It was just incredibly hard to _care _when they fell into bed together.

"You're right" Eret agreed, even as he pulled Astrid into his side and Hiccup saw how she leant into him naturally "it's just... easier, with you. But if you insist, I am sure Hiccup and I can struggle through having sex for your peace of mind."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Yep. Anything else you wanna discuss or can I focus on banana bread now?"

Eret chased down several pieces of peanut-butter coated banana bread with his shake, then complained he was too full - the night shake was designed for slow digestion, apparently, and so he needed to sit and let it go down a little before anything more vigorous could occur. Astrid was eating chocolate spread out of the jar with a spoon, so Hiccup doubted she minded waiting a little while either. So really, it was just him who was impatient to move on it seemed. But since Astrid was adamant they cut down on time together, Hiccup was going to make the most of that night if he could.

It wasn't just how obscenely good the sex was with Astrid - though it really, _really _was... but it was also how freeing it was for he and Eret, to never worry about what anybody might see between them. And while they didn't turn down _everyone, _there had certainly been more "maybe next time" or "I got an early class and we don't like to rush" excuses than before. He just hadn't realised there were so many people were noticing.

And by the time Astrid was on top of him, naked and alluring with her hair free to spill over her shoulders, catching light on its golden colour, Hiccup had forgotten to care. Distance was a concern for tomorrow. He was focusing on keeping her close that night. Astrid seemed uncommonly driven too, riding him hard, gripping his shoulders tight enough he felt her nails in his skin and barely taking a break before she was seeking similar performance from Eret. Her hands guided Hiccup to touch her too, pressed between them tight enough that they could only have been closer if Hiccup was inside her too.

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it, but _that_ was something the twins only really did on request, and Astrid hadn't asked.

Astrid had all three of them utterly exhausted by the time she drew Hiccup against her again, pleading in those soft, needy whines against his ear until she was trembling under him anew, clutching him tight as Eret held her close. As his body cried out for sleep, Hiccup did his best to ignore the weight in the air, the sense that 'just fun' could not have been applied to the night they'd just spent together.

They didn't talk about it. They never did.

And then Astrid was gone when he woke, showered before he had even got out of bed and barely kissing them goodbye before she left with a repeat of what she'd said last night. He knew Eret felt slighted by her behaviour too, but they didn't bring it up; Astrid _had _said she wasn't really free, and so her urgency in leaving could easily have been down to not wanting to be waylaid by the twins wandering hands again.

_"I was so damned distracted last night, I forgot my pill so it's probably a good thing we don't hang out for a couple of days until it kicks back in."_

Astrid's message surprised him; she'd been taking that pill religiously since she was fourteen, so to forget it was unlike her. But he doubted Astrid would appreciate him prying into her forgetfulness, and Hiccup also doubted he'd be able to offer an answer to her reasons anyway.

Hiccup and Eret spent that night together, just the two of them, and while they didn't _talk_ about it, Hiccup knew Eret thought the same as he had, easing the discontent they'd both felt with the familiar pleasure of each others body. The twins often didn't need words to convey how they felt to each other.

And then they put it all aside, dressing up and heading out the following night - Astrid was at the same club, but they hadn't gone together and she was adamant that nothing could happen. Hiccup had found that easier to agree to before he saw the skirt she had on, swallowing thickly when he caught sight of her on the dance floor and their eyes met. Eret nudged his side, gave him a look that said he was being too damned obvious, so Hiccup forced himself to look away.

A few people were eyeing the twins in speculation, but it seemed almost as though they were wary of being turned down, which had never seemed to be a problem before. Had they really been _that _notably different in their behaviour?

Not everyone was that shy though, and they were approached not much later by a cute enough guy with a bit of a swagger, cool and confident as he looked Eret up and down before throwing Hiccup a casual smile.

"So, are you two off the market or what?"

"No, we really have just been busy and most people want to play with us both, so if we aren't both free or in the mood..."

Hiccup trailed off, not wanting to work too hard at a convincing argument lest it _sound _like a convincing argument, rather than what he was hoping would simply be seen as the truth. They had been busy.

Just with Astrid, not university work.

"So... wanna dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancer, but I think you already knew that" he glanced over at Eret, who gave a short nod - he liked the guy too "so sure."

The novel excitement was still there; new bodies were fun, intriguing, and while it would be different to have to hold back from touching Eret, the twins had long mastered teasing and arousing each other without getting noticed. Matt, as he introduced himself, was forward and clear in his intentions; he was out for a hook up with the twins, and since they were showing interest he had no reservations about showing his own.

He caught sight of a guy trying to hit on Astrid when he left the dance floor for a drink, but she didn't look all that interested, and when Hiccup and Eret were leaving with Matt, he caught sight of Astrid leaving with Heather which told him she was probably going home alone.

-HTTYD-

**Welp, these three are a hot mess and I love it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am pleasantly surprised by the overall response to this, since a lot of the time making unrelated characters related makes people mad.**

**But then, who can deny themselves some good ol' Hicretstrid?**

-HTTYD-

Being responsible _sucked!_

Astrid scowled down at the the styrofoam cup in her hand and inwardly cursed it for already being empty. Then she sighed, placed the cup on the ground next to her seat to discard it later, and forced herself to focus on the lecture about user-friendly layouts and designs. This was important; it wasn't long now until the exams, and if she ever wanted to actually work as web designer, then she had to pass.

But _gods_ her body was driving her insane!

For three weeks now, they opted to be more responsible so the people around them wouldn't suspect anything. It seemed to be working, as Astrid hadn't heard any rumours about the boys acting weird again. But it meant that instead of the usual four or sometimes five encounters per week, they were now down to one or two, and that really, truly _sucked!_ Not even her slight slip up with her forgotten pill had been able to simmer down her sex drive, especially as it had only needed for her to take it as soon as she'd reached the dorm and settle for oral on the one day she'd been able to see her brothers until the protection kicked back in. Not a hard punishment, really; watching Eret fuck Hiccup while he went down on her had been _amazing._ Maybe she could lure one of them to a broom closet or something during lunch break, or...

_Oh, don't be ridiculous_, she chided herself, biting her lip and deciding to maybe spend her break somewhere where she _couldn't_ bump into them by accident. She'd survived without nearly-daily sex before; she would survive it now, too. Especially as nothing stopped her from going out and scratching that itch with someone else; there certainly were enough guys to choose from. Like that idiot Thuggory she'd slept with once, months ago. The one with whom she'd first imagined to be with the twins, and who seemed to think that a _'No!'_ was meant as some kind of challenge. Astrid shuddered, and pushed the thought about him aside. Her problem wasn't creeps like that one though. Her problem was that even the one time she'd hooked up with a decent guy, it just hadn't been enough.

Oh, he'd been _fine_, with a fair amount of foreplay and a nice hard fuck afterwards… but even that hadn't been as satisfying as sex with her brothers, and Astrid couldn't pin down whether it was actually because they were that good or because the thrill of it being _them_ changed things that much.

Shit, what had the lecturer just said? Something about this topic being_ highly relevant?_ Damnit! Angrily, she forced every other thought out of her mind and focused on the lecture. Everything else had to wait. To wait until tomorrow when they were all free for the night and most of the following day too. Gods, she couldn't wait…

* * *

_I'm hungry! Hope you're ready for me. I'll be there in half an hour._

Hiccup stared at the message Astrid had sent him just now, and burst out laughing a moment later. It really was a blessing that he enjoyed cooking so much, or he wondered how his siblings would survive. Eret _could _cook, but he was lazy and just pouted until Hiccup fed him most of the time, then offered sexual favours as a reward. Hiccup threw a glance around the kitchen; there was a big bowl of salad to go with the pile of grilled chicken and vegetables he'd prepared for tonight, chuckling to himself.

**Don't worry, you won't starve.**

However, after sending that response he fished a bag of chocolate-coated nuts out of the cupboard and dumped them into a small bowl, placed it on the table in the living room. Better safe than sorry when it came to the Hunter appetite. Especially Astrid... their baby sister brought new meaning to 'hangry'.

It actually took only twenty minutes before the sound of a key was audible. Grinning, Hiccup went to greet Astrid, knowing that it had to be her with Eret still having lectures. It was a bit ridiculous how much he'd missed her, really. Five days since she'd last been here, two since he'd seen her in the cafeteria, but that didn't count. They'd gone months without seeing each other when he and Eret left for university while Astrid was still too young, but then that was before...

"Hey there."

"Hi."

Her voice was a touch breathless - Astrid usually ran up the stairs rather than wait for the lift. Hiccup stood watching as she put off her shoes and the light jacket, admiring her ass as she bent and her lean stomach as she stretched. She was pure perfection. Biting his lip, he tried to think of something else before his eyes focused too much on the shape of her waist and breasts beneath her skin-tight shirt.

"Food's in the kitchen, but I'd advise to keep that for later, I was thinking dinner and a movie. But there are nuts too, and…"

"Shut up."

Astrid cut him off, barely through the doorway before she leapt on him and before Hiccup even knew what happened, she was kissing him hungrily. As usual, it was less enjoying her mouth and more Astrid rendering him unable to _think_ in a matter of minutes, Hiccup gently but firmly pushed backwards toward the sofa. She was all over him a moment later, climbing into his lap, hands tugging at his hair and his belt as her body pressed against his. Hiccup responded eagerly, hands roaming over fabric and skin, cupping the back of her neck and hips to haul her even closer. _Gods,_ he'd missed her.

"So, _that_ kind of hungry, eh?"

He asked when he got a second to breathe, chuckling breathlessly. He should have known... Astrid just threw him a feverish look, her blue eyes burning with desire as she reached for his hand to shove it under her skirt.

"You tell me."

Hiccup moaned when he found her practically dripping wet, her underwear likely ruined before she'd even come in... but this was a chance he wouldn't miss. With a few motions he worked his way beneath said underwear and started playing with her clit, and watching her writhe and curse above him was _mesmerizing_ as he opted to push into her with two long fingers. He shifted his hand a little for a better position and then was able to rub her clit with his thumb, working in sync with every thrust of his fingers. Between his knowing touch and her need it took less than three minutes before Astrid came, cursing and shouting, clenching fiercelyaround his fingers.

"Fuck, I needed that."

Astrid panted, her head resting against his chest for the moment as she all but melted into him. Hiccup chuckled, often amused with how demanding, wanton Astrid became soft, pliant Astrid... at least until she recovered ready for the next round.

"So, was that enough to satisfy your hunger?"

He asked, his clean hand playing with a loose strand of her hair. Gods, he loved her hair so much. Astrid winked, laughed.

"Not even remotely!"

* * *

"Eret told me a secret."

Astrid mumbled about ten minutes solid make-out session later, her lips still at Hiccup's neck where a nice bruise was now forming. What with how they couldn't risk letting anything of their relationship show to outsiders, it was a relief to at least spot those marks on their skin across a hallway or when they saw each other out for food every now and then. The only visible reminder they could risk, anonymous to strangers and obvious only to the siblings.

"A secret?" Hiccup asked, making Astrid whimper as he returned the favour. Fuck, she loved it when they bit her "what kind of secret? You already know how I looked at thirteen, and it's no use teasing me about it. _I_ have pictures of you with pigtails!"

Chuckling, Astrid let her hand glide beneath his shirt. No, her _hunger_ wasn't satisfied in the slightest, although the quick orgasm by his hand just now certainly had taken the edge off of it, let her think a little clearer and simply enjoy the feel of him against her. But still she longed for more, ached to be filled and fucked.

"Oh, it's more of a practical thing," she mused, grinding against him where she could feel him hard through their ruined clothes. She leant a little closer until her lips where at his ear, knowing it would make him tingle "he told me that you consider it cheating when someone pinches you _here." _

Her fingers found his left nipple and pinched him. Not particularly hard, teasing, barely more than a taste but it was already enough to make Hiccup moan and shudder. He bucked beneath her, her hand squeezing to pinch him again as she tried to brace in surprise. The next one was clearly harder, judging by his potent response.

"Oh, f-fuck!"

Hiccup cursed as his whole body jolted. Astrid watched in amazement, her eyes fixed on her brother's handsome face.

Oh he looked always great, but like this, with his features strained by unabashed pleasure? He looked _beautiful. _There was nothing quite as exquisite to see as somebody so unguarded, open and needy. She pinched him againjust to see his reaction, Hiccup letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and growl as he gripped her by the hips. Before Astrid knew he was moving her she was lying on her back, his weight on top of her pressing her into the by now incredibly familiar cushions of their sofa.

"That's not fighting fair."

He groaned, pushing against her and _why_ were they still wearing so many clothes? Gods, she wanted to feel him inside her _now. _And her brothers were perfectly aware of how that felt from when they'd tease each other, so they _knew _what it did to Astrid. And they teased her anyway the bastards. Two could play that game.

Or three, sometimes...

"Can't wait to see how you react when I suck on them. How about we try while you fuck me?"

She teased, hoping that comment would get him going. Hiccup was more prone to prolonged foreplay and long kisses than Eret. As much as she enjoyed that most of the time, right now Astrid just wanted to get fucked.

Another shudder ran through Hiccup at her words, and when he spoke again, his voice was noticeably rougher; Astrid shivered slightly just at the sound.

"How about I put that smart mouth of yours to better use first?"

Hiccup practically _purred _in that rough, honeyed voice, grinning when her breath hitched. She certainly wouldn't mind _that_ either. But before she could react, another voice interrupted their little verbal combat.

"I think that's a wonderful idea,"

Eret commented. She and Hiccup looked up just in time to see him saunter over toward them. Wow, they hadn't even heard the door. It was good that the boys had developed a certain caution when it came to bringing others to their home, lest they get caught inside their sister by strangers.

"Or even better, how about you use your mouths together? I bet getting oral from you both is to die for. We could even make it a challenge and use a stopwatch to measure the time, your oral skills against my stamina."

He grinned, unashamed as ever, and flopped down on the sofa next to them. Without making the slightest move to get off of Astrid - though she would really quite like if he _got her_ _off _\- Hiccup craned his neck to look at his twin.

"You know what? That's not even such a bad idea,"

He said. Astrid sort of agreed but also sort of thought it was unfair she was being made to _wait _so long for them to do something rather than just fill her needy body somehow.. Hiccup seemed to notice. Up close, Astrid saw his lips pull into a smirk before he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want."

He ground against her once more, making her gasp before he pushed himself up, much to Astrid's dismay as his weight vanished. He shed his shirt - something Astrid was _much_ happier about, and she hadn't missed that it was the very dragon shirt that had given Astrid away the first time she'd spent the night with them. Her eyes dragged down his bare torso, keen to see Hiccup undress further but he paused when he reached for his trousers.

"You two want to keep your clothes on or what?"

He asked, and neither Eret nor Astrid needed more of an invitation, already working at her top.

"What's on your dirty mind H?"

Eret asked curiously.

"I prefer sexy imagination," Hiccup corrected with a roll of his eyes "and you'll see. Just like you said, we're going to put your _famous_ stamina to the test. But with something _else_ we've never done before."

Astrid watched the back and forth between the twins with a mix of amusement and impatience. As curious as she was for what was on Hiccup's mind, she rather missed his warm weight on top of her, and hoped that whatever plan her brother had meant one of them would be inside her soon.

As if he'd been able to read her mind - or, more likely, her face or needy squirming - Hiccup tipped his head toward her while looking at Eret.

"How about you get started with giving Astrid the fuck she's been waiting so patiently for? I'll be back in a sec."

A little bemused, Eret gazed after Hiccup for a moment then shook his head, chuckling. He turned to where Astrid was currently struggling to get her clothes off without standing up; she just wanted him on top of her, inside her, weight pushing her down into the cushions...

"Need help with these?"

Eret didn't wait for a spoken answer, just tugged off her skirt and underwear in one motion when Astrid lifted her hips for him, smirk playing across his mouth as Astrid spread her legs, keening softly as she thrummed with need.

"Looks like someone is a little eager, eh?"

"You have no idea," Astrid growled and reached to open his trousers for him "and it looks like I'm not the only one."

She commented when she felt his hard cock in her hand, hot and throbbing between her fingers. A laughing Eret settled between her spread legs, his rough hands gliding along her sensitive inner thighs.

"What can I say? Knowing that I'd come home from uni to you both being here made it a little _hard_ to concentrate on my lecture... I had to stay behind a minute so I wouldn't get in trouble for pitching a tent."

"I'd say - uh - say I'm sorry, but dad taught me not to lie," she gasped as he probed her with his fingers, humming when he found her wet and wanting. Any relief from Hiccup's hand earlier had long worn off, her arousal climbing as Eret teased her "but w-what can I say? I'm utterly add - _fuck!_ \- addicted to you two."

She added, making Eret smirk at her breatheless tone, at the way she'd cursed when he dipped fingers inside her only to pull back when Astrid clenched at them.

"Same here."

He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her, pushed into her in one fluid motion and Astrid almost _sobbed_ at finally being filled. Gods, how was it possible that something felt so **good?** She hadn't been exaggerating just now; she was utterly addicted to all this, couldn't get enough, and bringing down the number of encounters to be smart and responsible just plain sucked, even if it had been her idea. It sounded a lot less important to be sensible when Astrid was finally getting what she'd been desperate for.

"Looks like I picked the perfect time to come back."

Hiccup's voice came from somewhere to her side. Even with her vision blurred with desire, Hiccup was a gorgeous sight, all lean muscles beneath smooth and freckled skin. His expression of naked lust only added to that.

"Wouldn't have wanted you to miss anything."

Eret mumbled against her neck, rolling his hips in lazy trusts. Astrid wished he'd go harder, rougher but suspected he'd get to that soon enough. Her brothers certainly knew by now that she could take it; that she _liked _it rough. But for now he kept fucking her with that maddeningly slow pace, almost casual as he turned to speak with Hiccup. Astrid mewled, encouraging more movement..

"So, what is your plan? Where did you go just now?"

Grinning, Hiccup held up a small bottle. Lube? But why would he…

"The one we kept in here ran empty last night" gods, those two might be worse than Astrid! "remember? So…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Eret cursed, body shuddering and eyes glazing over. With Eret still effectively fucking sense clean out of her, Astrid didn't quite get what the boys were talking about. It quickly became apparent when Hiccup settled behind Eret.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh fuckkkkk."

Eret groaned through gritted teeth, his arms at her sides trembling as Hiccup worked him open with lubed fingers. His hips rocked forward when she recognised the sound as Hiccup's fingers found his prostate, the surge making Astrid moan and Hiccup chuckle.

"Ready for more?"

Hiccup asked, voice low and rough and Astrid _knew _he was struggling to hold back himself now.

"Fuck, yes!"

Eret growled. Hiccup winked at Astrid over Eret's shoulder before she could no longer focus as Eret bucked again.

"Told you we'd put your stamina to the test."

Astrid couldn't see what happened, but judging by their mutual drawn-out groan Hiccup was pushing into Eret right now, and the mere image in her head made her moan too. They were _so_ close now, all three of them at once and it made her shudder with knowledge alone.

After a minutes pause to let Eret adjust Astrid's assumed, Hiccup began moving. It was an odd sensation at first, not as precise when Eret got pushed into her by their brother, but _gods_ did it feel good, clumsy and messy and perfect. Seeing the pleasure on Eret's face as Hiccup pounded into him, while also feeling part of that same pleasure herself was enough to quickly drive her higher and higher, and their almost synchronous moans didn't help to slow things down either. Air thick with erotic sounds and her skin flushed and hypersensitive, Astrid was already mindless with pleasure.

"_Scheiße, ist das geil,_" Eret cursed. "_Oh, fuck, I… Joder… Oh, coño._"

Astrid laughed at Eret's colourful multilingual cursing, struck with an additional idea to raise the stakes despite rapidly declining brainpower.

"L-last one to c-come picks the movie."

She gasped, drawing helpless whines from both her brothers. They were close, already fighting to not lose control and Astrid fared little better. _Where_ Eret found the mind to reach down and play with her clit she couldn't tell, but Astrid wouldn't go down that easily. She reached around him, one hand clawing at his back, knowing how that threat of pain got to him, while the other hand wandered on, searching.

"N-not fair!"

Hiccup whined when she found his nipple and pinched it. Her fingers obeyed her less and less with each thrust, and it didn't take long after that until Astrid's mind blanked out and pleasure consumed her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered deeper cries, her brothers shouts telling her that they'd reached bliss themselves.

"So, who won?"

She asked breathlessly after they'd slumped down on either side of her. It was a snug fit, but they were all sort of lying on each otther and not shy about touching. Skin damp with sweat glowed, familiar scents surrounding her and Astrid basked in the familiar, comfortable afterglow.

"'m not sure,"

Hiccup mumbled, lazily nuzzling against her breast. He always got so mellow after sex, and Astrid found it rather endearing. Eret probably did too, but he was almost as dopey and unlikely to comment on it.

"Me neither."

Eret sighed, chuckling. He lay stretched out at her side, one big hand caressing her stomach, trailing up and down her waist and thighs, fingers ghosting over her tattoo.

"But how about we call it a draw? Because I'm all up for a repeat performance some other time to determine the winner. And by some other time I mean maybe twenty minutes."

Both she and Hiccup laughed weakly at that.

"I can imagine."

"I think twenty minutes is a tad optimistic. I might get hungry before then."

Hiccup mumbled, and Astrid hummed in agreement. She certainly wouldn't mind a repetition either. Or finding new ways to mix and match and play for who could hold out...

For a little while longer, they lay there, lazily exchanging cuddles and caresses, when the comfortable silence got interrupted by a sudden metallic tune.

"Not my phone."

Hiccup declared, and wriggled closer to her chest with a sigh. Eret replied that it wasn't his either just as Astrid recognised the melody.

And froze.

In a haste, she struggled to free an arm from the heap of entangled limbs, stretched to lean over Eret to reach for her phone where it stuck out of her skirt pocket on the floor. However, she didn't need to see the picture or name flashing up on the screen, not really. The melody, a specially designated tune, had already told her who was calling.

"It's Mom!"

She gasped, jolt of fear making her hands shake. Why was their mother calling? Why _now?_ Did she know what they were doing? What they had done _just now_? No, she couldn't… But she surely would know as soon as they talked. She would hear it in Astrid's voice, rough and ravished, and… and…

She threw a panicked look at her brothers. What was she supposed to do? Hiccup and Eret did not panic, just exchanged a quick glance, then Hiccup took her phone out of her hand just at Eret mouthed a quiet _Relax!_ in her direction.

"Hey mom!"

Hiccup tapped 'answer', greeted their mother cheerfully.

_"Hiccup?"_ came Valka's surprised voice out of the speaker. "_Is that you? I thought I'd… oh, never mind. How are you doing_?"

"Oh, you did call Astrid, if that's what you were wondering," he replied, chuckling "but she's still catching her breath. She... just came in. Panting as if she ran all the way here, and all red in the face."

Next to her, Eret choked as he fought to stifle laughter, but all Astrid could do was stare in shock at her brother. Was he _serious? _

_"Oh, I see. Well, I was only calling to check in with her about you three coming back home soon! She seems much busier than you two... you are actually working up there aren't you boys?"  
_

Hiccup grinned. Astrid got the feeling she'd want to throttle him any minute.

"Eret and I are hard at work" his smirk was _obscene _and Astrid couldn't help but squirm "and I am sure Astrid would _love_ to come."

Yep. He was dead. So dead.

"Give me my phone muttonhead!"

"Nope" Astrid couldn't even reach to fight him for it, because Eret had grabbed hold of her "I got it. You'll see mom soon. After we go down together."

It was _so _inappropriate and honestly downright evil of Hiccup to remind Astrid of earlier comments when she could not moan or enthusiastically agree or bite him, forced to contain herself as Eret began rocking his swelling cock against her, fingers toying with her where she was still sticky with his come.

"Yes mom, I promise I feed her at least weekly" _and the rest, _Astrid thought "now put that in your mouth. You were complaining you were hungry earlier."

He watched, eyes keen as Astrid bit her lip, twitching before she complied and slid to kneel on the ground, holding Hiccup's gaze as she took Eret into her mouth. She could taste herself on him, didn't mind and wouldn't have cared anyway. Not when they were both looking at her like _that, _when Hiccup was reaching down to squeeze his cock while Eret bit his fist to stay quiet.

"Yeah, we'll see you then! I better go finish up before these two eat me."

The call was ended rather abruptly, but Astrid knew Valka would be so happy to hear they were visiting she'd not think much of it. Truthfully, Astrid had pretty much forgotten by the time Hiccup joined her on the floor, Eret getting his wish of them both.

They'd forgotten to set a timer, but they could always try again...

-HTTYD-

**I swear this chapter was meant to contain more than just smut, but, well, Astrid disagreed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Astrid finally let me write some story. She has an axe though, so if she changes her mind I am not going to argue.**

**Marina - I do not speak any other language than English, however I have friends who can translate in a few languages for me (including German), and I also have the internet. I actively encourage people who aren't comfortable reviewing in English to use their native language! Please do not be shy, I will love your review no matter what language it comes in.**

-HTTYD-

Eret looked up as he heard the door slam, heard the grunt of irritation and stood just in time to greet a grumbling Astrid, who had kicked off her shoes and was in the process of shedding her light summer jacket.

"What's wrong?"

"Boys!"

"What did I do?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, tossing her jacket aside and padding over to lean into him, relaxing when Eret slid his arms around her.

"Not you, you enormous reindeer shit" Astrid was in a colourful mood, it seemed "one of the stragglers, trying to get me to swap numbers so we could meet up over summer. Even if he wasn't getting pushy just now, I'd have said no. I already fucked him, he was terrible."

Eret snorted.

"Fair enough!"

They were some of the few left on and around campus - the academic year was over, but the twins had a few more days left on their lease before they had to go, and Astrid had packed up in advance so they had little to do but spend the handful of days together.

Then it was back to their parents for a little over two months. That was a _long _time not to be able to drag Astrid into a kiss whenever the whim took, a long time without hearing the sounds of her in the throes of ecstacy. Sure, the same could be said for Hiccup, but the twins shared a room and had mastered not getting caught years back.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"Supply run. We didn't want any reason to have to leave."

Astrid nodded into his chest, visibly less tense and irate than she was when she'd arrived. Eret rubbed her back, heard her hum happily. It was going to be the longest straight run of time Astrid had spent in their bed - well, beds, but they all liked Hiccup's room best - in months now, since they'd cut down the time she spent with them to avoid suspicion. It was so very hard to care that people might notice sometimes, _especially_ times when Astrid was naked. Or times when she was cute and soft, burrowed in between them under Hiccup's dragon-patterned bedcovers.

Chucking a nonsense movie on TV for background noise, Eret and Astrid lazed on the sofa waiting for Hiccup to return, Astrid settled enough that Eret might have said she was napping if not for the intermittent groping, playful little smile on her lips. They'd agreed to wait for Hiccup to come back, so it was all just mild torture from her really.

"Can you not keep your hands to yourself for one minute?"

"Of course I can. But given where _your _hand is, I didn't think you wanted me to."

Eret couldn't help but laugh; entirely unintentionally, his hand had come to rest on Astrid's cute butt.

"Well, by all means continue."

Now he was aware, Eret gave his sister a playful squeeze in turn. Astrid squirmed, biting her lip and _fuck _she was sexy when she did that. And damned if she didn't know it, eyes wide and full of feigned innocence as hands wandered, resting on the straining fabric of his shorts.

"Tease."

"Tease implies I don't intend to follow through. You should know by now that I always do."

As if to prove her point, Astrid nudged him to lie properly on his back, crawling on top of him. Her lithe frame stretched along his, teasing him with holding her mouth just out of reach, hands on his shoulders to hold him down as she leant in so close Eret could feel her breath. He loved that smirk that tipped her mouth up at one side, the spark of mischief replacing that fake innocence in her eyes. Gods, she was gorgeous.

Both turned when the door opened, but by now they recognised solitary Hiccup footsteps. He raised an eyebrow when he walked in, grinned.

"Well, I came back at the right time. Or maybe five minutes early, depending on your point of view. Do carry on."

"Well we agreed to wait for you, so really you got back just in time, else Eret might not have waited."

Hiccup eyed the two of them.

"Yeah, given how you're on top of _him _I'm guessing you started it."

"What a terrible accusation! See if you get lucky tonight."

Eret snorted. If Astrid held out on Hiccup the entire night, he'd eat asparagus. Just the thought of such a foul vegetable made him shudder.

"Well, even if you managed to somehow resist all this" Hiccup gestured to himself, smug smile on his face "I have a feeling Eret can't."

"I could be persuaded. Probably."

"Traitor. I better put this stuff away. You staying there to defile the sofa again or bed?"

Eret glanced up at Astrid, who seemed to contemplate before nodding toward the bedroom. Eret didn't bother waiting for her to move, picking her up as he stood despite Astrid's protests, laughing as she wriggled until they were nearer Hiccup's bed. Then her focus changed, dragging Eret down with her and humming softly as his weight pressed onto her. If it weren't for how easily he was certain Astrid could have thrown him off, Eret might have worried about her love of being pinned down, but then it was clear that Astrid felt safe enough to explore whatever rough play kinks she had with them.

And honestly, her responses were reward enough. She was incredible.

By the time Hiccup joined them, clothes were quickly moving from bodies to floor, blonde hair flowing through his fingers as Astrid's braid came loose. Hiccup stripped down to his boxers and joined them on the bed, fingers trailing down Eret's back until he turned to his brother, got a blistering kiss for his efforts. He could feel Astrid's eyes on them, got the sense she found it hot watching them the way they did watching each other with her.

If there was something Astrid seemed to like more than being held down by one of them? It was being held down by _both_ of them. Hiccup held her hands down as Eret clamped his hands on her hips, holding Astrid in place tight so she couldn't squirm or wriggle away or grab at him as Eret dragged his tongue over her clit, enjoying the way she twitched and moaned before straining against their hold. She was already wet, but that didn't mean she couldn't get a little more tightly wound under his mouth first.

Of course, they couldn't really stop Astrid if she wanted to move, and she'd broken Hiccup's grip soon enough - Eret wasn't sure their brother tried too hard, since he undoubtedly looked forward to the next part of the fun. Finding himself flat on his back with Astrid on top of him, Eret pulsed with want at the sight; he'd long fantasised about it, and the image of Astrid on top of him had been _so _much better than he could ever have imagined.

There was something so wild and _primal_ about Astrid when she rode him or Hiccup. Utterly uninhibited, she found the angle at which he filled her best and then fucked Eret like she couldn't wait another second, hair a brilliant golden mess tumbling over her shoulders and framing her face twisted in pleasure. Every sound that fell from her mouth was incredible, from the honeyed seduction to the soft whimpers, feral cries and teasing whispers. Eret held on for the ride as best he could, already pretty certain he'd not hold out long enough for her.

Hiccup came to his rescue, pushing her hair aside to nip and bite at Astrid's neck, his hands sliding over her body until fingers tweaked her nipple, others brushing the base of Eret's cock as Hiccup stroked between muscular thighs. He _loved_ that, loved the fierce power that lay under those sweet smiles and pretty blue eyes. And damned if it didn't give her the fire to keep going strong, nails scraping at Eret's chest as Astrid moaned and cursed, fists curling tight against his skin as he and Hiccup slowly drove her over the edge. She shuddered in his arms, her fingers clutching tight at Hiccup's forearm across her stomach for an anchor as she broke.

Astrid often let out lovely little gasps when she felt them come, biting her lip and humming as though savouring the experience - all three only had unprotected sex with each other, so it was a fairly unique experience, and Eret had a similar appreciation for when Hiccup left him sticky and satisfied...

"Feel better now?"

"Mmm. Lie down time."

Eret chuckled as Hiccup guided Astrid down onto her back, watching her wriggle to get comfortable as she soaked in the happy-chemical dump in her brain. Oh, he had little doubt she'd be ready to go again soon - it really was lucky there were two of them - but he enjoyed her little afterglow moments immensely.

Hiccup gave Eret that smirk that said he was planning something, and that look was proved true soon enough as Hiccup turned himself around, pulled Astrid on top of him to straddle his face. There was something so very inappropriate about how Hiccup was so keen to taste Eret on Astrid and vice versa, but that only served to make it hotter as Astrid moaned aloud, brief tremor rolling through her body before she adjusted to the new touch. He could see how tightly Hiccup gripped at toned thighs, knew how Astrid loved that too, that she was happy to leave them bruised and sore and sated.

"Well, don't just sit there, else I'm gonna win this round."

Astrid needed no further explanation or encouragement, stretching her upper body over Hiccup's middle until she could take his cock in her mouth. The whole 'stamina' game had become a regular occurrence, largely for fun and their stakes were usually minor, daft things like who picked dinner or the movie. But they were all kinda competitive, Astrid especially, and so they went all out regardless of the 'prize'.

Judging by how Hiccup had to stop his own ministrations for a minute as Astrid clearly gave it her all, Eret knew today was no different. The sight of them alone aroused Eret, even without muffled moans and hands groping, lewd wet noises of mouths and tongues. His cock swelled, and given how cocky Astrid was about 'winning' their little games so much, Eret thought a little payback might be in order.

"Think you can handle me too?"

Astrid moaned eagerly around Hiccup's cock, eyes turning to where Eret knelt at their side, somehow managing to fucking _smirk_ at him in the process. Raising her head to catch her breath, Astrid's throaty murmur of "bring it on" was all the encouragement Eret needed to move behind them, feeling a giggle bubble in his chest when an eager tongue swiped at his cock from where Hiccup laid under Astrid still.

"Oh _fuck, _we need to do this position more often."

Her voice was rough with arousal, muscles quivering around Eret's cock as she took him in again, still slick from before but Eret wasn't complaining in the slightest. Bracing a hand on Astrid's shoulder as he began thrusting, Eret was quietly confident Astrid would soon be falling prey to the dual stimulation. Hiccup made sure to let Eret feel his tongue again, the wet muscle skittering over his cock between thrusts, retreating again to undoubtedly torment Astrid in ways she'd adamantly said she could handle. Once Eret found that angle that made her shake and shout, he kept at it, loving the way Astrid devolved so easily.

One arm rested on its elbow, a balance to match her knees on the mattress. Astrid's other hand scrabbled at the sheets, pulling the fabric tight as her back arched, cries muffled around Hiccup but a potent sound all the same. He could hear Hiccup whimper, knew that Astrid was still more than capable of driving him to distraction, all three quickly and easily lost in each other. She didn't fail to try and push Eret either, squeezing at his cock until he grunted and if he could see her face, Eret _knew _she'd be smirking.

Astrid couldn't hold out, Hiccup falling from her mouth as she spasmed around Eret, making those desperate sounds when climax rocked her, fist slamming against the bed as she swore and keened.

She was right; they _would _have to do this more often, now the twins had seen what it did to her. If not for them both holding her up, Eret was certain she'd simply melt in place on top of Hiccup. A mischievious lick had Astrid whimpering, a little too sensitive to tolerate it. Eret pulled out, helped Hiccup roll her onto her back next to them, flushed face covered in her hair where it stuck to sweaty skin. If there was a better sight, Eret hadn't found it yet. Maybe well-fucked Hiccup as an equal contender.

"You both suck. That was unfair advantage."

Eret laughed.

"You were the one who said, and I quote, 'bring it on'."

Astrid grumbled.

"Shut up."

Hiccup rolled onto his front, raising up so he could lick Eret's messy cock, all wide green eyes and warm willing mouth as one hand came around to squeeze his ass. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, sudden sharp moan vibrating along his shaft. Eret's eyes followed the line of Hiccup's body, saw Astrid had obviously recovered enough to finish what she started, blonde head bobbing over Hiccup's lap.

"First to come has to ride in the back on the drive home."

"Doesn't that technically mean Astrid-"

"Front seat!"

Astrid claimed, grinning up at Eret before she turned back to Hiccup. There was no point arguing with her, really. Hiccup was soon distracting him with his tongue, drawing him closer to the edge with every move of his lips back and forth over the ridge of his glans, heady mix of wet suction and nimble tongue soon more than Eret could take, fingers in Hiccup's hair flexing as he came with a low groan. There was no hesitation before Hiccup swallowed him down, pulling back with a look of triumph that he'd won their little contest, though the look soon faded as Astrid's constant oral attentions dragged him over the edge too.

Slumped on the bed to catch their breath, Astrid had had longest to recover and was up first, calling dibs on the bathroom.

"Why do girls always call dibs?"

Hiccup quizzed, and Eret looked to Astrid too - it was a fairly common thing they experienced, and had never thought to ask why.

"Aside from the fact that women are _supposed _to pee after sex, if you don't use a condom then there's a mess to deal with."

Question answered, they waved her off.

"As you were."

Once done, Astrid meandered off to the kitchen to presumably raid it for snacks, leaving the boys to clean up in turn and head back out to join her. Refuel trips were good. Eret grabbed a bag of jerky - Hiccup got his favourite! - and sat down to wait for the other two. Astrid slumped on the sofa, wearing stolen shorts and a lazy smile that faded somewhat as she glanced at her phone.

"Everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just Heather. I missed a call from her to let me know she was settled back in home, and _because_ I missed it she sent me a text letting me know she still wants details."

"About?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"My secret boyfriend and if I'll be hooking up with him over the summer."

Hiccup perched next to Astrid, hand stroking idly along her leg.

"Excuse me?"

"Heather is convinced, and she's not entirely wrong, that I'm seeing somebody. And was bugging me about telling her _who _before we left. I got rid of her, but texting lets her bug me about it from afar. Then no doubt she'll quiz me about it when we come back."

She groaned, dropped her phone to the table and rubbed her face. Eret nudged her, happy when Astrid leaned into him. Sometimes things like Heather worried him, reminded Eret that bringing Astrid into their... whatever it was, had wider reach than just he and Hiccup. Nobody questioned twin brothers spending time together, or living together. But nobody knew Astrid was their sister, because their dicks had gone and made it impossible to let that particular fact out without a _lot _more consequences. Like disownment and prison.

But none of that seemed like a reason to worry when they were together.

* * *

Being back home was... weird. Maybe because it no longer felt like _home _to Astrid. There was a sense of childhood and family there, and gods she had missed her parents, but there was a disconnect too - she'd felt more at home back in Hiccup and Eret's little flat, where they could just be _them _and not worry much. Beyond those walls, the world came rushing in to remind them they all had a secret, one that they couldn't share.

And while Astrid found the whole lying and hiding such details from their parents much easier than she'd expected, her mother still knew her too well to be entirely fooled, and Astrid struggled a lot more whenever Valka's eyes took on that sad, worried look, fearing for her little girls happiness.

"You would tell me, wouldn't you? If something was wrong?"

"Of course I would mom. I'm fine, honestly."

That was when Astrid tasted guilt, bitter on her tongue; it might have been easier than she expected, but that didn't mean she _liked _lying to her mother. It was just necessary now, hiding the secret, always wary of saying too much.

Eret and Hiccup... at first, Astrid thought they were overconfident idiots. Then she realised they weren't actually acting any differently to every year previous. They'd always been tactile, playful, grabbing each other and wrestling. It wasn't much different to being back in their flat, only they always had clothes on and they didn't kiss. And because they were twins, and had grown as basically two parts of one unit to most, nobody questioned - not even their parents.

Astrid only really noticed because she saw things through a new lens, _knowing _what went on in their room after dark, that the TV always on in their room hid the sounds of Hiccup panting as Eret fucked him, or Eret's colourful multi-lingual cursing.

Honestly, she was a little jealous. Not that they were together. Just that _she _wasn't in there with them. The last weeks at university, with them agreeing to cut down Astrid's time spent in their rooms, their beds... that might have been better preperation for the next-to-zero opportunities Astrid had to be alone with either, let alone both of them now. But then they'd spent several consecutive days together, barely bothering with clothes or even leaving the bed for more than bathroom breaks and snack runs.

After a week or so, Astrid began to relax a little. That nagging sense of _they know, they know _had begun to fade, and so Astrid dared to breathe in relief and not panic about every word, every look that could be miscontrued.

"Relax."

Eret breathed the word against her ear, catching Astrid on her way back from the bathroom and dragging her into a tight hug she definitely needed.

"I am relaxed."

"No you're not. But you will be."

He made an excellent point, between tugging Astrid into the boys room for stolen kisses as he pressed her up against the wall, leaving Astrid weak in the knees and ridiculously turned on. Their parents weren't exactly _looking _for signs of illicit sexual attraction between their children. So unless they were too obvious to ignore, most things would slip under their parents radar.

She didn't let them tempt her into their bedroom again - Astrid knew she'd never leave if they did - but she _did _relax. And her brothers noticed, relishing the change and taking advantage of it. Eret held her arms as Hiccup tickled her, dodging her kicks and refusing to stop as she squealed and did her best to wriggle free, quite prepared to kill them both when their parents walked in and laughed at the ridiculousness before them.

"I see living away from home brought you three closer."

_Oh, you have no idea mom._

"Well, Astrid is always over to steal our food and get out of paying for the laundromat."

"If I don't come over to get it, you bring it to me."

There was a smirk on Hiccup's mouth that made Astrid's belly quiver; her words could apply to both food _and_ sex, really, and Hiccup knew it.

"Plus we gotta keep an eye out during parties and stuff, make sure nobody takes advantage."

If their parents weren't _right there, _Astrid might have joked that more often than not, it was them she'd gone home with. Not that they had taken advantage of anything, unless Astrid's high sex drive counted.

"I am quite capable of kicking some drunk guys ass, thank you very much."

Eret let go of her arms, wrapped his around her and squeezed her tight.

"Still. We take care of her, don't worry."

While the conversation faded there, it had clearly stuck with Valka, as she approached Astrid that evening while the twins and their father were talking dinner - the women were firmly banished from such tasks for health and safety, apparently.

"So, speaking of boys earlier... is there anyone?"

Astrid shook her head, tried not to answer too quickly or forcefully lest her mother suspect she was hiding something.

"No, not really. I mean, I hooked up with a few guys here and there, but nobody I could even call friend with benefits. I was pretty busy with uni work anyway."

She'd always been able to talk sex with Valka if necessary, though now Astrid was having the undisputed best sex of her life and couldn't say a word it felt ironic. But mentioning that she had a few one night stands didn't phase her mother at all, since she knew Astrid was responsible and understood condoms and birth control.

The slip up she'd had niggled, but Astrid shoved it away.

"Well, I suppose you aren't necessarily there to meet the love of your life. I was probably quite lucky there."

"Yeah."

Valka patted her hair softly, left Astrid with a lot of thoughts she'd rather not have. No, she wasn't at university to meet a future husband. But she hadn't gone there with the intent of bedding her brothers either. And it left her wondering what would happen after. Because while Hiccup and Eret had a vague thing of "if we meet someone else, we'll stop", Astrid couldn't help wondering _when _they would manage that, given that the majority of their sexual encounters were with each other, Astrid or as a pair with someone only out for a one night stand.

Astrid was reminded that one day, it would stop. It _had _to.

_But not yet, _Astrid told herself. Someday, yes, but not now.

-HTTYD-

**Someone get Astrid a hot chocolate damnit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is starting to creep toward more exciting - at least for us writing it - parts! ARE YOU GUYS READY?**

**However, this chapter is basically an indulgent thing for both my co-writers, because they are both wonderful and deserve all the Hicretstrid they want.  
**

-HTTYD-

If he was honest, Hiccup was amazed Astrid had held out so long. Then again, it was clear she had a serious issue with the idea of anything happening when they were in the family home, parents nearby. Aside from the stolen kisses Hiccup tasted on Eret's mouth one day, nothing even remotely inappropriate had occurred between them and their sister.

Well, Hiccup supposed that depended on ones definition of 'appropriate'. There had been more physical, playful interactions than before; it seemed the twins couldn't completely help from touching Astrid, not when she was surprisingly willing to let them. And Eret liked to remind him of that at night, bringing up how they could still have Astrid breathless and shaking - with laughter from tickling rather than rough sex, but he wouldn't deny it was an appealing sight.

And Astrid _had _been spending more time in her room lately... Hiccup tried not to let that thought linger, otherwise he'd have to explain an erection to his parents and nobody liked packing _that _much. Though he'd make an exception for the sight of Astrid right now - he certainly enjoyed the view of her sweating and lifting things... Hiccup thought he might have a bit of a strength fetish, given that he liked watching Eret work out too. Majority of their things already loaded up, they were leaving the next day. Hiccup fully expected Astrid would make up for lost time then.

He was looking forward to it.

"Oh hey dad, where you guys going?"

"Me and Val are off to pick up dinner, since its your last night here and all."

Hiccup waved his parents off, leaning over the boot of the car to check boxes were all stacked best for space usage. If Eret lost patience, he stopped caring and that was a waste of perfectly good space. Their parents car pulled away, sound fading in the distance only to be replaced by the sound of impact as _someone _slapped his ass. He recognised Astrid's hand, smaller than Eret's. Hiccup turned, found Astrid still sweaty and flushed with exertion and incredibly close to him.

"H-hey Astrid!"

Gods, she was so damn hot. Hiccup tried not to notice, but it wasn't easy. She was leant _so close, _he felt a little dizzy, overcome with the ludicrous urge to lick the bead of sweat rolling down her neck.

"Hey. I need a shower."

Neighbours couldn't see them from the angle of their garage, but Hiccup was still pretty sure it wasn't allowed for Astrid to have such an _obscene _smile on her face.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah. Eret agreed to play lookout."

He wasn't sure what the sudden change of heart had been inspired by - their parents being gone maybe? - but Hiccup felt his breath catch as Astrid's fingers slid over the inside of his thigh, only the thin material of his casual cotton shorts between her touch and his swelling cock. If she hadn't mentioned the shower, Hiccup would have thought she actually meant to just jump him there and then.

"He did?"

His brain felt a little hazy, Astrid's hand having wandered up his bare torso to toy with his nipple now his shorts were tented by him at full mast.

"Mhmm. So... coming?"

If she didn't stop pinching his ridiculously sensitive nipples, Hiccup might not have made it to the bathroom without _coming. _He thought he might be more sensitive there than Astrid.

"What did it cost you to get Eret to be the one keeping watch?"

His brain was still soup, but Hiccup had to ask before Astrid took her clothes off and he lost the ability to focus completely.

"Oh. He wants me to peg him. I think he has a thing for being dominated."

_When _they'd had that conversation, Hiccup had no idea. But he could see it - when Hiccup topped, Eret liked to be fucked _hard _more often than not, unless the mood specifically wanted for slow and tactile. The thought of Astrid towering over Eret's bent form, biting her lip as she held his hips... his cock twitched, leaking against his shorts.

"R-right."

Turning the water on filled the bathroom with steam rather quick, and opening the window was out of the question - Astrid wasn't quiet, after all. Her hands settled on his arms, both of them damp with sweat before they even got under the spray. She gripped his biceps, then pressed her nails to his skin and dragged them down over his inner elbow, down his forearm with _perfect _pressure that threatened to make his knees give out. Stepping over the side of the bathtub, Astrid pinched his nipple again. With a growl Hiccup surged forward, backing Astrid up until they were kissing and groping as hot water peppered them.

Hiccup wanted to ask what changed her mind, but he feared breaking the moment as she scraped her nails over his arm again, having seen what it did to him once and now Hiccup had a new 'thing' he didn't know about before. Her teeth sank into his nipple, the jolt of painful pleasure almost ending him then and there.

"F-fuck!"

Astrid winked, already set on getting down on the bottom of the bathtub, bracing her hands on the rim and twisting to look at him with sultry eyes, inviting him to join her. Hiccup got down on his knees, taking the brunt of the water on his back and letting his fingers trail over Astrid's spine, enjoying her shiver. They didn't have much guaranteed time, but he spared a moment to appreciate a sight he'd missed for weeks now. Imagination didn't do Astrid justice... and neither did the pictures on Eret's phone, though they were _hot _all the same.

He stroked her clit, testing how wet she was - shower sex usually needed additional lube, since water washed away natural, but he found Astrid slick and ready, saw her bite her lip as she rocked back on his finger, letting out those lovely little noises that he'd missed hearing all the weeks before since they left university for break. Astrid urged him on until he was pressing into her, moaning in unison after missing each other so long.

Hiccup took most of the water, but some reached Astrid and glittered along her spine, highlighting the arching and rolling of her body as they moved together. He'd _missed _this, missed her, missed their lazy days together and the way Astrid was when it was just the three of them. Astrid shuddered and moaned beneath him, both probably aware in some way that they could slip and fall to the bottom in an ungainly heap, but that didn't seem to matter much when she clenched and gripped him in that exquisite heat.

Astrid reached back for one of his hands, dragging it to her chest and Hiccup got the message, groping roughly at her chest the way he knew she liked. It had the desired effect, Astrid shaking and pushing back on him, cursing as she teetered. Close already, it seemed the lack of sex all summer had Astrid ready to explode, He slid his hand down, pressing fingers firmly between trembling thigh muscles until Astrid spasmed and shouted, back arching so much it looked painful. Panting as smaller tremors rolled through her, Astrid turned and nudged him back, rolling onto her back and looking up at Hiccup with a _lethal _look in her eyes. Brain frozen by her, Hiccup took a minute to catch on.

"W-what?"

"Gotta get dirty to get clean."

She ran her fingers down his front, eventually dragging them along his cock. Hiccup lifted his hand, her arousal his lubricant, her flushed cheeks and pouting lips his fuel as he stroked himself. Astrid watched every move, filthy whispers encouraging him to make a real mess of her. Even now her effect on him was potent, had Hiccup dizzy with need. He twisted his hand the way he did when alone, rubbing his thumb over his glans and pumping his hips into his fist until that pulsing spread, cock swelling in his grip before he spilled over Astrid's belly, a few splashes landing higher up at her chest. He groaned, squeezing the last tingling drops out before his body went lax, barely staying on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"How come you... you know?"

Hiccup's brain decided to lack a filter, gesturing between them vaguely and regretting it immediately when Astrid's smile turned into a frown. Still, her finger trailed through the puddle on her stomach, drawing a finger up to her mouth just to see Hiccup stare at her in rapture.

"Because missing this _sucked, _and there hadn't been a lot of other chances to do anything when they weren't home."

So it _was _their parents being around. Hiccup could respect that.

Not that he was complaining _now._

They cleaned up quickly, washing sweat and sex off themselves and holding each other, giggling at their weak knees and basking in those lovely happy hormones, Astrid kissing him so hard he felt as though she was making up for lost time. They were dry, dressed and decent by the time their parents returned with deer meat and some root vegetables, which could only mean their dads favourite recipe for stew that night. Hiccup almost drooled at the thought.

"Would you go get your sister for dinner lad?"

"Sure dad."

Their mother had been dispensed to poke Eret, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. He could sleep anywhere. Hiccup headed up the stairs, saw Astrid's door open, heard her voice. He stuck his head through the gap and saw her on her phone.

"Hey, come get dinner!"

"In a sec... no Heather, thats my brother."

Hiccup retreated, but not before he heard something that sounded like "he sounds nothing like Hiccup, don't say such things! That's my brother, ew". He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at how aghast Astrid sounded. He meandered down the stairs, wondering when photos on the wall of the staircase and the way the house always smelled like cinnamon had stopped feeling so... right.

It didn't feel like they were waiting to go back to university anymore.

It felt like they were waiting to go _home._

* * *

Astrid slid under the covers of her bed, yawning. It was good to be back... even if she wasn't in the bed she wanted to be in. But the facts of last year were still true; they couldn't get stupid and careless and _noticed. _By now everyone ought to have forgotten the little... quirk of the twins slowing down on hook ups and possible girlfriends and all of that. If they were smart about it... maybe nobody would notice.

Or maybe they should _stop._

Aaaaand she was wide awake again. Astrid groaned, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. The thought kept niggling. They couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually, they were going to have to seperate and have _normal _relationships, with people who didn't have the same surname on their birth certificate. With people they could hold hands in the street with and introduce to their parents as partners.

People they could fall in love with.

Astrid fell asleep eventually, but it was fitful and did not leave her feeling well rested in the slightest. At least when Heather turned up, she made coffee, laughing at how Astrid grizzled in her direction until caffeine was administered.

"So..."

Oh gods, Astrid was not awake enough to be interrogated.

"Please don't. It's too early."

"Hey, I was only gonna ask if you were going to the freshers party tonight?"

"Oh. Probably."

She knew she would. Because Astrid was a masochist and liked to watch Eret and Hiccup pick other people up - she wasn't jealous they were doing it still, it just reminded her that to everyone else, Astrid was a notch on their bedposts, one in a long line. It was an image they would have to maintain forever to anybody they knew at university, even afterwards. And it also reminded her of the future she didn't want to think about, where nights in their bed would stop for good.

Astrid managed to avoid the conversation by insisting - it was a lie - she needed to go out and get food, and the food hall meant meeting people and seeing those from last year, a sufficient distraction so Heather couldn't get to the 'secret boyfriend' thing yet again. She caught sight of Hiccup and Eret, her stomach fluttering and brain reminding her that tonight they'd be taking someone else back with them. Still, Astrid had already helped break in the bed at their place. And the sofa. And the kitchen table...

She fought a shiver at the memory, warmth in her belly reminding her she'd quite like a repeat performance. But then she always did. They were _so damn good _together, it was impossible not to want more really. She'd want more if she had such fantastic sex with anyone. It wasn't that it was _them. _

"Honestly, this living with parents between uni sucked. I swear they still think I'm like, twelve. My boyfriend wasn't allowed to stay over!"

Heather snorted next to her, throwing a glare over the hall at the back of Dagur.

"Couldn't you go to his place?"

"Yeah, but I like my own bed damnit."

Astrid stayed quiet; she couldn't really relate. She liked Hiccups bed. Preferably with Eret also in it. Eret liked Hiccups bed best too. They didn't have a strict 'rule' about it, but it seemed most people ended up in Eret's room and the siblings got Hiccups... Astrid didn't think too hard about it.

Heather came over to get ready, and tsked at Astrid's choice of outfit - jeans and a t-shirt. Astrid wasn't looking to pull, but Heather insisted on her wearing a skirt anyway. She agreed to shut her up, worrying that if she protested too much Heather would ask _why _Astrid was so against anything happening that night, and the whole 'secret boyfriend' thing would come up again. The night was supposed to be about having fun. Astrid almost forgot herself, hand on the hem of her lounging top about to pull it up when she realised Heather would see her tattoo if she did.

Thankfully, the other woman didn't comment on Astrid changing in the bathroom.

"Ready to go?"

Heather nodded.

"Yeah! Promise if I get smashed to not let me make a terrible choice in men?"

"I'll try."

Astrid didn't plan on getting too drunk herself, so she could always drag Heather back if _she _was off her face. Gods only knew Heather had gotten her home in one piece a few times when Astrid was wasted. They headed out, soon joining the steady trickle of others out to party.

Music met them first, followed by the sounds of chatter, laughter and joyful reunions. Heather slipped away from her side, but clearly she aimed for the table of alcoholic beverages. Astrid snagged a can of coke, then continued on her perusal, finding who she was looking for fairly quickly. It didn't take much; they held plenty of attention, with their stellar reputation and genuine friendliness, few failed to find the twins approachable.

Including Astrid, eventually. She reasoned that they could _talk _to each other, right? If Hiccup and Eret refused to even converse with anyone they'd fucked, they would have far fewer Astrid grabbed alcohol, checked Heather was still upright and headed in the vague direction of her brothers. Only Eret was visible, and he managed to move on to talking to her without offended anyone he was currently talking to.

"Hey stranger! Long time no see!"

Astrid barely refrained from rolling her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his skin - Eret almost _never _wore sleeves, and his arms were permanently warm - as he hugged her. His fingers lingered at her hip, brushing over the hidden inking beneath.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"Bathroom, I think."

With the loud music and the energy of people reconnecting after months apart, they didn't really draw much attention even when Eret leant down, murmuring against her ear that he liked her skirt. Astrid bit her lip, hating and loving in equal measure how easily he affected her as she tingled. And he damn well _knew _it, that smug grin on his face that made Astrid simultaneously want to climb him like a tree and hit him. On the other hand, Astrid knew how much he liked it when she bit her lip and peered up at him through her lashes, saw his throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

It was monumentally stupid, insanely risky, and Astrid could not have cared less when Eret followed her into the empty back room, mouth against hers as hot hands slid over her bare thighs. Not that she would, but Astrid mentally thanked Heather for insisting on the skirt. Lips dragged down her throat, mouthing at sensitive spots until Astrid was panting, gripping his wrists and trying to encourage his hands to more interesting places. She moaned into his mouth when Eret touched her properly, already embarrassingly wet for him.

Fingers clumsy with arousal were practiced in tugging clothes away just enough, Astrid dizzy as he lifted her up against the wall, one hand gripping his shoulder as the other scraped against the wall, looking for more to hold on to and finding nothing. Ragged breaths passed in the small space between their faces, her legs flexing and squeezing at his hips. There probably wasn't time to take it slow, but they were both too high on the thrill of public, of risking getting caught to really think logically.

They could still hear the party music through the closed door, but both turned toward the door when they heard footsteps outside, neither keen to be interrupted. Eret couldn't keep still, small thrusts rocking into her. The door creaked open inch by inch, but the only face that was really welcome appeared there. Hiccup took in what he saw, eyes a little glazed as he slipped through and closed the door behind him.

"Couldn't wait, really?"

Eret shrugged as best he could, chuckling.

"Astrid's fault."

She squeezed his cock in retaliation, gasping when Eret bucked into her in response as Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"You always say that."

"S'true."

Squirming impatiently, Astrid bit at Eret's jaw, breathy voice telling him to give Hiccup a good show and _gods _did Eret deliver. Green eyes watched them avidly, at least when Astrid could keep hers open to see him as Eret set a frantic, needy pace that had her a shaking, whimpering mess in minutes. His hand covered her mouth, Eret pushing into her with slow, deep thrusts as he told her she was too loud, that someone would hear and catch them. It turned her on far too much to think about; getting caught could be catastrophic, but the thought still sent a quiver through her that was not unpleasant.

Astrid thought she might enjoy danger a little too much, sensibility long gone when it came to her brothers.

Hiccup didn't stay on the sidelines the whole time, crossing over to pull Astrid, then Eret into kisses, murmuring something in Eret's ear that made him buck harder into Astrid, the sudden deep thrust pushing a desperate moan from her. So much could go wrong if they were seen, and still Astrid pulled Hiccup closer, undoing his belt and zipper with the hand not clutching hard at Eret's back. He was hot and firm in her hand, swallowing Astrid's moans in a rough kiss as he thrust into her grip.

There was something so incredible for her about being surrounded by them, the heat and scent of them both so close, hands on her and each other, Hiccup pushing up her shirt to grope her with impunity. She ought to care anyone could walk in... but she didn't. Astrid never cared when they were _together, _not really. It was the rest of the time reality threatened.

She was pretty sure it was German Eret cursed in as he came, a sound of frustration leaving her without consulting her brain for permission. Hiccup chuckled, a lovely low sound against her ear, promising he'd finish what Eret started and Astrid shuddered, knowing that feral look in Hiccup's eye. She couldn't think of much that got him going _more_ than when Astrid was wet with Eret, the mix of his two favourites apparently Hiccup's biggest aphrodisiac. Eret let her down, mindful of Astrid's weak knees and holding her until Hiccup took over. One hand held her waist, the other burying in her hair and tugging until she trembled.

They kissed, Astrid faintly aware of Eret's heavy breaths nearby and little else beyond the little bubble of them anymore. She was drunk on the two of them, pulsing with want when Hiccup bit at her mouth before turning her around, moulding himself to her back as he filled her with ease. Eret's come slicked his thrusts, let Hiccup move with no resistance. His hand roamed her torso, shirt still shoved up to expose her and skirt pushed up over her ass so Hiccup could squeeze it as he pleased.

Gods, she loved it when they were rough with her, face against the wall and Hiccup merciless as he fucked her, finally comfortable enough to do as Eret did and quiet her with his hand so she could stop caring how loud she was. He bit her through her clothes, left a throbbing bruise on the back of her neck, gripped her hip hard enough to hurt. It was a heady thing for her - she knew how protective they were, how much they cared and wanted to keep her safe. It was how Astrid could let them rough her up with no reservations; they were safe, she was safe, Astrid never worried they'd push her too far. Just enough to drive her crazy under Eret's eyes and Hiccup's hands.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her, words falling from his mouth in that mindless way of someone lost in pleasure, burying himself deep as he could as Astrid seized around him with a muffled shout. They slowed to a stop together, Hiccup leant heavily against her back.

"It's good to be home, huh?"

Astrid didn't answer. She wasn't sure what to say. Was it right that they both - maybe _all - _felt like home had shifted? Was it changing too much if they'd all lost the sense of connection to the family homestead?

"I'll make sure the coast is clear. Bit obvious if we all left together."

Eret kissed her, then Hiccup, then he slipped away as she and Hiccup finished fixing their clothes. She doubted they'd have taken those sorts of risks before Astrid got involved, kept their more-than-brotherly contact safely locked away. Turning her to face him gently, Hiccup kissed her, slow and sweet and mellowed now.

"When are you spending the night again?"

"I don't know. We need to be careful, you know that."

Hiccup sighed, nodding reluctantly though he didn't let her go yet.

"I know."

Astrid could feel the weight of unspoken words, but now wasn't the time. There was never a time for everything they needed to say, not really. They buried serious conversations under laughing and fucking and eating. And Astrid planned to keep it that way. If it stayed casual, it wouldn't matter when they stopped. Right?

-HTTYD-

**Hey Astrid, can you say deniaaaaaal?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must completely offer the credit of this chapter to my co-writers. I did nothing except cheer them on really.**

-HTTYD-

When Hiccup returned to his room, Astrid was already lying on his bed again. It was a great sight to come back to, especially after the long summer months – and the fact that she _still_ wasn't wearing anything was only a bonus.

"You're already done with your laundry?"

He asked, partially to think of something else then how much he liked her sprawled across his dragon-patterned blanket and partially out of honest surprise. His trip to the kitchen hadn't taken _that_ long, had it? Astrid just shrugged.

"Yeah… I just stuffed it all back into my bag and will sort it later when I'm back at my dorm. That's more practical anyway."

She said with an all-too-innocent expression on her face that made Hiccup chuckle.

"And I'm sure that's the only reason. It has nothing to do with you not wanting to _waste any time_ whatsoever."

He commented as he handed her one of the bottles of water he'd gotten - refuels were necessary when Astrid was in their bed.

"I didn't say that."

Somehow, Astrid managed an insinuating smirk as she took a big gulp from the bottle, making something in Hiccup's belly flutter. _Again!_ Damn, she was one tempting vixen. Trying not to pay too close attention to her nude body - he'd seen it enough that he ought to be used to it... and yet he wasn't - he sauntered around his bed and flopped down next to her.

"Here, this is the only thing I could find in regards of a quick snack."

He offered her the bag of chocolate-coated nuts he'd sneaked from Eret's stash, and tried hard to not appear _too_ eager for another round. Not that he thought she would mind, but still. Astrid liked to lounge around naked, he wouldn't automatically assume it meant round... whatever they'd reached. He lost count quite often.

"Awesome!"

They went through the bag without a pause, laughing as trying to throw them first into their own then each other's mouths turned into just finging them at each other. Hiccup might or might not have enjoyed eating the one that had landed in her belly button more than he should – or licking traces of melted chocolate off her skin for that matter – but he had certainly enjoyed the general sense of playful bantering too.

"Can I ask you something?"

Astrid asked as they lay entangled in a comfortable cuddle, both panting from a tickle fight that had ended only moments before, and Hiccup enjoyed the way her eyes sparkled with amusement. So beautiful...

"Whatever you want," he hummed into her hair, chuckling "but I reserve my right not to answer in case you want to ask about my browser history. That's private."

Astrid raised her eyebrows at him, immediately rolling over to question him with the distracting sight of her chest pushed up by the bed.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, snickering _"now_ I'm intrigued. What have you been looking at? Are you seriously not getting laid enough? Or do you and Eret watch porn together?"

Hiccup grinned. He knew that, with Astrid's computer skills she would easily be able to find out whatever he'd looked at, and he couldn't help but laugh as he imagined her face when all she would find were new cookie recipes. But it was fun to tease her, so he played along.

"No, no, no. I said that's private. What was it you wanted to ask anyway?"

Astrid pouted.

"Spoilsport. But, well, that wasn't what I wanted to ask anyway. It's just… you once said you two had been attracted to me for years before already. And, well, I was wondering for how long exactly."

Well, now THAT hadn't been a question he'd expected. But then, it also didn't surprise him, not really at least. Being home had probably brought up old memories. Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head.

"That's what you want to know? Ah, well…" his head laid back on the pillow, Hiccup pondered the past for a moment. "I don't know when it _started_ exactly, but I remember the moment when I _realised._ Do you remember that one time where I ran into you and that weird boyfriend of yours at a party some years ago?"

"Gustav, yes."

Astrid confirmed, her nose wrinkled in mild disgust. It was cute on her.

"That's when I realised. Because even as you two jumped apart in this... almost ridiculous film-like stunt of being caught, I'd seen enough. Him backing you up against that wall, your hands on his back, and you making out, and I… well, I guess I _should_ have been embarrassed or angry, how that idiot dared to touch my sister or how stupid you were to make out in such a relatively public place. But all I felt was… _jealousy._ Because, in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to push him aside and take his place."

He paused, his hand lightly trailing over Astrid's skin, tracing inked lines. Even after _months_ of them having sex now, it still felt weird, surreal. Too good to be true. Astrid, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout his monologue, hummed and arched into his touch before turning on her back and looking up at him.

"Do you know what's funny?" she eventually asked. Hiccup shook his head, frowning "the thing is… I _do_ remember that night, very clearly. And if you had pushed him away to take his place… then I would have let you."

Hiccup's eyes widened a little, but before he could make any rhyme or reason of her words or find some form of explanation in her eyes, she averted her face and explained herself.

"Back then… there wasn't a day where I didn't hear at least three people swooning over how handsome and sexy you or Eret were. At first, it was amusing, but it quickly became… I don't even know. Weird? Annoying? Intriguing? Most would only sigh whenever you passed by or make a random comment about how they wouldn't mind meeting you in a darkened bedroom. Or an alleyway, for that matter. But there were a few… I remember one in particular, the older sister of one of my classmates. We were all gathered there for a pyjama party, and she went into this... _graphic _detailed description about how she imagined a threesome with you two. I think she didn't know who I was and nobody felt comfortable telling her, so she went on and on…" a wry smirk played around her lips as her eyes met his again "what was it you just said? It should have been embarrassing or disgusting to have those images in my head… but it wasn't. It was _intriguing_ and…" sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment "and when you ran into me and Gustav making out that night… That was me trying to get those images out of my head. I just took the first person expressing interest and… So yeah. If you had taken his place, I would have let you. _Gladly."_

"I wonder what would have happened if I had," Hiccup mused after a short pause "I mean... that night, Eret and I had a long talk. I told him what had happened, how I'd felt… And we realised that we both… wanted you. But we also decided not to act on it, ever. So thinking back now..."

Could they have been doing this for years? Where would that have brought them? Hiccup tried to imagine the months away at university without her and it **ached. **He already tried not to think of how he and Eret would graduate the end of the academic year, which felt closer and closer and then Astrid would be there alone. They'd be apart again...

"I've thought about that too. And I don't think it would have done us any good back then."

"Oh?"

Astrid shook her head.

"First, if you'd kissed me then and there, I'm sure someone would have _noticed_ – Gustav at the very least. And I honestly don't even want to _imagine_ the drama that would have caused in secondary school. But I also think that _I_ for that matter… wouldn't have been ready for all this?" she made a vague gesture between him and herself and their general surroundings "I would have _drowned_ in thinking how wrong it all was."

"And you don't think so now anymore?"

He asked carefully. He knew how he and Eret felt about this matter, that they had accepted it as part of who they were, and had stopped worrying long ago. But Astrid's thoughts still were a bit of a mystery every now and then. If she didn't want to share, she wouldn't. Hesitantly, she shook her head.

"No, I don't. Not like I would have back then, at least. It's… I still _know_ that it's not quite right. I just don't _feel_ it anymore."

Her hand splayed over his chest, stroking his tattoo there, and he didn't need more words to understand. Logically, he knew that this was not how siblings were supposed to behave. He knew that nobody on the outside would ever understand the simple intimacy they shared, _because_ they were siblings.

As if to prove her point, Astrid reached up and pulled him down into a soft yet promising kiss. Hiccup obliged happily, kissing her as deeply as she craved before he shifted and trailed a line of lighter pecks down her body. It was playful as ever, so wonderful and light, just like interacting with her always had been, even though her moan as he latched onto her breast and sucked at her nipple certainly lacked past innocence. His hand wandered further down, ghosting over the smooth skin over her stomach, her tattoo, further still, groaning as he felt how wet she was. Beneath his hand and mouth, Astrid squirmed, arching up and seeking more. Gods, he _loved_ the filthy sounds she made, like that high-pitched yelp when he bit down on her nipple or that drawn-out moan when his fingers toyed with her clit.

"S-stop tea...aahh… teasing!"

She urged after a few minutes, panting. Hiccup would have happily ignored her request and kept playing with her, but when she added a desperate pleading _"Hiccuuup!",_ he let go of her. Who could deny such a tone of need? Chuckling breathlessly, he pushed himself up to look at her again.

"And what does Milady want instead?"

He asked, using the nickname she'd earned years ago for occasionally being rather touchy. Her answer, however, was not _lady_like in the slightest. Nor was that fire in her eyes, drawing him in.

"Fuck me!"

Hiccup complied happily, shifted until he was above her, kneeling between spread thighs and pushing into her only seconds later.

"Gods, you feel so good,"

He moaned as her molten heat surrounded him in a silken grip, though there was a brief tension for the sudden fullness. Shuddering, he waited for her to adjust, placing distracting kisses onto her lips, her face, until she signaled with a high little whine that she was ready for more.

Hiccup knew by now that Astrid liked it rough, and usually, that was something both he and Eret gladly delivered. But he also quite enjoyed making his partners squirm and beg. So, instead of giving Astrid the hard thrusts she certainly hoped for, Hiccup moved in slow rocking motions only, stroking her insides and watching her getting more flushed and frustrated with every lazy thrust.

And he enjoyed every single moment. Seeing her with that beautiful blush all the way down to her breasts, hearing all those little noises she made, his senses flooded with her scent and her taste... Freya, he'd coveted her for so long, but even now, after _months_ of her in their bed, he still could hardly believe how much better it was than he could ever have imagined. On a sudden whim, he leaned down to kiss her properly, intertwining his fingers with hers beside her head. Despite his former intentions, his movements became more forceful, thriving on her reactions as Astrid arched into him, those sweet soft noises growing louder.

"Fuck, yes!" she howled. "Hiccup, harder!"

Unable to resist, Hiccup complied. He reached for one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, the other tightly wrapped around his hips, and finally gave her the hard thrusts she wanted.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Give me a minute to… just wait here a minute, okay?"

Eret gave his three companions a serious look even as they rolled their eyes and grumbled some incoherent nonsense. Suppressing an annoyed sigh at their presence, he entered his and Hiccup's home alone. It had become a routine by now, making sure there was no inappropriate activity right there in the living room when they were not coming home alone, even before keeping their thing with Astrid secret had become important. Neither he nor his brother were shy about their sexuality, but not everyone enjoyed an unexpected audience. Today, however, the caution hadn't been necessary. There were a couple of clothes lying around that hadn't been there earlier, but aside from that, the living room was empty. Eret was almost disappointed he hadn't caught Hiccup and Astrid on the sofa _again..._

"Okay, come in."

He called out to the waiting men. They weren't his _friends_ by any means, but Professor Grimborn had insisted on them working in groups of his choosing for this project, and Eret could even kind of see his point. If they wanted to be successful in their business careers, they would have to learn how to deal with unpleasant partners. Even though, he was certain, Thuggory was one of the worst.

"So, this is what it looks like, the famous home of sin and lust," he sneered now as he entered, and eyed everything with a scrutinising look "eh, I don't understand what's supposed to be so special about this."

Eret sighed. He'd _known_ that their insisting on coming here to work on their project had mainly been because they'd wanted to have a look, but honestly, it was annoying.

"Do you really believe the way we arranged our furnitures has any influence on who we fuck? I can promise it's not our Feng shui that gets us laid."

He commented sourly. He was so done with people like him, but dropping a subtle brag definitely cheered him as Thuggory scowled.

"Well, it's certainly not because of your splendid look, inkface," Thuggory retorted "but then, I assume most of those _rumours_ are untenable exaggerations anyway. If you honestly got around as much as those claim, then you probably should be banging whoever's next on your list right now instead of actually _working_ for your degrees. But here we are, and–"

Eret was just about to interrupt Thuggory and his stupid rambling, when another noise sounded through the house, doing the work for him.

_"Fuck yes! Hiccup, harder!"_

A sly grin spread across Eret's face. Astrid always did have _impeccable_ timing.

"You were saying?"

He asked, smirking. As if they'd just been waiting for some kind of cue, Astrid's loud moans were well and truly audible now. In a way, it amused him how easily he was able to recognise her sex noises by now, but then… he had certainly heard them often enough. And usually, hearing them would have been enough for Eret to drop everything and join his siblings, but today, watching his visitors' reactions – or mostly Thuggory's to be precise – was _almost_ as satisfying.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," he grumbled, and grimaced "is that some recording or what?"

Chuckling, Eret shook his head. Like a recording could do Astrid justice anyway.

"If that's what you want to believe, Thugg… Sure, it's a recording."

An especially loud outcry was audible, making Eret hum quietly. She was close to coming.

"I think there's a real girl here."

One of the other guys, Sven was his name if Eret remembered correctly, muttered. He crouched down, and when he straightened again, he held a lacy black bra with green detailing up for everyone to see.

Poor Hiccup. Not that Eret expected him to have put up much of a fight, but if Astrid had specially dressed up to seduce him in these, then he'd really had _no_ chance against her advances. His own trousers were growing a little tight at the image of Astrid in that particular set in his head, and his only solace was that his unwanted companions probably didn't feel any better. And they didn't even know it was _Astrid _in there.

"And I bet she'd like to have her clothes back without some morons drooling on them. Or worse."

Eret commented dryly in means of distracting himself from the telling cry echoing toward them now. He reached to take Astrid's bra from Sven, then quickly picked up whatever other clothes of hers he could spot.

"How about you set up your stuff for us to get started? I'll be back in a mo, doubt she'd want to come in here naked."

"A shame."

Marcus, the fourth guy, commented, grinning.

"Don't take too long or we're all coming in."

Thuggory called after him and made a distinct gesture with his hips. Rolling his eyes to himself, Eret wandered off in the direction of Hiccup's bedroom and tried to keep from retching.

Some people really were insufferable. He would never understand how men like them thought they'd do _anything_ to get laid, yet refused to do the one thing that really mattered: respect their partners. He doubted that there was anything special about him or his brother that drew people toward them. Sure, the threesome-with-twins thing seemed to be a thrill and over time and with practice, they'd gotten fairly good, if he was allowed to think so himself. But what mattered, in his opinion at least, was that, even with one-night-stands they didn't intend to interact with again, he and Hiccup always treated their bedmates as _people_. Not just a toy to be used, but a human to be respected, to be cared for. Even after the sex - they never stopped talking to people they'd hooked up with unless they became incessantly persistent about another go.

Everyone was different, liked different things, and part of the thrill was to _learn_ what every new partner liked (and watch Hiccup, he admitted to himself). It wasn't just about sex and pleasure, but so much more. And as long as people like Thuggory didn't understand that, their success with women would never change. There was _one_ point though where Thuggory had been right, even though Eret _hated_ to admit that. Just leaving Astrid's clothes by the door and not entering to join them in their bliss was hard, and it was solely because of Thugg's crass comment that he refrained. Sure, Astrid would happily oust all but Eret and Hiccup, but they hardly wanted her caught there.

On his way back to his visitors, he pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Hiccup and Astrid.

_E: Thanks you two, for the entertainment. Was highly enjoyable. But I ought to mention that we aren't alone. Astrid, your clothes are at the door._

He added a few emojis, indicating a group of people, study books, and a green face being sick by way of explanation. The reply came as he entered the living room, two laughing faces, one forom each of his siblings. Fondly rolling his eyes, he was about to put his phone away, when another message came in.

**A: Wait… there are other people here? Shit! I need to get out! I'm meant to meet Heather about right now! As in, I'm probably already late because of Hiccup's dick.  
**

Grimacing even as he fought back a laugh, Eret typed back an answer.

_E: That might be a bit difficult right now. Can't you cancel that or tell her to meet you later?_

**A: I was supposed to be at the launderette, remember? If I cancel our meeting, she'll want to know why, and she's suspicious of me having a secret boyfriend enough as it is.**

There was a pause, probably Hiccup and Astrid talking directly, then:

_**H: Okay, I have an idea. Let's hope that works. Ret, just be your usual friendly host, I'll do the rest.**_

With a slightly worried frown, Eret reread the last message, but then shrugged and put his phone back into his pocket. More often than not Hiccup's ideas could be a _little_ overdramatic, but they also usually worked.

"Oh, wow, you're back already? Only fapped all over the poor girl and left again? Thought you had more stamina than that."

Thuggory sneered, and Eret had to hold back not to punch him. Odin, he hated men like him, _so_ deep in the closet that they were denying their sexuality in Narnia. When he didn't comment, Thug continued.

"Or no, wait. Isn't Saturday one of those days you and your brother go out to pick up the next on your list anyway? I guess even someone as sex-possessed as you is able to wait a couple of hours."

Biting on the inside of his cheek, Eret forced himself to ignore the comment, satisfying as it would be to make Thuggory profoundly uncomfortable with a response about him being a little _too _interested in the twins sex life, the sort of quip that would have the others with them roaring with laughter. But the sooner they finished the work, the sooner Eret could kick Thuggory out and go hear all about Hiccup's time with Astrid... shaking his head to clear the horny thoughts, Eret dragged his mind back to business.

"Okay, how about we get started and don't drag it out any longer? I'll get us some drinks, and you think about who takes on which task."

Their open kitchen space didn't really allow for him to get away from his guests, but it was at least something. _Punching Thuggory in the face won't do you any good_, he kept repeating to himself as he got four glasses from the cupboard and contemplated whether something harder than water would make the next hours more bearable. He decided against it, but when he returned to the others almost regretted it.

"...the start of the new semester is always my favourite time of the year. It's much easier to find a willing girl among the newbies that weren't already _ruined_ by The Twins."

Thuggory jeered up at Eret, but didn't acknowledge his return otherwise.

"I dunno, I do alright, personally."

Sven answered, but Thuggory was on a mission to malign someone it seemed.

"Just like last fall. There was this stunning blonde that was incredibly eager to get to bed. I'm telling you, she was really something. Blond hair almost to her ass, perfect to grip and hold her in place when I fucked her. She usually wears it in a braid though, which is a shame. More practical though to feed her my cock until those blue eyes of hers are filled with tears. But after she was here, she wouldn't even look at me again, that stuck-up bitch. Well, her loss."

Even though it was a little embarrassing to admit, Eret was pretty sure that he knew almost everyone around campus. And he had a damn good idea who Thuggory was talking about. But he could control himself... with an internal satisfaction that Thuggory didn't recognise Astrid's sounds - clearly, Astrid had more fun with Hiccup just now than she had with this brutish moron.

"You ought to be careful, Thugg. I have an idea who you're talking about, so let me tell you just this as a warning: she's well capable of breaking your arm if she ever hears you talking like that."

He was serious, but apparently, Thuggory just took his words as a joke.

"That pin-up chick? I highly doubt that. She didn't put up any fight whatsoever the last time I screwed her. I might put more effort _into...convincing_ her though, just to see whether you're right."

Eret's hand balled into a fist at his side. Certainly, a broken nose would be acceptable, right? He could always claim it had been an accident of some sort. Or a broken arm, making it impossible for him to masturbate. Yeah, that was the right punishment for someone like him. He deserved it.

But before Eret could do something stupid, a voice from the other end of the flat drew all their attention.

"And you are wondering why no girl wants to get near you, Thugg? I might have an idea why that is."

Hiccup sounded casual, almost lazy even. For a moment, Eret wondered how he could stay so calm with how that moron had just spoken about Astrid, but it only took him one look at his brother to understand. Hiccup was playing a role, his dramatic flair showing again, and staying calm certainly was part of that. There was still a tension in the way he crossed his arms, but to others who didn't know Hiccup's tells, it would look effortless really.

He wore nothing but a loose pair of trousers hanging from his hips, his feet bare as was his chest, showing bitemarks and scratches in varying degrees of healing. He wore a lazy smile on his face, and his hair was even more ruffled than usual. All in all, his whole appearance practically _screamed_ well-fucked. Eret tried to focus on Thuggory instead, so he wouldn't suddenly pitch a tent in none-too-forgiving jeans.

Hiccup sauntered past them, got a bottle of water from the kitchen, then leaned against the counter to drink, his lean body elongating even further. It was actually funny to watch how uncomfortable Hiccup's appearance made the others, especially when Eret was hard pressed not to simply jump his brother, audience be damned. Eret reached for his water, mouth suddenly dry.

"Ah, that's good," he almost moaned. "Gods, I love a demanding tryst. How about you guys? Got any lately?"

"Eat my dick, fishbone."

Thug growled.

Hiccup seemed to consider, but then wrinkled his nose. "Nah. I mean, thanks for the offer, that is something I do" Thuggory shifted uncomfortably at how calmly Hiccup took the 'gay' jab "but I have to decline. I'm just here for a break, there's still a demanding lady waiting for me to return" he grinned, green eyes sparkling mischievously as he made a vague gesture back toward the bedroom. "She's just taking a shower because, well, it was necessary, then I have to get back to her."

He nodded to the other end of the flat, and now that Eret paid attention to it, he actually could hear the sound of running water. What in Odin's name were Hiccup and Astrid playing at?

Thuggory's sneer turned into a condescending grin.

"Well, then how about I take your place instead? Show her how it is to be with a real man? I bet she'd like that, and there's nothing you could do about it."

It was clearly a threat, but Hiccup just shrugged as a show of dismissing said threat. The motion stretched several of his 'injuries', highlighting the pattern of some clearly energetic sex along his skin.

"You could, I guess? You're right, I probably can't stop you. I _could_ come watch though, since this is my home... " _that_ wiped the smile off Thuggory's face, and Hiccup wasn't done "but you'd have to get past Eret though, which might be a bit more difficult. And then, just as a warning, the lady in question might _just_ end up breaking your arm if you tried to touch her. But sure, go ahead. Let's see how far you get."

He settled back with a wry smirk, arms loosely crossed in front of him and made of show of watching, waiting for the show to start.

Eret wondered exactly _what _his plan was, but then he could practically feel Astrid's presence behind him. He didn't dare to turn or move at all, to draw attention as she slipped past him. If either Thuggory or one of the others only so much as turned their heads, they would surely spot her. But all attention was on Hiccup as he kept talking, riling up Thuggory even more. Eret wasn't sure whether that was a good idea in the long run, but for now, it seemed to work. Besides which, Eret would put Thuggory in the hospital if he dared lay a hand on Hiccup.

Behind him, the door to their entrance room closed with a low clicking sound, and his shoulders dropped as the tension left his body. Hiccup kept on for a little bit longer, then made a comment about joining his visitor in the shower and bid his farewell. As he passed him, Hiccup and Eret shared a look that said everything.

That had been _damn_ close.

* * *

When the door to her brothers' entrance room closed with a low _click,_ Astrid couldn't suppress a relieved sigh. Gods, that had been close. She took a moment for her heart rate to normalise again, her hand pressed to her chest, before she rummaged through her bag of clean but untidy clothes.

She couldn't believe that Hiccup's mad plan actually had _worked._ Grabbing the clothes Eret had placed at the door for her, getting the bag with her clean clothes from the bathroom and turning the water on as a disguise, then cleaning up hastily before getting dressed, and sneaking out while Hiccup distracted their guests – it had certainly sounded like one of Hiccup's more insane ideas. And that was no small feat, given Hiccup's overdramatic tendencies he'd gotten from their equally eccentric mother. But it had worked, they hadn't seen her. Even as sneaking away as if she'd done something forbidden left a bad aftertaste in the back of her thoat. Because that was exactly what she _was_ doing, wasn't it?

Scowling, she pushed the thought aside as she put on her shoes and pulled her light jacket over the fresh shirt. Eret must have missed the one she'd worn earlier, but if she remembered correctly, that one had landed somewhere behind the sofa, so she couldn't really blame him for not spotting it. Luckily, she'd had enough other shirts at hand.

On her way out of the building, she send a quick text.

_A: Hey. My shirt still has to be lying around in your living room. Could you make sure none of your visitors get their hands on it?_

She didn't wait for an answer - Eret might not be checking his phone right away, and Hiccup was probably in the shower himself - and stuffed her phone deep into her bag, grimacing at what Thuggory might do with her shirt. Seeing him there at the twins' dining table just now had been surreal, not what she'd expected. She always associated their flat with fun, comfort and _amazing_ sex, while Thuggory pretty much represented the opposite. Thinking about the one time she'd hooked up with him – more out of desperation than anything else – and the countless times he'd tried to hit on her again since then was a _major_ turn-off. Flirting was fine. Aggressively invading her space with pick ups that were little more than "well you put out last time and I wanna get my end away" was _not _fine.

Shaking that thought off with a grunt, she hurried on – back to the dorm to drop off her clothes and to get her books. She was late already and sneaking out had cost her even more time, she could only hope that Heather wouldn't be too grumpy or ask too many questions. Walking quickly was proving just a little _bit_ uncomfortable though, the soreness of getting well-fucked the previous night and again that day a constant presence. Shudders ran down her spine at the memory of them truly reconnecting after the long summer break. They hadn't really gotten much sleep last night – or the whole past week in general, really. Just thinking about it was enough to send a delicious reminder through her entire body, enhancing the lingering throbbing of what she and Hiccup had been up to just half-an-hour ago.

With a sigh, Astrid slid the strap of her bag securely back over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to her floor at the dorm. This one week of reconnecting and making up for the summer had been great, but the memories would have to last for a while. Tonight, they were to go out separately to prevent new rumours from popping up. Less fun, but necessary. Not that Astrid had any intentions of hooking up herself with _anyone, _she was a little too tender and being yelled at by her body as it was for not slowing down. Hushing said body, Astrid enjoyed the memories a little longer...

When she turned the corner, however, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Oh _shit._

There was Heather.

In front of her room's door.

Waiting.

Turning back, Astrid hid behind the wall, her heart racing, and a quick glance at her watch made her groan. They'd been supposed to be meeting at the café to study far too-long-ago-now. Damning Hiccup's distracting dick again, Astrid sighed. No wonder Heather had decided to come here instead. After fishing her phone back out of the bag, she groaned again. Yep, Heather had sent a couple of messages already, asking her where she was, and had even called. Astrid hadn't heard it buzz amongst all the clothes.

Cursing quietly under her breath, Astrid let her head fall back against the wall. She hadn't even meant to stay that long, knowing that she mustn't miss her appointment with Heather. Putting on Hiccup's favourite set of underwear had merely been a reflex. They were _clean, _she insisted. But she'd been so distracted, she'd forgotten all about it, and what at first had been Astrid popping by to innocently use her brothers' washer while they were out had turned into something much more saucy when Hiccup had gotten home unexpectedly early, tempting her with his kisses and hands... until she'd completely forgotten everything else.

She peeked again, catching Heather knocking on her door, calling softly as though expecting Astrid may be sleeping. Shit. What was she supposed to do? Should she wait until Heather was gone? Pretend to have been busy in some way or other? No, that wouldn't do her any good. Eventually, Heather would confront her anyway. Better to bite the bullet.

Astrid took a deep breath before turning into the hallway, trying to put on an air of innocence and slight annoyance.

"Astrid!" Heather called when she noticed her, her hands in her hips and a scowl on her face. "Where _have_ you been? I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Astrid grumbled. "I was at the laundrette–" she indicated her bag "–but it took ages until I was done there. I… I wanted to call you but my battery died. Can you forgive me?"

Heather's scowl lasted for a second longer before it turned into a smirk.

"At the laundrette, eh? Sure… And, yeah, I can forgive you – if you agree to let me into your room and finally tell me what's going on!"

Hiding her grimace by turning away from Heather to open her door, she sighed.

"Sure, come in. But there is nothing to tell."

"Yeah, I totally believe you…"

Heather seated herself on Astrid's chair, watching her intently, and Astrid was glad for the excuse of having to pay attention to her clothes as she put them back into her wardrobe. It meant avoiding Heather's gaze didn't look as suspicious.

"So?"

Heather eventually interrupted the silence.

"So... what?"

"So, when are you going to stop pretending? Because I don't believe you, you know? You look too well-fucked way too often for that coming from random hookups. You can't tell me that you're that lucky. I know you keep telling me that you don't have a secret boyfriend, but I'm calling that bullshit."

If Astrid gripped the stack of underwear a little tighter and stayed turned toward her wardrobe a little longer than was strictly necessary, well, then so be it. What was she supposed to do? Averting public rumours had been manageable and keeping their parents from noticing anything had actually been far easier than she'd feared. But Heather? Heather had too keen an eyes and knew her too well to be fooled. She also saw Astrid with bruises a little too often, and Astrid had had to confess to liking it rough to end Heather's concerns.

"I… have no idea what you're talking about."

"Astrid, please. You're a horrible liar, do you know that?"

Biting her lip, Astrid clenched her hands into fists in order to keep them from trembling. What was she supposed to do?

"So… what if I _had_ a secret boyfriend?"

She eventually muttered. It felt like a bad idea to admit that much, but what else could she do? Further denying it wouldn't convince Heather, not by this point. But at least for now, her small confession seemed to have appeased her friend as she sounded much more forgiving.

"Then I'd be happy that you stopped lying to me."

She said, and when Astrid threw her a cautious glance, Heather was smiling. Astrid smiled in return, tentative relief washing through her.

"And then I'd start wondering who it might be."

Heather added with a mischievous grin. Groaning, Astrid fully turned toward her.

"Heather, _please."_

She implored, but to no avail.

"I mean, if you think it necessary to keep his identity a secret, then there's got to be a reason," she went on, unperturbed and still grinning. "Is he one of our tutors? Or a Prof even? If it was me, I'd totally suspect your Prof for computer science, the good lady Mala, because, _damn,_ she's quite something! I mean, _I_ would... but last time I checked, you weren't that interested in women, so I guess not. Her assistant maybe, that Throk guy? He seems awfully quiet, but who knows..."

Astrid snorted at the thought of bedding her stiff and weirdly formal tutor, but didn't contradict her. If Heather thought she was sleeping with a teacher… well, that was actually a far safer assumption than the truth.

But it didn't seem as if Heather was done yet.

"Well, it could be something like that, I suppose… but I think I'll stick to my former suspicions."

"And that would be?"

Astrid inquired, torn between not really wanting to talk about this topic any longer and wanting to make sure Heather wasn't hitting too close to the truth.

"Well… I already had my suspicions before the summer break, but now… I think it's too big a coincident that your 'brother'–" she put air quotes around _that_ word, "–can sound that much like Hiccup. Seriously, that voice is pretty distinct. And at that party last week, you _conveniently_ disappeared right when the Twins couldn't be found either. I still have no idea why you'd hide your relationship with them, but I'll figure it out eventually."

"What makes you think that?"

Astrid tried to sound unalarmed, disbelieving even. However, she wasn't so sure whether she'd succeeded, so she tried to play it down further, feeling a _little _guilty for how she tried to turn it on Heather but damn she needed _not _to have this conversation again.

"I mean, not that I'd mind. Gods, that night with them was amiazing! But you know as well as I do that they don't take repeated hook-ups. Besides, aren't they still hooking up with random people all the time? I guess they would eventually stop if they had a girlfriend? How does one even date twin _brothers?"_ Shaking her head, she forced a light laugh. "Seriously, Heather, you have too much of an imagination."

"Maybe..." Heather hummed, scrutinising her. But then her features relaxed and she chuckled too "or maybe it's just my fixation on them because they still haven't hooked up with me. Not that I… need that, but I'm curious, you know? What all the fuss is about. I've had a threesome before, it wasn't _that _spectacular."

Trying not to respond to that tidbit, Astrid tried to sit down without being noticably uncomfortable.

"Uh-huh, sure, I believe you,"

Astrid teased. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe I'm also wondering what's so hideous about me that they wouldn't respond to my advances. And let's be honest, if you were that mysterious blonde everyone was talking about during first year, _that_ would be an explanation. As in, they wouldn't hook up with their girlfriend's best friend, out of respect or something."

_Or by request_, Astrid added mentally. Out loud she said

"Yeah, wouldn't _that_ be a sensible explanation?"

And laughed, and made a note to kick herself later on. If she hadn't asked her brothers to keep their hands off Heather, she'd probably be less suspicious.

"It certainly would."

After a beat, Astrid turned it back again.

"Maybe it was me, but not directly... like, didn't they hook up with Dagur the year before we started? And then me... maybe they try not to work through people too close to each other too fast. I gotta imagine they've had issues with jealous people at _some _point? And you gave up after a couple of tries."

"Huh. Never thought of that."

Heather mused, nodding, then she jumped up.

"Anyway. Are you going to that party today? I think I have an appetite tonight, and it's not chocolate chip ice cream."

Chuckling, Astrid shook her head.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass. I'm not in the mood to waste a good night's sleep with some idiot. Have fun though."

"Hah! So you _did_ get laid today already!"

Heather crowed, and escaped out of the room before Astrid could throw anything at her.

Smiling, Astrid shook her head as she gazed after her friend. But after only a couple of seconds, that smile faded and gave way to a worried frown. Heather hadn't only been too close to the truth, she'd _nailed_ it. She had to get her off track somehow, or she'd sooner or later find out about just why she and the twins wouldn't - or rather, _couldn't _\- make their relationship public.

_It's not a relationship! _she sternly reminded herself. Astrid reached for her phone, and couldn't help another smile tugging at her lips as she saw that she had two messages.

_E: Don't worry, I found your shirt and put it away. It'll wait for you next to the jackets whenever you come over again._

_**H: Unless it misses you too much and we need to cuddle it for comforts. Then you can find it in one of our beds.**_

Hiccup's message was followed by a winking smiley with its tongue peeking out which made Astrid chuckle. Shaking her head in amusement, she typed back:

**A: I never thought I'd ever be jealous of a shirt! But now, I want comfort cuddles too.**

_E: You're always welcome to come back!_

Biting her lip, Astrid had to fight against jumping up and doing just that. Not that she _hadn't_ had enough sex during the past twenty four hours, but… well, she wouldn't say no to a night of lazy cuddles and a film or two. Maybe some _gentle_ sleep-time sex... but it was not to be.

**A: You know I would love to… But we've got to be careful. Heather is beyond 'vague suspicions' by now, and I don't want to give her any more reasons.**

She paused for a second, then typed in another message.

**A: On that point though… I know this sounds weird but I'm lifting the ban on you two hooking up with her. I mean, it was mainly to prevent her telling me more details than I could stomach, but that's a very moot point by now anyway. In case you want to, I mean. Or she wants to. But I'm pretty sure she's your type, and it might throw her off track if you guys aren't dodging her advances any longer.**

Rubbing her face with a sigh, Astrid hit _send._

-HTTYD-

**This definitely cannot go wrong in any way at all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow last chapter got a lot of response and we three writers got very excited about it! And evil-laughed. A little. Maybe.**

-HTTYD-

Eret sighed, reluctantly letting Hiccup go so they could finish getting dressed. They couldn't cuddle forever. Well, they could. But it might get awkward after a bit. Eret would definitely get hungry.

"I miss her."

Hiccup admitted quietly, and when Eret looked over he saw Hiccups hand lingering on the side, Astrid's shirt resting there neatly folded.

"I miss her too."

_"Should_ we though? It's not like we didn't just spend most of a week with just her."

Eret shrugged, hunting through his wardrobe for something to wear. It was the only time he lamented Hiccup being built so lean - he had tons of cool shirts, but Eret couldn't even get them over his arms, let alone his shoulders.

"Maybe thats why. After all summer and then the last week... we got used to her being around a lot?"

Hiccup nodded, mouth tipped up in a small frown.

"Guess so."

His fingers brushed the fabric, then Hiccup turned away, marks on his back and chest healing but Eret could easily map the journey Astrid's mouth and hands had taken over their brothers torso, picture the way Astrid's fingers clutched...

And now he had an erection. Telling it to wait a bit, Eret pulled on a comfortable vest, then saw Hiccup's eyes fall down his body before there was a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Need some help?"

"Save it hot stuff, we have a reputation to maintain."

It wasn't like having sex was the worst thing in the world, really. Eret loved sex, but then he and Hiccup had been fooling around since early teens, and having sex pretty much daily since they were fifteen. But the longer he and Hiccup continued their... thing with Astrid, the longer Eret felt the niggle of awareness that their casual hook ups were... not as much fun as it used to be. Except watching Hiccup. That would always be _sensational, _Eret knew.

But Astrid was right. They had to keep up appearances, and Eret always got more into it once they were out and he was watching Hiccup give people those smiles of his that could have underwear hitting the floor from across a crowded room. Eret had something of a reputation for rising to half-mast easily, even before anything was happening; nobody but his siblings knew it was because _Hiccup_ was so damned sexy.

"Ready to go H?"

Hiccup checked the inside pocket of his jacket, nodding; he carried condoms and sachets of lube, since they didn't _always _make it back to their place. Much better to carry than be caught unprepared. Eret gave off heat like a furnace, so he rarely wore jackets. It made sense for Hiccup to do it.

"Ready."

They headed out, sharing a few sips of whiskey from Eret's flask on their way to get them a nice, gentle buzz of warmth from the alcohol going. That way, they didn't drink too much when they got to the party, and made smart, sober choices - which included recognising if anyone hitting on them was too drunk.

"Eret! Hiccup! Hey, did we order strippers?"

"No, but I'll strip if you want Dagur!"

There was a laugh from those who heard as the twins arrived, grabbing drinks and slices of pizza from the table before they were greeted by several people. Eret couldn't help but notice that out of the dozen or so people that said hi to them, they'd slept with at least ten of them. Given how much time they spent in the sexual health clinic, Eret thought they should probably start volunteering there to make up for it.

He spotted Heather, automatically looking for a distinctive golden head near her and admitting disappointment to himself when he saw none. Hiccup threw him a look that said he had similar feelings, but Eret reasoned that Astrid was probably _sore _after the last few nights... and last time they were at the same party, the three of them had completely lost their minds and fucked in a back room. It had been hot and amazing and _reckless, _a stupid choice Eret would never take back. So maybe it was better Astrid wasn't there too. She could get some _rest,_ he chuckled to himself. Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes when Eret whispered it to him, shaking his head as he bit into the pizza in his hand.

"It's not like she was limping or anything..."

"How would you know? She had to sneak past."

That incident with Thuggory felt like a while ago, despite it having occurred that day. Eret _had _jumped Hiccup after they left, after that damned tempting show Hiccup put on it was essentially a given. Hiccup certainly hadn't minded.

The majority of people who were interested in a hook up that night with them were polite enough to give the twins a little mingling time first, which was good. Eret looked over to Heather again, thinking. Astrid's text was fresh in their phones... was it too soon? They'd both given Heather an appreciative glance or two over time, but Astrid had only put an embargo on a single person and they respected it.

He turned to Hiccup, asking silently. Hiccup chewed thoughtfully, then winked at Eret and washed his pizza down with the fruity cider he favoured over cheap beer.

"I'll go. I have an idea."

Eret watched as Hiccup slid through the mass of bodies, never struggling to pick his brother out of even the most dense of crowds. He saw Hiccup approach Heather, who seemed pleasantly surprised by his appearance, though Eret didn't need to be there to know Heather was asking why he was hitting on her after they turned her down before. _Our sister asked us to _was not exactly an excuse they could use.

He also saw when whatever Hiccup said seemed to convince Heather, her face turning from confusion to interest. _Damn _Hiccup was good.

"I think that might be a record for you two, not even fifteen minutes."

Eret heard a voice to his side, nodding at the tipsy redhead who had joined in the Hiccup watching. Atali, he thought her name was. Not one of their 'conquests'. In fact, Eret was pretty sure Atali was in on the Heather watching side...

"Hey, Hiccup is welcome to pick someone up for himself you know."

Though that happened less than it used to, Eret mused. More often than not, if one twin came home and the other was _with_ someone, the someone was up for playing with the other twin too.

"I am sure he is. Well, enjoy your night Eret."

Atali melted away, Hiccup returning with Heather at his side a moment later.

"I was just telling Heather here that we had to put in rules about moving through friendship groups too soon."

"Oh, yeah. Don't wanna cause tension."

Heather looked between them, nodding slowly.

"And here I thought you weren't interested."

"Cliche as it will sound, it was us, not you."

She cocked her head, looking Eret over and he felt very much like prey being hunted. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at that moment.

"Astrid said the same thing."

She had? That was news to Eret, she'd not said anything to them.

"Well, she made a good guess then. Wanna dance?"

None of them were expert dancers, but then it wasn't really about that. It was more about the close physicality, hands and hips on the move, communication reduced to touching and playful smiles. Heather made the first move from _maybe _to _I'm into this, _kissing Hiccup with no hint of shyness. Eret watched for a moment, catching sight of Dagur across the room with a frown before he covered his eyes and walked off. Eret laughed, disturbing the couple in front of him who both looked up.

"Something funny?"

"Doesn't matter, gone now. As you were."

He gestured as though awaiting the resuming show, which got Hiccup rolling his eyes before Heather turned between them and leant up to kiss Eret.

An odd but rather welcome 'side effect' of the twins reputation, of the regularity with people took them up on the chance of a threesome? There was a lot less animosity toward anyone, particularly the women, who was seen kissing multiple people in one night, because Eret and Hiccup would happily call them out for not minding when it was _them. _They'd even had a handful of people who came back to them to say "thank you", for giving them the confidence to pursue polyamory, no longer ashamed after they'd hooked up with the twins and it hadn't been the end of the world.

There was a little more drinking, eating, flirting; Heather was funny and witty now she was no longer wary of rejection it seemed, and Eret could see why Astrid enjoyed hanging out with the dark haired girl - she was good company.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Heather clearly didn't waste time. But then Eret could see her pulse fluttering rapidly at the side of her neck, dilated pupils, the light flush across the visible skin of her chest and the way her tongue came out to wet dry lips. Everyone was different, but arousal tended to show itself in a few familiar ways too.

"I thought the reindeer on the door was a _joke."_

"Hey, don't hate on the reindeer!"

Laughing to herself, Heather took in the surroundings for a minute; they were used to that, and Hiccup joked it was like in _Doctor Who, _when new companions first got to look inside the TARDIS.

"I have heard many stories about this place" Heather commented as she slid her jacket off, eyes lingering on the poster of the Aurora Borealis by the door "now I finally see it for myself."

She didn't seem intimidated, which he liked. They kicked off their shoes before Heather was the one all but dragging Eret closer by his wrist, hands sliding around his waist as she pressed herself against him firmly. Hiccup didn't wait idly, running his fingers down Heather's back and finding early on she was quite sensitive there as she stopped kissing Eret to shiver and mewl. Then she was turning, kissing Hiccup with equal fervor and Eret was the one teasing her with light caresses, the tried and tested way to get somebody flustered and turned on with little work as they fought to decide which way to lean.

Hiccup ended up pinned to the wall by her, a low grunt from him sounding as he knocked into the stand by the door in response to her eagerness. Heather was forward, teasing, playful... not unlike Astrid, and definitely something the twins liked. Something fell from the stand, landing close enough that Heather turned to look, leant to pick it up. Hiccup threw a wide-eyed look to Eret behind Heather's back at what she was holding.

"Hey, you know Astrid has a shirt just like this. It's not hers is it?"

""That would be weird with her having been here… what, January or February? No, iNo, it got left here last week by... someone. I left it there so I could take it back to them, and keep forgetting."

For a few tense seconds, Eret was pretty sure Heather didn't believe him. Hiccup tugged it from her hands and placed it back on the side.

"Did you really come here to check out some other girls clothes?"

"Definitely not. Bedroom?"

They led her to Eret's room, almost forgetting themselves and heading for Hiccups instead. That had been a little close, but Heather seemed sufficiently distracted by the time she was on Eret's bed being undressed by Hiccup. She pushed at his top too, revealing his chest and stilling with a curious expression.

"What's up?"

"I didn't know you had a tattoo like his. Is it a family thing?"

Hiccup glanced down, rubbing his chest and nodding.

"Yeah. Eret looks like our dad who has one too, and he was a firstborn so he inherited his name and shows his heritage openly. I have his heart, so mine is on my chest."

Astrid wasn't _technically_ of the Sami bloodline, but their father had always said she was welcome to bear the mark too. She chose her hip as it felt intimate and personal to her - somewhere few but a lover would put their hands, hidden unless she chose to show it, but always with her.

Falling back to the pattern of casual hook ups was always a little strange after a summer where Eret and Hiccup were only intimate with each other. But now, after the summer with Hiccup and then the first week consumed by _Astrid, _the strangeness was more tangible. He saw it in Hiccup's face too, the twins sharing a look that seemed to grab Heather's attention a little too closely.

"Everything alright?"

She was watching them a little strangely, and Eret realised they ought to cover up and fast.

"Yeah. It's a twin thing. We don't really need to speak to know what the other ones thinking."

"Oh. Makes sense I guess. Is that your secret?"

"Maybe."

Eret joined them on the bed, exchanging kisses and touches as they undressed themselves and each other. Heather gripped him through his briefs, grinning against his mouth.

"So _that _wasn't an exaggeration."

He didn't ask who'd been talking size with her - it could have been anyone, Astrid had told them exchanging stories about the twins was perfectly normal common room talk. Hiccup pushed up on his elbows, leaning against the headboard of Eret's bed for a minute and watching the two.

"So Heather, what _did _you come here for?"

Heather rolled onto her back, looking at Hiccup with surprise.

"Are you seriously asking me that _now?_"

Hiccup closed his eyes, laughing lightly.

"Not like that. I mean more... what do you _want?_"

Heather bit her lip, glancing between them.

"Well, do you guys ever... at the same time?"

"Just say double penetration, we know what it is."

Rather than flush, Heather's face turned ever more interested as she sat up, widening her legs slightly as Hiccup's hand moved to touch her.

"Yeah. That. I tried it once and it was good, but most guys get weird at even the thought of another erect penis in the room."

"Well, that would make our lives very difficult. Not to mention quite a few of our partners have cocks of their own."

Heather's eyes widened.

"Oh. Let's not go _there, _you guys hooked up with Dagur and I don't wanna think about that right now. So, is that a yes?"

Both twins had to bite back a laugh - Heather's comment about hooking up with her brother, or anyone making similar remarks always had a wonderful touch of irony for them to hear.

"We have done that, though it's always by request. It's not something _everyone _is in to."

Eret had to fight not to remember times he and Hiccup had shared muttered fantasies together, of _Astrid _asking them for it, of the feel of them all so close... his cock twitched, the motion caught by two sets of interested green eyes. At least Heather wouldn't notice Hiccup looking when she was distracted too.

"Well, while I know you have a rep for great morning sex too, it's mine and Dagur's weekly catch up breakfast so I can't hang around. Meaning I plan on getting as much out of you both as I can tonight."

Sharing a look with Hiccup, Eret nodded, both moving in sync until Heather was pressed between their bodies, fingers sliding down over her hips to rest against her thighs.

"You can tell Dagur we said good morning."

"After we show you a good night.

* * *

Glaring at her phone, Astrid heaved a great sigh and accepted she wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. It wasn't even light out, but the whole night had been a struggle to drop off. Too used to warm bodies and orgasm-induced sleepiness, Astrid had found the night long and lonely. Still, it was just an adjustment after a busy week. She could manage without them, damnit!

Figuring she might as well make use of the chronically early hour, Astrid got up and changed into her running gear. She could jog over to the twins place, drop in, grab her shirt and be gone before anyone was even up. Astrid wasn't even thinking of how she'd love to crawl into Hiccup's bed, surrounded by familiar scents and just wait for her brothers to find her there... not at all.

The sun was barely rising when she left campus, still a touch uncomfortable if she moved too fast after the bed-based workout of the last few days. Astrid pushed through anyway, leaning against the outside of the flat block to catch her breath before she let herself in, opting to take the stairs up to the boys flat as part of the workout. Her legs did not agree with the idea, but Astrid made it up to their floor, fumbling for her keys to open the door. If she was quick, she might go entirely unnoticed. She did hope not to overhear them having a typical morning tryst, because she didn't want to hear _Heather. _

Key in hand, Astrid was reaching for the door when the handle moved for her, and she barely managed to hide out of sight before Heather left the boys flat. There was not a single explanation Astrid could have made to explain her presence there. Heart pounding harder than on the entire trip over, Astrid waited for Heather to disappear into the lift to take her downstairs before she dared even breathe again.

_Wow that was close._

The door was still unlocked as she let herself in, expecting the twins would still be asleep and she could grab her shirt and then awkwardly head home without being spotted by Heather. However, Eret was already up, dressed in loose pyjama shorts and facing away.

"Forgot someth- oh, hey Astrid."

He smiled widely at her, immediately heading over before he frowned slightly at her tension.

"What's wrong?"

"Heather almost saw me. I came to get my shirt, she literally almost walked into me."

Eret pressed a kiss to her temple, ignoring that Astrid was sweaty but thankfully not trying anything more - he was pretty good at spotting when Astrid wasn't in the mood.

"Want to jump in the shower before H wakes up? Or are you running back?"

Astrid opted to shower rather than sit in her sweaty gear, since Eret was already suggesting breakfast and Astrid's tired body cried out for energy. Slipping her shirt on and tossing her running stuff in the laundry pile since she did her washing there anyway, she headed out to find Hiccup awake and leaning into Eret's chest, yawning.

"Morning Astrid."

"Hey. Good night?"

"_Late _night, but early Astrid visit is worth getting up for."

She couldn't help but smile as sleepy Hiccup headed over to hug her, skin still sleep-warm and Astrid recognised some of the healing marks on his body as her own handiwork.

"Ret and I are gonna grab a shower, I'll feed you when I come out."

They both kissed her before they headed to the bathroom, Astrid making herself a drink and checking the sofa for questionable stains before she sat down. The boys weren't gone long, returning with towels rubbing damp hair and shorts clinging rather nicely to wet skin... Astrid dragged her eyes upward, Eret stealing both her coffee and a cuddle when he sat next to her while Hiccup occupied himself in the kitchen.

"Hey!"

"You don't like the cold bit at the bottom, I'm not that fussy."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid let Eret resume snuggling her lazily until Hiccup summoned them for bacon and egg sandwiches. Once fed, both of them worked on soothing her, the fear of almost being caught by Heather easing the longer Astrid felt their arms around her.

"So, how was it?"

"Fine. She was pretty up for it right away, and didn't even come across _that _suspicious we hit on her. By the time she was here, I don't think she really cared."

Astrid smiled, relieved for the most part. She wasn't jealous - in her mind, Astrid knew the twins would _rather _be with her than anyone else, but she felt the same. It was hard not to want more of such intense encounters... but they couldn't just spend all their time together, and sex with other people wasn't really a terrible fate.

"I better go. Heather will undoubtedly turn up to gloat."

"She's having breakfast with her brother, so you have time."

They reluctantly let her leave after more kisses and cuddles, Eret dramatically complaining of abandonment until Hiccup threatened to withhold blowjobs if he didn't shut up. Unsurprisingly given Hiccups oral skills, it worked.

Astrid made it back to her dorm before Heather got in touch with her, pulled on a jumper and flopped on her bed to pretend she didn't wish she'd stayed with her brothers. Heather turned up about an hour later, finding Astrid attempting to start some reading but mostly just yawning.

"Morniiiiiinnnnng."

"Someone's chirpy today."

Heather grinned, offering Astrid chocolate as she came in and got comfortable sitting on her bed - a little gingerly, Astrid noticed. Astrid bit into the chocolate, sitting on her desk chair.

"You wouldn't _believe_ where I spent my night."

"Oh? Oh gods, tell me you didn't get drunk and find Thuggory attractive again."

Heather wrinkled her nose, shaking her head as she chewed on her own sweet treat, smug grin returning before she'd even swallowed.

"Oh no. I hooked up with the twins."

She knew Heather was looking for a reaction, something to give away that Astrid was more involved than a one night stand, almost a year ago. Astrid tried to feign surprise, washing chocolate down with coffee.

"Finally! I'm happy for you."

Heather seemed a little perturbed by Astrid's response, and apparently she had more up her sleeve.

"Yeah. While I was there, I saw a shirt that looked awfully familiar. Wasn't you who left it, was it?"

Snorting, Astrid shook her head.

"It's been _ages _since I was there, how could it have been me?"

"I know its a shirt you own. Red, with the black swirls on the sides and sleeves."

"You mean this one?"

Astrid lifted up her jumper, showing the t-shirt she'd retrieved that very morning, Heather seemed put out, sighing.

"Darn. Guess my theory has a flaw."

"More than one. I mean, I have to hope that if you _seriously _thought I was dating them, you wouldn't have fucked them."

Heather held up a hand, then dropped it and frowned.

"That is an excellent point. Maybe I was just a little too fixated and put it on you... sorry."

"It's fine, honestly. You brought me chocolate, I'm good."

It didn't take much after that for Heather to start swooning over the night she'd spent with them, and Astrid realised the boys had been holding out on her - both physically and with the details of Heather's time with them - when Heather got progressively more graphic.

"Seriously? At the same time?"

Astrid definitely wasn't picturing it. Well, not with Heather there anyway...

"I know you didn't try it with them, but _oh my gods _it was sooooo much better with them than the last time I tried it. Probably helped that those two seem to consider foreplay an art form, and they both fuck guys so I guess they know more about lube."

Thankful Heather was too distracted by her own pleasant recollections to notice Astrid's interest, she got considerably more detail than she'd expected and the _thoughts _alone that wormed their way into Astrid's mind were enough to leave her hot under the collar. And other places. They'd done anal a few times, though since the twins got plenty of that elsewhere it was always down to Astrid to suggest it, and the prep sometimes seemed more time than she was willing to wait.

But they'd never suggested _that. _And Astrid wanted to know why.

Heather had barely left to go obtain lunch - Astrid had enough to reheat for a few days yet, but nothing appealed to the dark haired girl in Astrid's fridge - when Astrid had her phone in hand, tapping out a text with two pertinent points.

_A: So, Heather just left, and it definitely seems as though you fucked the suspicions clean out of her. So, good job! Just one question; how come we have never done double penetration before?_

-HTTYD-

**Pervstrid strikes again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sometimes I swear I only updated a fic a few days ago and its been weeks, and others I feel like its been forever and it had only been a few days. Time is weird.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid's question raised some rather... _interesting _imagery, Eret had to admit.

Granted, they'd thought about it before, but agreed never to bring it up to Astrid so she'd not feel pressured - they weren't exactly missing out anyway, they'd done other ways of three together, with either he or Hiccup in the middle somewhere.

Now _she _was bringing it up... in more ways than one, Eret realised, seeing Hiccup's response to Astrid's text quite clearly against the cotton of his bottoms.

"Guessing Heather was bragging?"

"Why wouldn't she H? We are _fantastic. _So many times we've had people having to beg us to stop."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, gave Eret a fond but exasperated look.

"If I weren't so totally and _personally _assured you were great in bed, I would definitely joke at your expense that they were begging you to stop because it was terrible."

"Lucky for you then that you get to experience all _this_" Eret gestured to himself with a grin "so regularly."

Hiccup ignored him again, tapping out a reply to Astrid that he relayed to Eret too.

"Sounds about right. Although hopefully she's recovered from the last... however long it was we fucked like rabbits. I get the feeling she won't leave _again_ un-fucked."

His brother winked.

"Only if we're lucky. Else we can always make up for it later."

The thought had merit. Eret contemplated making up in advance, but he had plans to hit the gym and Astrid wouldn't be back over until later. Hiccup had a lecture too, so they were unfortunately too busy for a morning quickie.

A heavy workout at least burnt off the restless energy, though it did little for Eret's mind conjuring up many ways in which he could enjoy both of his siblings that evening, assuming Astrid was even up to anything. If she was sore, oral was always an option. They'd gone that route before, and it usually went pretty damned well... and there he went again, trying to conceal a semi on the walk back from the gym. At least he had a gym bag to sort of help hide it, and it wasn't too long a trip. He showered, took care of his erection, then ate and flopped down debating what to do with his day until a sibling appeared to distract him from boredom.

Astrid texted to let him know she was getting lunch with Heather before she came over, so Hiccup beat her back to their flat and laughed when he saw Eret pouting about being bored.

"Entertain me!"

"Entertain yourself! And no, that doesn't include masturbating in the living room."

Eret considered doing it out of spite, but then he'd have to explain how and why it happened if she came over before he was done. So he opted to play with something else, grabbing a console controller and occupying himself trying to romance every character he came across. Hiccup caught sight from where he was working nearby and laughed.

"I thought the point of video games was to do something _different _to your every day life."

"I have never seduced a married man in a skirt in my life!"

He protested, hearing Hiccup snort behind him as they both got back to what they were doing. Astrid let herself in as usual a little later, glanced between the two of them and decided what Eret was doing was more interesting before she flopped down on the sofa.

"Someone's cheered up."

"Yeah. It's a weight off not having Heather watch my every move to catch me out. We had a whole lunch where she didn't quiz me on a secret boyfriend! I think it helped when I mentioned if she _really _thought I was dating you two, she wouldn't have been so keen to hop in the sack with you."

"That's an excellent point, well made."

Astrid nodded, liberating the controller from Eret's hand to immediately go in search of something to beat with her sword, complaining that Eret had terrible choice in weapons the whole time.

"Honestly, you gotta stop going for shiny over substance."

"I will die with my shiny sword in hand!"

Rolling her eyes, Astrid sated the urge for some violence until Hiccup abandoned his work to join them on the sofa, at which point she paused the game and smiled as she got cosy between them.

"So, yeah. How come Heather got something in one night _I _haven't been offered in... almost a year?"

_Had it really been that long already?_

"It was by request, not by offer. It's something we _only _do when someone asks for it, and even then we want to know they're not total novices at it. Heather said she'd done it before, and basically asked for it right away."

Heather had obviously been bragging to Astrid, so it wasn't like they were giving Astrid a ton of information she didn't already have. And honestly, Eret doubted her mind was really on _Heather _all that much by the look in her eyes.

"Still, you guys have never even brought it up."

_Oh. _

"Astrid, it's _really _not that we wouldn't want to."

"We just didn't want to pressure you."

"Besides, it's not a wise heat of the moment choice. Have you ever tried it before?"

Astrid shook her head, chewing her lip for a minute.

"No. My only threesomes have been with you two."

"Well, yeah, but there's several steps on the road to double penetration."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Eret pretended to be talking like an academic professor, gesturing like their history tutor.

"If you _want, _we can start working up to it. But we've done anal, which you know is not like in porn where you jump right in."

"Exactly. How much harder can it be?"

Eret let his head roll back, trying to quantify an experience he'd had but couldn't completely compare.

"Right. You know sometimes when you just have _one _person in you, and you feel a little like they might just break you cus they fill you _just _right?"

Astrid nodded, cheeks a little pinker; Eret could tell she was getting turned on from a mile away if the wind was right, let alone when she was sat next to him with wide eyes.

"Now imagine that _twice _over, its not really something you can explain and the first time you try, you _really _feel overwhelmed."

"Wait. Have you... _how?"_

Eret winked.

"Remember summer last year, when me and H were gone a couple of days to go to a concert?" she nodded "yeah, well nobody knew we were brothers there. Some guy picked us up, and I was a _liiiittle _drunk at the time. It was pretty great, but _man_ I could barely walk the next day."

"So, like I said" Hiccup leant in, brushing his lips across Astrid's neck to make her shiver "if you want to start working up to it, then we can. But no jumping right in. Alright?"

Astrid hummed, tipping her head to bare more skin to Hiccups mouth. His hands soon joined his mouth on her skin, fingers under her shirt and Astrid trying to decide whether to lean into his hands or mouth, eyes closed and lips parted on soft moans.

Eret got the feeling they'd be starting that 'work' pretty soon.

She let them move her to bed, but Astrid had little more patience to get their clothes off, her own following before they were pressed either side of her, Astrid squirming and arching into their mouths on her neck, hands on her thighs as hers twisted in their hair.

"Get on your knees."

Hiccup whispered, voice rough, hot and Eret felt his cock leak. Astrid complied, flushed and panting already and watching her brothers as Eret retrieved lube, looking down at his hands - he knew what Hiccup was thinking, like always.

"Here. Your hands are smaller."

He took it, sticking his tongue out at Eret - it was true, but only really in the sense that Hiccup had slim, artists fingers and Eret... didn't. Hiccup's fingers were still long, reaching, could find Eret's every hot spot...

Putting his mind back on Astrid, Eret lowered his head and closed his mouth over her nipple, smirking when Astrid moaned and gripped his head, pushing her chest up into his face more. He stroked her back, running fingers over the ticklish spot towards the base of her spine until he felt her shake in his arms. Hiccup got himself comfy behind her, kissing Astrid's shoulder and Eret knew by the sounds she made where Hiccup's lubed fingers were beginning to tease her.

"H-Hiccup! C'mon, you know I can take it!"

"Relax Astrid, it's not a race."

She took Hiccup's fingers with ease, stretching and mewling as he pushed them back and forth a few times. That wasn't anything new for her, a standard foreplay before they progressed to anal sex - Astrid enjoyed it, but she wasn't always up for patiently doing the prep and so they didn't do it all that often. But _gods _she looked hot, spreading her knees for better balance to ride Hiccup's fingers.

"Ready for me?"

Astrid moaned, nodding eagerly and bracing her hands on Eret's shoulders when he got close enough to touch her. He rubbed circles around her clit, heard Hiccup suck in a sharp breath as she tightened on his fingers a little. When Eret slipped a couple of fingers inside her, he caught Astrid wince slightly, frowning.

"Still sore?"

She bit her lip, nodded tightly.

"A little, but it's easing. Keep going!"

Her breathy tone of want was compelling, and the twins knew better than any that Astrid wouldn't be encouraging something she didn't want. So Eret continued, pushing into her until he could feel Hiccup's fingers through the thin skin that seperated. Astrid moved her hips on instinct, riding both of their hands and Eret couldn't help but imagine if it was _more, _picturing Astrid gripping him with tight hands and tighter muscles, thighs shaking as she moved with them.

Seeing Astrid quickly overwhelmed by that double stimulation had Eret regretting immediately that they'd never brought it up before, the thought of more intense responses when she was filled by them had him _aching _with desire. When Eret curved his fingers just so and pressed his thumb to her clit, Astrid shuddered between them, her nails scraping at his shoulder where her hands tightened.

"_Fuck,_ don't stop..."

Eret could feel how wet she was, shaking every time his fingers bumped Hiccup's as they worked them back and forth, Astrid twisting and panting, moaning between them. Her head rolled back onto Hiccup's shoulder, hands still on Eret as they pushed her to the edge and right over it, their close bodies helping to stop Astrid from just tipping over as she shook. The tremors were slow to stop, but Astrid was left pliant and beaming.

"_Wow. _Yeah, we're definitely doing that more often."

Eret had no complaints; he'd watch that show again a hundred times and never get bored. Astrid mewled as Hiccup slid his fingers free, twisting her head to peer over her shoulder at him.

"Ready to finish what you started?"

"Astrid, we said-"

"Not what I meant."

It took Eret a second to cotton on too, but then he saw the spark in Hiccup's eye as he realised and grinned, nodding.

"As milady wishes."

Hiccup grabbed the lube again and gestured with his head for Eret to move a little, so Astrid could stretch out on her hands and knees. Her lithe body was entrancing to watch as she did so, urging Hiccup on as he hesitated to lube himself up.

"You want me to use a condom?"

Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't. Astrid shook her head, keening softly as Hiccup moved with a delibate slowness, curving over her back to kiss along her spine as he guided himself into place, taking his time and Eret _knew _he was doing it to drive Astrid crazy. It was working, if her low, needy sounds were anything to go by.

Hiccup straightened up, squeezing Astrid's ass with his hands before he pushed into her with a slow, intentional pace, grinning to himself when she cursed and demanded he move faster, fuck her harder.

Eret couldn't think when Astrid had ever looked so exquisitely debauched, her flushed face covered in sweat-damp hair, biting her lip between those moans that almost seemed to be laughter, broad smile on her face as she fisted the sheets and pushed back on Hiccup. He wasn't the one being touched and Eret still thought he might come first from that sight alone, Astrid clearly ecstatic when Hiccup picked up his speed and pressed deep into her ass on each of his thrusts.

She really was incomparable to anyone else they'd ever taken to bed, in more ways than one.

When Astrid was so very close as she was then, feral and hungry and demanding, Hiccup could barely keep up with her but damned if he didn't give it his best, hands wrapped around slender hips and the lines of Astrid's tattoo just visible in the gaps of his fingers. It seemed as though Astrid hadn't really come down from her earlier orgasm, body already climbing to the next as Eret reached under her, hand sliding down her stomach until he could stroke her clit.

The explicit words that left her mouth left Eret with little doubt he'd gotten there in time to push her higher, saw the way her body started to shake as she bit down on the sheets clutched between her fingers. He heard Hiccup grunt, knew he could feel Astrid tighten and clench around him as she buckled between twin efforts to bring her off.

Hiccup wasn't far behind her, last few thrusts making Astrid pant and whine before he shuddered with a low grunt, hips bucking a few times before he too was still save for a few twitching muscles while they both fought to catch their breath.

"Relax."

He murmured, stroking Astrid's hip with his free hand before pulling out, both soothing Astrid as she let out a sound of discontent at the sudden empty feeling both her brothers were familiar with. Eret tossed Hiccup the wipes to clean them both up a little with, hadn't moved much further before he felt a tongue circle his glans, looked down to find blonde hair and flushed cheeks as Astrid swallowed his cock with no preamble, drawing back with mischief writ in her face before bobbing her head, sucking and tonguing his already-sensitive shaft.

"E-easy! Won't take much."

Not after watching them, seeing Astrid so utterly wrecked with pleasure and imagining how much _more _it could be when they worked Astrid to the point of readiness to take them both. With barely a hastily uttered warning, Eret came with a guttural groan into Astrid's waiting mouth, felt her swallow around him before she pulled away and rolled onto her back, wiping her mouth lazily. Hiccup leant over to kiss her, tasting Eret on her tongue before he flopped down next to her, smiling with the same satisfaction on her face.

Eret wriggled around until he could lay next to them, taking in the way Astrid hummed, face serene and relaxed as Hiccup caressed her hip.

"I get it."

Eret blinked, half-dozing with how content and comfortable he was until Astrid's voice broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Get what?"

"Waiting. Taking our time. That was intense all on its own."

"And us not saying it before was never about not wanting to."

_Seriously, _it wasn't. Eret wasn't sure they should tell Astrid just how many times it had... come up before as bedroom-talk with the twins.

"It was just us not wanting to pressure you."

Astrid nodded, pulling Hiccup against her back as she nuzzled Eret's chest.

"I know. And I trust you two not to push me more than I want."

They probably had other things to do that day. None of them seemed important enough reasons to move.

-HTTYD-

**N'awww. Do they need a shovel or are they in too deep all by themselves do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, I know, it took me a while to get back to this. Whaddya gonna do?**

-HTTYD-

Shoving the door shut behind him, Hiccup groaned as he headed over to the sofa and dropped heavily along it, face down in the pillow. Eret moved nearby, voice intruding on Hiccup's desired zone-out.

"What's up H?"

"Tired. Class. Long."

"Ah, cheer up! It's almost end of term."

Hiccup grumbled into his face full of pillow, reluctantly pushing himself up and rolling on to his back to glare at Eret where he leant over the sofa back, looming over Hiccup.

"_That _is not the point."

"Alright. How about 'cheer up, Astrid's coming over in half hour'?"

Well, that had more cheer to it, Hiccup had to agree. With a sigh, he sat up properly and stretched his arms out, back aching after hunching over a desk for too long. Eret laid hands on him, squeezing and kneading away the tension with knowing fingers until Hiccup was putty in his hands, leaning back with a contented sigh.

"Oh gods thats good."

"You're always saying that to me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, shrugged Eret off and stood up.

"Guess I should think about dinner then."

"Already taken care of."

He raised an eyebrow at his twin, surprised.

"What?"

"Yeah. I sorted dinner. Needs to go in in like, five minutes. But since I knew Astrid was coming over, I figured I could take care of food for the evening so you didn't feel like you had to."

Faint flickers of irritation already gone, Hiccup softened and moved to hug Eret. He was an absolute pain in the neck - and other places - but he had a language of love that Hiccup knew perfectly, and he smiled as they embraced.

"Thanks."

Eret patted his back, squeezed him gently.

"No problem. Go change into some shorts, I'll give you a proper rub down once I put dinner on."

Not something he was about to say no to, Hiccup went to change, then flopped on his bed and yelled for Eret. Eret yelled back he was putting the dinner on, and appeared shortly after to climb onto Hiccup's bed. As promised, he worked diligently to reduce Hiccup's aches and tension, left him a pliable mess of cosiness on the bed that never wanted to move again.

"Guys?"

Astrid's voice was probably all that could convince Hiccup to move, Eret helpfully picking him up and planting Hiccup down on his feet before they ventured out to find her in the living room, looking around for them.

"Hey Astrid."

"I was rubbing Hiccup."

"That doesn't surprise me."

She took kisses from each of them happily, sighing with contentment before she realised the oven had inviting smells coming from it.

"Dinner?"

"Yep. Should be done in a few minutes, wanna go set up a movie?"

Astrid nodded, headed over to the sofa to do exactly that while Hiccup came to help get food onto plates. Eret grinned when Hiccup told him food smelled good, before he jokingly went on to say he was secretly the master chef of the family, he just _let _Hiccup think otherwise. Shoving him playfully, Hiccup bent down to get plates and felt a cheeky hand on his ass, looked round to a smug-grinning Eret.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Do you?"

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Hiccup retrieved plates and nudged his brothers hand away, sent him to get cutlery and heard Astrid giggling as she listened to them. He smiled genuinely then, happy in their little bubble and refusing to dwell on the fact things would change far too soon for his liking - not just the time spent back with their parents, where Astrid would be hyper-aware of their not being alone all over again, but also that he and Eret would graduate in only a few short months, while Astrid would be back the next academic year alone.

He and Eret had talked about it, agreed that they wanted to try and find somewhere to live nearby but acknowledged that it might not be feasible. They didn't bring it up with Astrid - why would they? She hadn't brought it up, and was rarely keen on discussing deep topics unless she initiated them.

Hiccup liked to think they could _tell _pretty well when Astrid was distressed about something though, given the years of growing up together and learning such things. She seemed pretty damn happy for the moment, perched between them with a plate of food and a cheesy movie on the TV. Even more so when they'd eaten, and Astrid made herself quite comfortable leant against Eret with her legs over Hiccup's lap. There was never really any question of who went in the middle with her there - Astrid was too fond of feeling surrounded by their body heat when they relaxed, or being pressed between them when they fucked.

He wondered how much more potent that would be for her when they got to _that, _the thing they'd been working their way toward for some time now. Sure, they probably could have gotten there quicker, but Astrid wasn't in a rush once she had the assurance they _wanted _to, and since she knew it would probably leave her sore after, Astrid had agreed they should do it when she could rest the day after. With the break for Yuletide upcoming, Hiccup was pretty sure he and Eret would be getting one _Hel _of a gift.

Sure, their illicit, incestuous romps were spectacular, but Hiccup also thrived on the more simple moments too, like just then as Astrid shifted to get comfortable, face displaying a peaceful serenity as Eret smiled down at her, then over at Hiccup.

Astrid seemed less enamoured with staying that way, letting her dinner settle before she crawled into Eret's lap and kissed him soundly, humming happily when his hands slid under her shirt. Hiccup was more than happy to watch, but Astrid was soon getting to her feet and grabbing his hand, leading both toward Hiccup's bed. They went eagerly, taking turns exchanging kisses and touches as they undressed each other, Astrid pushing herself up along the bed first wearing nothing but that devilish smile of hers.

Following her up the length of his bed, Hiccup pulled her close, enjoying the way Astrid moulded herself against his body with arms around his neck, hips pushing against his until he groaned at the pressure of her sliding against his cock. Naturally alluring, Astrid drew them both closer, visibly enthralled by the feel of both against her as they explored her body. Hiccup could find her every hot spot with his eyes closed by then, so well-versed in touching Astrid by then - they'd been... physical for going on a year now, after all.

Eret didn't slack, he and Hiccup taking turns to drag hands and mouths over flushed skin as Astrid squirmed, panting and mewling oh so sweetly between them. She was so _responsive, _it was an ego boost and powerfully arousing to witness, seeing her muscles tense and relax over and over as they pinned her hands and continued at their leisure. Hiccup knew he'd never tire of the way she pitched and growled, asking Eret to grab the toy box and lube while Hiccup continued teasing Astrid.

Astrid moaned her appreciation as Hiccup slid lubed fingers into her, clenching around him with a smirk thrown over her shoulder before she rocked back on his fingers, trying to get him deeper. Eret coated the toy Hiccup indicated too, so when he withdrew his fingers he could fill her ass with something a little more substantial. Astrid let out a weak, needy sound as he did so, arousal slick on her thighs. The toy wasn't as big as either he or Eret, but Hiccup reckoned it would feel plenty big enough to Astrid since she'd not had more than a small plug plus a brother in her so far.

"H-Hiccup!"

"Hm? You want something milady?"

Astrid growled, lifitng up onto her knees and fixing him with wide, hungry eyes.

"Well, if you're not _up _to it, I'm sure Eret can fill in for you."

Hiccup pretended to glance down, as though checking for the erection he'd been sporting for several minutes.

"I'd say I'm _up_ to it."

He moved to lie under her, Astrid climbing atop him and straddling his hips, lowering herself onto his cock with a low, sated sound of relief. She felt tighter, and he was able to feel the firm weight of the toy pressing into him as Astrid seated herself. Her head rolled back on her shoulders, knees spreading to ensure Hiccup hit her as deep as he could as Astrid gasped in pleasure.

"How's it feel?"

"_Amazing. _Fuck, so good..."

Eret looked as transfixed as Hiccup, watching Astrid as she rolled her hips, testing the way it felt to ride him in a long, deep movement. As much as he knew it ought to feel _wrong _to enjoy his sister wrapped around his cock in the most intimate of ways, Hiccup could not find it in him to care in the slightest as Astrid began to rock back and forth, shifting slightly until the angle had both of them moaning aloud. Astrid seemed to have him hitting all the right places, and the grip of tight heat plus the pressure of the toy in her ass dragging over his cock was enough to have Hiccup worried he wouldn't last long.

Though judging by the way Astrid was writhing and shaking over him, Hiccup felt she might have the same problem.

Astrid slowed to grind against him, eyes closed and her lower lip caught between her teeth as though in deep thought, or perhaps it was how intently she focused on the way she felt in that moment.

Whether Eret just wanted to join in or could tell Hiccup was barely holding out, he didn't have the brainspace to ask. But Eret pressed himself against Astrid's back, hands on her hips as she moved, occasionally venturing up to play with her breasts and pinch at swollen nipples. Between the toy - Hiccup regretted not going for a vibrator at that moment - and Hiccup and Eret... Astrid couldn't hold out, spasming around his shaft with the most _obscene _sounds falling from her lips.

Thankful he didn't need to hold back any longer, Hiccup let the building waves crash over him, hearing Astrid make those sweet little sounds she often did for when they came inside her - something only shared between the three of them and nobody else.

Astrid moved until she could lie against his chest, dragging in heavy breaths until her body began to calm as his did, heart pounding beneath Astrid's ear.

"So... good?"

"Uh-huh. We're definitely doing this for real before we go back for Yule."

Hiccup wondered if it was telling that Astrid didn't call it 'going home', but opted not to think too much into it as Astrid pushed herself upright, had Eret ease the toy out of her. She let out a soft sigh, face creasing with mild discomfort but that faded soon after, and it took Astrid next to no time at all to turn around and pounce on Eret, pulling him down to the bed on top of her.

"You sure?"

Astrid took them one after the other quite regularly, but Eret had obviously seen the way her whole body was overwhelmed by the potent orgasm she'd just had, and so their brother was checking Astrid wasn't overdoing it. She nodded, leaning up and kissing him hard enough that Eret grunted in surprise, Astrid pulling him closer still until there was no space between their bodies.

There was something so very _primal_ about watching them, the fact Hiccup had such intimate and forbidden knowledge of both his siblings always enough to have a fresh spark burning low in his belly. Eret was already inside her, his cock twitching at the thought of him using Hiccup's come as lubricant. Astrid was still more than a little wound up, Hiccup could see, her whole body seizing in the way he knew meant Eret had hit her _just right, _the angle he kept until Astrid was a shuddering wreck beneath him. Her nails left lines down his back, teeth making their mark on his shoulder, her fingers winding their way through his hair to clutch Eret tight as they bucked and rutted against each other.

Breathless and blissed out, the three tangled together as a mess of limbs, mingled fluids of the three of them sticky on the sheets but Hiccup could change those later. When they felt like moving.

"M'ready."

"Huh? Ready for what?"

Having mumbled into his shoulder somewhat, Astrid lifted her head to keep talking.

"Both of you. Not _right now, _but definitely soon."

"Are you sure?"

Astrid nodded, wriggling closer to Hiccup to seek his warmth and knowing Eret would follow to warm her back.

"Yeah. Was _intense,_ but I'm not aching or anything after earlier. Well, no more than usual" she winked "so I think we took plenty of time and yeah. I am definitely ready."

* * *

Astrid wasn't really surprised they were drawing it out. Nor, really, was she complaining.

It was part of what made being with them so... _unique. _Blood relations not included.

They made her feel so _safe, _really. Astrid knew that they'd never rush her, that if she changed her mind they wouldn't even really care; she'd been the one to push for it in the first place. And gods did she want it, after what felt like forever teasing her constantly, working her body to a point that she could take them both comfortably. Astrid conceded that neither of them were _small, _and since Eret had some experience in such things, she took his word.

The prolonged foreplay certainly hadn't been terrible. Astrid could still remember with startling clarity that first time they both pressed fingers into her, already dizzy with want for the feel of them either side of her. She didn't know _why _that did it for her so much, but it did.

Much like it was _now, _Hiccup's teeth nipping sharply at her shoulderblade making her clench around them both, fingers moving lazily, no rush from either as they dragged them back and forth, Eret slipping a third finger in just to make her mewl and squirm anew. Hiccup nudged her legs a little wider, replacing his fingers with a plug before pushing her to lie down. She keened at the loss of Eret's touch, though he followed Hiccup across the bed to her, two mouths on her skin, playful little bites and licks over her chest.

Astrid's back arched, body twitching when Eret latched on to her nipple and sucked, while Hiccup was already pushing her legs open to wriggle down between them. All three stilled, surprised as a ringtone trilled aloud in the room. Recognising the _Pokemon _theme tune, Hiccup glanced back toward them.

"Just... get it before I smash it!"

She grumbled, watching Hiccup reluctantly move from _exactly _where Astrid wanted him to be to get his phone. He winced at the screen, sighed.

"It's mom."

Well, _that _wasn't great for the mood. Being reminded they were to go back 'home' tomorrow was not what Astrid wanted, that reminder that they'd have to stop, the thought of how things would _stop for real _far too soon...

"Hey mom."

Eret was still leant over her, both watching Hiccup and so both saw his face drain completely of colour.

"Uh. Right. Yeah, she's here, but I thought the plan was us driving back tomorrow?"

More conversation they couldn't quite make out, and then Hiccup was visibly fighting a deep sigh.

"Yeah, ok, see you then. Bye mom."

Astrid frowned as he hung up. Hiccup always ended calls on love. They all did, really.

"What is it?"

"Uh. They are on their way here. Like... here in the next half hour."

She and Eret shared an incredulous look with Hiccup.

"They what now?"

"Yeah. Their visit ran over and so they're only driving back today, and since _here _is on the way, they thought it would be nice if they come have dinner with us, then they can drive us back tonight."

Astrid dropped her head back, letting out a noise of frustration. They agreed pretty quickly - they were going to have to wait.

"I did not sign up for Christmas cockblocks."

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Yeah. Sorry. We uh..."

"Should make it look less like the den of iniquity that here is?"

They cleaned up - themselves and the flat, Astrid's discarded underwear retrieved from the living room where Eret had tossed them earlier so he could go down on her, the sheets they'd been fooling around on earlier replaced with fresh ones and all three still uncomfortably aroused by the time their parents arrived.

Anticipation had built on a low simmer for weeks by then, and the heat would not abate regardless of the fact the mood hadn't just been killed, it had been taken out back and shot by their parents arriving. Astrid could feel the low pulse and throb of need even as they just sat chatting.

After the whole summer avoidance thing, the three of them had brainstormed an idea that ended in their parents Yule gift from their kids being a night out of sorts, to go and see an opera that both of said parents were big fans of. It would give the three time to connect, too, which was a big bonus for sure.

When Astrid was still so turned on and _knowing _there would be little outlet until then, the week in between seemed like an absolutely _awful _wait.

-HTTYD-

**Poor Astrid.**

**Cockblocks for Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Very long chapter. Many words. Most of them co-writers.  
**

-HTTYD-

When the orgasm finally rushed through her, Astrid bit her lip in order to keep any sounds from escaping her room. Not that anyone would have said anything or likely even minded, but the idea of her parents overhearing her masturbate was still _mortifying._

However, her worries were unnecessary; the shallow orgasm was barely enough to take the edge off her desire, let alone draw unwanted noises from her. With a more than just a little frustrated sigh, she let her vibrator drop onto the bed next to her and ran her hands through her hair. No matter which toy she used, it always left her wanting and disappointed, never felt _nearly_ as good as being with Eret and Hiccup did. They'd ruined her for anything or anyone else.

Something like a hysterical laugh escaped her at that thought. Soon, she would have to get used to not hooking up with them again, no matter how hard she tried not to think about that. It wasn't as if she could simply drop out of college and leave with them come summer, as if they could move together and continue their illegal… whatever it was they shared. Or, well, she _could_ drop out, could work as a freelancer even without graduating after having learned quite a bit by now. But that wasn't why she'd gone to college, and she certainly wouldn't do something _that_ idiotic just because of sex.

_No matter how good the sex was…_

Oh gods, she was a mess! They had only been back at their parents' for all of four days now – with the actual Christmas day itself having passed just like every other year – but she already felt as if she couldn't stand another day. Oh, it was good to be here again, to joke with her father and talk with her mother. But there always was this edge now, something that just wouldn't let her find true comfort.

Later that day, she was standing at the closed glass door that lead into the garden, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she tried to banish all those troublesome thoughts. She was here to enjoy the holidays and not to mope around. And it _was_ enjoyable, she reasoned, with Hiccup being busy in the kitchen preparing dinner right now, his humming to himself audible even from where she stood. It made her smile a little, the familiarity. All the while, everyone else enjoyed a bit of leisure time. Calm and peaceful. _Frustrating._

She yelped when a pair of arms wound around her waist from behind, and Astrid prepared to shove Eret off her with a threatening glare... when she realised that it wasn't Eret.

"Astrid dear, is everything alright with you?"

Firmly, but with less force than if it had been Eret, Astrid wound out of her mother's arms and even managed to give her a smile as she did so. She saw the crinkling at the side of her mothers eyes as she tried to work out if Astrid's smile was genuine; the woman could _read _people when she wanted to.

"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry."

Valka's concerned expression didn't waver though. Astrid did her best to keep smiling.

"Really? You look troubled, honey, and if I'd had to guess, I'd say it looks like boy trouble. You know you can tell me anything, no matter what?"

Astrid's lips pressed into a thin line and she turned back to look outside, taking a sip from her mug to buy time. Yes, she used to tell her mother everything… but things had changed. She couldn't tell her that the boys in her life were no trouble at all, at least when they were together. She couldn't talk about the _amazing_ sex she had with her _brothers,_ couldn't tell her how excited she was about soon trying double penetration for the first time, or how much she missed the touch of their hands and their arms around her, especially at night. And she also couldn't tell her that her only _trouble_ was the prospect of it all having to stop soon. Their mother would be horrified, and rightly so, really.

"Yes, I know. But honestly, there is nothing to tell."

She replied, and hoped that Valka wouldn't see right through her. Before she got chance, a voice cut in to ensure said mother didn't get the chance to react anyway.

"So you still haven't found anyone?" came her father's booming voice from the other end of the room where he sat in his comfortable chair. "I'd hoped you would've found someone by now, with all the young men around college. Even smart ones in your classes! Nobody who caught your eye?"

Forcefully suppressing a groan, she turned to glare at him.

"Dad, you know perfectly well that my goal in going to college was never_ finding someone_. I'm busy with enough other things and there's enough time for that once I have graduated."

Eret Sr let out a hearty laugh and winked.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, lass. I know you'll make your way."

Astrid rolled her eyes and, as an excuse to flee, downed the rest of her hot chocolate and headed toward the kitchen. Behind her, she heard her mother gently chide her husband for teasing her, and in passing, she caught Eret's concerned expression. She could see that her brother desperately wanted to say something but, given their audience, didn't dare to do so. And even though she knew that her feeling so bad was partially his fault, she dearly wished she could just burrow in his arms right now.

No, that's wasn't fair. It wasn't Eret's fault, nor Hiccup's either.

There were just these weird circumstances that kept her from truly calming down. It pained her that she couldn't be honest with their parents, but at the same time, she couldn't ignore the longing for her brothers any longer either. During the summer, that had been easier somehow, but _now…_ now, she just wanted them to kiss and to hold her, wanted that bliss that only their touch could give her, the longing so much stronger than usual with being around them all day. She felt so torn.

As she entered the kitchen, Hiccup glanced up at her, a half-alarmed and half-amused expression on his face.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be here! I really don't want all my work from the past two hours to go to waste just because of your bad-kitchen-aura."

Astrid glared at him and a second later, he sobered up. He must not have heard the conversation over in the other room, couldn't know about her mood but he caught up to it quickly.

"Hey, what's up?"

He asked, concerned. He made half a step toward her, arms raising as if to embrace her, then apparently remembered where they were. Seeing him back away again only pained her even further.

"It's..."

She began, but broke off when she didn't know what to say. _'It's nothing'? 'I'm fine'?_ That would be lies, and she didn't want to lie anymore, at least not to her brothers if she could help it. So she bit her lip and, after a moment's hesitation, threw a careful look over toward the living room. Eret and their father were engaged in a deep conversation and Valka was just leaving in the direction of the bathroom. That gave her at least a minute or two.

With two quick steps, she closed the distance between her and Hiccup, and before he could even grunt in surprise she had her arms wrapped tight around him, her face buried against his chest.

"I'm so sick of lying," she mumbled. "I hate it. And… and I want–"

_I want to go home_, she thought with a start. She'd notice this last summer already, but now, it hit her so much harder. This place wasn't home anymore. Home was where she could be with Hiccup and Eret. She'd known it before, when they were counting down the summer holidays, but that had been a passing notion of comfort amongst the boys flat, where they were at ease with each other.

Now it was far more a sense of _who _than where.

Hiccup's arms closed around her, slowly at first but soon he held her as tightly as she'd hoped he would, soaking in his body heat, his scent.

"Shh, it's okay," he mumbled into her hair. "What do you want? You know we'd support you."

"I don't even know what I want."

She whispered back. She wanted to not have to lie to their parents anymore, but at the same time the thought of them learning the truth terrified her. A small part of her longed for the simpler times of over a year ago when there simply hadn't been anything she had to lie about, but it got smothered directly. No, going back to a _time_ before this... this intimacy with her brothers, a time _without_ it… that wasn't what she wanted either.

Hiccup rubbed her back, soothing with his hands and his soft, gentle voice.

"We don't have to do anything, you know that, right? Neither of us wants to pressure you. Just say so, and we'll stop. It's okay."

A low whimper sounded in her chest, but before she could reply, tell him that he'd gotten it completely the wrong way around, their mother's voice was audible from the living room again and the two quickly parted. A moment later, Valka entered the kitchen as well, apparently to prepare tea for them all. Astrid helped quietly, feeling Hiccup throwing furtive glances at her every now and then. Then, with a full mug in one hand and a couple of cookies in the other, she retreated to her room with the excuse of not being used to so much company anymore.

It wasn't even a lie, even though she desperately craved at least _some_ of the present company. But that would have to wait.

* * *

"And you really don't mind us leaving you alone? I feel bad about wasting time we could spend together instead. It's become so rare to have you all around."

Eret laughed and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"I honestly _hope_ this night won't be a 'waste of time' for you. Those tickets weren't exactly cheap. Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine. Enjoy yourselves. And it's only for the night anyway!"

Valka glanced from him to Hiccup and Astrid next to him and was about to protest further when their father beat her to it.

"Come now, Val. We're getting late and I'm sure the kids need a break just as much as we do. You still have a whole week to cluck over them."

Chuckling, Eret noticed how his mother threw both him and his older namesake the same irritated look before she agreed to get into the car. Obviously, he'd inherited more than just the look and the name from their father. Once their parents' car was out of sight around a corner though, his amusement abruptly changed into excitement and anticipation.

_Finally,_ they were alone, had hours at their hand instead of only a few rushed minutes of kissing every now and then. Though that was more than they'd had for summer at least. And even though he immensely enjoyed those, he was looking very forward to focusing all his attention on Astrid for real again. He hadn't expected it, not to this extent, but he _missed_ her. It was worse than during the weeks before, maybe because they saw her every day, were so close to her.

But it was also worse than last summer, and the only explanation he could come up with was that their connection had intensified, had become deeper since then – which sounded about right. He couldn't really phrase it, but something was _different_ now.

With a smirk that didn't hide his thoughts at all he turned to look at his siblings – but was surprised when he only found Hiccup still standing there with his back toward him and his eyes cast toward the stairs, visible tension in his shoulders.

"So I was right."

Hiccup muttered, his hands at his sides balled into fists. Eret frowned and made a low grunt. His brother had told him about Astrid's small break down in the kitchen a couple of days before; of course he had, the twins talked about everything. But Eret hadn't believed in Hiccup's interpretation of their sister's behaviour, not with how eager Astrid had been throughout this almost full year they had sex now and with how prone to overthinking Hiccup was.

"You really think she changed her mind?"

Of course, that would be completely okay, it was _her_ choice after all. It just seemed so very not _like_ Astrid. Hiccup snorted, though the sound was not one of humour.

"She just fled into her room the moment mom and dad were out of sight. How does that look to you?" he shook his head, a pained expression on his face that made Eret's chest ache "we went too far. I don't even know what it was, but _something_ must have put her off. Gods, I feel horrible! If only we could turn back time and… and… I don't know. Do things better. Dammit, I never wanted to _hurt_ her!"

Again, Eret grunted and his frown deepened. Hiccup's words seemed to be right with how she'd just disappeared on them… but they didn't fit to how passionately she'd kissed him just that morning! She'd grinned against his lips and had reminded him of how much she was looking forward to tonight, lithe frame sliding against his body with eyes sparkling. It had _felt _like Astrid was plenty keen less than twelve hours prior.

"How about this?" he spoke slowly, garnering Hiccups attention "You go to our room and make everything comfortable. Worst case scenario, we could still watch a movie or something. And I'll go and talk to her, see how she is, and I promise I won't push her. Is that okay for you?"

Hiccup hesitated but then nodded, reached to hug Eret and sighed quietly before they headed up to the house, parting ways for different bedroom doors. Eret rapped his knuckles against Astrid's.

"Astrid?"

"Don't come in!"

Came her hasty reply and it made Eret frown, and not just because of what she'd said. She'd sounded… stressed somehow. Harried. A little worried now too, he called back.

"Is everything all right?"

He could hear a grunt from within the room.

"Yep, peachy! I just… I just need another minute or three. Just go ahead and I'll… yeah, just... go."

His frown deepened, but with a slightly confused _"well ok then",_ he left her alone and walked the few steps down the corridor to the room he'd shared with Hiccup for all their lives. When he entered, he was greeted directly by an overly tense brother who looked to Eret with an almost painful sort of... hope? Angst? It was somewhere in the middle.

"So? What did she say?"

Eret took the time to run a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"She… yelled at me not to come in and thentold me to go ahead," he muttered, caught Hiccup's alarmed look and swiftly added, "but she also said she just needed a few more minutes or so. No reason to panic."

Hiccup wrinkled his nose.

"Oh yeah? Then why are _you_ so tense all of a sudden, too?"

To that, Eret had nothing to say. Hiccup was right, after all. Astrid's reaction had been… strange, to say the least. What if Hiccup was right and they'd somehow upset her? He couldn't think of when or _how_ that could have happened, but still… he couldn't really come up with another explanation either.

Instead, he did what always helped him. He went to where Hiccup stood and wrapped his arms around his twin, holding him close. There was something so incredibly soothing in this, in knowing that, no matter what else might happen, they would always have each other. He could feel how Hiccup relaxed as well until he sighed deeply.

"It's not even just what we'd planned for tonight, you know?" he murmured in a low voice as he leaned more heavily against Eret's chest, all but melted in place "What if we lose her for real? She's still our sister, but the last few days… they've been _horrible._ If this is how things will be from now on then I wish we'd never started this. I just…" he paused, shrugging helplessly. "I just don't want to lose her."

"I know what you mean," Eret answered, hand instinctively rubbing softly over Hiccup's back "but I don't think there's any more that we could do right now except wait and hope for her to talk about it when she's ready."

Hiccup nodded, and for a few minutes, they were quiet, seeking reassurance in comfort in their embrace. They both knew Astrid was complicated, emotionally, having put herself through a phase of closing off to be 'one of the guys' when she got tired of being underestimated by her peers. That phase had ended, but the damage was done and Astrid often struggled to communicate her feelings. And so, they had to wait, both then and in the longer term, until she was ready.

"That almost looks like you started without me."

An unexpected but _highly _welcome voice came from the door, both twins heads lifting to the sound.

Eret whirled around and whatever he'd meant to say got stuck in his throat, his eyes going wide as he took Astrid's appearance in. She was wearing nothing but a very transparent piece of lingerie he couldn't quite name. It was a body stocking of sorts made of silk, satin, and lace in black with green detailing, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. From what it looked like the only fastenings were near to two dozen little bows, leading from her shoulders down on either side to her hips. The sight made his throat go dry and his trousers tight.

"Astrid!"

Hiccup gasped. He made to step in her direction, but then paused again, his face a mix of concern and worry and surprise.

"You… you came."

With one hand on her hip, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips and she _looked_ like seduction personified.

"Of course I did. I told Eret I just needed a few more minutes, didn't I?"

Eret watched his siblings, unsure of how to react. Hiccup had nearly been able to convince him, and even with Astrid having shown up now in that criminal outfit, he couldn't ignore the tension obvious in her every movement. And with that slight quiver in her voice, her words did little to reassure them either.

"Astrid, I meant what I said. We don't need to do anything if you don't want to. I've seen you struggle during the past few days, please don't do this just because you think you have to."

Usually, Eret would expect a comment like that, about how Astrid might not know what she truly wanted, would anger her. But today, she just averted her eyes for a moment, chewing at her lips, before looking up again with a soft and apologetic but _genuine_ smile, one that really reached her eyes at last.

"I know," she whispered as she breached the distance between her and Hiccup "and I appreciate the sentiment. And I won't lie, I'm torn and unsure of many things right now. But…" her eyes flickered to Eret, beckoning him closer before she lifted her arms to wrap them around Hiccup's neck, her smile even warmer now "but if there's _one_ thing I am sure of, then it's this. I want this, all of it. I want you two."

She stretched to place a hesitant kiss on Hiccup's lips. At first, Eret thought his brother would draw back, his hands falling to her waist almost as if to push her away. But instead, the kiss intensified as all tension seemed to melt out of Hiccup from one moment to the other. Eret couldn't help but grin when Hiccup hauled her closer, the longing of their interrupted plan and the entire week since then crashing down on them all.

Without hesitation, he stepped behind Astrid, his hands on her hips and his mouth on the bare skin of her neck. Things hadn't really changed after all. This thing between them, whatever it was, wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. But as long as they were together, everything was good. _Perfect. _Astrid hummed, caught between her brothers, when Hiccup released her mouth to lean is forehead against hers.

"I was really worried, y'know?"

He murmured, panting slightly from the intense kiss.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But there never was enough time to talk to you and explain. But I hope this–" she vaguely gestured to her outfit, "–is enough to convince you that it's really not just a spur of the moment. I thought about it long enough, and I picked green out special."

Hiccup nodded. Eret expected him to dwell a little longer on this topic, but he doubted Astrid would appreciate that, so he quickly commented.

"What is _this_ anyway? I doubt I've ever seen you in something like this before."

A cheeky grin spread across Astrid's face, looking more like _her _than she had since they left uni for the holidays.

"Well, you remember how you teased me about my _flirting attires_ back when we started? I thought I would rectify that impression by showing you what a _real_ seductive outfit looks like, before you die stupid and unaware. Take it as a belated Christmas present?"

Eret chuckled.

"I certainly don't mind unwrapping such a lovely gift."

He hummed and dropped his head to place a kiss on exposed skin before he slowly opened the first of the bows with his teeth. Hiccup, who seemed to only now even _notice_ her outfit, took a half step backwards to take her in properly, eyes wide and jaw dropping so fast Eret half-expected to hear it hit the floor. He breathed a low_ "oh"_, before his face brightened.

"You really _are_ sure, aren't you?"

Astrid, with her head leant back against Eret's shoulder now, let out a soft moan.

"Yes..."

That seemed to be enough for Hiccup to join in, and rather happily. Their eyes met for only a second, but that was enough communication for them to know what to do. Astrid squeaked when they bodily moved her to their 'bed' for the night - nothing but their two mattresses on the floor, a nest of comfort for the three of them, without their mouths leaving her skin even once.

Each individual bow came apart painfully slowly; they didn't have forever, but that didn't mean they were in a rush. It was the first chance they'd had to _enjoy _each other for what felt like forever, foreplay occasionally slowing just to embrace one another with only intermittent kisses, Astrid's back warm against his chest as they peeled the tempting lace thing off of her, bare skin under their hands at last.

They undressed each other clumsily, giggles and thrown fabric and distracting kisses slowing them down a little before finally they were all naked, something in Eret's chest loosening when they cuddled close that way, Astrid turning between them to demand kisses they happily gave before more focused explorations started. Hiccup encouraged her up onto all fours, Eret retrieving the things his brother had helpfully laid nearby, ready for such a need.

Astrid clenched needily at his fingers, mewling and pleading for Eret to do more than just open her up a little. He nipped the soft skin and heard her gasp, coating the plug he'd gotten with the same lubricant as his fingers and pressing it into squirming blonde. It wasn't a huge one, but enough to help Astrid's muscles get comfortable with pressure and stretch before she took one of them later.

Then she was on her back, Hiccup wasting no time in going down on her. Astrid moaned, back arching and hands scrambling, searching until one found Eret; clutching his forearm as she twitched and bucked under their brothers eager tongue. Eret pried her fingers off, slid his hands under her back and lifted her to lean against him, giving Eret the spectacular view of her bare torso all the way down to Hiccup's busy mouth. His cock twitched with the illicit, erotic image of them, erection pressed against Astrid's hot skin.

Hiccup pulled his mouth away from her before she came, earning him colourful curses as Astrid shook with unsatisfied want while Hiccup licked his lips lewdly.

"Hey!"

"Hush" Hiccup nipped her thigh "we're not done yet. Up on your knees."

Eret got the idea before Astrid was even done moving, adding fresh lube to his fingers as they both knelt up with her. She whined softly as the plug slipped out, Eret gratified to find her muscles loose and pliant when his fingers slipped back inside her. Hiccup did the same, Astrid shaking with the feel of them and Eret felt the weight of what was coming as acutely as his siblings did. He felt Astrid's body tighten further before she spasmed around his fingers, letting out those beautifully obscene noises of hers as she came almost violently between them.

Cleaning their hands on nearby wet wipes, they pulled Astrid down to the bed again while she recovered, stroking her gently until the shakes stopped; if Eret had to guess, he'd say Astrid had _needed _that. It was so peaceful, silent save for their breathing and his and Hiccup's fingers loosely linked over Astrid's inked hip, he'd have been more than happy to just stay like that for a few hours.

Astrid, it soon became clear, had other ideas, her hands sliding down each of their chests to close around half-hard cocks, a few strokes bringing them to full mast. Hiccup leant in, kissed her hungrily.

"How do you want us?"

She didn't have to think, pushing Hiccup onto his back and crawling on top of him. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow up at her, obviously a little surprised by her quick choice. Astrid winked at him.

"Eret won't go super easy on me. I don't want, or _need _the kid gloves."

Hiccup had no rebuttal; they all knew he'd go slower than Astrid liked, wary of hurting her and while Eret was _careful _not to hurt her, he also trusted Astrid to know her limits and caved to her demanding whims more often than his twin. Agreeing - unsurprisingly, given that Astrid was naked and needy on top of him - to her whims this time, Hiccup ran his hands over her thighs before they were moving to get Hiccup inside her, both faces slack with bliss as Astrid seated herself on him.

There were a few thrusts, Astrid humming as she felt Hiccup in her at last after all the _waiting,_ before she was twisting around and throwing Eret a _lethal _smile.

"You in on this or what?"

That was apparently his cue. Eret moved behind them, brushing messy blonde hair aside to kiss Astrid's shoulder before he reached for the lube again, coating himself generously and murmuring "are you sure?" against her ear. He knew his answer, but Astrid's consent was paramount and _hearing _it calmed Eret.

"Definitely!"

Astrid answered, enthusiastic and eager as she leant forward on Hiccup, who reached for her ass and winked up at Eret as he spread her open for him. Astrid moaned in response, aroused and sensitive.

Eret eased himself in slowly, keeping one hand twined with Astrid's and moving gently, giving her time to say _no, too much _or _slow down, _but she said nothing of the sort. Only breathy whimpers and pleas for more left her mouth until Eret was flush to her back, panting and feeling his cock all but choked in the tight grip of her ass. He and Hiccup had never done this bare, and _gods _it was intense; he swore he could feel Hiccup twitching and pulsing through the thin skin that seperated them, could feel Astrid shaking all over as she adjusted to the feel of them both.

Astrid tested them first, hips shifting to figure out how moving felt. She signalled Eret could move too, his hands holding Astrid's waist as Hiccup held her hips. Hiccup didn't have as much leverage or freedom to move as Eret, but he could feel Hiccup still moved as much as he could, shifting back and forth as Eret began to thrust. They went _slow _at first, but it was still oh so powerful to be _together _that way. Astrid let out sweet little whimpers, keening softly with each thrust, writhing between them and digging her nails into skin where she held Eret's forearm between her fingers.

The dual sensation had a potent effect on Astrid ever since they first began working up to _this, _and judging by how Astrid's brain seemed to have gone utterly blank for anything but pleasure... it was even more powerful now. Words beyond her, Astrid could only moan and clench and shudder, back bowing to an almost painful angle as she moved with them. They moved a little harder, and Astrid responded beautifully, twisting and leaning down to bite at Hiccup's shoulder as she came with a muffled cry, jerking and bucking for a minute before she sat back up with a low, contented sigh.

"Keep going!"

Her voice was strained but arousal laced through every syllable, her body moving to encourage them already and a final plea of _"harder"_ all the words Astrid seemed capable of before her sounds were nought but primal, hungry, almost animalistic. Her bared neck as her head tipped was tempting; Eret barely held back from leaving a far-too-visible biting bruise upon her lovely throat.

Both were a _little _hesitant to go much harder, but Astrid showed no distress, a constant stream of growling, moaning and pushing down to feel them deeper encouraging them both until she finally seemed satisfied with their pace. Eret had to muffle her with his hand eventually; Astrid was _loud, _perhaps more so than usual, and while their parents weren't home he worried a neighbour might call the police if they overheard her so close to screaming.

It wasn't like anyone would have been _expecting _the twins to be doing their best to fuck their sister into blissful oblivion, after all.

Eret didn't have words for how incredible the entire thing felt, from the solid weight of Hiccup sliding against his cock to Astrid's fluttering, gripping muscles and the sinful heat of her body he never failed to appreciate. He could see in the way Hiccup's shoulders drew tight, the way he bit his lip and closed his eyes as the cords of his neck stood out; both of them were struggling to hold out, but the way Astrid moved said she was close to a second climax and they were determined to hold out for her.

His free hand gripped Hiccup's wrist, dragged it upwards to Astrid's chest and the message was recieved loud and clear, Hiccup's other hand joining to toy with swollen, neglected nipples. Astrid bucked, hands closing over Hiccup's and squeezing them, encouraging him to be rougher. Hiccup obeyed, tugging and pinching until Eret felt her _smile _against his hand over her mouth. His free hand slid down her sweaty stomach, curled against Astrid's clit. Hiccup's thrusts added pressure to his touch, Eret's thrusts starting to falter as he struggled not to simply surrender.

_Thankfully, _Astrid began to shake again, soon seizing around them violently as their hands and cocks finally pushed her over the edge. The way she seized around them _again _was far too much for either to take, Eret aware by the guttural sound Hiccup made that his brother came as hard as he did, vision blinking with coloured lights as they both buried themselves deep and let the climax consume the three as one.

Astrid was utterly limp in their arms when they came back to reality, leaning heavily against Eret. He waited until he was softening to pull out, rubbed soothing circles on Astrid's hip as she whimpered slightly. He and Hiccup managed to lift her and move her down to the bed, where Astrid all but crumpled with a broad, satisfied grin across her face. Tempting as succumbing to his own tired muscles was, Eret reached for the towel and wet wipes nearby, giving Astrid a little clean up before themselves. Only then did Eret crawl next to her, Astrid's head resting on his chest with Hiccup wrapped around her back.

While they weren't going to rush her out - they had a little wiggle room on time just yet - the plan was definitely that Astrid go back to her own room tonight, loathe as they all were to agree to such a thing when they'd not had the chance to sleep as they were for far too long. She was rather adorable though, mumbling that she wanted to stay there just a little longer before they moved. Eret was adamant he'd stay awake, even when Hiccup noticed Astrid shiver slightly with the sweat cooling on her skin in December and pulled the nearest blankets over them. He was a little too warm, but it was well worth it for Astrid to settle, smiling.

He stifled a yawn in his hand, rubbed his eyes. He couldn't... fall... asleep...

* * *

_Warm _and more comfortable than she could remember being in a while, Astrid was initially sure she must still be dreaming when she recognised the doodles on the wall, the owls and dragons soaring.

Speaking of _soar... _she was a little sore. Not surprising, really, and not as bad as she'd been prepared for. And the reason for said soreness had been _so _worth it. Mind-blowing, indescribable...

Staying was not part of the plan, but Astrid couldn't have cared less when she burrowed back into their warmth, utterly content with them so close, so cuddly. Hiccup's question of a couple of days prior rang in her mind; what did she want?

_This, _Astrid's mind supplied. _They _were what she wanted. Messy, brilliant sex by night, and waking up with them surrounding her every morning...

Astrid's eyes flew open, body stiffening in a sort of startled horror. No no no, she couldn't be thinking that. It was stupid, idiotic, _impossible._ And she knew what they did, even last night when she'd felt so powerfully consumed by both, then cherished and cradled after... it was all just _sex. _No strings. Just for fun. They'd agreed that when they first began a year before,

Mind whirring, Astrid tried to ignore the threat of overwhelming emotions in her confused brain, knowing she needed to leave. She should never have stayed in the first place, it was stupid and risked them getting caught. It wasn't easy to slip out from their tangled limbs, even more so when Astrid didn't want to wake them and risk having to _talk _about what was on her mind. Eventually wriggling free, Astrid saw Eret grunt and roll over, seeking the warm patch she'd left behind and Hiccup snuggled in closer to him in his sleep. Barely daring to breathe but knowing she could no more walk out of her brothers room _naked _than she could have put on the thing she wore in there to begin with, Astrid picked up Eret's discarded t-shirt, unsure whether to like that it smelled of him or not.

It fell to mid-thigh, covered the bruise on her inner thigh from Hiccup's teeth and the reddened marks of tight hands on her hips. She grimaced at the sticky feeling on her skin, normally aroused by the feel of them coming inside her, but desperate for a shower in that moment. She crept out of their room, pulled the door closed - they were naked and sharing their makeshift nest, Astrid wouldn't leave it open for them to be caught - and had barely made it to the bathroom door when her heart leapt into her mouth at the sound of another door creaking open, footsteps in the hallway.

"Astrid?"

Only relaxing a tiny, _tiny _bit at the sound of their fathers voice rather than a brother, Astrid turned, hand still on the door handle.

"Dad?"

He rubbed his face, yawning.

"Didn't expect a queue for the bathroom at this hour... what are you doing lass?"

"Couldn't sleep, wanted a shower to..." _clean my brothers off of me _ "warm up."

"Right. Is that your usual outfit for wandering the halls?"

Astrid's voice caught in her throat, unsure how to explain herself and terrified he might see something, nervously tugging the fabric down even though there was no way her father would have been able to see Astrid had _nothing _on beneath it.

"I know you steal your brothers shirts lass, relax. Mind if I go quick before you shower?"

Astrid backed away from the door, nodding and taking a few steps further away as her father passed her. Before she could even figure out how to breathe again, another voice interrupted Astrid's frantic, confusing thoughts.

"Astrid? Are you alright love?"

"Mom!"

It came out with rather more force than intended, and surprise showed along her mothers sleepy features.

"You look like you've seen a ghost love, what's wrong?"

Astrid shrugged, unsure how to answer without her voice giving away that she was lying. Eret Sr left the bathroom then, and Astrid fled right into it. Under the shower, she scrubbed the mess from her skin and fought to regain control of her brain. If a couple of tears of sheer panic slid from her face, they were lost in the shower spray. Gods, if her dad had left his room just _ten seconds _earlier, he'd have seen which room she left. He'd have wanted answers as to why Astrid was leaving her brothers room in nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

What a mess. What a terrible, awful mess she'd gotten herself in to. And Astrid hadn't gotten there by mistake. She'd leapt right in and let it happen. She had _wanted _it to happen.

Her sleepy thoughts wouldn't shut up, and Astrid couldn't ignore the truth in it any longer.

She _wanted _them. Not just the sex, or the movies and dinners and hanging out. She wanted _all of it, _the waking up together and the soft words on their tongue when they thought she was asleep. Wanted never to have to think about _after,_ about end dates and getting caught any more. Just wanted to know she'd always go home to them, that they'd be who she spent her days and her nights with.

And it was all _so, so **wrong. **_It could never happen, and Astrid knew that. Even if they _weren't _her brothers, the fucking and the threesomes and the general way they conducted themselves together had boundaries from day one - it was never about more than sex. It couldn't be. All the things Astrid wanted were never an option, and they never would be.

No. It had to end.

_All of it._

-HTTYD-

**Ah, a delicious angst sandwich. And an Astrid sandwich. **


	14. Chapter 14

***basks in screaming readers* ahhhh, yes.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup woke mildly confused but ridiculously comfortable, Eret snuggled into him and a nest of warm blankets he could still smell Astrid on. But the room seemed much taller until he remembered pulling the mattresses down onto the floor, creating said blanket nest for the three of them. He was a little put out Astrid wasn't still there, but it was reasonable that she'd gone since he could hear their parents puttering about the house.

Eret stirred next to him when Hiccup poked him, stretching with a groan before looking around.

"Oh, yeah, she had to go."

Neither twin left the nest immediately, just reminiscing the previous night together for a little while because _gods _it had been so much better than even their wildest dreams. _And _had bonus Astrid cuddles to boot, where she was cute and sweet and snuggled between them. _Where she belonged, _Hiccup dared let himself think for a brief second before he shooed away the thought, glancing around and seeing the sinful, seductive thing Astrid had worn for her brothers to unwrap like a gift was still on the floor, but Eret's top from last night was missing.

"Well, she couldn't exactly leave starkers if mom and pops were back."

"Yeah, true. Will have to smuggle that thing back to her room at some point, but right now I'm _starving._ And we both desperately need a shower."

"Yeah. Shame we can't share."

Rolling his eyes at Eret, Hiccup reluctantly peeled himself out of the bed and picked up the lacey thing covered in untied green bows. It smelled like Astrid's lightly scented moisturiser still, Hiccup folding it and stashing it under a jumper until he could be sure the route to Astrid's room was clear. Eret was quicker in the shower than him, so Eret went first while Hiccup reluctantly put their bedroom back to order.

Gods, he missed her already, even knowing Astrid was in the same house.

After a quick shower himself, tracing fingers over the bite bruise Astrid had left on his shoulder, Hiccup dressed and headed down for breakfast. They were still getting through the indulgent holiday food, so breakfast was rich and sweet but Hiccup barely tasted any of it. When he looked over to Astrid with intent of making a perfectly socially acceptable good morning she refused to even meet his eye, and Eret seemed to be getting the same cold shoulder.

It made a cold shiver run down his spine, but when Hiccup looked to Eret, his brother gave a silent look in return that said _don't panic, she's fine. _Hiccup tried to convince himself; maybe Astrid was just a little uncomfortable with their parents being back after last night?

That excuse could only calm his mind so long, Hiccup found. Astrid barely stayed in any room that one or both brothers entered, often escaping to her room with mumbled excuses to their parents. Hiccup caught their mother watching Astrid go with her lips pursed in a frown, but the expression faded to be replaced by a smile for Hiccup that he expected was meant to reassure him of... something.

It went on continuously, and the difference was even more tangible than before; prior to Astrid spending the night with them that holiday, there had been stolen moments, frantic kisses and sweet cuddles and the hum of anticipation between them. All those things were gone now, replaced by a weighty tension that seemed to hang somewhere around Hiccup's stomach to leave him feeling nauseous. Even Eret, with his usual ability to explain it all away with some kind of rationality that helped balance his anxious brothers overthinking, was clearly running out of excuses for Astrid's behaviour.

The worst for Hiccup had to be that he could tell she'd been _crying._ Watching a movie with Eret and their parents, he got up for a drink and found Astrid in the kitchen. Her eyes were red, face a bit flushed and there were a couple of damp spots on her shirt. She flinched when he entered the room, and the look in her eyes when Hiccup dared take a step closer to her made him ache inside, unsure what it was that put it there but increasingly certain it was his fault. She left without even finishing the drink she was making, and Eret found Hiccup still staring at the spot she'd vacated several minutes later.

"H?"

"Not here."

Was all Hiccup could answer with, and Eret nodded tightly before reaching out to hug him. Hiccup took it eagerly, wishing he had _something _to go on for why Astrid was acting so damned off with them.

"Did we push her? Did we _hurt_ her?"

Hiccup asked Eret that night, burying his face against his brothers warm chest and feeling the sting of tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"No. I mean, she came here by choice. She _stayed _as long as she could."

"Then why... what's going on Ret?"

Heavy arms squeezed him tight, Eret as confused as he but still somehow seeking to comfort Hiccup.

"I don't know H. You know Astrid, we'll never get it out of her until she wants to talk. We just... wait, I guess."

The waiting was _horrible, _though. Astrid's behaviour didn't improve the entire time they were there - a very, _very _long week between their night together and the return to university - and her excuses to never, ever be alone with her brothers grew increasingly... desperate, like she was determined not to re-use the same one as though it would make the way she paled at the sight of him or the redness in her eyes less obvious, as though a reason plausible enough would stop Hiccup noticing the way she tensed up or her hands trembled slightly.

Hiccup half-considered just going to Astrid's room and demanding she explain herself, but of all the things he wasn't about to do when his sister was struggling, invading her only personal space was definitely a no-go.

A night they'd anticipated for weeks was tainted, Hiccup barely able to even think of it without scouring every second for where they'd gone too far. He _remembered_ Astrid asking for more, but he still couldn't shake the idea something, somewhere had to be the cause of Astrid's actions. Eret dismissed that concern, but Hiccup saw the pain in his brothers face every time Astrid withdrew from them again. They were her big brothers; they were meant to make the bad things better, to make her happy.

Hiccup felt they were failing quite spectacularly.

He should have listened to his worries before. Hiccup _knew_ something was going on with Astrid, and he'd let her and Eret convince him not to let it stop them. Sure, Astrid had been eager that night, but _something _had changed and Hiccup wanted to go back to before, to when Astrid could at least _look _at them.

"Is everything alright love?"

Fingers slid through his hair, a habit that his mother had had since Hiccup was a boy, when playing with his hair was the easiest way to get him to sleep. He leant into the touch out of habit before the urge to recoil occurred, certain that if Valka knew what had transpired while she and her husband were out at the opera that she wouldn't want to touch him, to comfort him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I just noticed you all seem quite... melancholy, and I wondered if something was the matter."

Hiccup didn't have the words to explain it all, nor _could _he explain it all to her. She continued to stroke his hair lightly as Hiccup tried to think of an answer, eventually letting out a sigh.

"Post holiday slump and knowing when we go back Eret and I are on the final stretch at uni, I guess? I don't think anything _specific_ is wrong."

Except the fallout of a year-long sexual relationship with their little sister, which had led to whatever it was that made Astrid enter the room, see Hiccup and Valka, then turn and leave silently. Facing him, their mother didn't see a thing, which was probably good so she wouldn't grow more suspicious. She hugged Hiccup, patted his cheek.

"So long as you know you can talk to me son."

"I do mom, promise. I'm good, honestly."

He was surprised his words seemed to convince his mother, as Hiccup didn't think he spoke with much conviction, but after asking if he wanted more cake, Valka left him alone again. Waiting until she was out of the room, Hiccup let his head fall back with a deep sigh.

"Oh, fuck!"

Eret suddenly uttered as they laid in bed that night, never bothering with the pretence of seperate beds though neither had initiated anything sexual since Astrid left their room days earlier. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how we'd have been able to talk to Astrid on the drive back to uni, but then I remembered."

Hiccup felt his stomach drop with the same realisation, having held the same half-hope Eret had until then.

"Mom and dad drove us home, and they'll be dropping us back."

"Yeah."

As they sat in the car for the drive back a couple of days later, Hiccup was pretty sure the trip had never taken so _long._ The smallest of the three, Astrid was sat in the middle of the back seat between Eret and himself. She'd blamed her own dour mood on a hangover to her parents, and Hiccup and Eret had followed suit despite neither twin having touched alcohol the night before.

Normally rather keen to be situated between the twins, Astrid's discomfort was painfully apparent. She was trying to shrink in on herself and be smaller, so they wouldn't touch, but there simply wasn't space. Every time they moved, Astrid tensed as their arms or legs knocked against her. Whenever Eret caught his eye, Hiccup saw the same pain there at how _they _were causing Astrid so much distress.

Their parents kept up enough conversation to prevent the car being both silent and uncomfortable, but didn't seem to expect much response from their 'hungover' children.

"Hey, could you guys drop me off first? I know you'll probably head up with the boys to their place, and I just really need a lie down."

Eret Sr glanced around, nodding at the first full sentence Astrid had spoken the entire journey.

"Sure lass."

Astrid didn't even have them drive her to the front of her building, half-climbing over Hiccup to escape the car quicker and leaving everyone with a wave and goodbye at the edge of campus, her bag in hand and saying she'd walk. Their dad turned to the boys, heavy ridge between his brows.

"What's going on with Astrid? She's not herself today."

Valka turned in her seat to look at her sons too, waiting for their answer. They both shrugged at their parents in sync, looking away as soon as it wouldn't be too obvious they were lying.

"No idea."

"Well, keep an eye on her boys."

At the rate Astrid was going, it would be amazing if they got the chance to do so, but the twins naturally agreed that they would. Their parents headed up with them for hot drinks and to check how they were living, seeming pleased to see there were still leftover meals in the freezer and that they had turned off all the right appliances while they were away.

After hugs and promises to stay in touch, the parents were on their way home again and it left Hiccup and Eret by themselves, looking around their little flat as though it might offer answers to their situation. Eret pulled Hiccup into a tight cuddle and they stayed that way for an hour or so in silence, not needing to say anything to know they just _needed _the comfort from one another.

"Should we ask if she's up for talking?"

"Sure. Send her a text though, just in case she's _actually_ lying down or sleeping."

Hiccup nodded, tapping out a text to Astrid that took a while to figure out the wording, hoping to avoid putting any pressure on her but the need to _try _and fix whatever was happening was painful, acute. He _hated _himself every time he saw Astrid shrink away from him.

He twitched and fidgeted and got told by Eret to sit still repeatedly for over an hour before he checked the text, saw it still read 'delivered' but that Astrid hadn't opened it to look at, let alone reply. Eret plucked the phone from his hand and hit 'call' instead, frowning a few seconds later.

"Her phones off."

"So she's actively ignoring us?"

Eret shrugged, making comments about a dead battery or forgotten charging, but Hiccup knew by the tension in his shoulders and the tone of his voice that Eret didn't believe those reasons any more than he did.

-HTTYD-

**Tasty, tasty angst.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Group chat with co writers is such fun, the plans for this story have us all very happy...**

**Line break represents time shift, not POV change. Co writer did many good things with this chapter and I loved watching it develop.  
**

-HTTYD-

Unnerving as it was, the incessant rattle of her phone was not enough to make Astrid get up from her bed, the glow of the screen lighting up breaking the darkness she'd been lying in until then. The buzzing finally stopped, then a second, shorter vibration followed a minute or two later. Sighing, Astrid pushed herself into a seated position and reached over for her phone. Missed call from Hiccup, text from Eret. She erased the notifications without reading the message, let her phone clatter back down to the table before slumping back in her bed.

She didn't want to be reminded of them, tried so hard _not_ to think of them. She knew what her heart wanted right now and it was impossible. End of story. She had to _forget_ these fantasies. But, of course, with them always being around in some way on campus, she couldn't get rid of the constant reminders anyway...

At least they hadn't tried turning up at her dorm. Granted, that would be ridiculously obvious of them, but Astrid was still glad to not have to face them. She didn't even know what she'd say to them if they were there.

The knock at her door made Astrid's heart leap into her throat - had she somehow summoned them here with her uninterrupted pining? - but a heartbeat later Heather's voice echoed though the thin door toward her, and with a great sigh Astrid reluctantly got up to let her in.

"Hey" Heather stepped through and closed the door behind her, without giving Astrid the chance to object. "how you feeling?"

Astrid shrugged, returning to her bed and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. It wasn't even one her mother had made her; Astrid felt too guilty to use them with all of those forbidden and impossible desires on her mind, even though she missed the comforting familiarity. Well, she missed a _lot_ of things...

"No offence, but you look terrible. When did you last shower?"

Rubbing her face, Astrid shrugged again. She wasn't too sure.

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Oh. It's been a few days then."

She should probably do something about that.

"Well when you've eaten, I'm dumping you in there."

Astrid ate obediently, mechanically; she knew Heather cooked well, but she didn't really taste it and the weight sat uncomfortably in her stomach. If Heather didn't turn up pretty much every day to feed her, Astrid doubted she'd bother all that much. She didn't really feel hungry, and often when she did she'd remember all the times she'd gone to Hiccup and Eret to share dinner, followed by long, messy nights in bed and warm cuddles in the morning, wonderfully comfortable breakfasts and all the kisses and giggles...

And that was usually enough to kill her appetite. Thoroughly.

True to her word, Heather waited for her to finish her food before dragging her to the bathroom, even hunting for clean clothes and checking there was a clean towel available. Astrid almost undressed while Heather was there, barely remembering her tattoo as she shut the door. Did it even matter anymore? She stood beneath the spray for several minutes, reluctant to reach for the sandalwood shower gel before she remembered she had new soap from a gifted bath set over the holidays. The flowery scent wasn't great, but it wasn't sandalwood and that was all she cared about.

Right from the day she'd returned to the dorm after the holidays, Heather had clearly seen Astrid was in something of a funk, and seemed to be serving as her absent self-care motivation. She had asked, once, what was wrong, but when Astrid had no answer Heather changed tack, asked if Astrid had broken up with her _secret boyfriend_, and while it was nothing close to the truth (could she even break up with her... brothers-with-benefits?), she made a noise Heather took as agreement and had just silently taken the forceful caring since.

She'd be fine soon, anyway. All Astrid needed to do was get over these pesky _feelings_ that had developed. They were inappropriate and ridiculous, but they would fade with time. So long as she didn't let them grow, which was definitely the only reason she was avoiding her brothers. All she needed was a little more time to cool off, and then she'd deal with them; when her mind stopped with the stupid fantasies of the _more_ they'd agreed their hook ups could never become.

Besides, the boys had each other. They were fine.

Right?

Astrid dressed herself with a frown, ignoring that her shirt was a little loose for the sake of brother-related-pondering. Were they alright? Sure, they'd been trying regularly to get hold of her, but they had always been big-brother concern types. They'd always said the whole sex thing was temporary, just physical. So they wouldn't be _too_ bothered if Astrid stopped, right? Hel, they still had each other and half the campus to get through.

Hiccup would just have to live with not feeding Astrid constantly.

"Have you even gone to class this week?"

Heather asked as she braided Astrid's hair, the closest to intimacy she'd felt in a while.

"Yes!"

She'd definitely been to at least _one_ class that week. Not that Astrid could remember which one. Her minor sad spell had her a little... forgetful. Sometimes she forgot which class she had, or when, or even that she had a class at all. Or what day it was...

Heather's arms wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing her gently.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I just hate seeing you so down."

Astrid shrugged, dislodging the friendly hold. It was more closeness than she could stomach right now. Heather didn't complain, got up and tugged the curtains on her window open so Astrid could glare at the daylight. Her phone began to buzz on the side and Heather looked toward it, forcing Astrid to move and grab it before Heather potentially saw Eret or Hiccup's names on the screen. Thankfully, it was neither, though Astrid had no real desire to answer her mothers call either.

"Who was it?"

"Just my mom, wanting to fuss over me. Always the same after holidays, she gets a fresh surge of empty nest syndrome."

She tried to add something like light laughter, but was certain it failed miserably at convincing Heather her mood was raised.

Heather threw Astrid a sympathetic look, one Astrid understood clearly as_ well, you **need** someone to fuss over you right now_, and it was something that she opted to ignore.

"If you haven't left your room by tomorrow, I will have Dagur come pick you up and carry you outside. You need the fresh air."

Astrid grimaced at the idea of being manhandled like that. It was too close to playfighting with Hiccup, or the way Eret used to just lift her up and carry her to Hiccup's bed…

"I'm fine!"

She insisted. Rolling her eyes, Heather informed her there was more food in her fridge, made Astrid a warm drink and told her to call if she needed anything. She didn't blame Heather for not wanting to stay around; Astrid was not exactly great company.

* * *

"Okay, that's it. I'm _done_ watching you mope around like this."

Slowly, Astrid looked up from the cup of tea Heather had made her and gazed at her friend without fully understanding what she meant. Ok, maybe she _was_ moping around, she couldn't really deny that. But she _really_ didn't have the energy to get out of her stupor, not yet. She needed another few days, maybe a week. Surely, she'd be fine after another week, wouldn't she? She just had to stop remembering the smallest or oddest details about them all the time. Like how Eret would make her tea, too, and how Hiccup would make her eat regularly, just like Heather did now. With a soft groan, she dropped her head again and stared at the calm surface of her mug. It wasn't even steaming anymore. How long had she been staring blankly at it?

"No, no, no, you're not going to ignore me like this anymore," Heather drew her attention back to her "this has to end. Now!"

"What are you talking about?"

Astrid asked, voice barely above a whisper as she was feeling too tired to put more volume into her voice. Seriously, all she wanted was to get back in to her bed, but Heather had forced her up to at least sit on the desk chair, rather than stay buried under blankets ignoring the world.

"I'm talking about all of this. Do you even know how long this has been going on for now? It's been a month, Astrid. A _month!_ And I'm done watching you getting more and more miserable. I was giving you time to get over your broken heart" if she were really feeling herself, Astrid might have argued "but enough is enough. Time obviously isn't working, so what you need is a distraction. Hel, some _fun. _Which means we're going out tonight. No, I won't accept any excuses anymore. Come on, take a shower while I see what clothes you have left and then we're going to a party. We'll dance and we'll drink. We'll laugh and maybe you'll even find someone to _distract_ you more thoroughly. Now, move! That tea has to be too cold to taste good anymore anyway."

Astrid wanted to protest, she really did. She didn't want to go out, didn't want _that_ kind of distraction Heather was implying, and she _certainly_ didn't want to find somebody else. She wasn't ready for that, not yet. How could she be?

But she also didn't really have the energy to protest, and so barely an hour later she found herself in Heather's car as they drove to some party or other Dagur had invited them along to. It was a little further away than they usually ventured and too far to get there by foot, in the outskirts of the city. Some semi-private party one of Dagur's friends held in his grandparents' holiday home, or something like that. She hadn't really listened.

But this was good, she mused. If it was a more private party and further away, chances were slim that she would run into Hiccup and Eret there. Sure, Dagur and her brothers shared quite a few friends, but still… She could hope, right?

And apparently she was lucky, in that regard at least. As they entered the main party room it was already packed with people, but she could neither spot Eret's broad shoulders nor Hiccup's wild mane of hair amidst the crowd.

_ Not that she'd looked…_

Instead, Dagur directly came to greet then, two disposable cups of something undefinable in his hands which he pushed upon the girls immediately. Astrid briefly considered saying she didn't want to stay because the cups weren't environmentally friendly, but was certain there would be recyclable bottles somewhere around there and Heather would just insist she danced more to make up for not drinking.

"Hey! It's great you made it!"

He said cheerfully before he threw his beefy arms around them both in a friendly hug. From the look he threw his sister, Dagur knew _why_ Heather had dragged her here, but Astrid made an effort to ignore that fact rather than feel doubly pathetic. Dagur would have invited them anyway. Probably. Heather _was _his sister after all... oh, he was talking again.

"-and I hope you'll both enjoy yourself here. My pal Savage doesn't often throw parties but when he does it's always worth it. Plus it's all very LGBTQ friendly, so don't feel shy about talking to anyone."

He winked at them both and then excused himself before he headed over to another group, enthusiastically greeting other friends he had apparently invited.

"Hear that?" Heather nudged her in the side to get Astrid's attention again "you're supposed to enjoy yourself. Have _fun. _So you get started while I'll see if I can find something _non_-alcoholic to drink. I'm not going to get drunk when looking after you, much less when I need to drive us back. Or maybe just me back."

With a half-joking suggestive look, she pushed the cup Dagur had given her into Astrid's free hand and then left her standing there.

Astrid felt completely out of place. All aound her, people were dancing and laughing, but she didn't feel like doing either. Instead she felt a mild headache overcome her; she wasn't used to loud music and _so many people_ anymore.

And maybe that was why Heather had been right. Maybe she really did need to get used to people again. Sighing, Astrid resigned herself to her fate of staying here for a couple of hours, and maybe it would even be fun eventually. She sipped at onr of her two cups and was happily surprised to find it filled with something from a tasty fruit bowl. There was _surely_ some strong alcohol mixed into this, but it still tasted rather good. She took another sip and then a bigger gulp, and before she knew it, the first of her cups was empty. Oh well, if nothing else, she could get drunk and at least for this one night forget her bleak thoughts and feelings. Heather was designated driver, so she'd not be left unattended too long. Astrid took several gulps of the second cup full on that thought, sulking slightly when it was empty.

With a smile and already feeling a little dizzy, she went into another room, in search of Heather and a place to get rid of her empty cup, when she spotted _they _were there after all. At the other end of the room, she could see Eret dancing with a cute girl that sported an almost ridiculous mane of red curls, and the way she had her entire body pressed against his left _no_ doubts about what her hopes for the rest of the night were.

Astrid felt like someone had given her a hard punch into the stomach. With a low whimper, she stumbled backwards and hit a wall, hidden halfway behind a cupboard just as Hiccup joined them on the dancefloor as well. The redhead didn't hesitate, turned and pulled Hiccup into a deep kiss that made bile rise into Astrid's throat. What was she _doing?_ Did she want him to swallow her tongue whole or something?

Unable to move - to get away or get closer, she didn't even know - Astrid stayed in her hiding place and watched them. But not even a minute later, they seemed to be getting ready to leave. Even over the distance, Astrid could see the look and the nod her brothers shared before Eret leant down to whisper into the girl's ear. Giggling, she nodded in return and all three turned to leave the room in the direction of the exit. _That_ hadn't taken them long.

Astrid followed them with her eyes, biting down on her lip _hard_ to keep herself from making any noise even though there was no chance _they _would hear her over the music and their... _distraction_. A part of her wanted to follow them, to throw herself into their arms, to push the redhead aside and beg them to take _her_ with them instead. But of course, she couldn't do that; not in front of all these people and not when she knew it would mean something completely different to the twins than it did to her. So she stayed where she was, feeling her heart break all over again.

Yearning painfully, her eyes lingered on them until first Eret then the girl were out of her view. Before Hiccup could follow them, however, he suddenly turned, his eyes wandering over the crowded room as if he was looking for something, for _someone,_ and all Astrid could do was quickly slip back into hiding behind the cupboard and pray to any deity who might be listening that he hadn't seen her.

With her heart hammering in her chest, she waited, unable to move and hoping that he wouldn't appear right in front of her now. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to talk to him. She still had no idea what to tell them anyway; that she wanted them to go away or to take her with them, take her _home?_ No, **no,** she couldn't think like that, not now or ever again… for _once,_ however, she was lucky. Seconds turned to minutes that passed without anyone bothering her, until she was sure that they must have left by now.

Eventually she relaxed and with an almost hysterical laugh, let her head drop back against the wood. Gods, what was she doing here? Going out to distract herself from her impossible feelings for her brothers? Hiding from those brothers to avoid talking to them? This was _insane, _really.

She had to go on, to forget about them - or their torrid sexual affair at least, she couldn't really _forget _her _brothers_ \- and get on with her life. It was what _they_ were doing, after all. Obviously, they were doing just fine without her, and why wouldn't they? They'd been together long before she'd joined them and could pick up pretty much whoever they wanted if they were looking for variety. And it was genuinely what she wanted for them. She didn't want them to be as miserable as she was, didn't want them to hurt over her sudden reclusiveness. She wanted them to be happy and to live their lives, uninhibited by her stupid feelings. But gods, it _stung._ They didn't _need_ her, were doing perfectly fine. They didn't even _miss_ her!

All of a sudden, her laughter turned into uninhibited crying and she slid down the wall and onto the ground, her knees too weak to hold her up anymore. They didn't even miss her when the sensation of how much she missed them was ruling her every thought. She missed their touches and their smiles and the way they would tease her. She missed their kisses, both the playful and the intense ones. She missed their scent all around her, missed the heat of their skin beneath her hands, missed being filled by them and the noises and sounds they made. She missed the intensity, the _closeness_ – everything that other girl would experience tonight in her stead.

That thought was enough to have the world tipping precariously, stomach heaving and Astrid was incredibly glad there was a bin nearby, wretching up the strong drinks and the food Heather had cajoled into her earlier. Gasping for air as she coughed and tried to breathe again, she dimly heard someone say they were getting her some water and choked a little, fresh tears on her cheeks and her head pounding, her guts twisting but none of it quite matched up to the icy pain in her chest.

Gods, why had she _ever_ agreed to going there?

-HTTYD-

**Poor Astrid. Are we mean to her, do you think? *imagine the thinking emoji here***


	16. Chapter 16

**There was such a lovely thunderstorm outside when I did this one, I wish there were more storms I could write while listening to.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid resolved not to let Heather drag her out again. Those parties weren't doing her head any favours, and certainly not doing anything to dull her wayward feelings.

All it did was make her wish she was going back with them. Going _home. _Astrid ached as she thought of their hands and mouths on flushed skin, the taste of hungry kisses. More than that, she missed playful nights and comfortable mornings, warm and cuddled and _safe._

Throwing up in a bin wasn't her finest moment either. At least Heather hadn't seen _that._

Heather agreed to leave early when Astrid begged not to stay, and they got a little (more) drunk in her room instead while Astrid tried not to think of where she _really _wanted to be. One of her hands settled in the crook of her other elbow, nails digging into her own skin in an attempt to break the round-and-round of her mind. Heather ambled off a little later to sleep off the alcohol, leaving Astrid alone with her thoughts.

Burrowing under her blankets, Astrid tried to sleep, tried not to think of how much harder it was to sleep without their arms, their warmth.

Tried not to think of how they were obviously _fine,_ could still just go out and pick up a number three for the night. They obviously weren't _missing_ Astrid much; the only difference between her and any other girl was that the twins didn't have to mind how they touched each other around Astrid. Groaning into the pillow she pulled over her face, Astrid stared up at the ceiling and wondered maybe if she should be a little more... proactive in her trying to get past Hiccup and Eret. Maybe if she went out and found someone for the night herself the feelings would burn out faster.

Heather seemed surprised by her attitude the next morning, Astrid up and showered and even eating without Heather having to bring food practically to her bedside. Her clothes still felt a bit loose, Astrid noted with a slight frown as she rose from the table, resolutely not looking in the direction she could hear Eret's distinctive laugh from.

"You're up early. I was going to bring you food in like an hour."

Astrid smiled, though it felt false on her face and Heather seemed wary of accepting it as a sign of her mood..

"I have class."

"Well, alright then. Want me to bring dinner later?"

She was about to answer yes when the sound of Hiccup's voice reached her ears, and Astrid shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna go out tonight."

"Last night you didn't even wanna stay an hour."

Shrugging, Astrid picked up the large coffee she hadn't yet finished and took a long swallow.

"That was then. You don't have to come."

Heather insisted she would anyway, which Astrid supposed was a good thing - if she got too drunk, Heather always ensured Astrid got home in one piece. And Astrid did the same for her friend. The university called it the 'buddy system', rather than address guys preying on drunk women, but at least most of the girls she knew looked out for each other.

Astrid's motivation had waned somewhat by the end of the day, worn down by the sadness that clung to her, the loneliness she desperately tried to ignore. But Heather turned up to get ready, and the way she asked if Astrid _really _wanted to go made her determined out of spite, because Heather could probably tell that Astrid was trying too hard to be ok.

Her fingers traced the ink on her hip as Astrid dressed in the bathroom, remembering she'd need to hide it from anyone who saw her that night if she actually went through with finding someone to take home, or to go back with. She wasn't dressed all that provocatively, but Heather still gave her the once over and whistled.

"Someones out to get laid then?"

"Eh. Maybe."

"Wow, you'll be fighting them off with that attitude."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to come out with me."

"Sure I do. You're on the rebound, and that means bad choices. I will serve as at some form of filter."

That was as much as Heather said on the matter of her assumptions that Astrid's depression was down to a break up. Given it was much more complicated than that, Astrid let her think that if it meant no more questions.

"Whatever. Come on."

The music in the bar was too loud, but with any luck Astrid wouldn't be there too long. She downed a couple of drinks with Heather first, reluctantly let Heather pull her out to dance a little and Astrid wished she could enjoy herself like she used to. Her body felt... disconnected, almost mechanical as she tried to move with the music. As soon as Heather had eyes on a cute blonde woman, Astrid shooed her over that way and shuffled back, away from the mass of bodies while debating whether or not to call it a night and give up.

A hand touched her shoulder, had Astrid jumping in surprise and whipping around. The guy held his hands up in a placating gesture, mouthing _sorry _to her before tipping his head toward the bar. Astrid followed, if only because she wanted another drink; the bar was warm and she was thirsty.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, but I'm on soft now."

Expecting him to try and convince her toward alcohol, Astrid was pleasantly surprised when he asked if she wanted coke or lemonade. Sipping her fizzy drink, she looked him over. He was cute enough, light brown hair a little too long and hanging over his face, brushing past his shoulders but far neater than Hi-

_No. Not going there, brain._

His blue eyes were different enough that Astrid opted to focus on those instead, his smile small and straight rather than toothy and lopsided.

"I'm Matt."

"Hi Matt. I'm Astrid."

Matt was clearly looking to pick her up, but he was nice about it - looked at her face, didn't try to get her drunk, wasn't all over her before Astrid displayed any reciprocal interest. It was a refreshing change, so used to less patience and courtesy from most guys she met on nights out. Except-

_No._

Determined, Astrid downed the last of her drink and did her best to appear genuinely interested. She bid him to wait a second while she checked on Heather, who looked _quite_ happy with her new friend, so Astrid sent her a text saying she was leaving and that she hoped Heather had fun. Matt led her out, letting Astrid know he lived walking distance away.

"I'm guessing you go to the uni that way?"

He gestured, and Astrid nodded.

"Don't you?"

"Nah, I was never one for class. I like working with my hands."

Well, at least she wasn't going to risk running in to him again, which was probably a good thing.

His place was reasonably tidy, and he offered her a drink before he kissed her. Astrid wondered when she'd forgotten how to kiss anyone other than _them, _mouth unsure how to respond to this stranger. She tried anyway, determined to get through it and show herself she _could, _asking if he had condoms before they got close to his bed - if he tried to get out of using one, Astrid wasn't going near him. Thankfully, he just said he did before moving to take off her shirt. He glanced briefly at her inked hip, but didn't ask and Astrid didn't worry; he didn't know the twins, didn't go to her university, couldn't spill the secret.

Matt was neither thin and wiry nor stocky and broad, Astrid's arms unsure how to fit around him for a minute before she forced her hands down to undo his belt, ignoring the sense of wrongness all the while. He wasn't aggressive, nor selfish about it either, boosting Astrid up on the bed and tugging clothes from her lower half in one go before fingers were exploring her. Astrid had to close her eyes and picture anothers touch to even get wet, angry with herself for cracking so soon and shoving those thoughts away forcefully.

Astrid had to fight the urge to turn over, had to make herself _look, _to _know _who it was on top of her because it would have been too easy to pretend if she didn't. He didn't fit her just right, didn't fill her blood with fire. Astrid was all but numb, turning her head away and fighting the nauseous twist in her stomach that grew tighter with every touch, and feeling sheer relief when he stilled over her. Was it over already?

"You're not really into this, are you?"

She looked up, saw concern writ across his face.

"I'm fine."

She _had_ to be.

"You look like you wish you were anywhere but here, and it's not doing much for me. Just say so, it's alright."

Astrid found herself frightened to say anything, but he got off her anyway and rolled off the condom with no actual complaint.

"Get dressed, I'll walk you back if you want."

Guilty and in distress, Astrid just wanted to get away. She pulled her clothes on and mumbled that she'd get a taxi instead, apologised profusedly and fled as slowly as she thought wouldn't seem rude. The scent of his aftershave clung to her skin, her shirt, thankfully dulled by the cold air outside when she began to walk. She barely noticed how far she'd gotten until she was letting herself into her room, pulling off her clothes and scrubbing herself under the shower. Astrid slammed her fist against the tiles, tears lost in the shower spray as she stood beneath the water.

Was this how she'd be stuck forever? Lost to her stupid, impossible feelings for her brothers?

She cried until she fell asleep, regretting not drying her hair when it was a tangled, knotty mess the next morning though given the tears, Astrid doubted her pillowcase would have been any drier for it.

Her head was throbbing despite not drinking much, and her phone battery was beeping low - likely because of all the times Heather tried to call and text her. Groaning, Astrid plugged it in, cleared the notifications and texted Heather to reassure her she was alive. It was still early, so hopefully Heather was sleeping and wouldn't immediately turn up. Dragging a brush through her hopeless hair, she'd barely tamed it back down to braid when Heather was at her door.

"Where did you get to? I thought you'd been kidnapped!"

"Shhh. Headache."

Perching on her desk chair, Heather looked her over with a light frown.

"Hungover?"

"No. I only had a couple" though her alcohol tolerance had gone down with the lack of decent eating... "but... long night."

"Oh really?"

Heather grinned suggestively.

"Not... well, sort of like that. Met a guy, but it didn't go well. He was nice about it though, even offered to walk me back."

Sighing, Heather moved and sat next to her, rubbing Astrid's back with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you too soon. You're not ready for the rebound yet."

It was pointless even trying to refute Heather's idea that she wasn't getting over a broken heart; she hadn't bothered for a while now, and if it meant Heather wouldn't keep trying to make her go out for _that_ kind of 'fun', she'd let her friend think what she liked. And she wasn't even _completely_ wrong, was she? Astrid was suffering from a broken heart – it was just different from how Heather though it was.

Heather fed her and then told her to go back to bed, and it seemed the zeal to drag Astrid out of her little funk had faded. Worn out by two overly emotional nights, Astrid did crawl back into bed after changing her pillow for a dry one, and though sleep eluded her time slowly ticked on by. Astrid only realised how long she'd laid there, staring and trying not to _think,_ when Heather came back to check on her.

Naturally independent and self-sufficient, Astrid wanted to resist all the caring Heather was doing. She shouldn't need _feeding,_ being told to shower and get out of bed and go to class. But she didn't care enough to do it without nagging, apparently, as proved by the sadness Heather's eyes showed when Astrid got up to go to the bathroom. It was gone quickly, but Astrid knew where it was coming from. She hadn't lost a huge amount of weight, but since Astrid had always been slim and active, she didn't have a ton of weight going spare. She'd always had a healthy appetite and burned it off with running and the gym, but all those things had suffered. Astrid _dreaded_ to think what her run times might be like after a month of barely leaving her room.

Her moping was still in full swing a couple of weeks later, but with Heather's birthday upcoming, Astrid had to get up a few times for things like buying her friend a gift, and buying a new top that didn't hang off her, plus a belt to hold up previously-tight jeans. Her favourite skirt barely stayed up, and Astrid didn't care for pulling it up all night. Dagur had arranged a party for the occasion, and given the sheer amount of effort Heather had put in to taking care of Astrid lately, going to her birthday party was the _least_ she could do really.

Since Heather had given up a while back on the twins being anything to do with Astrid's secretive behaviour, it wasn't really surprising they were invited to her party. Astrid wondered when the last time she had gone six weeks without even speaking to them was. Even when they were at university before her, they'd spoken on the phone, kept in touch. Now they didn't say a word to each other. Well, the twins sent words to her in text messages, but Astrid never answered them and the amount of missed calls and texts had tapered down week on week.

"Astrid!"

Dagur greeted her warmly, hugged her tight and pointed her over to the birthday girl. Heather hugged her tight too, thanked her for turning up and then again for the gift pushed in her direction.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, if you fuss about me instead of enjoying your birthday I will... confiscate your cake."

Heather laughed, shaking her head as she squeezed Astrid.

"Alright. But _try_ and have some fun? No boy fun, I know that's not your thing yet, but yanno. Drink. Dance. Come find me if you feel like smushing cake in someone's face."

Astrid found herself laughing, the motion feeling almost alien on her face; she was out of practice at _smiling_ and that was a sobering thought.

"You got it. But I'm only having fun for your sake!"

Leaving Heather to be well-wished by the others there, Astrid grabbed a drink and searched for somewhere to fade into the background. That was weird for her too; Astrid was many things and _shy_ wasn't really one of them, but her social skills were dulled and she wasn't sure what to even say to people.

"You're looking lonely."

Astrid closed her eyes and tamped down on the nausea at the sound of his voice, turning to Thuggory in the hopes he wouldn't try to invade her space while she wasn't looking. No real luck; he was _far_ too close for her liking.

"I'm alone, not lonely."

It had been over a year since she fucked him out of desperation, but Thuggory still thought he could keep trying. Astrid really looked forward to him leaving the end of the year. She tried not to think about who else would be leaving...

"I could ease the loneliness."

"Thuggory, if I wanted that, I'd have responded more favourably to your last dozen attempts to hit on me."

His smarmy grin began to wear thin, and Astrid's patience was close behind as he scowled.

"Quit acting like you're too good for me, I made you come you stuck-up b- **ow**!"

Sick of listening to him, Astrid grabbed his hand and twisted it until he sank to his knees with a pained whimper, wrist bent back at an unnatural angle.

"And I had to pretend you were someone else for _that_ to happen, you ignorant ass. I fucked you out of desperation, and it was _not_ worth it. Now leave me the fuck alone!"

He dropped back heavily, cradling his arm with a pained expression on his ugly face. He was yelling at her too, but Astrid didn't hear it, instead remembering _who_ her mind had put in his place that night and how her body responded. Drawn by Thuggory's pathetic screaming, people were crowding, her skin prickling with cold sweat and someone put hands on her arms. Astrid tried to move them but they held fast, and it took seeing Eret kneeling next to Thuggory for her to realise the hands on her were Hiccup. That didn't soothe her the way it should, but before she could fight him off Hiccup was murmuring "come on, come on" and pulling her away.

Brisk evening air hit bare skin and she shivered. Hiccup slung his jacket around her shoulders.

"Why're we leaving?"

She murmured, mainly to distract herself. Hiccup leading her away from a party… that was so close to the day they'd first kissed…

Hiccup snorted, and it sounded amused, if only a little.

"It's possible that you broke Thug's arm. I'm absolutely certain he deserved it, but it would still be better if you stayed away from him for tonight."

Astrid blinked, a little stunned.

"Oh…"

She breathed. Had she really been that rough? She barely remembered, but that would at least explain Thuggory's yelling. Gods, was she really that out of control? Seeking comfort, she pulled the jacket closer around herself, but regretted the motion only a heartbeat later. It was so warm, the leather-and-sandalwood scent _so_ familiar she almost cried.

He seemed to notice her emotional state and started leading her with a comment of "we should get you out of here", and Astrid was too weak and emotionally wrought to argue. It was the closest they had been to each other in nearly two months, and a large part of her wanted to run away and not face him, but Astrid followed him anyway. She was just too tired, too numb to do something else. He explained that taking her back to her dorm would look too obvious, when he saw her looking confused by the front of the building he and Eret lived in.

Their flat smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, though Astrid could still smell his jacket when she'd taken it off and shoved it at Hiccup. She took only a few steps further in, almost taking off her shoes out of habit. Hiccup hovered near her, glancing down at his phone for a minute before he put it aside and looked up at her.

"So... what was going on back there?"

Astrid shrugged, voice stuck in her throat. What did it matter what happened at the party? Her mind was too occupied with her current surroundings to care. Everything was the same as it had been before, so very _familiar_ and just being there was wearing at Astrid's already-thin defenses. Hiccup approached her slowly, concern all over his face. He reached for her, faltered when Astrid backed away. She felt the wall at her back, and Hiccup pushed the advantage. He didn't touch her, but he was _so_ close and Astrid could barely look at him.

_"Talk_ to me Astrid. What's going on with you? What did we do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry!"

Oh gods, oh gods, Astrid was not prepared for the conversation Hiccup was asking for – and probably never would be. But him being _so damn close_, close enough to feel his body heat despite them not touching, only made it worse. She could feel his breath on her skin, the scent of sandalwood and _him_ invading her mind, and his eyes drilling into hers as she looked up, demanding answers.

Oh, Gods, she wasn't strong enough for this. She'd stayed away from her brothers for a _reason._

"Not now" she begged, her eyes dropping to his mouth just an inch or two away from hers _"please,_ not now."

-HTTYD-

**Oh Astrid, if not now, then when?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Totally not neglecting other work for this... *whistles innocently***

-HTTYD-

When Astrid kissed him, it was like the last two months were undone.

_Gods_ how he had missed her fingers in his hair, the grip twisting in the material of his shirt, the feel of her body pressed tight against his. Hiccup took a minute to realise it wasn't a dream, that the urgency in her kiss wasn't imaginary.

He realised the reality when he reached for her waist, felt her hip bones press against his palms more sharply than they used to. Astrid stilled, but kept kissing him before Hiccup could decide to think too much. Maybe she just forgot how to feed herself regularly without Hiccup cooking for her. Which still begged _those _questions...

Her words _not now, please not now _rang in his head, her tone **begging** Hiccup not to push her. He ached for answers, but Hiccup wasn't arguing if Astrid was coming back to them, however she chose to do it. Her nails scraped at him as she went for the buttons on his shirt, aggressively demanding his bare skin beneath as she tugged fabric apart until her hands splayed over his chest. Absorbed in her mouth and touch, Hiccup only realised Eret was back when he heard his voice.

"_Wow,_ that was so satisfying to watch! Thug was in tears, I sw- whoa, what have I missed?"

Hiccup finally dragged himself away from Astrid's mouth, though neither seemed happy about that as they looked over to a stunned Eret.

"What about Thuggory?"

"Oh, he was carted off in an ambulance whining you broke his arm. I told the cop who turned up that he'd been harassing you and it was self-defence. So, _not_ that I'm complaining, but... what's going on?"

Astrid moved and Hiccup panicked that she was leaving, but she didn't go any further than where Eret was standing.

"Shut up."

Their brother had no time to react before Astrid was kissing him, and Eret seemed to take even less time than Hiccup to melt into it, broad hands sliding around to cradle her back and hold her close to him. The sight of them was so very _right, _and it was a sight he'd missed, a sight that nobody else they brought home could ever truly match. They finally pulled apart when they obviously had to breathe again, Astrid looking far more alive than when she'd arrived. Pale cheeks were flushed red, tired eyes wider and brighter, pupils dilated with arousal; it was a look Hiccup was _intimately_ familiar with, especially on Astrid.

Her body turned toward Hiccup's door, but there was hesitation. As though Astrid wasn't sure she'd be welcome, as though they hadn't been missing her for _weeks, _desperately wondering what was going on and why she'd pulled away from them. His heart shuddered in his chest at all the times Astrid had ignored them, avoided them. Her absence was felt acutely by both, and the twins had angsted over it countless times already.

But she was _there, _and Hiccup wasn't stupid enough to ruin that.

So he took her hand and she let him, and when Hiccup stepped toward his room Astrid followed. Eret wasn't far away, and Hiccup had an armful of Astrid kissing him when Eret closed the door behind them. Having her back in his room... he almost pinched himself, just to be sure it was happening. Astrid backed him toward the bed, shoved him when he stumbled as it hit the back of his legs until Hiccup landed on the bed, crawling over him and claiming his mouth hungrily. When she finally released him again, Hiccup could see Eret watching them avidly as though there were nothing he'd rather be watching.

Astrid finished unbuttoning his loosened shirt, ran her hand up over his stomach before curling it around his neck to guide him back toward her mouth, as powerfully addictive as it had been before. He stripped Astrid of her shirt - it was new, he noticed, having stripped Astrid out of just about every article of clothing she owned over the past year - and she seemed wary of how they would react to her body. It was undeniable when her shirt came off that Astrid had lost weight; she'd always been fit and active and it kept her fairly slender, but Hiccup could feel her ribs and hip bones under his hands when he touched her, felt sure he could link his fingers around her thinner arms.

With a resolve to feed her a proper breakfast in the morning, Hiccup did his utmost not to give away that he noticed anything different. Given how dizzy he was with just having her there again, being able to see her as she was again, Hiccup didn't have to work _too _hard to focus on the now, not the later. Eret finally joined them, concern on his face where Astrid couldn't see before he was unhooking her bra so Hiccup could pull it down her arms and throw it aside.

"You still have your shoes on."

Astrid frowned at him, then realised he was right and moved to take them off, soothing his fear that speaking would break the spell they were all under. Eret caught up, took off his own top and shoes by the time Astrid had unlaced her boots. She moved up the bed and Eret followed her, looking broader against her smaller frame but they kissed and grabbed and groped each other like they always did, Astrid's jean-clad thighs wrapping around his as Hiccup watched. Astrid let out sweet, needy little moans as Eret roamed her chest, palmed her breast and pinched teasingly at her nipple.

The hand not clutching Eret's back reached for Hiccup, yanked him closer. Hiccup pressed his fingers to her jaw to make Astrid tilt her neck, lowered his mouth there and kissed, nipped, nuzzled to hear her soft mewls and sharp gasps. Eret reached for the fastening of her jeans, slowed by the belt she had on but the twins had plenty of experience undressing people who were wearing just about anything, and the obstacle didn't waylay him long. Astrid's wide eyes and ragged breaths were followed by her arching hips, helping Eret to strip her.

Being naked with them both was an experience he'd been denied far too long already, something loosening in Hiccup's chest when he felt their bare skin against his own. He had missed the taste of Astrid, the way she squirmed and mewled and swore when Hiccup went down on her. Her nails scraped over his scalp, body seizing and bucking wildly until Eret helped hold her down. Hiccup worried for a minute that she might protest, but Astrid seemed as responsive as ever to their rougher hands, whimpering and clutching at them both to keep them where she wanted. The sound of her coming undone under his mouth was as intoxicating as it ever was, filling Hiccup with a dizzying heat as her body shook.

Eret kissed him deeply, tasting Astrid on his mouth with a low growl before she was making noises of complaint that they were neglecting her. She took his kiss with an almost painful desperation, moulding her body against his. She still fit well against him, but he could feel her hip bones pressing just above his more than they used to and it steeled his resolve to feed her in the morning.

Astrid grew increasingly frantic as Hiccup tried to draw it out, clamping her thighs around his hips and breathing "_I need this" _against his mouth as they kissed. She was still strong enough to hold him there when she wanted to, running her hands up and down his back before digging her nails in the spots that made him gasp. Her mouth left his to roam his chest before teeth threatened pain on his sensitive nipple, his cock twitching and leaking on her belly as Astrid sucked harshly to hear him whine, adding to the wonderful torture by pinching and tugging the other one.

It had the desired effect, Hiccup nudging her thighs apart with his knees and urging her to settle back against the pillows properly and Astrid hastened to comply, one arm wrapping around his back while the other reached toward Eret so she could hold his hand as Hiccup slipped into her. She tensed, but that happened sometimes and Hiccup stilled, leant down to distract her with kisses until Astrid relaxed, gave him a small nod to keep going. Eret's hand not holding Astrid's pressed against Hiccup's back, a gentle way of connecting himself to them both; after it causing them near two months silence, the twins were both wary of going too hard and pushing Astrid too far.

Whatever it was seemed to have slipped _Astrid's _mind entirely though, hips rolling up to meet his thrusts as though it was still something they did most nights, natural and easy and _right _as her grip on his back tightened. Astrid held him close the whole time, her mouth half-open and head turned so her lips brushed his jaw, her moans vibrating along his skin. Hiccup tried to make it last, some part of him fearful that the encounter might have to last him weeks again, months or longer... but resisting the lure of Astrid's body when they were so tightly twined was impossible.

She seemed equally incapable of holding out, those lovely sounds Hiccup was scared he'd never hear again filling his ears as she trembled under him, nails on his back leaving little indentations as her grip on him tightened all over. Hiccup was reluctant to pull out when he was done, but Astrid complained he was heavy in a low, breathless giggle.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Despite her lazy, cat-like stretching and soft sigh, Astrid took very little time to roll over and pull Eret to her, kissing away his concerned questions about if she needed a break before she pushed him down onto his back. It was quite hard to argue with Astrid when she was naked on top of him - Hiccup knew from experience. There was no slowing Astrid down as she straddled Eret properly, reaching between them to guide him until he hissed at the feel of her sinking down his cock. Astrid leant down until her hair brushed his cheek, kissed him slowly.

She rode him steadily, and Hiccup felt his cock give a valiant effort at rising again when he thought of how Astrid was still slick with his come, that Eret could feel Hiccup in her still. It wasn't a kink he really knew he had before Astrid joined them, as he and Eret used condoms with everyone but each other before her. It was _definitely _something he knew they enjoyed now, thanks to Astrid. Bringing her in had definitely changed... _something, _though it wasn't something Hiccup could really define, but he knew Eret felt it too.

He wondered what Astrid felt.

She seemed to be feeling pretty good just then, with Eret's hands on her ass as she fucked herself on his thick cock over and over. Eret seemed rather content to just let her do her thing, instead choosing to focus his energy on _watching _her. Hiccup thought perhaps he thought as Hiccup did, that he might not see her like that again soon, close enough to touch and lost in ecstacy, seeming to finally have let her guard down again for them.

They got more chances that night though. Astrid was as insatiable as she ever was, beautifully responsive under their hands and mouths and pushing, guiding, dragging them where she wanted or _needed _them, gasping and moaning and shaking. Hiccup had loved her demanding, hungry attitude for as long as they had been having sex with her, adored the sight of her flushed and quivering against his sheets or Eret's chest. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she kissed him roughly, grinding into him from her spot in his lap with her legs wrapped around his hips as she moaned into his mouth, bit at his shoulder and collarbone.

"You guys are so messy" Astrid groused as she wiped Eret's come from her chest half-heartedly "I need a shower."

Hiccup didn't comment on her slightly coltish gait as she got up and headed to the bathroom, humming in acknowledgement when he told her there were clean towels. When the bathroom door closed behind her, Hiccup let his head fall back to the pillow behind him with a deep sigh. Eret wriggled closer to him, rubbed Hiccup's sweaty stomach lazily.

"What is it?"

He shrugged, waiting for the water to start running before he answered.

"I just... I hope she's still here in the morning."

She'd vanished before they woke last time they were together, and then she'd avoided them for two months. Hiccup was terrified of the same thing happening again.

"Me too. But hey, I think we wore her out enough to stay the night."

Placing his hand over Eret's, Hiccup nodded stiffly.

"Hope so."

Astrid wasn't gone too long, returned clean and dry and still wonderfully naked. She didn't say anything, just looked at them expectantly until Eret realised what she wanted and moved, making room for her in the middle. Hiccup got up for the bathroom himself, smelled mint and saw Astrid's toothbrush was damp, the sink wet. That hadn't happened in months now.

Was it worth getting her a new one?

Eret seemed even more reticent than Hiccup to leave, but he was back soon enough and Astrid waited patiently in silence, speaking only to thank Hiccup for offering her water before the lights went down and the three huddled beneath the rumpled covers. Emotions thick in the back of his throat as Astrid settled down between them - _where she belonged, _he thought - Hiccup had to swallow his words multiple times to stop himself just outright begging Astrid not to be gone when he woke up. Eret was spooned against her back, arm over her waist and Astrid's hand rested on Hiccup's chest, so he told himself she'd not be able to slip away without waking them just so he could fall asleep.

There was a hand on his chest when he woke, but Hiccup was harshly aware all too soon that it was too big to be hers, and opened his eyes to see Eret next to him and Astrid's clothes gone from the floor where they'd been thrown the night before. The sun hadn't even begun to shine outside yet.

His yell of raw, painful frustration woke Eret (and probably a neighbour or two) with a start, and Hiccup watched the dawning realisation as his brother lifted up enough to look around, seeing the same horrid signs Hiccup had.

"She's gone."

-HTTYD-

**Well what did you _think _was gonna happen? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sometimes I like to re-read the reviews for this story and cackle in author.  
**

-HTTYD-

Eret sighed to himself as he watched Hiccup, wishing he knew what to do or say to make the sadness abate, but it was fruitless - he _knew _why Hiccup was so sad. It was the same reason Eret was too, but he always put Hiccup first.

It was like Astrid hadn't even been there when they got up the next morning, save for the blonde hairs in their bed and the marks on their skin.

"Should... should we have asked her to stay?"

"H, Astrid didn't wanna talk. She made that _perfectly_ clear."

He could still hear her saying _shut up _before he kissed her. Knew from Hiccup telling him that she'd _begged _him not to try and make her have that conversation. And because they were idiots, they let her get away with it. Still, Eret felt like last night had meant _something _to Astrid, with the way she held them and touched them and laid between them to sleep... though he suspected she hadn't actually fallen asleep, just waited for them to do so before leaving.

It was _almost _weird to have her back, to have a third person with them. Astrid hadn't been the only one who'd been changed by Yule. He and Hiccup had actively avoided picking people up, dodging their usual haunts and avoiding most of the parties, blaming mounting work as the end of their final year loomed. Only when multiple people had made jokes about how they had to be getting it _somewhere _based on their usual sex drive made them go out again properly - given their reputation for sharing partners, neither brother wanted anybody considering if they had ever crossed the line.

And they knew, when they took that Scottish redhead with a filthier vocabulary than _Eret_ himself home, that things were different now. That, if either had been _alone _with her, lacking their twin to heighten their arousal in all those secret little ways they'd learned, that they probably wouldn't have even been able to fake it. That night had changed all three of them, and Eret would have given anything to go back and _fix_ whatever it was that broke the next morning.

Hiccup curled into his chest on instinct, fingers tracing the lines down Eret's shoulder that Astrid's nails had left when she lost herself with them. Eret could see the bite marks on Hiccup's chest, playful ones around his nipples that Astrid had giggled in between because they made Hiccup growl, teasing him and luring him out of his attempts to draw things out, to make it last. She hadn't just been there, taking what she wanted and leaving. Astrid had been present, playful, engaging, _intimate. _He'd seen how she clung to Hiccup and held Eret's hand. Felt how she wrapped herself around him and whimpered sweetly in his ear.

Astrid had been _there, _and she'd so very clearly wanted to be.

So why had she ran?

Eret had asked himself all those questions two months ago, and now he still had no answers but even more questions.

* * *

Gods, she _ached. _Astrid was glad she left in the middle of the night when nobody was around, so that nobody could see her limping.

Though she'd missed it at the time, Astrid found herself relieved that they'd been hesitant to bite her last night. It meant she didn't have bruises to explain to Heather. She'd have to be careful as it was not to let on what had happened last night. Had Heather seen her leave with Hiccup?

Her phone was dead, so it was impossible to know. Astrid felt guilty for possibly messing up her birthday celebration, but Heather knew Thuggory had been hassling her... gods, she just needed to get back to her room and shower. Again. Their sandalwood shower gel clung to her skin, and after getting back into bed to weakly, desperately allow herself one last moment before she waited for them to sleep so she could leave, Astrid needed to wash the feel of their touch from her body all over again.

Her dorm room was a welcome sight, throwing her clothes into the wash after extracting things from the pockets before scrubbing herself under the shower spray until the sandalwood was gone again. Given it's popularity in most male fragrances, Astrid hoped she wouldn't always need to get rid of that scent just so she didn't have to feel tears choke up in her throat for all the memories inspired.

Falling into bed with the twins had been the _worst_ possible thing she could do for getting over her feelings, really. Every sensation, every scent, it had all been as intense and incredible as ever. Maybe more so, after so long starved of it, convinced she'd never feel their hands on her again, never taste their mouth on her own. Feeling Hiccup's heartbeat thrum against her back as he teased her with those long, slow thrusts, hearing Eret murmur filth in her ear as he watched Hiccup lick her clean so they could make her messy all over again...

She was meant to be getting over them, but Astrid had successfully fucked that up quite well, the ache inside her testament to how weak she was for them when Hiccup pushed just a little more than before.

And in all those moments, Astrid had let herself feel... everything, really. And let herself_ believe_ what she knew rationally was untrue. That she mattered to them as they did to her.

But she knew better, especially when no longer wedged between them, basking in their warmth. Remembering them with that redhead, proving _they _could still go out and act like nothing had changed... it made her chest hurt to replay those moments. The only upside for them with Astrid was the freedom they had with each other - she was the only person who would ever _see _Hiccup bend Eret over the bed, both visibly getting off on being watched as Eret whined and whimpered.

Astrid violently jerked her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts. Her exhausted body cried out for sleep, but Astrid's bed felt cold and empty after their body heat had infused her again.

That was what she'd missed the most, out of _everything _that she missed about them. The sleeping. The feeling of warmth and safety and _right _that she only got from being securely snuggled between the two of them.

But they hadn't even asked her to stay the night. Maybe if they had... it would have been _something. _Something to tell Astrid they wanted her there for more than just the sex, but no. It was clearly just that for them, like it always had been.

Astrid only realised she'd cried herself to sleep when there was an urgent knock at her door. Groaning, she saw her phone flashing with a bunch of texts and calls from Heather, and as she rose from the pile of blankets, she heard Heather's voice calling to her through the door. It was getting kind of late for her to be sleeping, too, so Heather had probably tried to get hold of her by phone first before just turning up.

She let Heather in reluctantly, knowing if she didn't it was only delaying the inevitable. Heather closed the door behind her, taking in Astrid's clearly just-risen state.

"Have you been crying?"

"What? No. Just woke up!"

A loud yawn turned up to accompany that, bolstering her claim as she hoped Heather would ignore her tear-stained cheeks. Astrid hurried to hide in the bathroom, rinsing away evidence and emptying her bladder before she went back to face Heather again.

"What the _hel _happened last night?"

"I uh... got into a fight with Thuggory."

"No, I know _that. _I meant with the twins. I saw you leave with Hiccup, and Eret left not that long after the ambulance did. And _you _didn't answer your phone all night, you didn't answer your door when I got back last night, and you look like you had a late night."

Astrid sighed, wishing she'd had a moment longer awake and un-interrogated to come up with an excuse, but no, she had to answer for her absence and _not _tell Heather about the prolonged session with her brothers...

"I was a little emotional. Hiccup took me back to his because he doesn't know where my dorm room is, and I guess their place was closer? I dunno. I slept for a bit on the sofa, and then I left. Nothing happened."

"Really? In the place where everyone gets laid, you took a nap and left?"

She rolled her eyes at Heather, who had at least made her a hot drink to ease the harsh realities of consciousness.

"Yes. I wasn't there to get laid. I didn't even mean to go there at all. Did you enjoy the rest of your party?"

Heather eyed her shrewdly when Astrid changed topic, but nodded.

"Yeah. It was good. Had a little back room dalliance with a cute girl, then got drunk and Dagur made sure I got home alright. When I realised you hadn't come back, I went to bed. I did make sure to save you some cake, it's in my room. I'll bring it by later."

That did bring a small smile to her face - Heather had obviously not wanted Astrid to miss out.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Reckon Thug will leave you alone now?"

"He better or I'll break his other arm."

Heather giggled.

"Atta girl. See, last night was just what you needed!"

Astrid forced a smile, let Heather keep on thinking that. Which worked.

For a few days.

"Are you sure nothing happened with you and the twins?"

"Yes, why?"

Heather shrugged, twirling noodles around her fork.

"They just seem kinda down. Dagur saw Eret in the gym, said he barely cracked a smile. Which is weird for Eret, he smiles at everyone."

"Huh. Maybe he was working through an injury. That usually puts me in a bad mood."

Astrid shoved a forkful of rice and chicken in her mouth. She remembered the flashes of sympathy, the way Hiccup's hands lingered on her hip bones, and how Eret's fingers had dwarfed her waist. The last thing she needed was them tattling on her to their mother about her losing weight and not eating enough. Astrid had no explanation that would placate their parents.

"Maybe. Still. Hiccup seems a little down in the dumps too."

"Finals stress? It's what, the end of their final year, I think?"

"I guess. Just wondered if you had any inside info since you apparently only went to the twins place for pleasant conversation."

Even if Astrid _wasn't _denying a lot of things, she was truthfully unaware of anything really bothering Hiccup and Eret.

"Yeah, they shared deep emotional secrets with me while I was sleeping."

Heather shook her head, rolled her eyes and resumed eating her noodle soup. Astrid managed to force down more than half her plate, which was more than she'd eaten in a few weeks. Hopefully her clothes would fit her again soon.

And hopefully Heather would stop bringing up the twins. It made her nervous, anxiety tugging in her gut as she feared them turning up, demanding the explanation she'd avoided giving before. They hadn't even tried getting hold of her by phone, which Astrid thought probably said it all. They weren't that interested, not really. More proof that to them, it was just sex, just physical.

That they hadn't fallen for her the way she had for them.

-HTTYD-

**Poor, dumb idiots, all three of them. Someone give them a cuddle and cake.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I love writing this story. There's such a raw reaction to it, I don't know what specifically is inspiring all the emotions with this story, but I like it!**

-HTTYD-

Despite herself (and the statement she'd had to make to the police), Astrid did find the sight of the cast on Thuggory's forearm a _little _more satisfying than she probably should have, but at least now he left her _alone._

Going to class was exhausting, and half the time Astrid couldn't remember a thing she'd heard through the whole lecture. But maybe if she faked it, dragged herself out of bed and ate more than once a day and showered without Heather reminding her it had been several days since she saw her in fresh pyjamas... maybe Astrid would eventually believe she was ok herself.

But even she had limits on how far she was willing to push herself just yet.

"Not a chance."

"Come on!"

Heather was trying to convince Astrid to go out with her, despite Astrid insisting the incident at Heather's birthday party last month was more than enough drama for the next two months.

"Nope."

"Astriiiiiid. You have to have fun again sometime."

Probably, but the mere thought of seeing the twins again, seeing them kiss and touch some other person in public before taking them back to where Astrid still yearned to be... it made her sick to her stomach. And since she'd _actually _been sick watching them take that redhead home before, Astrid wasn't about to go and risk it again. Not yet. She still felt raw inside, jarred by the night she'd spent with them and how it had been _so _incredible and _so _heartbreaking all at once.

She really didn't need reminding that she was as disposable a lover as anyone else.

"Seriously, I'm too tired. I just wanna curl up in bed."

That wasn't a lie, Astrid was pretty tired. Heather didn't need to know it was because she'd cried and slept fitfully the night before. And the night before that. And the night before that...

"Fine. But you better actually get some rest. You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks!"

Heather meant well - she normally said it wasn't that bad, but if she was worried, she let Astrid know. And she _was_ worried. Still turned up with food and Astrid's favourite snacks all the time, making sure she ate and checking if she slept. Astrid could tell Heather was wary of accepting her sudden shift. Last time she'd tried, it hadn't lasted very long.

"I've left some food in your fridge you can microwave if you need an easy dinner, and you have milk that's in date in your fridge if you want to make some tea."

"Thanks Heather. Go on, have fun. Be safe."

"I will. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

She hugged Astrid goodbye, then headed out the door and left Astrid alone with food and her thoughts. The food was reheated and eaten, because Astrid wasn't about to say no to easy dinner. Her appetite wasn't totally back up to before, and neither was her weight, but Astrid actually felt like she might be able to go to the gym and not keel over soon. So she considered that a win for now.

Stomach uncomfortably full through sheer determination to finish a meal, Astrid brushed her teeth and put her pyjamas on, crawling into bed and burying herself in blankets. She'd hoped to round off a whole half-decent day by not crying herself to sleep, which she did, but didn't sleep terribly well either way.

And any sense of progress was knocked back the next day, when her phone vibrated with a text that wasn't Heather fussing for the first time in over a week. Their parents were the "calls over texts" type, and she'd only just gotten off the phone with Heather. So Astrid went to her phone with a great sense of trepidation, stomach lurching when she saw Eret's name on the screen.

Heather found her in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet feeling pretty sorry for herself.

"Are you ok?"

She brought a glass of water and a damp cloth to Astrid, who slumped to the ground and accepted them with a weak groan. What was she supposed to say? _The thought of seeing my brothers who I recently fucked again makes me physically sick?_

"I feel kinda terrible. Might be coming down with something."

That wasn't _totally_ a lie. She felt _dreadful._ Eret's message seemed to replay itself in front of her eyes, and it took a lot of effort for her not to bend over the toilet again. Out of nowhere, he was asking her to meet them, talk to them, wanting to know what was 'up' with her. Astrid wasn't sure if it would have been better or worse to find out they were hoping for a repeat of a few weeks ago when she basically dragged them to bed and begged them to touch her. Either way, Astrid couldn't explain herself to them, and had no intentions of trying. Especially when the mere thought of that conversation had her almost retching again.

Heather waited for her to finish her water, then put Astrid back to bed and hunted out something to put next to her bed in case she didn't get up in time.

"Try to rest. I'll come check on you after my lecture. Text me if you need anything."

Astrid moaned pitifully, pulling blankets up and burrowing deeper into her bed as Heather let herself out. The next thing she knew was Heather coming back, so she must have fallen asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think."

"I brought crackers and ginger stuff, to go easy on your stomach. I was gonna make soup for myself later anyway, so if you feel up to proper food for dinner I will bring you some."

Honestly, Astrid didn't deserve Heather. She was probably a pretty terrible friend the last couple of months, but Heather still took care of her.

"Thanks. I'll let you know. I think I'm gonna take a shower, get this clammy feeling off me."

"I'll wait out here, in case you fall or something."

Astrid nodded, figuring if someone had to find her passed out naked in the shower, better Heather than anyone else. Not that she felt like she would, but Heather wasn't going to take no for an answer and it wasn't as though Astrid had never showered with Heather in her rooms before.

She survived the shower with no incident, dressing in the bathroom and heading out to a relieved Heather.

"You do look better now."

"I feel it. I'm gonna take it easy for the rest of the day still, and stick to crackers for a few hours, see how it goes."

"Sounds good. I've got a lecture, but I'll text you later when soup is done and you can tell me if you're hungry?"

Astrid agreed, and spent the rest of the day gnawing crackers and sipping the ginger drink, but thankfully her stomach seemed settled. Which was awkward, in a way, because it meant she really had been physically sick at the thought of seeing Eret and Hiccup. That was going to be a problem if it persisted.

Heather brought her soup, and they watched Netflix together for a bit, chatting aimlessly and working on their own course stuff in comfortable silence for a few hours more before Heather left to go to bed. Actually feeling alright, Astrid went to bed and slept pretty well. Thankfully, there were no more texts.

She ate breakfast, went to her lecture and, after briefly and painfully recalling Eret's schedule, Astrid ventured to the gym for the first time in weeks. Her fitness had dropped more than she liked, and Astrid was sweaty and panting far sooner than she used to be, but _gods _it felt good to work out again. The treadmill was therapeutic, and the weights bench gave her the ache of exertion that she realised she'd missed.

"Having fun?"

Gym regulars recognised each other, and Astrid knew Andi by sight, the girl who was just coming over for her own weights workout while Astrid dripped sweat onto the ground all around her, trying to get her sore legs to stand up.

"Yeah, I needed that."

"Not seen you for a few weeks, get hurt?"

"No, just... let the holiday break go on a little too long."

"Ah, been there! Going back to meal preps after bags of chocolate was not fun."

Astrid nodded, draining the rest of her water bottle.

"All yours."

The mention of chocolate had her brain turning that way, and she took it as something of a good sign - not an _ideal _post workout snack, but Astrid's interest in food returning was not unwelcome. Grabbing a protein bar from the vending machine to refuel, Astrid headed back to her dorm, showered, dried her hair enough that it wouldn't drip everywhere and dressed in clean clothes before she grabbed her backpack and headed off to the shops. It was a bit of a rough walk on her still-sore legs, a sign she needed to exercise more often since she used to _run _to the store and back, but she hadn't realised how much time she'd spent holed up indoors until Astrid felt the sun on her face again and _enjoyed _it.

She bought a _lot _of chocolate. More than she'd normally eat in a couple of weeks, but it all looked so tempting and Astrid reminded herself she was trying to put weight on again. So she could treat herself.

Maybe three big bars in one sitting had been a bit much though, as Astrid discovered when she was sick again, stomach protesting either the volume, the heavy sugar load or both. But that one was definitely just the chocolate. She'd overdone it, that was all.

Sleeping it off didn't help her shake the nausea though, and when she called, Astrid told Heather she'd gotten her own breakfast and was heading to her lecture soon so Heather wouldn't come over. Splashing water on her pale face, Astrid didn't want to miss class _again, _so she went in search of the dragon lunchbox she used as a first aid/medicine box to root through it for antacids to settle her stomach.

Moving a box of camo-patterned sticking plasters out of the way, Astrid felt like her stomach flooded with ice water as her hand curled around another box.

When had she last taken that?

Half an hour later, Astrid was in a pharmacy, paying for something with shaking fingers before she escaped back home. She'd been so damned out of it, Astrid hadn't realised her period was late. Sure, it could be stress, or weight loss, or even the fact she hadn't been regular with the contraceptive pill (because why bother? it wasn't like she was getting any...).

But Astrid could only convince herself so much until she did the test. Nerves climbed with every second as she paced, waiting and waiting for the allotted two minutes that might as well have been two _hours._

And even then, she couldn't bring herself to look. Astrid didn't know if she wanted the answer. Finally gritting her teeth, Astrid forced herself to turn around and look at the ridiculously scary stick that sat in the sink. There, in the window, sat a little plus sign.

_Pregnant._

-HTTYD-

**Many thanks to Ship (who may or may not even actually read this story, and therefore not see this haha whoops) for letting me bug her for info on pregnancy, an area she has considerably more experience and knowledge in than I.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I cannot adequately put in to words how much co-writers and I enjoyed the absolute explosion of a response to last chapter, and we love you all.**

**Chapter warning: contains non-explicit discussion of abortion. Here we're pro choice, so while I respect other people might have different opinions, please keep anti-abortion rants out of my review section :)**

-HTTYD-

"H, you're being a bit obvious."

Eret was one to talk, Hiccup groused to himself as he tore his eyes off of Astrid, heart doing some kind of uncomfortable twitching in his chest as anxiety settled in his stomach, ruining any chance he had of finishing his burger. Eret would probably finish it.

"Just... miss her."

If they weren't out in public, he knew Eret would have hugged him close and kissed his hair, stroked Hiccup's back until he felt the tension melt from his twins frame. But they were outside, and people would have seen. Eret settled for what he could get away with, a one armed squeeze around the shoulders and that _look _that Hiccup knew meant _if we were alone._

"I miss her too."

Shoving his half-eaten food at Eret, Hiccup had one source of comfort - Astrid looked as though she was regaining the weight he'd worried about her losing before. She looked healthy. Was going to class and the gym, and he saw her laugh at something Heather said. She didn't see them, but given how steadfastly she'd been avoiding them, before and after Heather's birthday party where those few hours were _perfect, _all three of them together again...

Hiccup shook off those thoughts and tried to wash the lump in his throat down with cola.

"I'm going home."

"Wait up" Eret tossed his burger wrapper in the bin "I'm coming too. Fresh air and fast food was your plan, remember?"

Eret was right, but that had been before he had to watch Astrid... going on without them. He didn't understand how she could, how she wasn't _changed_ by all the things that had happened between them. Though, really, Hiccup supposed it was their own fault for laying down the rules early on. _Just sex. Just physical. _There couldn't be _feelings_ involved.

How had they been stupid enough to think that would work? Yearning after Astrid for years and finally getting to be with her in all the ways he'd dreamed... _yeah, totally not going to develop feelings.  
_

Hiccup heaved a great sigh as they walked. Eret threw him a curious look, but didn't ask.

He knew Eret felt the same way he did, long past caring that it was supposedly sick to fall in love with their own blood. They'd always said their own relationship was just... something they did. Falling for Astrid had made them admit it was far more than that, and probably always had been. And Hiccup wasn't afraid there - he knew he'd always have Eret.

But they both wanted Astrid too.

As soon as their front door closed behind them, the pretence fell away and Hiccup immediately sought his brothers hold. Eret pulled them to the sofa, broad arms wrapped around Hiccup as he burrowed into Eret's chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart beating beneath his ear.

After a few minutes grounding himself, Hiccup managed to push himself into a semi-seated position, still leaning heavily on Eret.

"She... she can't avoid us forever, right?"

"I... no, guess not. I mean, end of the year we'll all be going back to mom and dads."

It wasn't home anymore. It wasn't where they'd spent so many nights entangled with Astrid, making her laugh and moan and smile. He'd felt it before, but that night where they got rid of their parents and had Astrid pressed so tightly between them Hiccup never wanted to let go... it seemed to have _ruined _everything. He wished he could go back, change it, go back to when Astrid would actually look at them.

Hiccup still didn't really understand the thing after Heather's birthday party. Had Astrid just wanted to get laid, used them and left? He'd never have considered her capable of treating them _so _disposably, but then neither twin had put up any resistance or asked her to stay. And a month later, she was still avoiding them just like before.

"Well, she ignored us all the way through new years and actually managed quite well to ignore us in the car with mom and dad. Mom was pretty suspicious though."

At least if Astrid never wanted anything to do with them again, there was little risk of their year-long... _thing _with her being discovered by their parents. The twins were pretty cocky about never getting caught through all the years they'd been at it, but then they shared a bedroom and so it had been _easy _to hide. Astrid had been much more wary, and probably sensibly so.

"Yeah... I have an idea, but it might be a bit much."

Hiccup straightened up properly, turning to Eret.

"I'm listening."

"Well, our birthdays in like, six weeks" Hiccup was physically pained by the prospect of Astrid still not speaking to them by then "we could invite mom and dad up here. Astrid can't avoid _them_ forever, not without making them really really confused and worried."

"Yeah. We're meant to go down there ourselves but Astrid can get out of that a lot easier."

There was very little chance Astrid was going to voluntarily sit in the car with the twins for the whole ride back where they would be able to talk to her with nobody overhearing, they both knew that.

"Yeah, a lot harder to refuse to see mom and dad if they're right here."

Hiccup nodded eagerly in agreement with Eret's idea. Gods, just to _see _her again, to have the chance to talk to her...

"Alright, I'll bring it up with mom next time she calls."

She was still their _sister, _and Hiccup felt like they were failing her. They were meant to take care of her, protect her. Astrid might not _need _that, but that didn't make Hiccup feel less guilty for allowing the circumstances that ended in them essentially being kicked out of her life. Hel, she even used her knowledge of Eret's schedule to avoid seeing him at the gym, even though they knew she'd started going back from Eret's fellow gym-bunny friends seeing her there. Which, Hiccup supposed, made her visible weight gain more reassuring. She must be eating better if she was gaining _and _exercising, right?

Sighing, Hiccup slumped back against the sofa cushions. Eret crawled over and flopped on top of him, heavy and uncomfortable and yet ridiculously comforting all the same.

"We'll figure it out H. She can't avoid us forever."

Hiccup nodded. Though, given how well he knew Astrid, he was pretty sure she'd give it her best shot.

* * *

It was a testament, Astrid felt, to just how completely thrown the realisation she was pregnant had made her, when she left the damned positive test in the sink and went to lie on her bed.

Which was how Heather found it.

"You're pregnant!?"

Astrid blinked, sitting up on her bed; she'd sort of noticed Heather coming in, since she had her own key to the door to save Astrid even getting out of bed on her really bad days, heard her knocking about in the kitchen to make tea. Hadn't realised she was going into the bathroom until _that _was yelled out at her.

"Let the whole damned floor know why don't you?"

Heather had the grace to look apologetic, and her voice was quieter when she spoke again.

"Sorry. But... are you?"

Astrid nodded reluctantly, trying not to jostle herself when her stomach had finally settled a little.

"Wow. Ok. So... who? _When?_ You've been pretty antisocial lately."

Sighing, Astrid let her head drop into her hands. Heather would get it out of her one way or the other, either through persistence or guesswork.

"I don't know. Kinda between two people. And about a month, I think."

Well, she _knew. _There was only one real date. Sure, Astrid guessed she _could _have gotten pregnant from the whole yuletide threesome thing, but she'd been taking her pill pretty consistently back then and she was pretty sure she'd gotten her period since then too. Plus, the exhaustion and nausea were new.

"A month and two- oh! You said nothing happened!"

"I lied. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

She didn't want anyone to _know._ Hoped it would fade away and be forgotten.

Apparently, her uterus had had other plans.

Heather sat on the end of her bed, looking Astrid over.

"Well, that explains a lot about the last few weeks actually."

"Like what?"

"Tired. Sick. Hungry."

Astrid groaned as her stomach threatened to turn over again, sucking in a few deep breaths before giving up and rushing to the bathroom. She made it in time, retching and heaving before her body went half-limp, sweaty and aching, dizzy.

Heather cleaned up her clammy face and gave her water, helped Astrid stumble up to sit on the closed toilet lid.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I... I don't know."

Sense said she should terminate it, hide it and never let anybody find out. But Astrid struggled with that idea. Oh, the prospect of being pregnant and someone noticing and then having a _baby _scared the life out of her, and Astrid had always been adamant if she got pregnant despite being on birth control while at university, she'd get an abortion. She wasn't ready, was in no place for that sort of complication in her life.

But she hadn't expected the child to be sired her brothers back then, and she _hadn't _been taking her contraception properly. An accident from a one night stand was one thing, but she was carrying something that was part Hiccup or Eret, and that _mattered _more than she'd thought it would.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I have no idea. Gods, this is a mess."

She buried her face in her hands, groaning.

"So, just over four weeks along now, right?"

Heather seemed to slip over in to nerd mode - she was studying biology as part of her course, so it made sense.

"I guess so. You're meant to count from your last period but I _know _when it had to have happened, and my period was a week or two before then so that would be impossible."

"Which means its a couple of months before you can get any sort of meaningful paternity test done. And that's a little more difficult, cus they're brothers so you would ideally need both of them to take the test, which would be a fun conversation I'm sure."

Astrid went cold all over at the thought, _knowing _that when paternity tests were done, they tested the mothers DNA too. The test would show the baby had parents who shared a parent, surely? Gods, how could she possibly explain _that_? It wasn't like they looked much alike, save for Valka's freckles littering all of their skin. so maybe she could pass it off as not knowing? If she even decided to. It was one of them, and she wasn't sure it mattered which.

Except... Eret was pretty much a double of their dad, except much more heavy-built. What if the baby had Sami features? There'd be no excuse for those then, not when Eret Sr was not Astrid's biological father.

"I need to lie down."

Astrid stood, stretching her arms over her head to try and ease the aches of being hunched over the toilet seat multiple times that day already. Morning sickness wasn't fun.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

She dropped her arms, but Heather was reaching over to her, tugging the fabric of her t-shirt back up to expose...

_fuck._

"What's that?"

-HTTYD-

**Should me and co-writers take bets on whether or not this chapter causes more or less yelling than last chapter?**


	21. Chapter 21

**To the very rude, entitled little shit who left a review just to say "longer chapters": Fuck right off. If you want longer chapters, feel free to go write your own fic. Go find a fic with longer chapters! There's lots of them out there! Nothing is making you sit here and read my fic which apparently falls below your goliath standards.**

**To everyone else who was kind enough to leave an ****_actual _****review of some kind, we love and appreciate all of you and are drinking your tears from special authors mugs.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid immediately shoved down her shirt, turning away from Heather.

"It's nothing."

"That's not nothing. I have known you almost two years and not _once_ have you mentioned having a tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo!"

It wasn't, not really. It was a _lot_ more than that. After all the forced assimilation and attempts to wipe Sami culture and people from the map completely, their heritage meant a lot to them, and for Astrid the marking was a testament to her fathers love for her, allowing her to bear it despite not carrying the bloodline.

Although, Astrid was _literally_ carrying the bloodline now, with one of Eret Sr's two sons having fathered the baby in her belly.

And their father wasn't going to still love her if he found out.

"Astrid, I'm not stupid. I saw that. And more than that, I _recognise_ it. Why do you have the same tattoo as Hiccup and Eret?"

Heather followed her as she walked away, sucking in deep breaths because _this wasn't supposed to happen_. Nobody could know! And Heather was right. She wasn't stupid. Fighting back tears already from the sense of panic and fear and _aching_ grief for last year, Astrid sighed and prepared, yet again, to lie to her friend.

"You were right, last year. I was seeing them" admitting it was a scary prospect, but Astrid needed Heather off her case so she had to lie with the truth "but they wouldn't... you know, stop. So we broke up. The tattoo was me having a mad moment, doing it to feel close to them. They don't even know I have it."

Gods, she sounded pathetic, but that was the point wasn't it? To make Heather sympathetic enough to drop it?

"Except that tattoo is clearly way older than that. Like, a few years old at least. And the twins told me it's a... _wait."_

Her stomach lurched at the tone of Heather's voice, practically hearing the cogs turning in her mind and immediately considering how best to get away with murder if she smothered Heather with a pillow. She'd have to leave the university, definitely-

"That _was_ Hiccup I heard on the phone, wasn't it? You said it was just your brother, but… you were so damned secretive, and... my _gods_ Astrid. Are they your _brothers?"_

Astrid bit back a whimper, shaking her head.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Heather moved around to force Astrid to face her, crossing her arms and staring Astrid down.

"Alright, that's easy enough to disprove. Introduce me to your brothers. Hel, I'll settle for a photo."

This time, Astrid couldn't hold back the whimper. She curled in on herself, barely holding together as it was and Heather's pushing was enough to make her crumble. She was too overwhelmed, pregnant and terrified and alone and Heather's questions were more than her fragile state was able to hold up to.

So she crawled onto her bed and curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, knowing Heather had already worked out the horrifying truth.

"My gods! They are, aren't they?. I... _how_ can... what the…"

Heather trailed off and Astrid, too scared to face her friend and see the disgust on her face, curled in even tighter. The silence stretched, with Astrid trembling, waiting, until Heather spoke again.

"I have to go."

Astrid closed her eyes and covered her ears, hoping it was all a terrible dream she'd wake up from, with no positive pregnancy test and no Heather figuring out how Astrid had got knocked up in the first place. The door slammed loudly enough for her to still hear it, and only then did Astrid realise the implications of letting Heather _leave_ with that knowledge. She leapt up, clueless about what she would say when she opened the door. Looking, it seemed Heather had already cleared the hallway and Astrid wavered; if she followed Heather, what the fuck would they even say in public? Astrid couldn't just yell in public "please don't tell anyone I fucked my brothers" could she?

And if Heather saw her, she might yell something incriminating.

And Astrid needed to puke again.

Dragging herself up from the toilet, she groaned and really hoped the precedent for relentless morning sickness wasn't setting itself; months more of that didn't seem appealing at all. Her stomach was empty, aching from retching. She slowly sipped some water, then crawled back to her bed and cried for the impossibility of it all. She was awfully close to calling her brothers just to have _someone,_ to be held and comforted and to feel safe and warm again... but that was almost as bad an idea as bedding them had been to begin with. And Astrid knew how weak she was for them, knew if she let them in now then she wouldn't be strong enough to push them back out ever again.

Gods, how was she going to tell them? They would flip out, obviously. It was agreed on so long ago that nothing like a relationship could ever happen, and that included 'starting a family', which Astrid was pretty sure included her having their child.

Done with the pity party, Astrid reluctantly got out of bed, buried her positive test amongst other rubbish so it wouldn't be spotted and cleaned up her face. She needed to start figuring out what to do – other than panic Heather was going to out her and that she and her brothers would be arrested for incest and their parents would disown them and...

Shaking off the mounting panic, or at least keeping it at bay for the moment, Astrid tried to think more clearly. _If_ she was going to keep the baby, she had to stick with taking care of herself. Maybe picking up some kind of pregnancy-specific vitamin supplement. She needed to get rid of her alcohol stash, and look up what foods she wasn't allowed.

There was a voice in the back of her mind that told Astrid if she was putting _that_ much consideration into it, she'd pretty much decided she was keeping the baby. But even with how horrible she felt and the new problem with Heather… trying to think about getting rid of what was part Eret and Hiccup, that was even worse. That was her decision made then… wasn't it?

Daring to think her stomach had settled. Astrid hesitantly ate some crackers, drank some of that hideous ginger drink Heather had insisted was good when someone was nauseous. Well, she didn't feel any _worse._

Going back to the pharmacy she'd brought the pregnancy test from just a couple of hours ago felt too obvious. Astrid went even further out, past the usual shop of choice for the students to reduce the chance anyone would see her buying those vitamin things, because when someone got pregnant the gossip inevitably spread like wildfire, and Astrid really could not _cope _with another hit that day.

Thankfully, it was early enough most people were in lectures or bed still (it was only just gone midday after all), and Astrid managed to get her vitamins through the self-service checkout with a minimum of human contact, heading back to her room to continue melting down in private.

People were going to notice she and Heather weren't speaking or hanging out anymore, Astrid sighed as she curled back up in bed, absently rubbing her still-flat stomach. That was going to be something she couldn't hide forever. At least nobody saw her naked anymore. Her fingers brushed her tattoo, and she pulled back as though the inking burned her hand.

Astrid only got out of bed to eat and use the bathroom, before crawling back in and burrowing under the blankets. Too much, too many things... she just wanted her brain to stop, to quiet, for everything to go back to yesterday... or maybe last year...

The police didn't show up at her door, and neither did some kind of mob to mock her, so Astrid tentatively hoped Heather hadn't blabbed her sordid secret as she managed a fitful sleep that night. The next day passed much the same, Astrid alternating between mild panic and morning sickness that seemed to last all the way until the afternoon, though when it settled down she remembered to take her vitamin and tried to keep down some food. Surreptitously looking up expected pregnancy symptoms on the internet confirmed Heather's brief summation: tired, hungry and/or sick, usually all at the same time. So Astrid felt justified in going for a nap, despite having not done much that day yet.

She really wished she hadn't though.

Her dreams had latched on to that ill-advised desire of Astrid's, conjuring up images she'd denied herself for months.

_Eret's arms around her, hand resting over Astrid's swollen stomach as he smiled. Hiccup beaming over at them both, his own arms full of their first child, a toddler soon to have a baby brother or sister. Playful kisses and cuddles, Astrid watching them chase an energetic bundle with dark hair and blue eyes, giggling and squealing "daddy!" when caught. Watching Eret do bedtime stories, hearing him putting on silly voices. Him jokingly offering Astrid bedtime stories that night when they went to bed, and Astrid feeling so very happy and warm and safe between Eret and Hiccup. Hearing them whisper "I love you" as she fell asleep..._

Astrid woke with tears wet on her cheeks, feeling a raw, empty ache in her chest. She could barely breathe through the thick feeling in her throat, sitting up and choking on a few half-sobs before she managed to catch her breath at last.

She didn't want to do this. Or, more specifically, she didn't want to do it _alone. _

But what were her other options? Tell the twins? Sure, but they could hardly just casually co-parent when they were siblings. And that _still _didn't solve the issue of their parents finding out, or _anyone _finding out, really. If she carried on at uni she'd have to move, because she couldn't raise a baby in a dorm room and what would she do when she had to go to lectures, and if the baby looked too much like one of the fathers that would be tough to hide and would make anyone (else) discovering the fact Astrid was the twins sister even more disastrous.

So very lonely and scared, Astrid buried her face in her knees and felt the tears keep coming.

The knock at her door almost had Astrid leaping out of her skin, and she wholly intended to ignore it; she was in no state for visitors, or even conversation.

"Astrid, it's me."

Heather's voice did _not _help Astrid's general state of panic, but she couldn't risk Heather saying something incriminating through the door. So she tried to wipe her face, dragged her heavy limbs out of the bed and wondered why Heather didn't just use her damned key as she opened the door.

"What?"

"This really a conversation you want to have here?"

Sighing, Astrid shook her head and moved so Heather could come in, crawling right back into bed when she saw the door closed behind her... well, maybe Heather wasn't her friend anymore.

"What do you want?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. Are you alright?"

Astrid shrugged, still heavy with that damned dream.

"You woke me. Nightmares."

Well, to anyone else some kind of domestic romantic bliss with their siblings was probably a _bad _dream. Heather frowned, but she sat on Astrid's desk chair like she usually did.

"How... I just... how does _that_ even happen? And how do you cover something like that up?"

Astrid shrugged again, pulling her blankets tighter around herself.

"It just... it was an accident, at first. I asked them to keep it quiet that I was their sister" what was denial going to do? Heather _knew _"cus I didn't want everyones first impression of me to be coloured by their... you know, thing. Same reason I asked them not to pick you up, cus I didn't want to hear about it and you overshare."

"So it only happened here?"

Heather asked, still seeming to be somewhere between horror and curiousity.

"Yeah. I... in a way, it was your fault. Sort of."

"_My _fault?"

"You saw Hiccup talking to me when we first started here, and you said something like 'could have been a threesome'. It was just this... _thought_ I couldn't shake."

"So it's been going on since then?"

Astrid shook her head, reaching for the horrid ginger drink she knew she'd probably be getting familiar with over the coming months.

"No. Remember that pre-term party around new years?" Heather nodded "I was smashed, and by that I mean I was drunk enough that when Hiccup walked me home to make sure I got there, I thought it was a great idea to kiss him."

"Wait... you had a hickey that next day. Was that _him?_"

"Yeah. I avoided them for a few days, then he asked me over to talk and... it just happened. And then everyone _knew _and I couldn't convince anyone it hadn't happened."

Heather's brow creased, thinking.

"You had Hiccup's shirt on. You know, if you'd just _told _everyone they were your brothers then, nobody would have questioned something like you wearing their shirt or even spending the night over there."

"You said I looked like I got laid. And I was panicking! It wasn't meant to happen, I didn't have the chance to make something up. And then it was 'out', and I couldn't take it back and I _definitely _couldn't let on they were my brothers."

"How come you guys don't look anything alike?"

"Same mom, different dads. Eret looks just like our dad, Hiccup looks mostly like mom. I look more like my biological father, brief fling when they were on a break after raising twins put a strain on their marriage."

Heather's next words, admittedly, surprised her.

"Well, being half-siblings is probably a good thing."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You're pregnant. I'm assuming you know that comes with risks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, its a pretty low risk with half siblings. You should still go get tested for abnormalities. If you keep it."

Heather was only voicing Astrid's own concerns, she knew, but still it made her shudder.

"You think I shouldn't?"

"Probably not. How are you gonna hide it from your parents? From everyone here? What if there is something wrong with them?"

Astrid curled up as though to protect her stomach, shaking her head.

"You just said its low risk."

"Low risk, not _no _risk."

"Don't the tests come with risk factors?"

Heather shook her head.

"Only some, the first ones are ultrasounds, and then a blood test on you after you're ten weeks along. You could..."

"I could what?"

"You can get a paternity test done off them too."

"Why would _that _matter?"

"Because Hiccup and Eret have visibly different dominant genes. Knowing which of them it was would mean you can prepare for who they might look like."

Nodding - that did make some sense, Astrid conceded - she had a question burning on the back of her tongue that she had to ask.

"Why do you _care?_ You obviously think I'm... sick."

Even now, Astrid could see Heather was not unaffected by the information she'd gained.

"You're right, I _really_ don't understand how you could... but now I realise what the last few months have been about. Something obviously made you break it off, so I wasn't wrong about a broken heart after all. Just... who. But I couldn't live with myself if I left you to deal with it all alone, cus it's clear you aren't going to _them _for help, and you probably aren't gonna turn to your mom."

Heather was painfully accurate. Astrid didn't have anyone else to turn to.

"Did you _tell_ anyone?"

"No. Besides... who would believe me?"

"Probably the admin. It wouldn't take much for anyone with access to find out we actually share a surname and a home address. Honestly, it's amazing nobody ever noticed."

Heather nodded slowly.

"Better hope your luck holds out."

-HTTYD-

**Yeah..****. Not that Astrid has had much luck lately.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Co writer swooped in and surprised me with most of this chapter, and it was gooooood!**

**Line break indicates scene jump, not POV change.**

-HTTYD-

"So, you really want to go through with this?"

Astrid grimaced at the clearly audible doubt in Heather's voice, but refused to react in any other way. And by now, after several weeks of thoroughly thinking it through, she'd made her decision anyway.

"Yes," she replied as calmly as she could, one arm wrapped around her middle as if to cradle the tiny being that was growing inside her "as long as the child doesn't suffer from some obvious... defects because of the close relationship, I'm going to keep it."

With a heavy sigh, Heather shook her head with disbelief writ on her face.

"I don't get it. I remember us all talking about unplanned pregnancies over in the common room once. And I'm pretty sure you were one of those who said you'd get an abortion _without hesitation_ if you ever got knocked up during your time at university. I mean, I know that opinions can change and all… I just didn't think _this_ would be a situation that would sway a practical woman like you."

Astrid bought some more time by poking her fork at the food Heather had prepared for them both – homemade fried chicken and a colourful salad with lots of good things for pregnant people (according to Heather, but Astrid _did_ trust her cooking) – but then decided that it didn't matter anymore if she told anything more. Heather _knew_, after all. Everything else was just context.

"It's… not that easy," she eventually muttered "I'd still say that, if I got knocked up from a one-night-stand despite using contraceptives, I'd terminate it right away. But this is _different."_

She took another sip from her ginger drink – she was getting used to the taste and it actually seemed to help reign in her sickness at least a little bit – before she dared to look at her friend again. Because that's what Heather still was, her _friend._ Despite how appalled she'd been and still was about Astrid's whole situation, she'd also made it clear that she'd always would be there for Astrid if she needed her.

But as expected, Heather didn't look convinced, so Astrid braced herself for a more detailed explanation.

"First, it wasn't some stupid accident with a broken condom or something like that. We… we never used them, not with each other–" the memories made her swallow thickly, but she forced herself not to dwell and kept going instead "–and it was my own stupidity and carelessness that made me not take my pill regularly anymore at that time."

Heather's expression had changed to thoughtful by now, but she still didn't seem satisfied by her answer.

"So… you think it was your fault rather than an accident and now, you are gonna go through with it as some kind of punishment for yourself? Yeah, no, I don't think that's a good enough reason to become a mother."

Astrid grimaced again at that conclusion, but shook her head.

"Probably not, but that's only one reason. Another is that it wasn't some random hook-up that got me into this position. I _know_ the father, whoever of them it is, know that he's a good man."

Heather nodded, face still pensive.

"I suppose you're right. That still doesn't feel like a good enough reason to me though. I don't doubt your judgement of their characters; you obviously know them far better than I do, and even I wouldn't call them awful. But what does that matter? According to what you told me, it's not like you're about to get together and live happily ever after. No relationship and no starting a family, just fun and sex. Weren't those your rules? So, what difference does it make whether they're good men or not?"

Astrid swallowed and focused on her food again to hide her face. Heather's words reminded her of her _nightmare_ again, of that perfect picture of family bliss with Hiccup and Eret and their children, of hugs and cuddles and kisses. Of how much she wanted it all, and of how _impossible_ it was.

"It makes a difference to me."

She mumbled in reply, voice low as though she didn't want to say it. Without really thinking of it, her arm around her body tightened again. Heather still didn't appear convinced, so Astrid reluctantly carried on.

"But it's not so much about their characters, but more about… _them._ I-I just can't stand the thought of terminating something that's partially them, you know? You're right that any Happily Ever After is impossible, and I _know_ that. But since I'm pretty sure I lost them as _family_ anyway, I want to at least keep this part of them. Does that make sense?"

For a while, Heather was quiet and only when Astrid looked up at her again did she answer.

"I see..." she murmured, almost inaudibly low as she then asked "you really fell for them, didn't you?"

All Astrid could do in response to that was nod mutely. That was the problem, after all. She loved these two idiots, and not just as her _brothers._ No, definitely not. Heather was right, she'd fallen for them, _hard._ Even after all these months gone by, she still missed them terribly. Missed their arms around her, their kisses, sometimes light and playful and sometimes heated and hungry. Missed the way they could make her feel; light and happy when they bantered, high on pleasure when they fucked, and completely at ease when she lay cuddled between them at night.

But no matter how much she wanted it all back, it was out of reach for her, forever. Even if she went back to them under the guise of _just sex, _they'd have questions she couldn't answer, and it would hurt her more in the long run, and then they'd _definitely _notice Astrid was pregnant. So that was just an all round bad idea.

So now, all that was left to her was going on with that hole in her heart and focusing on the new life that was growing inside her.

"Alright. I won't pretend to _understand_ how one can fall for their own brothers, but I guess I can accept that that's what happened to you..." Heather eventually went on, rubbing her forehead as though she could dislodge the unwanted aspects of her thoughts "but if you really plan to keep the baby, then I'd say it's time to get some professional support. We're going to make an appointment for an ultrasound – no, don't even try to argue – and you really should get that paternity test done."

Astrid sighed.

"What's the point? I know it's got to be one of them. And… well, I don't really _care_ which of them _specifically_ is the father."

Heather looked to be visibly restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I get that. But listen to me, because there are two reasons. First, if you want to make sure the child doesn't suffer from any genetic problems because… because of your close relationship, then you're going to need to get a thorough DNA check anyway. With all that going on, you might as well just do the paternity test too, since you'd need to do a thorough check _there_ too, with them being brothers and sharing the same parents, so the same Y chromosome..." Heather took a breath and a mouthful of water, before she continued "and second… well, forgive me for being blunt, but things will be a _lot_ easier if Hiccup's the father. You said he looks more like your mom, so when the child looks like him, too, you can always claim those similarities from your side, _your _mother. But if _Eret_ is the father and the child shows Sami features? Then you want to be prepared and have some excuses ready."

Astrid tightly pressed her lips together, but nodded.

"You're right. But... how do I do a paternity test without them knowing?"

Part of her knew she probably should tell the twins, but had no idea **how,** and the terror of their possible reactions choked her whenever Astrid tried to think of the words.

"Well, the best would be if they came along to give a blood or saliva sample. But since you're adamant about not telling them…" she paused, pointedly raising an eyebrow at Astrid as she paled and vigorously shook her head "well, we're still going to need a DNA reference sample for each of them. That could become a little tricky, I guess. I'm not sure if using their spit from a cup they used in the cafeteria will be enough, though it might do..."

Again, she trailed off, but this time because Astrid had perked up with a somewhat hopeful thought, Heather visibly curious.

"Maybe I know how we can get their DNA. I… kinda still have the key to their flat."

"You have... of course you do. Wait, I have a question."

Chewing on the last piece of chicken from her salad, Astrid gestured with her fork in a _go on _motion.

"Was that your shirt left there?"

Astrid swallowed.

"Yes. I almost ran into you that morning going to get it. I think I left it there when I had to get dressed in a hurry once, but I was always stealing their clothes anyway. Half my hoodies are hand-me-downs cus they both grew like a foot taller in the space of a year, which meant new clothes."

Heather tsked, shaking her head.

"Wow, you really went all out to avoid me finding out, huh?"

"To avoid _anyone _finding out. Keeping it from you was obviously hardest, cus I had to be careful not to mention they were my brothers, but we also didn't want anyone wondering what was so special about me that I got to keep going back. Couldn't risk anybody looking too closely."

Heather nodded slowly.

"Understandable. Well, as understandable as it can be. Still _weird."_

Honestly, Astrid didn't care what Heather called it; she was supporting Astrid all the same despite her own feelings on the matter. So _weird _was tame. And true.

"So... how do we do this?"

* * *

Astrid still knowing most of the twins routine helped she and Heather plan the 'retrieval' out, though Astrid wasn't far enough along for the paternity test just yet, but the sample would still work in a few weeks time. Heather texted to say she could see them, that they had just sat down to eat with some friends. Relieved, Astrid headed up the stairs to their flat, momentarily anxious they'd have changed the locks and her plans would be for nought.

The lock opened fine though, and Astrid slipped in and shut the door behind her before the enormity of it really hit her.

How many times had she been pinned to the wall and soundly kissed just there? How many times had happiness flooded her system when they couldn't even wait for her to walk in, they just _had _to come and hug her in greeting? Hel, Astrid had lost count how many times she'd come there against the wall, that blatant lust for each other surging on sight as hands went under her skirt, moaning against a hungry mouth.

The sofa was painful viewing, full of memories of lazy cuddles and rampant fucks, sharing meals and laughs and kisses, all the times Astrid had been contently wedged between her brothers as they watched movies.

Tears spilled over her cheeks as Astrid choked on a muffled sob, the ache in her chest of how much she _missed them _so much more acutely painful surrounded by such familiarity. Scrubbing a hand across her eyes to try and stem the flow of emotions, though it was completely pointless and Astrid stumbled along, legs shaking until she could smell Hiccup's leather jacket, saw his bedroom door was open. Saw the bed.

She didn't even try to resist, all but crawling onto it. Hiccup's bed, where only she and Eret tended to get to. The bed Astrid had spent so many hours in, feeling so warm and _safe _and _happy... _

Astrid might have just cried herself to sleep there, but Heather texted her to ask if Astrid had what she needed, and she realised she needed to get a move on. Breaking down could happen later.

Both Hiccup and Eret's hair brushes were in Hiccup's room, which was telling that Eret was still spending his nights with his twin brother. Not that Astrid was surprised. Why would they stop? It wasn't like they felt Astrid was missing.

Heather's words rung in her head as Astrid picked through the brushes, searching for visible follicles for viable samples. She'd even given Astrid paper envelopes to collect them in, because apparently paper preserved them better. At least the twins didn't share _these, _having different needs since Hiccup had such a thick mop while Eret had softer, finer hair. Making sure the bags were labelled with which was which, Astrid caught sight of herself in the mirror. The fact she'd been crying was terribly visible, so she went to clean herself up a bit in the bathroom first.

She lifted her shirt in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, poking at her stomach. Regaining her lost weight had continued, despite the still-present morning sickness, though her muscle tone would take longer to regain and that became doubly true when she discovered she was pregnant. There was no proper visible 'bump' yet, but Astrid could feel the solid shape where it would soon swell already, especially with her slender figure that wouldn't disguise it at all.

_"They've finished eating, get a move on if you haven't left yet."_

Astrid went back to Hiccup's room to make sure there was nothing obvious to say she'd been there, catching sight of a discarded t-shirt on the back of Hiccup's desk chair...

Feeling so lonely and sure Heather would think her pathetic, Astrid took it. It was Eret's t-shirt, but it smelled more like Hiccup. Hopefully they'd not notice... it looked as though it had been thrown there in the midst of undressing each other anyway, so Astrid figured they were distracted at the time it ended up there.

Letting Heather know she'd left, Astrid went back to her dorm, stolen hair and t-shirt stuffed in her bag. Heather found her there curled up in a ball on her bed, hugging the stolen t-shirt and trying not to cry. She peered into the sample bags and nodded, confirming to Astrid she had enough.

"Hair doesn't degrade very quickly either, so they'll be good when you're far along enough to get tested."

Astrid nodded mutely, still feeling the raw emotions being back in their flat had stirred up. Gods, she missed it. Missed them. Heather had brought food, eventually coaxing it into Astrid by bribing her with chocolate for after.

"You obviously need a minute, so booking you a doctors appointment so you can get an ultrasound can wait until tomorrow. If you're not going anywhere today, get some rest."

About to agree, Astrid jumped when her phone began to rattle on the side. Heather was there, so who was calling her? Heather leant over, peering at the screen.

"It's your mom."

Sucking in a deep breath, Astrid nodded and reached out. Heather handed her the phone, obviously waiting to find out what it was about or maybe see if Astrid was about to melt down again.

"Hello?"

"Hello love! It's good to hear your voice for a change" Astrid could hear the laugh in her mothers tone, but knew it was true she rarely answered her phone "how are you doing?"

_Pregnant by my brothers, absolutely terrified and an emotional wreck._

"I'm alright. Tired, but thats student life."

"Are you sure? The boys said they've not had much luck getting hold of you, is everything alright darling?"

Valka was so damned _sincere, _it was harder to lie to her than anyone.

"Oh, you know, between the gym and studying I'm never paying attention to my phone. Is something up?"

"Did they not tell you?"

Astrid felt anxiety start to prickle on her skin, sensing something was going on that she didn't know about.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, we'll be dropping by to visit next weekend for the boys birthday" oh _fuck, _was that next weekend? "and wanted to make sure you'd be around so we could see you too!"

Astrid seemed to have a visibly negative response to that, judging by the concern on Heather's face.

"O-oh" could she say no? that would probably be suspicious "I... I guess I should be."

She'd been steadfastly not thinking about their birthday, because it would have meant thinking about the trip back and being around their parents, and being around _them..._

"That's wonderful! It's been too long love, I do miss you all, so far away."

Astrid somehow managed to complete the phone call without completely freaking out, letting the phone drop from numb fingers as soon as she heard the beep of her mom hanging up.

"What happened?"

She explained the other half of the phone call, Heather's mouth tightening in a frown knowing Astrid had basically committed to going.

"Well, you knew you couldn't _really _avoid them forever."

Astrid nodded, curling back in on herself and wincing at the prospect of not only seeing _them _again, but it being in front of their parents, who had no idea of everything that had transpired between their children.

And none of them had any idea she was pregnant.

-HTTYD-

**Oooooop!**


	23. Chapter 23

**LyccaeTheSecond: Don't forget you planned to have chocolate with this chapter! (although personally I'd save it for next chapter)**

-HTTYD-

Biting his lip, Hiccup let his eyes roam over the table in front of him. It was set for five people, a rare occasion for their flat. Had only happened once, over three years back now when they first moved in...

Thinking about the past hurt, as it so often did lately. Back then, everything had been alright. Normal. Or, well, as normal as things had ever been. He and Eret had been close already, closer than siblings or even twins were _supposed_ to be... but aside from that, everything had been fine. There had been no threesome escapades to keep secret from the rest of the family and Astrid had been nothing more than their sister. Well, save for Hiccup and Eret's occasional... Hiccup shook those thoughts of. Gods, what would he give to go back to that time, when Astrid was just simply excited, jealous, and a bit sad to see them leave their shared childhood home.

Sure, going back to what they'd had about the year before, with Astrid slotting perfectly into a space between him and Eret he hadn't even realised was empty, that would be even better… But Hiccup was beyond being picky. _Anything_ would be better than the awful silence between them now.

Hiccup hadn't even noticed that staring at the table while his mind ran riot had made him tremble. He instantly calmed down though, at least a little, when a pair of strong arms wound around his waist from behind, and he eagerly let himself melt into Eret's embrace. At least they still had each other. He'd have lost his _mind _without Eret the last few months.

"Do you think she'll come?"

Hiccup wanted to chide himself for the uncertainty in his voice, but there was little he could do about it. Originally, the idea of luring her out of her shell under the pretense of their birthday had sounded like a fantastic idea to him. But by now, he wasn't so sure anymore. Yeah, she had agreed to come and it would be good to see and talk to her again. But at the same time, talking about anything _important_ would be impossible with their parents right there and Astrid far too skilled at dodging them lately...

"Well, I should hope so," Eret replied. He too sounded strained, anxious, but still tried to add some joking lightness for which Hiccup was grateful "you spent a _lot_ of time preparing this just for her, after all. It would be rather rude of her not to come."

Despite himself, Hiccup felt his lips twitch into something of a weak smile. _This_ meant a meal that had been one of Astrid's favourites ever since he could remember. _Stuffed shells, _big and filled up with seafood and some extra diced fish, cooked in a minestrone-like sauce and covered by an Astrid-appropriate amount of cheese. It certainly was a tasty dish, but it took quite some time to prepare it. This time, he'd started _two days_ ago to get everything for today right – which usually was more time than Astrid was willing to wait for food. Or… had been…

And _there_ it was again, that _sting_ that came with thinking about the past, about Astrid. Hopefully, there would be a way to mend their relationship, at least enough that she would _talk_ to them again. If only she'd give them the chance to apologise for… for whatever it was that had upset her. If she would just _explain…_

Hiccup didn't comment further, only stared at where he knew without turning that his twin was gazing, too. The seat that was, by custom, Astrid's, the middle one on the side with the three chairs. Right between him and Eret…

He _really_ hoped she would come.

Both he and Eret jumped when the doorbell rang. They shared a tense look and a nod, Eret squeezing him around the middle before they seperated and headed over to open for whoever it would be. If Astrid arrived before their parents then they might get a few unobserved minutes to talk. But would Astrid ring the bell, when she still had their key?

The distinctive laughter of their father told them who it was in advance though, which was good. It meant there wouldn't be a disappointed shadow crossing his face when he opened the door.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again boys," Valka greeted them as soon as they were all back inside the flat, pulling them both into hugs "Honestly, it feels like an age since you were home for the holidays. I missed you so much."

"They are growing up, Valka dear. Soon, they won't even be students anymore but grown men heading out into the world for real. You've got to accept that,"

Eret Sr. teased his pouting wife before turning to his sons with a "happy birthday to you two" before he hugged them, a rarer occasion as their father wasn't _quite_ as tactile and affectionate as his wife.

"Thanks pops,"

Hiccup muttered, trying to appreciate the gesture without throwing another worried glance in the direction of their entrance room. It was already five minutes past the agreed-upon time. What if Astrid came up with some excuse to stay away after all?

As if she was able to read his mind, or perhaps equally concerned, Valka was the one to ask.

"But where's Astrid? I'd expected her to be here already, getting a head start on the food."

Hiccup tried to push an answer past the lump in his throat, but he didn't need to reply as Eret beat him to it.

"Oh, you know how it is. It's her second year, and she realised that she actually has to _work_ for her degree and can't just laze around all day. She's so busy lately, we hardly see anything of her either" He even managed to add a light chuckle, and it seemed as if nobody but Hiccup heard how _forced_ it was "but I'm sure she'll be here any moment. You told her when you'd be here, didn't you?"

Valka confirmed, and they passed another couple of minutes with small talk, distributing drinks and generally getting a little more settled but the time seemed to drag out _endlessly._ Hiccup half expected a phone call or maybe even just a short text from Astrid any minute now, her telling them that she was sorry but couldn't make it after all. Probably to their mother, with a promise she'd see _her _soon. He wasn't sure what he and Eret would do if that happened. Probably eventually end up confronting her at her dorm after all. Gods, by now he barely cared about what the other students might think, just as long as they just got the chance to _talk_ to her again.

Eventually, there was a tentative, near-silent knock and it took all of Hiccup's remaining self-control not to gasp out a relieved prayer and leap from his seat. Noticing how Eret's hand slipped and he almost knocked a glass over in his eagerness to get to the door helped too, odd as it was. The reminder that his twin was just as nervous as he was, and just as desperate.

Seeing Astrid at their door at last was… _weird._ Hiccup's heart thundered like the hooves of a galloping horse, his mind going blank over simply _seeing_ her. She was just as breath-taking as always, wearing jeans and a loose blouse in dark blue that went wonderfully with her eyes and hair. He was aware that those weren't the kind of thoughts he should have, but he couldn't help it. Her hair was falling in soft waves around her face, a rare sight beyond their bedrooms where Hiccup had buried his fingers in the silken strands countless times... but no matter how inappropriate _and_ alluring those thoughts were, he forgot it as soon as his eyes found hers.

Astrid was _scared._

Oh, she definitely _tried_ to appear happy and lighthearted as always, throwing smiles around and hugging them all in greeting. But there was something in her eyes, some underlying panic. When they hugged, Hiccup deeply inhaling her scent as his face was buried in her hair and his heart fluttered painfully in his chest, he could have sworn he felt her trembling and retreated a little more hastily than was usual for her, thoough not quick enough to raise their parents suspicions and she pasted that smile back on as soon as she'd pulled away from Eret.

And, as it turned out during the next couple of minutes, inviting her along with their parents had been a _horrible_ idea.

Gods, it was good to see her again. So good that Hiccup was hardly able to keep his eyes off her and Eret was little better, despite knowing that at the same time, they couldn't risk their parents noticing anything unusual. It was just a liiiiittle nerve-wracking.

And if they'd hoped to get a moment to talk to her in private in some way, that hope was quite thoroughly crushed by her making a point of never leaving the living room and the company of their parents for even a minute. In a way it was even more tortuous than the past weeks, her being _right _there but the answers he and Eret craved even further out of reach than ever. Astrid was close enough to touch, to cradle close and never let go but they couldn't just pull her into their arms and keep her there until the knot in Hiccup's chest went away.

Hiccup was acttually glad when it was time to get their food ready. It meant he could sort of hide in the kitchen, the open room not enough to really be alone but it was enough to get at least a little grounded again. Especially when Eret followed him to help with the food. Hiccup dearly wished they could hug and comfort each other, but as it was covertly squeezing hands had to be enough.

"This is even worse."

Hiccup lamented under his breath after he'd needed three attempts to get the big baking tray with the stuffed shells out of the oven, almost burning himself twice. Eret reached for his trembling hands, the motion covered as making sure the tray didn't tip and dump the fruits of Hiccup's labour all over the floor.

"Easy now, don't waste good food!" Eret said, audible for the others before he dropped his voice for Hiccup's ears only "the day isn't over yet. Maybe the food will make her loosen up a bit, or…"

He trailed off, shrugging helplessly when the tray was finally on the side to breathe for a minute before being taken through for devouring. Hiccup nodded, though without much vigour to it.

"Yeah, maybe."

He murmured, then took the salad bowl and a bottle of white wine from the fridge and headed back to the others.

Astrid and their parents had already relocated to the dining table, looking up as Hiccup placed the salad bowl onto the table and began pouring wine in everyone's glasses. When he reached Astrid's glass however, his hands trembling a little at how close she was as he leaned past her, she quickly covered her glass with her hand and shook her head.

"No. Thanks, but no wine for me."

Still breathing her scent in, Hiccup struggled to remember how to speak. Valka cocked her head, giving her daughter a mildly puzzled look.

"No wine? I thought you liked this one a lot, that's why we picked it when Hiccup let us know what he was making."

Astrid threw a glance at the bottle in Hiccup's hands, a gift their parents had brought along for the occasion, and swallowed heavily.

"I... yeah, I do," she confirmed, slowly "b-but… you know… I-I still have some studying to do tonight, a-and I… well, I'd rather keep a clear head."

Chuckling weakly, she ducked her head, hiding her face behind her hair as it fell like a curtain around her. Was that why she wasn't wearing it in a braid or a pony-tail today? To hide from them? The thought made Hiccup's heart ache even more.

"I'll get you something else then," Eret threw in before anyone focused too hard and noticed Hiccup's emotional state "you want some coke instead?"

Astrid seemed to think about it for a minute, but shook her head.

"No, just… just water, please."

Eret nodded, turing to go back to the kitchen while their father took a swallow of the wine, nodding approvingly before he commented/

"Suit yourself, lass. But I doubt one glass of wine would ruin your studying session and you know it would go _perfectly_ with these stuffed shells. Ah, they smell delicious. Good job lad!"

He reached out to serve shells to everyone, the potent scent of seafood saturating the air around them when the cheesy top was broken.

The praise usually would have made Hiccup smile, but today it barely reached him. Instead, he threw Astrid a hesitant glance, waiting for her reaction. Even a small smile from her would be worth _so much_ right now, far more than any physical birthday gift. But her response... well, it was completely different from anything he'd expected.

With wide eyes, she was staring at the shells on her plate, face suddenly paling to an alarming shade of white. Her hand flew up to her mouth, muffling her rushed words.

"I-I'm sorry, but…" hastily, she scrambled to her feet and made a few steps backward "I-I'll be right back!"

Then she turned and all but sprinted away from them and toward the bathroom.

Four pairs of eyes followed her with equal bewilderment.

"Okay, that was not _quite_ the reaction I was hoping for."

Hiccup frowned as he tried to make sense of Astrid's behaviour. He set the bottle he was still holding down onto the table and ran his hands through his hair. What was up with her? It could hardly be the food - she hadn't touched it!

"She… looked a little sick."

Valka commented, visibly worried. She was rising up from her chair when Eret motioned for her to stay.

"It's alright, mom. We'll go check on her."

He threw Hiccup a meaningful glance and then headed off to where Astrid had just disappeared. Hiccup took less than a second to react, following his brother and calling over his shoulder.

"Yeah we'll take care of this, and you stay there and enjoy your meal."

With relief, he noticed their mother sitting down again. There were puzzled expressions on their parents' faces, but that wasn't of any importance to him right now. All that mattered was _Astrid._

They found her, as expected, in the bathroom. The door stood halfway open; Astrid had obviously making a great deal of haste to get to the toilet over which she was kneeling, audibly retching. Eret didn't hesitate more than a second before he was kneeling down beside her and pulling her hair back so it wouldn't get messy. Hiccup needed a moment longer, feeling guilty somehow, before he crouched down at her other side and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry" he said when she'd stopped retching and would hear him, even though he still couldn't determine what it was he felt the need to apologise _for_ "I… I thought I'd be doing you a favour with this dish."

With a weak groan, Astrid shook her head. She spat in the bowl, wiped her mouth and reached clumsily for the chain to flush before she leaned against Eret for support – a sight that would have pleased him immensely if she hadn't been in such a wrecked state – and mumbled in response.

"That's not the problem…"

-HTTYD-

**This was originally a much longer chapter, but when it started pushing 8k and multiple POV shifts, I decided to split it up. So I'll be sure to put the other half up soon.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**And now part two of what was originally Ch23. The majority of the big long chapter I split was the wonderful work of co-writer, and I had so much fun reading it for the first time.  
**

**Remember! If you haven't checked this fic in a few days/weeks, this is part two and you need to go back and read Ch23 for this to make sense.**

-HTTYD-

The moment Astrid had entered the block their flat was in, she'd _known_ that coming here had been a bad idea. Just like the last time, when she'd crept into their home to steal their hair not long ago, she felt tense and sick at the idea of going back there. And this time, it would be _so_ much worse. Because they would be there. And their parents, too. How was she supposed to live through countless hours like that?

Ok, not countless, but anything more than zero was too much for Astrid.

And she'd been right. Seeing them, talking to them, being _held_ by them... every single second felt like a knife twisting in her heart. They were just as friendly as always and showed no resentment for her 'ghosting' them. As if it didn't matter to them at all, as though they could just forget what happened. The logical part of her mind tried to argue that they couldn't let anything show with their parents around, but that part wasn't strong enough to reason with the emotional part of her mind today. All she saw was painful confirmation that it didn't matter to them whether she was part of their life or not.

But then things happened so fast, changing _everything._ She was relatively proud of how easily she'd dodged the wine, but of course, that sentiment hadn't lasted long. That scent. That intense smell of pasta and sauce and _fish_ and cheese, usually enough to make her mouth water, had been too much for her delicate stomach. And now she was here, puking her guts out and with her brothers on either side of her, touching and caressing her gently, comforting and caring for her.

Despite everything, being here with them was wonderful, and she felt too weak to fight against this. She knew that she could claim to have a stomach flu, to use her sickness as an excuse to leave, to go back to her room and curl up into a ball again. But she had no strength left to pretend, to resist. She felt awful and they were here, so close, worried for her, caring for her. Maybe it wasn't in the way she wanted it to be, but she just didn't have it in her to hold back anymore. With a small, pathetic noise she leant against Eret who was warm and strong and supporting her, and glanced up at Hiccup.

"That's not the problem."

Astrid reassured him weakly, even though it was only partially true. It _was_ the fault of his stuffed shells, one of her favourite dishes in the world, that she'd ended up hunched over their toilet. But it likely wasn't the way he thought.

"It's… not that I don't like or appreciate them. It's just…"

She trailed off, biting her lip. What should she tell him? What could she tell them? That it was because of her stubbornly enduring morning sickness that the rich scent had thrown her already nervous stomach off?

With Eret's arms so comforting around her and Hiccup's concerned gaze practically burning on her skin, something inside Astrid broke. She couldn't do it, couldn't keep _lying_ to them. Not in this moment. And maybe, it was better that way…

She slumped further into Eret's embrace as the last bit of strength left her. And with his arms tightening around her and Hiccup reaching for her hands and squeezing them, she could _pretend,_ just for a minute, that they cared more for her than just as their sister or their bedmate.

And who knew? Maybe it was even true. Maybe if she told them _everything,_ not just about the pregnancy but about her feelings for them too? Maybe they did feel the same and that dream of happy domestic bliss could become reality after all. It was unlikely, probably _impossible,_ but the idea still made her feel just a little better. And maybe she would tell them. Not now, not as long as their parents were there. But once they were gone and she could talk openly to her brothers again, get it all out. _Maybe, things weren't so bleak after all..._

"There was nothing wrong with the food itself."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but more stable now than before, even as she closed her eyes before she went on. She didn't want to see their real reaction, not yet, wanted to pretend that it would all definitely be okay for just a bit longer. With her free hand loosely resting over her still-flat stomach, she continued.

"Not the food, it's me, who… it's because… I'm pregnant."

There, it was out. No going back now.

Two nearly identical gasped were audible, the only immediate or noticeable reaction besides their hands twitching where they held her.

"You… _what?"_ Hiccup sounded tense, surprised – but not _as_ shocked as she'd expected "How? I mean…"

Eret seemed more composed, even if his arms around her were shaking a little.

"But.. since when? And who…"

He broke off, and Astrid realised that they hadn't fully understood. That she had to explain more. She whimpered but forced herself to open her eyes again, to look at them.

"It's not been long," she said, alternatingly holding their gazes as she tried to convey more through her eyes than her words would say, and it helped hide that she struggled to look at them "only a few weeks. Since… since Heather's birthday."

This time, there were no gasps. Only total silence, thick enough to be cut with a knife. She could tell that they understood her _now_ though, their eyes widening and the hands still holding her tightening.

"Oh, _fuck!"_

Eret eventually broke the silence. He and Hiccup shared one of their infuriatingly communicative looks before he shifted, lifting her up and turning her until he was in front of her. His hands on her waist still somewhat held her upright and she had to admit that it was easier to look at each other and talk now. But she missed his embrace, holding on even tighter to Hiccup's hand in return.

"Gods, Astrid… why haven't you _said_ anything?"

Hiccup inquired, his voice strained. Astrid shrugged, unsure what to make of their reactions. She wished she could understand their looks just as well as they understood each other, wished that she knew what was on their minds now. That there was the faintest hint they were anything but horrified, or... just _something._

"What does it matter?" she asked, dropping her head and gratefully hiding behind her hair again "it happened and now this baby exists. And… and we already know that there will be no playing happy families for this child. I… just hope the Sami genes won't be too obvious, because that would be hard to explain away..."

She chuckled weakly, pathetically. Gods, how she hoped they would contradict her. If they told her now that there could be a happy family, that her dream of domestic bliss could come true, that they… that they _loved_ her just like she loved them…

But they didn't. Instead, there was another long moment of silence, the twins undoubtedly silently communicating again, before Eret asked something Astrid wasn't quite prepared for.

"You… want to keep it?"

"And raise the child alone?"

Hiccup added seamlessly. They sounded... _weird._

Not emotionless weird, more as if there were too many emotions jumbled inside them and they were fighting to hold them back. Was it anger? Disappointment? Were they disgusted at her for not getting rid of this unwanted offspring that they'd insisted was never an option? Were they resenting Astrid for it, somehow? And Hiccup had gone right to her raising the child _alone, _as though them being involved wasn't a possibility.

In a way, she was suddenly glad that she didn't know what they were thinking. She rubbed her stomach, and nodded.

"Yes" she whispered, defeated "that's the plan."

* * *

Heaving a great sigh, Valka let her fork sink back onto the plate and threw yet another glance in the direction her kids had disappeared to. It made her husband chuckle, even as he shook his head at her in that long-suffering, exasperated way of his.

"You _do_ know they're old enough to deal with their own problems, right?"

He teased her before taking a sip from his wine. Oh, he just knew her too well, didn't he?

"I know," she sighed. "But Astrid really didn't look well, and I-"

"–want to mother her, I get it" again, he shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes "I'm certain that if they needed any help, the boys would have let us know. But I also know you won't relax til you're sure. So off you go and check on Astrid too, if that's what you need to do to calm down love."

He smirked, and Valka couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at the elder Eret petulantly. It made his smirk turn into a grin which made her smile too, before she turned serious again.

"Yes, I will. I know they probably don't need it, but _I_ need to know my children are alright. Especially given how reclusive Astrid has been lately..."

Her husband nodded with an approving grunt but stayed otherwise silent, so Valka didn't waste any more time and immediately went to her children, heartbeat anxious for reasons she could not define. As she'd expected by the colour of Astrid's face, they all seemed to be in the bathroom, semi-hushed voices still reaching her through the half-closed door. Valka was about to knock and push the door open when she heard something that gave her pause.

"Oh, _fuck!"_

Frowning, she hesitated, clenched hand raised but not yet touching the door. While her children did have the vocabulary of drunk sailors despite her despairing over them learning colourful curses from family members, that didn't explain the weight of tension in her sons voice just then. Eret was easily the most relaxed, laid-back of the three, and yet...

Valka hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her children, but Hiccup's equally anxious reply stalled her again.

"Gods, Astrid… why haven't you _said_ anything?"

Her heart was pounding, worried for her little girl; what had she missed hearing that had her sons so very worried for her?

Astrid's next words made Valka wish she'd gone in already. Or perhaps never gone after them in the first place to hear them. She wasn't sure which.

"What does it matter? It happened and now this baby exists. And… and we already know that there will be no playing happy families for the kid. I just really hope the Sami genes won't be too obvious, because _that_ would be tough to explain away..."

Valka felt as if someone had ripped the ground from under her, her mind quickly conjuring terrible pictures painted by her daughters words.

Astrid was _pregnant._ That in itself wasn't particularly worrisome to Valka. She knew that her daughter was a self-determined modern woman, and Valka also knew she would support and help her daughter in every situation, including having a baby. No, the pregnancy wasn't what made Valka's blood run cold.

_Sami genes…_

There was only one possible way she could think of how Astrid's child could have _Sami_ genes, but… but that _couldn't_ be, could it? No, it mustn't be true...

Without really noticing, she stumbled a few steps away from the door as memories came to the forefront of her mind, some making new and horrific sense all of a sudden as they fit themselves to the awful ideas circling her mind.

Like how abruptly Astrid's behaviour had changed when they'd all been home for the holidays. How tense she'd been that one morning, when they – she and Eret – had encountered her so early in the hallway. How disturbed her daughter had been and how she'd backed away from Eret as he'd passed her; backing away from the man who'd raised her as his own daughter – but who was _not _her biological father.

Valka felt like she might be physically sick.

No. She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to even entertain the idea. Her husband hadn't _hurt_ their… well, _her_ daughter like that. He couldn't have...

And yet… that was the only explanation, wasn't it? The Sami people were not numerous, and the few they were were a tight-knit community, the sort where everyone knew each other. So she knew there were no other Sami in the local area, probably not even in the entire city. And it had been over a year since they'd been to visit her husbands relatives overseas, so there was no chance Valka would have to go hunt down one of her in laws.

And it would explain _everything_ about Astrid's behaviour since the holidays, how reclusive she'd become, and how there clearly had been _something_ bothering her which she hadn't felt comfortable talking about with even her mother, when before Astrid left for university, they'd told each other everything. Valka knew when Astrid had lost her virginity, she'd bought her daughter her first condoms - if there was someone she was happy with, Valka would have known about any potential baby-daddy in the picture.

No matter how much Valka wanted to reject this idea as ridiculous, as complete and utter impossible _madness... _she couldn't. A small, near-silent part of her had always wondered why Eret had so easily agreed to raising another man's child as his own; their relationship had been rocky at that point, as evidenced by the break that led to her falling pregnant with Astrid, but he'd not even seemed to mind.

And no matter how plausible and convincing the Sami way of thinking about community – about _siida, _building a family on love and choice as much as blood - was on that point, a small, ugly part of her mind raised some nasty questions now. Questions that, even though she didn't want to even consider them, needed to be answered.

Swallowing hard against another wave of nausea, Valka returned to her husband, leaving Astrid in the care of her brothers for the moment, somewhere she thought Astrid very safe. She couldn't do anything for her daughter right now, not without gaining certainty first. Eret Sr was still sat at the table. He'd finished eating in her absence, seeming pretty relaxed. He looked up as soon as she returned, and the amused twinkle in his eyes seemed to mock her. How could he be so _calm? _It was only a need to _hear _the truth that stopped her starting the conversation by hitting him with something large and heavy..

"Val, you look as if you've seen an unquiet spirit" he grunted with another amused shake of his head, before he seemed to notice just how serious Valka was "what is it? How's Astrid? Is everything okay with the lass?"

Valka's hands curled into fists so tight she felt her nails dig into her palms. If what she feared were true… then how _dare_ he ask after Astrid's well-being so casually?

"No, she's not _okay!"_ she hissed, closely watching his reaction through narrowed eyes "She's pregnant."

Eret sobered up in an instant, paling slightly.

"She… _what?"_ he shook his head, as though in disbelief "that… No. Are you sure? She's always been so pragmatic and sensible, I can't believe–"

Anger rose sharply inside Valka at this display of convenient obliviousness, and how _dare _he act as though it would have been Astrid's fault!

"Oh, can't you?" she hissed "so you're trying to tell me you have no idea _how_ that happened?"

Eret reeled back at her tone, staring at her.

"What are you talking about? You'd know more about if she were dating than I would."

"You know _damn well_ what I'm talking about!" gods, she was _shaking_ with the rage now, absolutely livid with him. "We both noticed how her behaviour changed over the holidays. Don't pretend you don't remember, we talked about it! But I've been too blind, too stupid to see. How could you _do_ that to_ my daughter?"_

_"WHAT?"_ Eret exclaimed, rising to his feet so fast he knocked the table with his knees, hands landing on its surface as he stared at her in disbelief. "Are you implying that–"

"I'm not _implying_ anything!" she interrupted him angrily "Her child has Sami genes. And we both know there aren't any other Sami men around who could be that child's father. So don't lie to me. It all fits, how afraid she was and how she wouldn't talk to me. I won't ask you again; _what have you done to my daughter?"_

For a short moment, his eyes grew wide in shock before they narrowed, that maddening amused twinkle long gone and replaced by steely rage.

"I didn't do _anything_ to her," he snarled "how could you even _think_ that? She's _my_ daughter too!"

**"Except that she isn't!"**

Valka hadn't meant to yell, but she couldn't help it. Thinking about what Astrid must have gone through clouded her mind and made it impossible to form a clear thought. Her girl, her little baby girl…

Eret's fist slamming down onto the table tore her out of her thoughts again as plates and glasses rattled, the anger bristling in his eyes _almost_ scaring her. Had that been what Astrid saw?

"No," he growled. "I didn't do anything to her, and I will _not_ let this accusation stand!"

Abruptly, he turned and stomped off, leaving Valka startled for a beat or two.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She demanded as she followed him. An unnecessary question, as he was heading right where Valka had been only minutes before. But she wasn't going to just let him go right in to Astrid.

"I'm going to solve this misunderstanding, right here right now," he replied in the same clipped, angry tone as before "I didn't molest my own daughter, or whatever else you're thinking, and I will _not_ let you taint me with such an accusation!"

Cursing under her breath, Valka caught up to him. When he said it like that, Valka did find herself sort of convinced by how adamant his tone was, found herself torn between what she'd heard from Astrid and the fact she'd been with her husband for over twenty years and never seen any hint of inappropriate behaviour toward Astrid. But then, what other explanation was there?

She was only a step behind her husband as he reached the bathroom and burst inside without knocking or hesitating. Inside, all three of their kids were knelt on the tiled floor, shocked expressions on Hiccup's and Eret's pale faces while Astrid looked utterly forlorn, with arms wrapped around her slender body and her face hidden behind her hair. The sight nearly broke her heart.

"Is it true? You're pregnant?"

Eret Sr. didn't waste any time, his voice demanding and angry. It made Astrid whimper, even as she nodded in confirmation. The twins reacted differently though, taking something like protective stances with Hiccup placing an arm around her shoulders and Eret moving slightly so he was knelt between Astrid and their father. It made something inside Valka grow tight, seemingly confirming her fears - did they know something Valka didn't? Had Astrid confided in her brothers?

"And who is the father?"

Eret Sr. asked in an even sharper tone. This time, Astrid had no answer for him, only curled in on herself even tighter, as though she could disappear if she tried hard enough.

"This isn't funny, Astrid. Tell me who the father is, child."

If Valka could think straight, she'd have chided her husband for the way he was speaking to Astrid, but she was as desperate for an answer as he was.

"I… I don't know."

Astrid eventually sobbed; Valka hadn't even noticed she was crying, hidden behind her hair as she was and the sound tugged at something in her chest. She wanted to go to Astrid, but both Eret Sr and Jr were in her way.

_I don't know_ was not the answer Eret Sr. had wanted, and it certainly didn't satisfy him enough to stop asking.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Since you already know it has Sami genes, you _have_ to know who the father is."

"B-but I d-don't!"

Astrid whimpered, visibly shaking now despite Hiccup's arm around her, her hand clutching his so tightly Valka could see her knuckles standing stark and white against her skin.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Eret Sr. cursed, his anger having grown into clear rage now "I want an answer. _Now!_ **Who is that child's father?"**

His yelling was followed by a moment of silence, the only sound being Astrid's sobbing, before finally an answer came - though not from where either of them had expected.

After sharing a quick glance with his brother, Eret stood from where he'd been kneeling. His movements were eerily calm as he made a step toward his father, placing himself even more solidly between him and Astrid.

"It could be me."

He said in a firm voice, his eyes meeting and holding his father's gaze even as his hands at his sides were trembling.

"And if it's not him, it's me."

Came Hiccup's voice from behind him. He was still kneeling next to Astrid, still had his arm loosely around her shoulders, but he, too, had straightened up and was meeting his father's eyes.

For the second time today, Valka felt as if the ground was giving out under her. In utter shock, she stared at her children, all of them, unable to form a single coherent thought, to feel anything_. What in Odin's name…_

That idea had been so completely alien that Valka's mind had gone right to accusing her husband, when all the while it had been her _sons _that got Astrid pregnant. And she didn't show any signs of being afraid of _them_, still held by Hiccup in a way that Valka was starting to see in a whole new light. They weren't admitting to hurting Astrid. Whatever happened, it didn't seem as though it had happened against Astrid's will.

"It could be... good gods, tell me this is all some sick joke!"

Valka wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, her consenting to sex with her own brothers was _slightly _better than the idea she'd been raped by her father. On the other hand, _she'd been having sex with her brothers. _Not really something Valka ever expected to be dealing with.

And that _still _didn't explain Astrid's behaviour recently. She wasn't showing, so Valka doubted she'd fallen pregnant over the holidays, when she'd been so jumpy and sad and scared, withdrawing into herself more and more.

"It's not."

Astrid's voice was so small they mightn't have heard it if they weren't all squeezed into a bathroom really not meant to hold five fully grown adults. Valka ached for how she held herself, as though trying to hold herself together, to stop the shakes that wracked her frame.

"And there was your mother accusing _me _of doing something awful to you, when all the while it was- how could _you _do that to her?"

One look at her sons faces told Valka all she needed to know; they hadn't done anything _to _Astrid, they'd done something _with _her. Her husband saw it too, and he was shaking for completely different reasons to Astrid.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then by all means tell me what it was like, because you had better start explaining yourselves _now!_"

Wiping at her face and clearly fighting to get herself under some control, Astrid turned red, puffy eyes to Eret Sr.

"Dad-"

"Don't you _dare _call me that!"

Despite everything, Valka reacted on instinct when she saw the way Astrid recoiled from her father.

"Eret!"

Despite Valka's attempt to stop her husband before he said something he'd regret, Astrid seemed to have hit the limit of emotional battering she could take. With what seemed to be her last bit of strength, she lurched to her feet, shaking Hiccup off her and darting around Eret Sr.

"Astrid, wait!"

Eret Jr called after her, but Astrid was too fast. Before Valka's brain could kick in to try and stop her, Astrid had dodged her and bolted out of the crowded bathroom. Both Eret and Hiccup immediately made attempts to follow her, but their father shoved them both back forcefully, effectively barring them from getting out.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he snarled. "You stay here and answer me. What in Nidhogg's forsaken name were you _thinking?_ She's your _sister!_ You were supposed to protect her, not be something she needed protecting from!"

Valka didn't hear much more of what her husband was saying. A part of her wanted to stay and… she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. Protect and support her sons, then probably yell at them herself too. This wasn't a situation she'd ever thought she'd find herself in. But it had taken only one pleading look from Hiccup to make her see reason. Right now, the twins didn't need her, at least not as much as Astrid did.

It put paid to the words of her husband; Hiccup was choosing Astrid over them, sending Valka to take care of her rather than stay to protect himself and Eret.

With long strides, Valka ran after her daughter, out of the flat as she'd heard the door shut and down the stairs.

"Astrid," she called after her, able to hear her hasty steps slam on the stairs a couple of floors below "Astrid, wait!"

But Astrid didn't wait; if anything, she ran faster. Cursing under her breath, Valka followed her down the stairs and out of the building. To the left along the sidewalk where she spotted her, already a good distance away. Valka ran as fast as she could, her long legs making up for her lack of training. She prefered hiking to running and while she was reasonably fit, Valka was no sprinter. But with half a foot in height on Astrid, her stride length helped to close the distance.

And if her daughter had simply followed the sidewalk, Valka might have caught Astrid.

But Astrid didn't run straight ahead. She stopped for just a second, head twitching but not quite turning and Valka knew she was listening to gauge how close her mother was. The next second she had turned into a sidestreet, and when Valka reached the corner to turn that way too, Astrid had vanished.

"Oh, gods..."

Valka choked back the emotions waiting to surge, wringing her hands for just a few seconds before she went on. She ran down the sidestreet, hoping to spot Astrid somewhere but her efforts were fruitless, no distinct head of blonde hair jumping out down any of the alleys that branched off. Astrid knew the streets far better, and Valka knew her daughter. If Astrid didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be.

* * *

Fighting to catch her breath, Astrid leaned against the wall of a narrow gap between two houses. A large dumpster was hiding her from being spotted and even though she hadn't gotten as far as she wanted yet, she felt safe enough to make a pause. She didn't have the strength to go on anyway.

Gods, what had just _happened?_ She'd been afraid that meeting her family today might not be the best idea. But the reality had been so much _worse._ Not only had she not been able to act normal in any way, they all knew now. They all knew that she'd fallen pregnant. Hel, it was going to be amazing if none of the neighbours had heard something. Her parents knew what she'd done, that she'd had sex with her brothers. And the reactions… they had somehow been worse than anything she'd imagined. Except maybe her parents calling the police to turn her in. Though there was still time for that.

With a desperate sob, she sank down the stone wall, face resting in her hands as she sobbed, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

All secret hopes and dreams that by some miracle, Eret and Hiccup might return her feelings had gotten crushed thoroughly. They had followed her, yes, had even cared and worried for her... but apparently only as her brothers, as the caring men they were in general. They hadn't reacted to her comment about becoming a happy family; on the contrary, they'd only reacted with disbelief and shock that she wanted to keep the child at all.

_Their_ child!

The pain over that realisation, that they'd didn't even want her to have their child and rather would get rid of it, was a painful stab in her heart. But no matter how much _that_ hurt, it was only half the pain she felt.

_"Don't you dare call me that!"_

Her father's words still rang in her ears, clear as crystal. No, _not_ her father's… Another trembling sob escaped her at that thought. He wasn't her father anymore, didn't _want_ to be her father anymore. And she couldn't even blame him. She would never forget the expressions of plain shock, probably even disgust, on her parents' faces after the truth had been out.

And it was _all_ her fault. She'd been the one to kiss Hiccup that first time and she'd been the one to go to them, driven by curiosity. Who'd gone back for more, who hadn't been able to stay away. All her fault and now she'd lost everything for it…

She didn't know how long she sat there, crying behind the dumpster before she regained at least some clarity of mind again. With shaking fingers, she fumbled for her phone and called the only person she could think of who didn't hate her. The only person she had left.

_"Astrid!"_ Heather sounded almost as anxious as Astrid felt _"Are you alright? How did it go?"_

Before Astrid could form a reply, another sob tore itself from her throat, probably telling Heather more than any words could anyway.

"It was horrible," she eventually got out. "Gods, I… I don't know what to do. They know _everything."_ She sobbed again, realising something else in that moment. "I c-can't even go back to my dorm; they'll be looking for me."

She choked out, followed by more sobbing.

Gods, what was she supposed to _do?_ She'd just lost her entire family in one fell swoop. Her father… no, the man who'd raised her – had made that clear. She had no family anymore. And whatever Hiccup, Eret, or their mother wanted of her now, Astrid was sure that she didn't want it. She didn't want them to find her, didn't want to hear more yelling, didn't want to receive another _scolding,_ as though what happened was just some mistake to be swept away when Astrid apologised enough. She didn't want them to tell her that she had to end her pregnancy, that is was unnatural to carry her brothers' child.

"Where am I supposed to go now?"

She wasn't even aware that she'd asked that question out loud until Heather answered her unexpectedly.

_"Don't worry, I've got you. I… I was worried it might come to something like this. For now, you can go to Dagur's; I already talked to him. He has a spare pull out sofa bed where you can stay for a while. I'll meet you there and bring some of your stuff over."_

Astrid forced herself to her feet, scrubbing at her face and trying to breathe normally. She cradled her belly with one hand as she thanked Heather and said she'd head over. She could break down in private later. For now, she just needed to get _away._

-HTTYD-

**This chapter is still pretty hefty even with the split. **


	25. Chapter 25

**We the writers have basically made a plan for the majority of the rest of the story in the last couple of weeks, and there has been a lot of feels involved in doing so. Onward!  
**

-HTTYD-

"Here, drink up."

Astrid didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes at Heather, and she took that damned ginger drink from Heather's hand. She'd gotten used to the taste, and it did help her stomach settle, but the hollow, empty feeling in Astrid's chest just made her want to curl up into a tight ball. She felt guilty being such a burden on them, hated Heather and Dagur fussing over her, but she had no real choice at that moment.

Well, the choice to go back to her dorm _technically _existed, but it meant risking running in to Eret or Hiccup, and Astrid just wasn't strong enough for that.

Heather, because she was a wonderful friend Astrid definitely didn't deserve, had gone to get all Astrid's stuff. Almost two years of friendship meant Heather knew her way around Astrid's room easily, and most of Astrid's possessions currently resided in a pile of boxes taking up space in Dagur's living room.

Dagur wasn't quite clued in to what was going on. He knew Astrid was pregnant, because her running to vomit violently when he started cooking tuna sort of needed explaining. And obviously, he was worried about how much time Astrid had spent bawling on his sofa, buried under blankets and refusing to speak for hours at a time. But Heather had explained to her brother that Astrid was knocked up, but there were issues with the baby's father, and so Astrid needed to get away.

Dagur did offer to beat up whoever hurt Astrid, but when that was turned down, he took his sisters word and let Astrid use his living room to hide away in, swearing not to tell _anyone _where she was, lest it get back to 'him'.

"Me and Dagur are making dinner, I know what you're currently off eating and Dagur promised not to cook seafood while you're here."

Her stomach lurched at the _thought, _but then her most powerful memory of seafood would now always be the twins birthday dinner where her family found out... _everything. _

She'd turned her phone off for most of the last few days, which made Heather roll her eyes but her friend didn't comment on it. Astrid just didn't want to hear her mothers voice saying she agreed with her husband that Astrid wasn't part of the family, couldn't bear the thought of Hiccup saying what happened was a mistake. She knew they'd want her to end the pregnancy, get rid of the evidence, but Astrid just _couldn't. _It was all she could do to agree with Heather that if there was something awfully wrong with the baby because of who the father was to the mother, she wouldn't inflict her choices on her own child to suffer that way.

But until she was far along enough for the tests, there was no way to be sure.

"Go check on the food Dag."

"Uh, sure. You got it sis."

Dagur clearly knew he was being kicked out so they could talk in private, shuffling over to the kitchen area while Heather leant in closer.

"He was looking for you. Heard th- _him _ask if anyone knew where to find you. Didn't see me though... don't you think maybe you should talk? I mean, you can't avoid them forever."

"No!"

Astrid's response came out more aggressive than she meant, but the vehement denial was genuine all the same. Dagur glanced over, then made himself look busy all of a sudden.

"I just... I can't. You weren't there. You didn't see... no. _He _doesn't want this."

"You don't know that."

Astrid _wished _it could be so simple. And she didn't dispute that Heather had a point, sometimes, that not giving the twins a chance to be in the childs life was unfair. But equally so, Astrid knew that they'd step up whether they wanted fatherhood or not, and she was too afraid they'd grow resentful of her, feeling as though she'd tied them down with a baby that was never meant to happen.

And even if, by some miracle, they were ok with the baby? Astrid wasn't strong enough to have them in her life, pining painfully and so stupidly in love with them while she had to hide it. So she curled up tighter, shaking her head.

"I do. Just... let it go, please? I appreciate all this, I do, but right now I just need to feel terrible and heal a little bit."

Heather hugged her gently, knowing Astrid was not too keen on being touched but ensuring she didn't feel rejected by her friend, nodding and getting up to go help Dagur with dinner. She offered to stay the night to keep Astrid company, but Astrid insisted she went home. They'd only be sleeping, and Dagur was there to keep an eye on her.

Thankfully, Dagur slept like the dead. He tried to hover and cheer Astrid up, but she eventually shooed him off to bed, thanking him again for letting her stay there. He reassured her she was welcome, reminded her where the snacks were and headed off to bed. His snores were audible less than ten minutes later.

Relieved, Astrid rubbed her stomach as she got up from her little pile of fabric, padding over to get some water. It was easier to move around with nobody fussing over her. Staring out of the window, hand on her belly, Astrid sighed to herself. She knew things couldn't stay as they were. Staring around, her eyes landed on her computer set up. A voice that sounded a lot like Hiccup's muttered in her brain about how it was not set up properly, and she shook it off before heading over, half-formed thoughts finally clicking in her mind.

Heather wasn't going to be happy. In fact, Heather was probably going to yell at her, but Astrid knew it was the best choice for everyone. A couple of hours on the internet, a rushed phone call while Dagur was out running and an appointment for the following day later, Astrid has a concrete plan in place.

She mentally apologised all the while, using the time when both Dagur and Heather are at lectures to pack up her things again. It hadn't been easy to push for such urgency, but when she made it clear she needed to get away sooner rather than later, someone was willing to help her escape.

Astrid left a thank you note to Dagur with his key in her dorm room, knowing Heather intended to come back for the last of Astrid's things that afternoon. And next to it, she left another note for Heather.

* * *

Hiccup was pretty certain it had been the longest week of his life.

They'd spent most of it trying to _find _Astrid, and though they technically succeeded a couple of times, she was never alone and there was no way they could talk to her with anyone else there.

They'd gone to knock on the door of her dorm, the day after the unmitigated _disaster _of their birthday dinner, though she hadn't been there. Nothing their father said to them could possibly have hurt more than the look on Astrid's face when she ran away. And sure, Eret Sr had ranted at them before telling them never to set foot in the family home again and storming out so angrily their neighbours complained... but it still wasn't as bad as what he'd said to Astrid.

"Did you find her?"

"No, she lost me. Oh, boys..."

He felt about four years old, in trouble for using permanent marker instead of crayons to draw on the wall, small and scared under Valka's heavy gaze. The sound of a car horn blaring outside jerked them all out of silence, and after a minutes hesitation Valka pulled both of her sons in to a hug.

"I'll try and talk to your father. If you hear from Astrid, let me know."

And then she was gone. There wasn't time to address all the things that they left unsaid; Hiccup was under no illusions that their mother somehow supported what had happened, but like them, it seemed her priority was making sure that Astrid was ok first.

Hiccup could only offer her a text message to say he'd_ seen_ her once or twice. She never answered their calls or texts.

When they didn't spot her again for a couple more days, Hiccup cracked. He didn't _care_ who noticed, or if someone had questions, or if people looked too closely. They needed to see her, to speak to her. Eret agreed, and so they headed back to her dorm. They weren't quite prepared for what they found.

The door was ajar, which was weird in itself. And when they pushed the door open, it was to find an empty, cleared out room.

"Are you guys looking for Astrid?"

He sort of recognised the guy who was asking, but that didn't mean much considering the notches on bedposts the twins had racked up in the last few years.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?"

"Nope. Just that she moved out. Saw that Heather girl helping move boxes a couple of days ago."

_Heather._ They hadn't even thought to ask her, and Hiccup kicked himself for it not occurring sooner. Of course, Heather wouldn't know why they were so desperate to find her, but that desperation overrode logic.

"Do you know where Heather's dorm is?"

"Sure."

They followed the directions given, Eret knocking frantically at the door.

Heather did _not _look surprised to see them there. She threw a glance at the hallway around them, then invites them in without them actually asking her anything.

"As much fun as I'm _sure _it would be if you were here for something else" she commented as she closed the door, returning to her clearly-just-vacated seat "I know why you're here."

"You do?"

She nodded, so calm by comparison to Hiccup's mounting anxiety it was jarring.

"Yeah. You're here because of Astrid."

Hiccup nodded hesitantly, scared to say too much. Eret peered closer at Heather, scrutinising her.

"You know _why, _don't you?"

The panic that surged in his gut was almost enough to make Hiccup puke. She _knew?_

"Oh, believe me, I know more about the three of you than I ever wanted or needed to. Including that Astrid has an intriguing tattoo on her hip" _fuck fuck fuck _"and a... particular medical condition."

Heather knew everything. Oh gods, oh gods... It was bad enough their parents knew, and that was _pretty damn bad _already. But someone else? Oh, they were so screwed if everyone found out-

"Hiccup! Get a grip."

Eret squeezed his arm, trying to ground Hiccup without being overly affectionate, though he didn't know why his brother bothered when Heather already knew they were incestuous deviants Eret wasn't unaffected though, his face pale and his hand on Hiccup's arm clammy with sweat. But he composed himself better than Hiccup did.

"Then you know why we need to talk to her. Can you tell us where she is?

Heather shook her head, grimacing before she turned her back on them.

"No."

Hiccup realised he was shaking, though whether with anticipation or repressed anger, he wasn't sure.

"Heather, please! We know that you're her closest friend, so if there's anyone she said something to, it would be you. If you know where she is, then–"

"But that's the point! I don't _know_ where she is."

Heather turns back toward them with… _tears_ glistening in her eyes? Hiccup felt his anger evaporate, left with the shakiness of anticipation and the fear she was telling the truth. She scrubbed a hand through her hair, not quite looking their way as she continued.

"Yes, you should talk. She should've talked to you long ago! But no matter how much I tried to convince her, she wouldn't. And now…"

Heather threw her hands up in the air, letting out a frustrated sound. Hiccup shared a worried look with his brother, then they both moved as one to stop Heather walking away, forcing her to look at them again.

"Heather, what happened? Please, for the love of gods, just tell us!"

Deflating with a deep, defeated sigh, Heather nods and sits down again, gesturing vaguely to her bed for the twins to sit on.

"Okay, fine. You're right, up until this morning, I thought she was finally telling me everything. After that _fantastic_ birthday party of yours, she hid at my brothers place and slept on his spare sofa."

Hiccup supposed it was clever, since they _never_ would have thought to check Dagur's place.

"How much does Dagur know?"

"Just that she's pregnant. Not that you're... yanno, or who the father is. Not that _Astrid_ knows that either, from what I gather. Anyway... she didn't want to risk meeting you, or you confronting her, or… whatever else was going on in her head. Plus I think she was avoiding your mom too? And then I _thought_ we'd agreed on deciding together what to do now, to find another place for her and all. That she would let me help her! But, apparently, she decided to play the lone wolf instead."

Another defeated sigh escapes Heather before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She hesitated, but eventually handed it over to Hiccup.

"And so when Dagur came home from his lectures, she was gone. He called me, I went to her dorm in case she'd gone to get something, and found this."

The twins shared another worried glance, then Hiccup unfolded the paper, Eret leant over his shoulder to read too.

_"I'm sorry. For being such a nuisance lately but also for leaving without a word. I can't say how grateful I am for your support and help. But I need to figure some things out for myself, need to clear my head. I'll get in contact once I know what to do, and let you know how I'm doing. Until then… feel free to tell 'him' whatever you think necessary."_

"Him?"

"That's what we referred to you guys as in front of Dagur. Woulda been a bit obvious otherwise, don't you think? Remember, nobody knows you guys were even still fucking, let alone anything else."

Hiccup had to suppress a flinch - it was _more _than that, even if they'd been too stupid to see it before - lest he tear the note Astrid left.

"So she's not answering your calls either?"

"No. She did send me a text to say she's definitely alive, but that she's also not going to answer the phone until she's ready to call me. And... well, I guess you guys know what she's like pretty well. Stubborn as a mule."

Eventually forcing out a "thank you" to Heather, who said they could keep the note, the twins left. It wasn't until they got back to their flat Hiccup let himself crumble, his brother little better as they held each other tight, neither pretending that they weren't crying. After what felt like a long time, Hiccup heard his brothers quiet whisper.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

_"This is Astrid, please leave a message."_

She'd changed it, Valka realised. It was _Astrid Hunter _before. Hanging up and biting back a groan of hair-tearing frustration, Valka ran a hand over her face. Eret had let her know Astrid had well and truly vanished, and because she apparently anticipated it, Astrid had asked the univeristy not to tell Valka anything if she called. Which left Valka only to try and contact her daughter herself, which she was having _no _luck with.

Hitting _call _again, Valka waited for it to go to voice mail again, hating how impersonal it felt and knowing Astrid may well just ignore it.

"Astrid, love, please just let me know you're alright. _Please._"

Valka was about to hang up when her husbands voice cut into the message.

"That better not be Astrid you're calling!"

She hung up on reflex, used to trying to hide her contact with her children from her husband the last few days, and wasn't that a ridiculous thing? Only when her phone screen cleared did Valka realise she couldn't delete the message as she planned to, heart aching when she realised if Astrid heard that message, she'd hear the outburst at the end.

"Eret!"

"What? I made it clear we're to have nothing more to do with them. We raised them better than that, and _this _is what they do with it?"

Drawing in a deep breath and reminding herself she'd probably regret hitting him with something, Valka turned to face her angry husband.

"Astrid is _pregnant,_ and nobody knows where she is. Are you really going to stand there and tell me you aren't worried?"

-HTTYD-

**Well, this can't be good.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oooh, co writer knows how to give all the feels! I really just beta-ed this chapter (probably poorly, I kept getting distracted by how good it was!)  
**

-HTTYD-

With a sigh and a small smile, Astrid leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms until her shoulders gave a satisfying _crack._ After working through the entire morning, that was another job done now, and hopefully to her customer's satisfaction. Working as a freelancing web designer, she couldn't afford anything less than a perfect reputation. It wasn't what she'd planned for when applying to university two years ago, but during the past weeks it was all that kept the money coming.

And she _needed_ that money. Gone were the days her parents paid her rent like at her dorm, and even though she still had some of her savings for university left, she tried not to tap into them too much. She knew she'd probably need those one day.

Her eyes wandered to the timer on her monitor, then she let out a deep breath. It was still about half an hour until... For a moment, she pondered getting started with another job or simply checking the last one over one more time, but then decided against either option. Now that she knew how _late_ it was (in the grand scheme, as she'd worked through the night), she wouldn't be able to concentrate again.

_Today was the day!_

In an attempt to calm herself down, Astrid decided to make herself a cup of tea so got up from her chair and walked down the short corridor. The flat she was living in for the last few weeks now wasn't big or fancy in any way. It only contained her bedroom, a living room that also contained her 'office' in a corner, and a tiny kitchen barely big enough to hold a fridge, an oven, and a handful of random cupboards and shelves. In addition, it wasn't exactly a _good_ area to live in either, the streets outside dirty and the neighbors loud and unfriendly. But it was affordable and, more importantly, had been _available_ when she'd fled from Dagur's sofa. Which was all that mattered.

As she waited for the water to boil, her gaze wandered, as always, to the one picture she'd pinned to the fridge with a magnet, and something in her guts tightened. The picture didn't even seem to show anything _comprehensible,_ just random dots of white on black background – except that it was _more._ It was the first and only ultrasound picture she had and one of those white dots was her _baby._

_Oh, please!,_ she inwardly prayed, though Astrid wasn't sure who to at that point as her hand dropped to her stomach. Being four months along now, the bump still wasn't visible when she chose to hide it beneath bigger and baggier clothes, but she could still feel it beneath her skin whenever she touched it. Absentmindedly, the tips of her fingers caressed over fabric and skin, her left hand staying over her belly even when the water for her tea was ready, and still when she stood leaning against the worktop and sipped at her tea, waiting.

Today was – presumably – the day that would decide over her future. Whether she had to start looking into cribs and pushchairs or…

_No!_

Astrid swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat at that line of thought, blinking away the moisture in her eyes. She would _not_ go there, not yet. Not ever if she could help it.

Her eyes searched for the oven clock, and her heart jumped in her chest. Any minute now, the post… With closed eyes, she strained her ears, waiting and listening for a certain noise. When it came a minute or two later – the clattering of metal in its frame and a _thud _– she almost dropped her cup.

The post was predictable in its timing, early on the route and somewhat good for Astrid's increasingly frayed nerves.

In a hurry, Astrid all but leapt along the little hall, rounding the living room to get to the front door. Her hands were shaking. Her knees almost gave way beneath her, relief and trepidation flooding her like a wave when she spotted the thick envelope lying there.

_Finally!_

With the letter clutched to her chest, Astrid took in a deep breath and made herself walk back to sit down, just in case her legs really did give up on her. But once she sat down on her sofa, she paused, her eyes lingering on the name written on the paper._ Astrid Hofferson_. It was the name of her biological father, the name she _should_ have gotten right from birth. Again Eret Sr's words rang in her memory, those he'd said to her face on that day and those that had ended up on her phones answer machine a few days later. No, she wasn't a Hunter any more – and probably never had been. Luckily, deed polls were pretty quick and painless, and so Astrid had been able to drop Hunter quite quickly...

Pushing those thoughts aside – mentally insisting that they only concerned her _past_ and didn't affect her future – Astrid opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. As expected, it contained a formal greeting explaining once more which tests had been made for the genetic scan and what the results would mean – which she skipped, sifting through the papers until she found what really mattered. A chart, listing all tests again with the relevant results of those, and another with her and the baby's karyotyping test...

And all tests had come up _negative._

"Oh gods!"

She gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as joy and relief surged up inside her. Her other arm wandered around her body, cradling her bump, her baby growing within her as the papers fluttered to the ground.

"You're fine" she whispered as silent tears of joy welled up in her eyes "you're okay, little munchkin, you'll be fine. We'll be fine."

For several minutes that was all she could do, laughing and crying at the same time as the fears and worries of the last weeks fell off her. Her baby was alright and healthy, as far as anyone could determine at that point. So she would get to keep it. Over the last weeks, the fear of it being otherwise had plagued her constantly, the thoughts about what she'd swore she would do. She'd still been determined to stick to her original plan, but at the same time, the idea of all the chaos of the past months and her having lost her family having been for nothing, of losing her baby and of being all alone…

With determination, Astrid pushed all those thoughts aside, inhaling a deep breath and letting it out again to calm herself. She wouldn't think about that anymore, she didn't _have_ to. Her baby was alright and that was all that mattered.

For she couldn't say how long, she just sat there, caressing her bump and smiling to herself, basking in the sense of relief and joy. Everything would be fine, and she could begin looking forward to the next month, when she was told would be a good time to start feeling them _move._ Eventually though, she turned her attention back to the letter, picking it up from the ground where it had fallen. There were two more test results in there somewhere, and even though she didn't think they _mattered,_ she still _wanted_ to know. Now that she knew that she could go through with this, she wanted to know as much about the person growing inside her as possible.

Determining the sex when performing such a thorough genetic scan was practically a given, as the chromosomes were looked at so closely, and Astrid hadn't minded getting informed about the result. It wasn't as if she _cared_ whether her baby would be a girl or a boy, but she was done with surprises. Skimming the test, she nodded to herself and her lips twitched into a content smile. A boy.

For a short moment, her mind came up with how pleased her father would be to know that his line of heritage would continue with another male – until she remembered that the man who used to be her father would never meet his grandson, would never know, probably didn't even _want_ to know. The thought ached, but she pushed it aside quickly, used to that by now.

Although… there was still the last result. Gulping and with shaking hands, she pulled up the last page, the one about the paternity test. What would it say, H or E? She hadn't dared to put their actual names in there, lest someone draw the right conclusions. It was the same as with the baby's sex though, the result didn't matter. She just wanted to know.

But at the same time, thinking about them still _hurt_ so much.

Out of reflex, her hand reached for her favorite cushion lying next to her. She'd sewed it herself during the first days after moving there, not really knowing what she was doing but having to do _something_ to keep herself from falling apart. It hadn't turned out great – especially the stitching on the left had come out crooked so she usually placed it on that side so as not to be reminded of that mistake, too – but she'd kept it nonetheless. Because of what it was made of. The fabric of (formerly) Eret's shirt might not smell like Hiccup anymore, but she still _remembered_ being surrounded by them every time she clutched the cushion tight. And the picture on the front – the logo of _Jonsi_ – always reminded her of happier times, of warm summer weeks a few years back when Hiccup and Eret had listened to one album and nothing else for weeks on end and she'd had fun plotting their demise. Or that of their music player at the very least.

Holding on to that cushion and the memories of easier times had become something of a reflex whenever her thoughts drifted to where she couldn't bear them. But now as she was about to find out who of them the father of her child was, it all came crashing down on her again. The playful bantering and the lightness of being with them, the heated kisses and skin beneath her hands, the ecstasy of their nights like the one where they _made _the baby in her belly. Their smiles, their warmth, the sense of safety and home she'd never felt anywhere but when cuddled between them. Gods, she _missed_ them so much! Half a year had passed since that night right after Christmas, the last time she'd truly felt all that happiness. But she still wasn't over her feelings for them – and probably never would be. All she could do was hope that it would become easier over time.

Even though, deep down, she knew that such hope was probably futile.

Her eyes found the line where the result was printed, her free hand reaching so she could trace the single letter with her fingertips. Heather had been right in insisting she take that test, she mused, feeling numb. Knowing who the father was, with absolute surety, was good. Another thing she was certain about, had control about while everything else seemed to have spiralled out of control long ago.

Thinking about Heather made her eyes wander to the shelf near the window where her phone was charging. In the note she'd left all those weeks ago, she'd promised to call Heather, but so far, Astrid hadn't felt comfortable enough to do so. And truth be told, she still didn't. But with this news, with the joy and relief still glowing warmly in her heart, it would be easier. If she didn't do it _now,_ she probably never would.

Going through her contacts for Heather's number and not finding it right at the top among the 'recent contacts' felt a little weird though. _Why_ she'd listened to that message from her mother, she still didn't know, but after hearing that awful message with Eret Sr's harsh, angry comment on her mailbox, Astrid had changed her number, hadn't wanted to hear something like this ever again. And not having to delete unread messages and the notifications for missed calls all the time made going on with her life so much easier. By now, she only used her phone to call doctors or customers, to make appointments or to ask for clarifications. And she really wanted it to stay that way.

Though the numbers for Valka, Eret and Hiccup were all scribbled down on paper and shoved away somewhere. Just in case.

But after everything her friend had done for her, Astrid owed it to Heather to at least let her know that she was doing okay. So she changed the settings to suppress her number, clutched the cushion to her belly to gather her courage, and pressed call.

The reply came within a matter of seconds, a hint of confusion in their tone.

_"Hello?"_

Her friend's voice felt like a wave of warmth to Astrid, making her smile.

"Heather? It's me. Astrid."

* * *

Grimacing, Hiccup pushed the food on his plate from one side to the other. He _should_ eat, he knew that, but he just wasn't hungry. As so often lately, his mind was very much focused on another topic, making concentrating on anything else incredibly difficult. Including studying for finals. Eret was the only one who could cajole Hiccup into eating most of the time, but his brother was distracted too.

It was almost two months since their birthday now, and they _still_ hadn't heard anything from Astrid. They must have called and texted her a thousand times now, had asked around if someone had seen her, had searched what felt like the entire city... but it had all been for nothing. Astrid had vanished and Hiccup knew her well enough to know that they probably wouldn't find her until she wanted to be found.

That didn't make accepting her cutting them out of her life any easier though.

Hiccup was just about to push his lunch over to Eret when he got torn out if his gloomy thoughts by a shadow falling onto the table between them. _Again_ was someone approaching them in search of a heated tryst? It made him grit his teeth; they hadn't hooked up with anyone since the last time with Astrid, but every now and then there were still people who thought they could try. The thought turned his stomach. When he reluctantly looked up however, his face went slack, his eyes wide, his heart suddenly beating in his throat.

In the beginning, he and Eret had contacted Heather on a nearly daily basis to ask whether she'd heard from Astrid, though without success. For her to approach them now on her own volition had to mean that–

"Did you hear something?"

Eret asked, a little breathless as he put Hiccup's thoughts into words. Hiccup couldn't take his eyes off the black-haird girl, anxious and hopeful for any news she might have, and from the corner of his eye he noticed that his brother was suddenly just as tense as he felt, too.

Heather nodded.

"She called me just now. I had to sneak out of Professor Wing's class, but it was worth it."

She motioned for Hiccup to scoot over so she could sit, and he obliged without hesitation, though Eret frowned.

"Is this really the right place for this conversation?"

He threw an apprehensive glance around the crowded room. Some people were throwing them curious glances.

"Maybe not" Heather snorted "but with your lack of... _social contact_ lately, sneaking away to talk privately now would draw a _lot_ of attention, much more than us just talking like this."

Conceding her point, Eret nodded. She wasn't wrong, but in all honesty, Hiccup couldn't have cared less either way.

"What did she say?" he inquired in an urgent voice. "How is she? And _where?"_

Holding up her hands as if to ward off too many questions, Heather shook her head.

"I don't know where she is, she didn't tell me. Even blocked her number so I couldn't call her back if I wanted to. Probably still doesn't want to be found by anyone." Her grimace clearly showed how unhappy she was with Astrid's behaviour too, but she didn't comment further on that point. It would have been futile anyway. "She _did_ let me know that she's doing alright though, and judging by how she sounded, I believe her."

Two identical sighs were audible, and Hiccup felt relief flood his mind, slumping as his body became weak with the waning tension. She was okay. That was all that mattered, really. More or less.

"And… the little one?"

He asked in a low voice, eyes intent on Heather. Eret looked up as well, mouth set in a tense expression. Heather had told them about the genetic scan Astrid had wanted to do, and by now, the results could have come in. Not that they paid lots of attention to possible milestones in development… Again, Heather gave a nod.

"The results came in; that's why she called, I guess?" she took a deep breath, then leaned in and lowered her voice. "The baby is healthy as it can be, from what's possible to say at this point."

"So, she's going to keep it?"

Eret asked in a tense voice, letting out a low curse when Heather nodded in affirmation. Hiccup glanced at his brother and saw the same hopeless desperation he felt mirrored in Eret's eyes. It was bad enough that they'd made Astrid flee and hide, but the thought of her being pregnant, giving birth, raising a child all on her own without any help or support was even worse. Because it was (almost) all their fault, her leaving, their baby, the entire mess. More than anything, Hiccup wished they could go back in time and… and just _change_ something!

Locking the bathroom door, lying to their parents, tackling their father to go after Astrid... just _something. _Anything to change what had really happened.

For a minute or so, all they could do was stare at the table between them, and only when Heather abruptly stood up did Hiccup even remember that she was still with them..

"Anyway," she said in a voice that was cool and clipped all of a sudden, at odds with the way she leant down closer "I just thought you'd want to know. Also, it's a boy," she went on, then pointedly looked at Eret "and he's yours."

* * *

"_Okay, thank you for letting me know, son. That's not what I'd hoped to hear when you said you have news, but you're right. Knowing that Astrid is doing alright and the little one is fine is better than nothing. I–" _Valka paused, her voice lowered when she continued_ "Oh! I have to go."_

Grimacing at the beep, Eret glanced at his phone, then placed it onto the kitchen's worktop. This was how phone calls with their mother usually ended lately – with her abruptly having to hang up so their father wouldn't know they were still in contact. To put it mildly, Eret Sr was _not_ happy about his children's incestuous activities.

Or more precisely, he'd made it clear that neither of them was welcome under his roof and that he didn't consider them as his family anymore. As a Sami man, Eret knew it was the deepest cut the man could have made. Sighing, Eret rubbed the back of his neck. Thinking about their father hurt.

Their mother was… well, she wasn't understanding, not really. But she was more accepting, willing to ignore in favour of keeping in touch and maybe even supporting them. Eret could only imagine how difficult and tense their parents' marriage and life had been lately, but in all honesty, that wasn't something he was able to care much about; there were others who needed his support more urgently.

Astrid.

The baby.

Hiccup.

He finished preparing two mugs of tea, then went over to where Hiccup was sitting on the sofa, also busy talking into his phone

"Yeah, no, I understand. Thanks for being no help at all!"

Hiccup angrily slammed his phone onto the table in front of him and then buried his face in his hands. With a heavy sigh, Eret placed the tea in front of his brother and sat down next to him, easily able to guess what that had been about.

"They still wouldn't tell you anything?"

"No" Hiccup grunted "even though _they_ have her new address, her phone number, everything. The guy I just talked to now even confirmed that it's been updated only recently. But…"

He trailed off, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Eret sighed.

"Well, that was to be expected, wasn't it? Of course the university has her new information, if only to send her documents and all. But she's old enough; nobody but herself has access to this information. Not even mom or dad could get them. It was a long shot anyway."

There was a twisted sort of irony - if it wasn't _Astrid _they were looking for, they would have had someone capable of breaking in to the records and getting whatever information they needed.

"I know…" Hiccup muttered as he lifted his head "but I just had to try again! It's so _frustrating._ These people know where she is! If only we could find her, Eret. Talk to her. I mean… I get why she ran away after what Dad said, but… but why would she disappear without talking to anybody? Why won't she let us _help,_ dammit? If Heather is right and she's going to keep the baby…"

He trailed off, his face again buried in his hands. Eret let out a pressed sigh but didn't know what to say either. He felt the same, after all. Pain and confusion about Astrid's behaviour, worries for her well-being, her where-abouts. And the baby… Gods, he couldn't even think about what that meant…

"It's all my fault," Hiccup eventually broke the silence. "I knew she wasn't quite herself. I should have stopped her. I could have-"

"It's not your fault, H."

Eret interrupted him insistently. He knew his brother too well to let him spiral down _that_ road again. But Hiccup didn't seem to be in the mood for anything reasonable.

"Oh, it's not? Who was it who brought her here? Who saw all the signs of her being so off and chose to ignore them?"

"Hiccup…"

"Who let her kiss him instead of insisting on getting answers? Who was so eager to get her back into bed that he willfully ignored everything else?"

"Hiccup..."

"I should have known better, should have made her talk! But I was just too stupid, too happy to have her back, and… and now, she's Odin-knows-where, pregnant and alone, and–"

"Hiccup!"

Eret kept trying, but Hiccup seemed not to even hear him.

"–all that is my fault! She's our sister, _family!_ And the baby–"

**_"–is not even yours!"_**

From one moment to the other, thick silence filled the space between them. Eret gulped. He hadn't meant to snap yell, hadn't meant to say these words _at all._ But _gods,_ Hiccup wouldn't have listened to him any other way. He hadn't meant them like that anyway. When he saw the pain and betrayal burning in Hiccup's eyes though, he instantly wished he could take the words back.

Hiccup's face twisted into a painful grimace and, averting his gaze, he nodded.

"Right," he grunted, getting up from where he sat "your child. None of my business. Why do I even care?"

He made attempts to push past Eret, to get away. Eret refused to let him, inwardly cursing himself as his arm went out to block Hiccup's way, his hand closing around his wrist. He wouldn't let his brother walk away thinking _that_ was how Eret felt.

"Hic, wait!" he said urgently. "That's not what I meant!"

He was fighting to keep his voice calm despite its trembling.

There was no question in his mind as to whether that child was his or Hiccup's. It was _theirs._ If the past weeks – that past year, really – had taught him anything, then it was that the idea they'd originally had, about just fun and stopping if they found someone else, was bullshit. He would never find anyone for whom he'd be willing to part from his twin. Astrid was the only one who'd gotten in between them for real, but even she had only been an addition, equally but not _more _important.

Losing her had felt as if someone had ripped out one of his lungs; incredibly painful and he would never stop missing her. Losing Hiccup too, though? That would kill him.

And now, he thought Eret wanted to exclude him from his- no, _their_ child's life? Never. He'd just spoken without thinking to try and stop Hiccup's personal descent into the darker parts of his mind.

At first, it seemed as if Hiccup wouldn't listen though. He pulled away, fighting against his hold, and Eret was just about to let go so as to not hurt him and let him cool down first when Hiccup became calm again. Almost eerily calm.

"Oh? It wasn't? Because it _damn_ well sounded like it."

"No, it _wasn't,"_ Eret repeated with emphasis, desperate for Hiccup to _listen_ "what I meant is that it's not your fault."

Hiccup snorted and now tried to wriggle out of Eret's hold again. But Eret held on tighter, refusing to let Hiccup walk away, to lose any more to misunderstandings and unspoken words.

"No, listen. What I mean is that part of this mess is the fact that Astrid is pregnant with my child. So, unless you tied us both up and forced me to fuck her against both our will, then _that is not your fault_! You can't take the entire blame upon yourself, you hear me? That's not how it works."

Hiccup snorted again, but it sounded different this time. Less hurt and more dejected.

"How _does_ it work then?"

Eret took a deep breath, relieved that this small but severe outburst seemed to be over. After everything that had happened lately, he couldn't stand the thought of losing Hiccup too.

"If anything, then we're all to blame. I noticed her odd behaviour just as clearly as you did, but I didn't interfere and demand answers first, either. We both fell asleep and let her slip away. And whatever happened, _Astrid_ is to blame, too. She initiated it, wouldn't answer, slipped away and ghosted us, refused to talk to us! I don't know what was on her mind then or what is on her mind now, but… gods, I don't think there's anything she couldn't tell us. So, if anything, then it's all our fault. And now, we're in this together. You, me, and her. We all started it, mutually, happily. I… I can't even say I regret what happened up to the fall out with dad. Now, we just have to find a way out of this _mess. We,_ not just you. **Together."**

For an endless moment, Hiccup only stared at him. Eret could practically see how his words worked their way through his twin's mind before he slumped, his head bobbing.

"You're right," he mumbled, thankfully not resisting when Eret pulled him into a hug "thanks."

Eret grunted but didn't react any further. For a while, neither of them said anything. They just held onto each other, unwilling to part, to let go. It was so soothing to feel Hiccup's warmth, his arms around him in return. If nothing else, at least they weren't _alone_ in this.

Eventually, Hiccup broke the silence though.

"What do we do now?"

Eret took a moment to think, but then shook his head.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I don't think there's much we _can_ do. We already tried everything to find her and failed. So unless she lets us know…"

He trailed off to silence, which held until Hiccup nodded.

"I have an awful feeling you're right. I just…" He paused, shaking his head again, more vigorous this time "gods, I can hardly believe she's really going through with this. A _baby…"_

Eret gulped. Yeah, that was the crux, wasn't it? After Christmas, they'd settled on giving Astrid time. Sometimes, she was like that. Sometimes, she needed a few hours, days, or even weeks to herself to get grounded again before she went on with being her smug and humorous self. But that tactic hadn't worked back then, had only made it worse.

If they'd confronted her directly, if they'd _made_ her talk…

Waiting for her to come to her senses hadn't done them any good and giving her even more time wouldn't solve anything at this point either. Because she was _pregnant,_ for fuck's sake!

And yet, waiting for her to reach out to them was all they could do.

Instead of answering, he drew Hiccup closer, his twin's hand tightening in his shirt at the same time. There was nothing they could do right now. All that was left to them was hoping that, eventually, Astrid would contact them again. That she wouldn't cut them out of her… of _their_ life for good.

It left him feeling helpless, incompetent, and only knowing that he at least had Hiccup made it possible to keep breathing.

At least they would always have each other.

-HTTYD-

**Ooooh, them feels! Delicious.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes, we know it's been a long wait, but co-writer had Real Life, these things happen, but they worked very hard on this one and I was so excited watching the chapter develop.**

**Many thanks also go to ShipMistress, for being a fountain of knowledge (such as... there's an app for everything!).**

-HTTYD-

Touching the big button on her phone's display was the last thing she managed before the pain became too strong to even think. Again. With her free arm, she heavily leant onto the sideboard, the other one clutching at her swollen belly, and focused on breathing through the contraction. Deeply inhaling through the nose – slowly exhaling through the mouth. And again. And again. And again…

When it was over, Astrid pressed the button again and checked the numbers written into the neat little chart of her _Contraction Tracker_ app. It had lasted for 38 seconds and had come 17 minutes after the previous one. She grimaced. What was she supposed to do with that?

It had all sounded so simple in her antenatal classes. Uterine contractions feel very much different from the Braxton-Hicks-contractions she already knew. And when they come as frequently as every ten minutes (or even more often) and last for longer than 30 seconds then it's time to get to the hospital. Very simple indeed.

Or so she'd thought…

But instead, looking at the numbers in that chart gave her a headache in addition to everything else. For _hours_ now she'd been tracking her contractions, and in nearly all cases, they lasted for longer than 30 seconds. That much was easy. But did they _really_ feel differently from those Braxton-Hicks-contractions of the previous weeks? Or were they simply a little bit stronger? And what about the intervals? They came relatively regularly, but not as regularly as required. The breaks in between were rarely longer than twenty minutes but never shorter than ten.

What was she supposed to do?

Astrid whimpered when another contraction started and she clutched at the nearest solid form to hold on to, the door frame to her kitchen this time. Fuck, it _hurt,_ felt as if her body was tearing itself apart. Unbearable.

When she could think clearly again, there were tears on her cheeks. What was she supposed to do indeed… So far, going through pregnancy on her own had been manageable. Even easy in a way as she didn't have to discuss decisions about which cribs to buy or which _nappy bin system_ to use with anyone else like the other soon-to-be-mommies in her classes. But right now, she wished there was just anyone else around, someone with whom she could talk about whether to get to the hospital yet or to wait a little longer. What if she went there only for the midwife there to tell her to go home again and come back later? That was like… the _worst_ thing she could imagine! But for how much longer could she wait?

She also had to somehow _get_ to the hospital... Of course, she could wait for her water to break, officially enabling her to call an ambulance to get her there, but she didn't really want to do that. How was she supposed to get back home when her second-hand baby car seat was in her new – well, new to her – car? But if she drove herself there, then she had to _drive there by herself!_ She hadn't worried about that before, but right now, with these contractions making doing _anything_ but enduring the pain impossible, driving a car seemed like an insurmountable task. And the longer she waited the harder it was going to get.

All she wanted was to crumple in on herself and cry, but with a baby about to come out of her, that was not an option.

Dammit, why was she feeling so weird, so practical, so _horrible_? This was supposed to be a _good_ day! After endless weeks of feeling like an inflated balloon, she was finally ready to pop as she went into labour. She should be elated that things were getting started, be excited to soon hold her little baby boy in her arms, even scared of what lay ahead of her. But all she felt was uncertain anxiety, a strangely numb practicality, and fear. If only she had _someone_ to help her decide, to support her…

But there was nobody, and that was her own fault. She'd run away from everyone, had left everything behind, and now, she had to live with the consequences.

_You made this bed, now lie in it._

"Damnit, Astrid, pull yourself together!"

She hissed between her clenched teeth, then grabbed her pre-packed hospital bag to look through it one last time. Half an hour later and after adding the charging cable for her phone and a bar of chocolate to her bag, she clambered awkwardly down the stairs, hissing every time she moved too fast and jostled her strained body, clutching to the banister for dear life.

The next contraction overcame her just as she'd reached her car, making her nearly double over if she hadn't been able to lean onto the roof in time. It felt like a sign, she thought bitterly. She shouldn't be driving herself. But she had no choice. Slowly, Astrid made her way to the hospital, having to halt and take a break every time she had another contraction so she didn't cause an accident in the near black-outs of pain. Somehow, it felt as if they were coming more frequently now, but she couldn't be sure. Honestly, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

The whole trip was a blur to her. She arrived at the hospital with tears in her eyes, though whether of relief or desperation she did not know. The way from the parking lot and through the large complex seemed endlessly longer than when she'd been there before, the bag over her shoulder heavy and her body weakened by the hours before already. Waiting at the delivery ward for a midwife to have time for her was _almost_ too much, and by the time a young woman – or rather just a girl, really – beckoned her to follow, she was trembling, both arms cradling her bump as if it was all that kept her sane anymore.

Which wasn't so far off, she mused somewhere in the depth of her mind. Her baby was all that mattered, all that still held any meaning. If it wasn't for her little boy, she might just give up.

"Miss Hofferson?"

Astrid blinked, looking around in bewilderment. She still wasn't used to her last name… It took her a moment to remember where she was, half sitting and half lying on a complicated-looking delivery bed in one of the maternity rooms, connected to the cardiotocograph machine. How she'd made it there was utterly beyond her, but at least she was _there._

"Miss Hofferson? Are you feeling alright?"

Astrid's eyes found those of an elderly midwife she recognised from an earlier visit.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm… I'm okay," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes "What…"

She gestured to the machine.

"Your baby's heart rate is good," the midwife said, smiling. "You fell asleep while we took the CTG, though. You must have been pretty exhausted."

Astrid nodded. She _felt_ exhausted. But at least she'd made it there. Now, she just had to make it through the rest of it.

Or so she'd thought.

"You also had a few contractions, but they weren't effective yet."

The midwife went on, an apologetic expression on her face now. Astrid gulped.

"And… what does that mean exactly?"

The older woman sighed.

"It means that I can't do much for you right now. It's possible that the contractions will become stronger over the next couple of hours, but it could also take another day or two" Astrid's distress must have been immediately apparent, because she reached to pat her hand, her lips pulling into a sympathetic smile "my suggestion would be to return home for now, my dear. You're awfully tense; you should try to relax, to calm down. Maybe that's all you need. We often recommend a warm bath."

Logically, Astrid knew that it was sound advice. She really _was_ too tense, too anxious, too worn out. But it wasn't exactly _logic_ that was ruling her mind right now.

"No!"

She vigorously shook her head, not really caring about the fresh tears in her eyes. Gods, she was in shambles.

"No... what?"

"No, I can't. Please don't send me home again, _please"_ she felt pathetic, begging as if she'd done something wrong and didn't want to be punished. But then she remembered that she actually had a reason not to be sent home again. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down a little before continuing "I can't go home again. I-I came here on my own. By car. Making that trip once was bad enough, and I don't know whether I can make it again if the contractions become stronger."

The midwife grimaced.

"You _drove_ yourself? In your condition?" at Astrid's nod, she clicked her tongue disapprovingly "that was foolishly risky."

Astrid couldn't really argue, shrugging hopelessly at the midwife. She sighed, and her voice became more gentle again.

"The child's father is not around to help you?"

Astrid sucked in a breath and averted her face. She hadn't thought about _them_ in a while, not really, hadn't _let_ herself think about them. Clinging to her memories and all the _'What if's'_ did her no good and only kept hurting her.

"No, he's not."

She replied in a small voice.

"I see…" the midwife nodded "well, what about your parents? Any other family members? Friends? Someone we can call for you?"

Astrid shook her head at every suggestion, a fresh lump forming in her throat. She'd been _incredibly_ sufficient in cutting off all ties to her former life, and hadn't yet had the chance to make new friends. Not that she'd really been looking - Astrid had too many secrets to open up to someone new just yet.

She jumped when the other woman squeezed her hand. She hadn't noticed that she'd started to cry again, but her cheeks were wet, her eyes stinging, cheeks uncomfortably hot.

"It's alright, lass. We'll get you through this. And you're right, I can't send you home under these conditions. Let me…" she trailed off, fishing for something in her pocket and then pulled out what looked like a small phone. She pressed only one button and the answer came immediately, a tinny_ Yes?_ "Hey Marjory, Helga here."

The midwife said and held up a hand toward Astrid, indicating her to wait as she left the room.

Astrid didn't get the chance to ponder about what to do, another contraction making her double over and clutch at her bump, and when she could breathe normally again, the midwife had already returned.

"It's alright, you can stay here. You're lucky, there are enough free spaces over in the maternity ward for once, so that's not a problem. Come on, I'll take your bag and show you the way."

An hour later, Astrid was set up in a clinical hospital room. She was relieved that she hadn't been sent home again, grateful even. Yet at the same time, simpyy _staying_ in her room wasn't an option either. Because the hospital didn't have the luxury of a one-bed-room, of course, and while she was genuinely happy for the other woman and her partner with their beautiful little daughter… Astrid just couldn't stand to be around them.

So she spent the rest of the day walking up and down the corridor of the maternity ward, leaning against the wall whenever another contraction came, and tried not to feel too sorry for herself. She would be fine. It wasn't long now anymore, she could go into labour for real any minute. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the pain, but it would be worth it. At the end of it all, she would hold her precious boy in her arms and everything would be fine. Only a few more hours.

Probably.

Hopefully…

Time lost all meaning to her as she kept walking the corridor over and over again, the pain in her stomach giving contrast to the ache in her legs, allowing her to ignore it. She knew that she could go out into the park as well or maybe just to the cafeteria downstairs, but she didn't dare to do so. What if her water broke? What if the contractions became stronger? After a while, the pain of the contractions lost some of its bite. Not because they had become _weaker_ in any way, but more that she'd become used to them, could handle them better. Which was good, because it would only get worse. Would she be able to climb the stairs back up there again? Probably not. So she just kept walking past the same walls, groaning in pain at every contraction, and waited. And waited. And waited…

When she woke in the morning, she felt too weak to even turn her head. At some point during the night, a nurse had insisted she go to bed and try to sleep. And she had slept, though not much, the bed too uncomfortable and her mind too restless. For all her life, she'd prided herself as being strong and independent, for not _needing_ anyone. But now, she wasn't so sure that was still true.

There was a stray thought in the back of her mind, one she wasn't quite ready to face but it was there. It was there when the day started like the previous one had ended, when she fled the room and the happy little family as soon as she'd forced down her breakfast, when she spent more endless hours wandering the corridor. By noon, she felt too weak to go on.

She couldn't do this.

Not alone.

With shaking hands, she pulled out her phone, still reluctant even though she knew what she had to do. The number was still there in her contacts, even though she hadn't called it in several months, not after that one time when she'd called to keep a promise. She hesitated again, her finger hovering over the _call_ button before she forced herself to press it. The ringing seemed to take _forever._ Then…

_"Hello?"_

Astrid took a shallow breath.

"Heather? It… It's me. Astrid."

She paused, waiting for a reaction. And what exactly was it she wanted to say anyway?

_"Oh, thank the gods! Astrid, are you alright? Where are you? Please, Astrid, tell me. And how's the baby?"_

With a low whimper, Astrid closed her eyes.

"I'm…" what was she going to say, _fine?_ No, she wasn't fine… "I'm at the hospital. Heather, I… I can't do this alone. C-can you help me?"

There was a long pause, and even though she knew she would deserve it, the fear of rejection almost made Astrid go crazy. Then Heather finally answered, the urgency in her voice palpable.

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

Just little over half an hour later - Astrid had only moved over to the next bigger city when she'd fled from her old life - Heather was hugging her in greeting, as tightly as she dared with the bump in the way and without the slightest hint of resentment.

"Gods, you're such an _idiot,_ Astrid."

Heather muttered into her ear, and despite the mild insult, Astrid had an oddly comforting sense of '_now, everything will be okay_'.

In hindsight, Astrid couldn't say what exactly brought the change. Maybe seeing Heather again after over half a year excited her more than she'd expected. Maybe being hugged by a friend was enough to make her ease up and let go of the tension in her body. Or maybe having the support of someone who actually _cared_ for her gave her the boost of strength she needed.

But with Heather's support, both practical and emotional, Astrid agreed to go to the cafeteria after all where they settled to talk. She wasn't hungry but gladly accepted the cup of tea Heather ordered for her, taking a sip every now and then in-between filling her friend in. That the baby was fine but that he seemed to take his time. That she was living in a small flat now and was working at home. That she hadn't had any contact with her family any more, had even changed her name…

"...so after I revised the website and online store for their art supplies, the main company was so satisfied with my work that they also hired me for five of their other branches" she paused, breathing through another contraction practically by reflex before she went on "I mean they're not that big, but the boost was still good for my reputation. Enough so that I at least have enough work to pay my bills now. _And_ I was able to even afford a car."

Astrid smiled to herself. Her old second-hand Toyota Yaris, coloured a lovely shade of turquoise, was her pride and joy. Not because she was a car nerd in any way, but having a car of her own gave her a sense of freedom, of accomplishment. Like a symbol of how she was finally getting a grip on her life. Getting the baby seat fitted felt like a step towards having a handle on impending motherhood too.

After a quick glance at her watch, Heather sighed.

"I'm so glad to hear that you're doing alright," she said with a genuine smile and a slight shake of her head. "You have no idea how worried I was for you. And not just me, you know? Dagur was _frantic_ when you just disappeared without a word. Blamed himself, too, that idiot. And…" She broke off, swallowed, then shook her head again. "Ah, nevermind. We can talk about all that later. How are you, how's the baby? What do the doctors say?"

Astrid was incredibly grateful to Heather; not only for coming here in the first place, but also for leaving that much-needed conversation for another time. Thinking about how… how _they_ might have reacted was more than she could handle right now.

"I'm… okay," she said with a slight shrug. Which was truer now than it had been only two hours ago "relatively speaking. Thankfully, there were no complications with the pregnancy and the baby is fine, too. All ultrasounds and tests came up negative. He's big, though," she added. She averted her eyes, smiling distractedly, and murmured without thinking "just like his father."

Then her conscious mind caught up with what she'd just said and her face crumpled into a pained mask. It wasn't the first time that thought had come up in her mind, not at all. Every time her gynaecologist had measured the baby's size and weight, they'd commented about how her boy was above average. And every time, she'd inwardly smirked, knowing where it came from.

But that didn't mean that she wanted to talk about it. She didn't even want to _think_ about it, about _them._ About all the_ 'What if's_ and all the dream versions of the lives they could have had. It was just too painful. Even after all these months, she still wasn't over them, and somewhere deep down inside her she doubted that she ever would be.

"Astrid?"

She whimpered, bending over with both arms wrapped around herself as yet another image rose in her mind. Hiccup standing behind her with his arms around her waist as they both watched Eret sing their son to sleep. It felt like a sling around her heart got pulled tight, strangling her from the inside. Gods, how much she wanted that image to be _real._

"Astrid, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

Heather sounded tense, worried.

"It's...nothing," she tried to reassure her friend. "Just–"

She broke off again, clutching at her belly and breathing through another contraction. Fuck, when would this pain finally be over? And how was it still getting _worse?_

"I think we should go back."

With a few curt motions, Heather gathered their things and stood up, one arm reached out to help her up as well. Astrid breathed deeply and nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. Her eyes lingered on the tea Heather had bought her though, and even though she wasn't thirsty, she felt bad for wasting it. "Let me just finish my tea and we c-"

"Forget the tea, we're going now," Heather interrupted her "maybe you weren't paying attention, but that was already the fourth contraction in ten minutes, and the past half hour wasn't that much better. We're going back to the delivery ward. _Now!"_

Astrid's eyes widened. Heather was right, she hadn't paid much attention, not since Heather had arrived and had distracted her so wonderfully. Mutely, she nodded and let Heather help her up. Her legs were weak and trembling, and thinking about what was, under normal circumstances, not _that_ long a trip back to the delivery ward made her whimper.

However, they didn't make it far anyway.

It was a strange feeling, one Astrid could barely put into words. It was a bit as if the button of a too-tight blouse tore open and everything sagged back into place mixed with someone pinching and pulling at her skin before letting it plop back. Except that it was all going on _inside_ her. She grunted and paused at the strange sensation, wondering what it had been when she felt warm liquid running down her legs.

"Uh… I think my water just broke,"

She muttered matter-of-factly, almost giggling at the realisation. Then her legs gave way beneath her, pain like none before tearing through her, and she screamed.

"Oh, fuck!" Heather cursed, stumbling under the weight of Astrid clinging to her arm. "Shit! Astrid? Astrid, what – Fuck! Can you hear me?"

Astrid nodded but couldn't get out a word, her body convulsing. Very distantly, she registered Heather calling for help, then a young woman in a nurse's uniform was kneeling next to her.

"What happened?"

She asked. Astrid couldn't see her face, her vision becoming blurry. All she noticed was a mop of bushy blond hair under the awfully bright hospital lights.

"Her water broke," Heather explained in a clipped voice "we need to get her back to the delivery ward."

Astrid felt like a rag doll as she got all but carried by them, one of her arms slung around each woman's shoulders as the sudden onslaught of pain had seemingly drained her of all her strength. The nurse was considerably shorter than she and Heather though, so Astrid hung somewhat crooked between them, making every step extra jarring and leaving her whimpering.

"Over here," the nurse ordered, and Astrid got lowered into a simple chair "okay, I'll fetch a wheelchair. You… what's your name?"

"I'm Heather. And this is Astrid."

"Okay. Heather, you stay here with her, I'll be back in a minute. And Astrid?"

Astrid forced her eyes to focus on the nurse's face. It was an almost impossible task, her body seizing with another contraction.

"You try not to panic, okay? I'll call the delivery ward, they'll be ready for you."

And with that, she was gone. Heather placed an arm around her shoulders to steady her, murmuring words of encouragement, but Astrid barely understood any of them. Her mind was too full to even think, occupied by a tiny spark of excitement that things were finally getting on, an equally tiny spark of fear of what lay ahead of her…

And above everything, there was _pain._

* * *

Time was a strange concept.

The pain seemingly lasted _forever,_ mind-boggling and excruciating. But when it was over about eight or so hours later, Astrid had the weird sense of it having been mere minutes instead.

With watery eyes, she gazed down at the tiny boy lying on her chest, wrapped in pre-heated towels to keep him warm, though his little hand had wriggled out to find Astrid's skin. Around her, the midwife cleaned up the room, but didn't disturb her if she could avoid it.

"I did it."

Astrid breathed, her head weakly leaning against the delivery chair's headrest and her eyes lingering on the tiny human in her arms. It was hard to wrap her head around it all.

"You did" Heather agreed with something like pride in her voice, even as she was shaking out her hand after Astrid had gripped it far too tightly for far too long "and look at him. He's beautiful."

With a dreamy smile, Astrid nodded.

"He really is."

She mused. He already had a thick patch of dark hair. The nose he'd clearly inherited from Eret, though not in size yet. It was so tiny! And his eyes… they'd barely opened so far, but there was something about their shape that distinctly reminded her of Valka. Of Hiccup. Shaking off that thought, she stroked over his head, his shoulders, down his arm and to his miniscule hand.

"And he's so _small."_

Heather snorted.

"Nine and a half pounds isn't exactly _small,_ you know?"

Astrid's lips twitched, but she didn't react to the joking comment.

"Just look at these tiny ears. He's so cute! And his hands! Gods, I…"

She choked, a single tear running down her cheek. She'd really done it!

"Ms Hofferson?" The midwife had an apologetic smile on her face "I'm sorry, I won't bother you for long. But have you already decided on a name?"

She held up a writing board with an important-looking document. Astrid's smile faltered, but she nodded. She'd decided on a name long ago already, almost as soon as she'd learned the baby's sex.

"Henry" she all but whispered "Henry Erik Hunter."

The midwife started to write but then paused and frowned.

"Hunter? That's the surname?"

It was a fair question, she supposed. Hunter had risen in popularity as a forename. So, rather than point out she could name him anything she pleased, Astrid nodded tiredly and reasoned with the woman.

"Yes. It's my birth name. You can check it with my records."

"Alright" the midwife nodded "I'll leave you alone for a bit now so you and lil Henry can get to know each other. I'll be back in an hour or so, and if you need help just press the call button, okay?"

Once she was gone, Heather sat down at the edge of her seat and threw her a worried look.

"Not to be patronising, but…" she paused, hesitating "but are you really sure about that name?"

Astrid's shoulders tensed. That question could be patronising indeed, even rude. But she knew her friend well enough and understood that it was inspired by her worries about Astrid's well-being and not aimed at changing her mind or lecturing her. Besides… by coming here on such short notice and even _staying,_ Heather had earned herself the right to ask such questions.

"Yes, I am," she explained slowly, caressing a soft chubby cheek. "I…I can never tell him who his father is, can never put a name onto his birth certificate. For one, he'd have to be here for that " she laughed humourlessly. "and nobody may ever know anyway, not even him. Giving him these names… It's the only way I can honour them as his fathers, you know?"

Her eyes were stinging. Oh, how much she wished it were otherwise, on all accounts. But before fresh tears could spill, Henry yawned, forming a perfect little O with his pink lips. It was an effective distraction, making her heart flow over with joy and even made her smile. She'd been right in fighting for him, her little sunshine. He was worth it.

"I see," Heather sighed. "But I actually meant _Hunter._ If you changed your name because you don't feel like you belong to that family anymore… then why give it to him?"

Out of reflex, Astrid's arms tightened around her son, and her eyes never left him as she answered.

"Because he _is_ a Hunter. Henry is Sami, by blood and by right. No matter how much my fa-" she swallowed. "...his grandfather failed me, I still value how I've been raised. And I won't deny him access to the culture, or his heritage just because _I_ don't belong to it."

* * *

When they returned to her flat a few days later, Astrid felt weird. Everything was the same as when she'd left, even her half-empty cup of tea still stood in her kitchen. Nothing had changed.

And yet, _everything_ had changed.

"Come through into the living room."

She told Heather, who had carried the heavy car seat up the stairs. Heather followed, looking around curiously.

"So, thi is how you live now."

She noted, frowning at the empty walls bare of any decoration, compared to before when Astrid had a bunch of stuff that screamed 'family' back in her dorm room.

Astrid shrugged. So far, she hadn't felt like putting up any pictures or adding much of a personal touch to this place. It had only been some place she lived in. But now, that would change. Smiling to herself, she took the Polaroid the midwife had taken of Henry right after his birth and placed it onto the shelf above her desk. Later, she would get a frame for it, but for now, it would had to do. Because from now on, this would be her _home,_ hers and Henry's.

Settling into this new life was both impossible and surprisingly simple. During those first hours, Henry was mostly peacefully sleeping in his bassinet placed next to her desk and she'd ordered pizza for her and Heather, which they ate in-between rearranging baby supplies. So simple...

Except that it wasn't.

Because Astrid didn't feel prepared at _all!_

For example, why had nobody in those antenatal classes ever mentioned how much she would be bleeding? If she hadn't been allowed to take some of those ridiculously large sanitary pads home and Heather hadn't gone to the drug store to get all the things she needed, Astrid would probably be entirely lost. How did anyone do this alone?

"Okay, I think I better get home now. It's been a long few days" Heather eventually said, chuckling as she stretched and stood up. "If you want, I can come here again tomorrow. I'll bring food and if you need anything else, text me, okay?"

Astrid nodded gratefully, but then paused.

"Actually… would you mind staying for another half hour or so?"

She felt a little stupid for asking, pathetic. Heather shrugged.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, really. Just…" Astrid bit her lip, her eyes shifting to Henry. "I wanted to take a shower. Wash my hair and get the icky hospital feeling off. But I don't… I shouldn't leave him unattended for that long, right? So… could you just have an eye on him? I promise that I'll hurry."

Smiling reassuringly, Heather nodded.

"Of course. Take your time, it's no problem."

Once Astrid stood beneath the hot spray, she found that she was grateful for Heather's presence in the flat for an additional reason as well. Standing for any length of time, even just the few minutes it took to wash and rinse off the suds, was surprisingly taxing on her body. What would she have done, what would have happened if she collapsed here with Henry being alone in the living room? Gods, what would she've done without Heather's support? And how was she supposed to go on if Heather wouldn't help her anymore? The prospect of being a single mother had always been daunting, but only now did she realise what exactly that meant. It was terrifying.

That thought still occupied her mind when she returned to Heather, but the sight that greeted her thoroughly distracted her.

"Am I right in guessing this wasn't always a cushion?"

Heather asked, holding up what once had been Eret's shirt.

Biting down on her lip, hard, Astrid merely shrugged and walked over to Henry's bassinet. He was still sleeping, but his eyes were moving behind their thin lids and he made these cute smacking noises that meant he would be getting hungry soon.

Heather stepped next to her.

"Do you want to talk about… _them?"_

Honestly? Astrid wasn't sure how to answer that question. On the one hand, she was eager, _desperate_ even, to talk about them, to hear about them. Where were they now after they'd graduated? How were they doing? _What _were they doing? Had her leaving affected them at all?

That question, in particular, made her recoil though. What if her leaving _hadn't_ affected them? What if they'd been even glad over her conveniently removing herself from their lives after she'd messed it up so thoroughly?

She sucked in a harsh breath at the renewed pain bursting in her chest, her hand gripping tightly at the bassinet's edge.

"No, I don't."

She replied in a low voice. For a moment, she thought Heather would press the subject but then she simply sighed, holding the cushion out to her.

"Alright."

Thankful yet again, Astrid took the cushion and placed it at the foot of Henry's bed. The closest he would ever get to-

_No!_

With more effort than she wanted to admit, she tore herself away from that train of thought. They weren't part of her life anymore and she had to accept that. Looking around for something else, _anything_ else, to talk about, her eyes landed on a box full of chocolate pralines on her coffee table.

"Where did these come from?"

She asked, unsubtly changing the topic as she picked one of the chocolatey treats after making sure they contained no alcohol.

"Oh, they were a gift."

That confused Astrid. If they were from Heather, she wouldn't have opened them before presenting them to Astrid.

"From who?"

Heather replied suspiciously nonchalantly. Seemingly by reflex, her hand wandered to the pocket of her trousers. Was there a piece of paper peeking out?

"It was… do you remember the nurse that helped get you to the delivery ward?"

Astrid nodded, though it was somewhat hesitant. Her memories of those hours were dim at best.

"Well, she stopped by this morning when you took a nap, before the doctor came for your final check-up," Heather elaborated "she was curious, wanted to check how you and baby Henry were, and…" she shrugged, not meeting her eyes "we talked for a bit, but her shift was starting so she left before you woke up. And brought these, cus I think it went around the ward that there was no father in the picture, so she wanted to cheer you up."

Astrid cocked her head. She felt like she was missing something, but didn't quite have the mind to think further about it. Henry was making that little noise that said he was about to wake up.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Heather said when Astrid was settled in a cushioned chair a few minutes later, Henry in her arms and happily suckling "id there's anything else you need, you can call me, no matter the time, alright?"

Tired but grateful, Astrid nodded at the cup of fresh tea and the remote control for the TV on the table next to her.

"I think I'm good for now. Thank you. For _everything."_

Later that night, she lay in her bed, curled around Henry in her arms, and marvelled over how lucky she really was. She'd made it, her tiny miracle was proof of that. He was _real._ She lightly traced his eyebrows and nose with her fingertips, brushed over his lip, and smiled when his tiny hand reflexively closed around her finger.

He was all she'd hoped and more, his mere existence giving her reason and strength to go on. For him, she'd found the courage to call Heather again; a good decision if the last couple of days were anything to go by. At least she wouldn't be _entirely_ alone in this.

Reflexively, she pulled Henry closer to her chest, shaking slightly. With Heather's help, she would surely manage. That was all she needed... Surely, the only reasons for her tears were happiness and that she was overwhelmed.

And if she told herself that often enough… then she might even believe it one day.

-HTTYD-

***flings chapter in to the void* ENJOY**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lyccae, that comment full of crying gifs is the stuff of legend and I love you for it!**

**This one took a while as one of the co-writers wrote the outline, and the other was very determined to write the chapter, but had a lot of Real Life happening, so I finished it up, but it was mostly both their efforts.**

-HTTYD-

The holidays were definitely different that year, Hiccup thought as he bagged the last of the shopping up and doing his best to ignore the hustle and bustle of other people who, like he and Eret, had left their shopping to the last minute. It was a welcome distraction, in a way, to think about what they needed and weave in and out of the crowds of people. It was easier to think of that, instead of how they weren't driving home. Well… to their parents' house. That wasn't _home_ anymore. Not since the whole disownment thing and all.

They were trucking on just fine though, he supposed. Both had jobs - Eret was working in sales, his natural charisma coming in handy as he charmed everyone within a half-mile radius, and Hiccup had managed to land a job in manuafacturing, which was no small feat for someone fresh out of university. It meant they could afford rent and bills and put a little bit away for...

Hiccup swallowed thickly, fishing in his pocket for his keys and unlocking the front door, balancing the shopping bags in a one handed grip and sighing in relief when the door opened. Eret didn't even turn around at first, stood out on the little balcony watching the snow come down. After a minute, he turned to look at his twin, offering Hiccup a soft smile.

"Need help?"

"Nah, you stay there and enjoy the snow."

Eret loved the snow more than anyone, and though Hiccup enjoyed it too the shopping wouldn't put itself away. Stacking tins in the cupboard, Hiccup didn't even think of _asking_ Eret what was on his mind. Hiccup was undoubtedly thinking about the same things. It wasn't easy to block the haunting memories of last years holiday season, and of all the years before that one.

Years like those left marks under their skin.

Years of their father's voice telling yet another story, and their mother laughing as their children would complete it for him; they'd heard it so many times before that they could repeat them verbatim, but story telling was just an integral part of family time.

There was no going back to that now though.

To undo everything that had happened would have meant to go back _years,_ back to the first moment he had felt Eret's lips on his own, and Hiccup didn't _want_ to know what that life would have been like.

"Hey," Eret's voice made Hiccup jump "whoa, easy H."

"Sorry."

Hiccup chuckled nervously, putting down the potato he was holding on the counter. His hands found more stability resting on Eret's hips, and though his brothers lips slightly chapped because of the cold, they left Hiccup feeling very warm. Eret slid his arms around Hiccup, a comforting embrace, bolstering him.

"Right, let's put this stuff away."

With help, the vegetables were away in no time at all, and then Eret picked him up and carted Hiccup over to the sofa, depositing him down and half-lying on top of him to keep Hiccup there in a clear sign of "stay". Hiccup didn't have the energy or inclination to resist.

They hadn't spoken to their father since the... rather exposing incident in the bathroom with Astrid, where they all found out she was pregnant in the space of about five minutes. They still heard from their mother occasionally, stolen minutes of phone calls with abrupt endings. She'd visited them all of two times at their new place, but couldn't get away from Eret Sr often and they weren't going to pressure her to do more. The fact she was still willing to have anything to do with them after they'd impregnated their little sister was more than they expected anyway.

Astrid...

Thinking about Astrid was strange for them now.

They still loved her, of course they did. She was their sister, after all. And, if he let his mind wander, Hiccup could remember the spark of attraction, the love that ran a little deeper than just _sibling _love. There were moments when he woke and reached for Astrid out of habit, sleep-addled brain expecting to find her between them in bed. Sometimes Eret would make a half-comment, like "Astrid would-" only to cut himself off. They _both_ still loved her romantically, at least a little, Hiccup knew.

But that love, those feelings... there was a shadow hanging over them. A shadow made of all the betrayal and pain, with a little anger rough around the edges. Hiccup understood that she was upset, and scared, and not necessarily thinking clearly when she bolted from their flat and avoided Valka's following her.

That didn't mean they could understand her going to _so _much trouble to cut herself off from everyone entirely, to disappear from all their lives. Even _Heather, _first to know Astrid was pregnant (by her brothers), only got a couple of update texts. And those texts were _all _the information Hiccup and Eret had about their son. Their little boy, out there somewhere, growing up without a father while they were both hurting, missing him. They didn't even know what he looked like, _who _he looked like. Just that Eret was the biological father, and that being half-siblings hadn't caused him any genetic disorders.

The not knowing was _awful. _Hiccup had had instances where he terrified himself in to thinking about awful _what-if _instances, like what if Astrid and the baby had died in childbirth? Eret had managed to talk him down from that - if _that _had happened, then Valka would have been told. And they'd spoken to their mother since Astrid must have had the baby, based on the date of conception they knew was _that night. _The night both brothers wished they'd not been so weak for Astrid, that they had made her _talk _to them.

Eret hadn't been table to talk Hiccup out of his other major what-if, which was _what if _their son did have a father? Astrid was beautiful and amazing and it was definitely possible she'd met someone new, someone who was raising _their son _as his own.

Sometimes that thought made Hiccup bubble over with resentment, jealousy for the missed moments - they'd missed him being born, his first breaths. As time ticked on, they'd be missing his first smile, his first laugh, his first word, his first steps.

Eret squeezed him gently, giving Hiccup a worried look. He realised he was incredibly tense and forced himself to relax, pulling at Eret until his brother crawled up his body, allowing Hiccup to hug him properly.

Hiccup used the strength he got from Eret to push those thoughts aside. Even if they had nothing else, they had each other, and that was all he _needed._

* * *

Since the snow had melted not too long ago and flowers were just beginning to blossom, sunbathing was more a more welcome pasttime for Astrid now than it was going to be in a month, when the heat became more stifling. As she enjoyed the smell of grass and the soft breeze, Astrid was disturbed by a shift in the gravel, her eyes catching well-worn trainers before finding a runner standing on the path near her.

Astrid wondered if he was taking a break from his morning run, or if he had other motives.

He was staring at her; she knew it by the way he overcompensated and almost cartoonishly looked in any direction but her own. He could only have been more obvious with the cliche innocent whistling. Having a little inward giggle, Astrid went back to sunbathing, wriggling her bare toes in the grass as it tickled her feet.

Some time later she heard the crunch of gravel yet again and she instantly knew, before opening her eyes, exactly who she'd find standing in the path. This being the third time he'd stopped by to stare at her, Astrid had already known it'd be the runner.

She smiled to herself and wondered - _would he finally have the courage to approach her? _Astrid gave him a sidelong glance, catching his eyes fixed on her. The runner bolted the second their eyes met.

She was flattered, of course. Raising a newborn meant a lot of sleepless nights - apparently, she didn't look as tired as she felt. But she didn't have much hope there; the guy was already having a hard time gathering the confidence to talk to her; she didn't think a baby would make him any braver.

Almost as if she'd summoned them by thought alone, Heather was coming back with Henry in his pushchair.

"Hey!"

Astrid called out, standing up. Heather smiled at her.

"Hey. Little man was hungry."

"When is he not?"

Chuckled Astrid as she sat back down, fumbling with her shirt while Heather lifted her baby out of the pushchair to hand him over. Henry gurgled up at her, but his attentions were soon diverted to filling his seemingly-bottomless belly. Thankfully, he was a comfortable, easy eater, latched on happily and didn't even seem to notice Astrid moving him so she could get comfortable.

As he nursed, Heather chatted about the walk they'd taken and how Henry tried to grab a passing butterfly before she moved on to her latest family dinner. The two were laughing about Dagur's antics when Astrid heard the gravel again.

It was the runner. That time he didn't stop. Astrid caught Heather's gaze, scanning her, then looking at the runner's rapidly retreating back.

"Thank you."

Astrid said, managing to get Heather's attention again. Heather smiled, though it was faintly bemused.

"What for?"

Astrid shrugged.

"Just yanno, being in my life. I think I'd have gone a little nuts on my own."

"Oh," she chuckled "I'm your friend, Astrid. I'm happy to be here."

Astrid shrugged again, before changing the topic. They chatted about other, inconsequential things until the runner passed them once more, but it seemed he didn't need breaks anymore. Or maybe he'd found another, baby-less woman to hit on further down the path. Or, Heather joked as she ruffled Henry's soft dark hair, he was worried that _they _were a couple and he was barking up the wrong tree.

Astrid reflected on this as they packed their stuff. Really, she had already expected the sudden change of heart from the runner, since she'd already been in the same situation before. After all, she had already watched countless joggers, walkers, men walking down the street, baristas... just men in general who looked interested suddenly and pointedly ignoring her once they realised she had a baby.

Adjusting Henry in his baby seat while Heather folded up and placed the pushchair in the trunk, Astrid sighed.

_No matter,_ she thought, caressing Henry's cheek, tickling his neck with her finger and smiling when he shrieked and gurgled, his little mouth tipping up at the sides. Henry was the only man in her life.

In fact, besides him and Heather, Astrid had little patience or willingness to get herself wrapped up in _any _other persons life, even if now she was finally starting to get _almost_ enough sleep to function.

"Good timing."

Heather commented as they drove away from the park. It had started drizzling. That drizzle soon turned into rain, and they decided to leave the pushchair and only bring in Henry and his bag inside, laughing when they were safely inside and Astrid had already made sure Henry was dry and cozy, his face scrunching up in curiousity when a rain drop from Astrid's wet hair landed on his cheek.

The rest of the day went by in its fairly usual way in Astrid's small flat - Heather watching TV while Henry napped as Astrid got some work done, replying to her clients emails and updating her professional social media stuff. She'd been pretty lucky, all things considered. She'd managed to foster a solid relationship with her first clients, which then led to her being recommended to others, growing her customer base. Without that, things would be a financial as well as personal struggle.

There was only one bedroom, shared by Astrid's bed and Henry's baby crib, with a pull-out sofa bed often used by Heather when she came to visit, often spending the night when she did. Sometimes she stayed for the whole weekend, somehow successfully keeping Astrid from going stir-crazy in her otherwise socially nomadic life, and ensuring Astrid didn't completely burn herself out entertaining an energetic baby _and _managing work.

Heather managed to placate Henry for a little while after he woke up, giving Astrid time to finish up her work before she fed him. She helpfully offered to wind him while Astrid ran to the bathroom, which Astrid imagined she regretted as she recognised the sound effects even through a closed door.

Sure enough, she returned to find Henry had spewed milk all over Heather, and looked completely unashamed of the fact.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, really. Happens. And is why I bring spare clothes now. Could you..."

Heather held out the still-cheery Henry, who Astrid carefully took and cleaned up while Heather went to clean up and change. She tickled under his chin, shaking her head.

"Who's a messy little baby?"

Henry didn't have much of answer other than to wriggle happily in her arms, curling up happily against her chest when Astrid sat down again. Heather offered them a fond smile as she returned, the two adults talking dinner while Henry settled.

"Are you sure it's ok Cami meets me here?"

"Of course. I said you could invite her to stay for dinner, dolt."

Heather nodded, looking relieved. She and Cami - the helpful nurse at the hospital who boldly slipped Heather her number - had been dating pretty much ever since that day. Cami wasn't a huge fan of children herself, as she spent all day around noise and chaos and liked a little peace when home which Astrid understood, but she did say she thought Henry was cute, and didn't act as though she begrudged spending time around him when Heather was over at Astrid's. Henry didn't scream in her face, so he seemed happy enough with her too.

Their relationship seemed to be going from strength to strength, Astrid noted. When she was putting Henry down for the evening, she accidentally - and then intentionally, if she was honest - eavesdropped on a conversation they were having without her. And by the sounds of it, a conversation they'd had a couple of times before.

They were talking about moving in together, and moving somewhere convenient for both Cami's work and Heather's university would reduce how easily Heather could drop by and help Astrid. Not to mention, Cami would probably want her home more when they lived together. She didn't want to let them know she was listening in, but made a mental note to talk with Heather at some point about it.

Because Cami was right, even if she backtracked on her words when challenged by Heather.

_"How long are you going to put your life on hold for her? She's an adult."_

_"Cami! It's complicated, alright? And Astrid's my best friend. If you're going to have a problem with her, then we are going to have a problem."_

_"You're right, you're right. Sorry. Just tired, and frustrated I guess."_

Heather was putting her life on hold for Astrid, if she was only turning down moving in with Cami _because_ of Astrid. Of course, Heather might just not be ready to move and was using Astrid as an excuse, but Astrid thought that very unlikely.

And so she pretended not to have heard a thing when she went back out, baby monitor in hand.

"We're gonna get going soon, unless you needed anything?"

Astrid shook her head.

"No, I'm beat, I'm just gonna become one with the sofa until dinner has settled and then go to bed."

"Alright. Call if you need me, I'll see you in a couple of days."

Heather hugged her goodbye, Cami waving as they left. Astrid meandered around for a bit, tidying up Henry's toys and the dummy he'd launched a respectable distance earlier when he was trying to get Astrid's attention. He woke for a nappy change a little later, and refused to settle back to sleep anywhere but Astrid's arms.

She didn't really mind. Holding him as he slept, sweet and peaceful with his head on her chest and a pudgy little hand holding her t-shirt, was very relaxing and helped to take the edge off her thoughts about Heather. Yes, Heather couldn't go on structuring her life around Astrid's needs, and nor _should _she. But it did leave Astrid wondering how her life would look when Heather wasn't around so much, or even at all (though _that, _she doubted; Heather doted on her little boy, and she'd been there for Astrid through _so _much).

And, while Heather wasn't in her life in a romantic sense (though they did have a running joke that they did everything _but _the physical part of a romantic relationship), those thoughts did turn Astrid's mind to the jogger that morning. He'd lost interest the second he saw Henry, and Astrid knew most men would.

In her gut, she acknowledged that that didn't matter anyway. She didn't want to meet someone new, not really. Her heart still ached for her brothers, and Astrid had to muffle a few choked sobs in a pillow -_ that_ pillow - so as not to wake her son.

_Their_ son.

-HTTYD-

***drapes Astrid and Henry in fuzzy blanket and leaves Astrid a hot chocolate and some tissues***


	29. Chapter 29

**After some concerns y'all had forgotten the fic (mostly mine), we were very happy to see the response to last chapter! **

**Also, none of us expected the fic to kind of... go so long? But there's something of a time jump in this chapter.**

-HTTYD-

"Mama!"

Astrid looked down to find Henry toddling over to her, holding his arms up. He'd learned to walk unaided a week or so, and now used that skill to get himself to Astrid whenever he wished for a cuddle.

"Hello baby boy!"

She scooped him up, felt him hug her back as soon as he could reach. Henry patted her cheek, flashing her his gap-toothed smile. Heather was smiling from the other side of the room, waiting for Astrid to give her the go signal.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

Henry shook his head, drooling and gnawing on his pudgy little fist.

"No? Well, I do. It's a very special someone's birthday!"

Swinging him around a little, Henry laughed and squealed, giggling even harder when Astrid pulled him back in and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"Are we doing this? I want cake!"

"So impatient!"

Heather stuck her tongue out.

"I baked it, now put him down so we can sing the most uncomfortable song in the world."

Astrid grinned as she placed Henry down in his high chair, though he was close to outgrowing it already.

"You're growing like a weed baby boy!"

She ruffled his hair and waved Heather to come over, complete with birthday cake topped with a 1 candle. Henry was transfixed by the candle - or possibly the cake - as they sang, and Heather used her phone to record as Astrid leant down, helping Henry blow out his first birthday candle. He didn't seem to understand, but clapped along with them before reaching out toward the cake with interest.

"Ah, a boy with good taste!"

Heather joked as she put her phone away, promising she'd send Astrid the video at some point before ruffling Henry's hair.

"Don't worry, you'll get a piece but as candle wax is not tasty, lets get the candle out first. And cut it, because I doubt even you could finish it all alone."

"He'd give it a good go!"

Astrid laughed as she tickled Henry's belly, which made him squirm and pout. She loved his hearty appetite, never took for granted that he was so sturdy and _healthy _after her fears early in pregnancy. Heather plated him up a little bit of cake, which Henry promptly smushed with his hand before realising it was food.

Eating hers with a little more grace, Astrid complimented Heather on the job she'd done baking it before snapping a few photos of Henry beaming and covered in cake. She pushed back the ache of thinking _they should be here, _focusing instead on ensuring her son had a wonderful first birthday. His gifts weren't plentiful with only her, Heather (and by extension, Dagur) and Cami getting him things, but they'd all been very nice to gift practical things - bigger clothes, hardy little boots, things to stimulate learning or help with weaning on to more solid food, though for the moment Astrid was happy to keep supplementing with nursing; it was a nice bonding experience, and Henry still asked for it.

"Is Cami coming here to meet you?"

"Nah, she said we'd meet at the park, since it's a nice enough day out by Henry standards, she thought we'd want to take him on the swings."

"Sing!"

Henry crowed, arms in the air to show his excitement at the prospect.

"Alright, but in a little bit. Let the cake go down first, we don't want you spewing in the park."

He pouted, but when the option to cuddle Astrid was offered Henry was very happy to take it. There was a brief nap before he was eager to get to the swings, so Heather put the rest of the cake away in the fridge while Astrid got him dressed to head out. It was winter outside, but Henry's Sami blood seemed to kick in and he loved to be out in it. There was no rain or icy snow, so while the park was largely empty, it was alright to go out in with Henry sufficiently wrapped up warm.

Cami looked less pleased about it, glaring over her scarf until Henry waved at her, at which point she lightened up.

"It's a good thing he's cute."

Henry beamed, wriggling anxiously to get on the baby swings and squealing with delight when he was pushed back and forth between Astrid and Heather, kicking his legs in the air. They spent a little while there, the bleak grey skies not enough to dampen the spirits of her joyful little boy. Heather and Cami left together after hugs from Henry (and Astrid, but Henry was cuter), and Astrid managed to get she and her son home in time to miss the incoming storm clouds. Of course, the sound of thunder outside lulled Henry to sleep, so Astrid ate more birthday cake and cleaned up the wrapping paper.

He woke up hungry, then seemed to have found his next wave of energy and got to work testing the destroy-ability of any new toys he'd gotten for his birthday. Astrid spent most of the afternoon and evening trying to keep up with him, eventually tickling him into submission before he was content for mama-cuddles again. Astrid watched with a sad sort of fondness as he gnawed sleepily on the corner of _that _pillow. He liked it because it smelled like her, from all the times Astrid had clutched it tight for comfort, and had taken to chewing on one of the corners to ease his teething pains.

Astrid brushed her fingers over his soft dark hair, tracing the shape of his nose until Henry reached up to grab her finger, holding it victoriously until he fell asleep. Even then she had to extract it carefully so as not to wake him, full of love for her son as she watched his chest rise and fall.

Heather returned a couple of days later, bringing more cake as Astrid had confessed to finishing Henry's birthday cake the day before (she had shared _some _with the birthday boy, but insisted she was protecting his new teeth by eating the sugary treat), laughing as Astrid dramatically cheered over it.

"You act like you have never eaten cake."

"I've gotten out of the habit of cooking much for myself and eating whatevers quick, I'm more focused on making food for Henry."

Heather still made sure she ate relatively well, cooking big batches of meals and freezing them when she was over, otherwise Astrid would probably live on tinned soup and instant noodles. Maybe some toast, just to liven things up.

"Yeah, me and Cami were talking about that. Not food, specifically, but how your time is entirely around Henry now."

"Well yeah, I'm a single mother who works from home."

It was only recently Astrid had taken up running again, going for jogs (that winded her a _lot_ more than they had when she was younger) whenever Heather was over.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why we decided to offer very politely but firmly to take Henry for a night."

_"What?"_

A couple of hours in the day was one thing, but in his whole year of life, Henry hadn't spent an entire night away from her. Heather held her hands up, trying to pacify her.

"Hey, calm down. This is what I was trying to get at. I'm worried about your seperation anxiety. You're going to have to get used to being away from him eventually, you know."

Astrid continued to glare.

"I do _not_ have separation anxiety."

"So you're ok with us taking him for the night?"

She absolutely trusted Heather with Henry, had done since he was born - Heather had watched him while Astrid showered after returning from the hospital. But still, she'd never spent a whole night away from her son.

"What if he needs me?"

"He'll always need you, but I think it would be good for both of you to have more than two hours apart."

Astrid bit her lip, looking down at where Henry was rolling around on the floor, giggling to himself as he played with some toys. Occasionally he'd turn and look for Astrid, offering her his still-mostly-gummy smile.

"I... I don't know."

"I'm not saying tonight, just... think about it, ok? I'm worried about you."

Astrid thought about it. Ummed and ahhed about it for several hours, veering back and forth on agreeing with Heather, acknowledging that Henry needed variety in his life and that Heather was definitely _capable_ of caring well for him, but also unsure what she'd do with a whole evening alone with her thoughts.

When she broached that with Heather, her friend had a think.

"Well, when I'm bored without Cami there, I have wine and bad TV. You can pump before drinking, then pump and dump in the morning. Plus you haven't had alcohol in a year, it'll probably only take you three drinks to be on the floor."

"Are you comparing your girlfriend to my year old son?"

"They're both loud, energetic and tiring. Cami _is_ toilet trained though."

Astrid couldn't help laughing, Heather chuckling along with her. Worried he was missing out, Henry started fussing, still having trouble getting from lying to standing as he tried to skip the in between. Leaning down, she hefted her big boy up on to her lap, tickling under his chin.

"What do you think baby boy? You want to go for a sleepover at aunt Heather's house?"

"Hewer!"

It wasn't _that _surprising he'd picked up such a sound, given that Heather's name was the one he heard most other than his own. And at least "mama" had been his first word. The "th" sound was a little beyond him, though, but Heather obviously got the idea.

"See, someone likes the idea. Maybe he wants to know where I come from, I just turn up here or take him to the park."

Seeing how content Henry was to be around Heather was enough to nudge Astrid in that direction and acknowledge that yes, he probably _could _do with some variety in his life. Letting Heather take him for an evening probably would do them both some good.

"Alright. We'll pick a day he can spend the night with you. But you have to bring him home if he gets really upset or sick. And I want updates that he's eating and sleeping or I'm just gonna worry."

Heather gave a solemn nod before her face broke into a smile as Henry turned around, grabbing her and pulling himself to his feet to stand on her lap and squeeze her around the neck - a classic Henry-hug, enthusiastic and impossible to ignore.

Astrid debating cancelling the whole thing about a hundred times before Heather and Cami came to get him. Which probably said it was necessary, and that she _did_ have some separation anxiety about the whole thing.

"I brought you a gift!"

Cami presented her with a (ridiculously big) bottle of wine, which Astrid took with faint bemusement.

"You don't actually think I'll finish this, right?"

"Not at all. But when we bring him back tomorrow, you can give us the rest and it will go to good use. The bigger bottle was on sale, and this is my favourite wine, so it's a big deal that I am offering to share, ok?"

Cami managed to say all that without seeming to take a single breath, already eyeing the bottle longingly. Astrid put it down to give Henry another cuddle, breathing in the soft baby smell he still had.

"Be good for Heather baby boy."

"Where's the booby-juice?"

"Cami!"

Ignoring the chastising from her girlfriend, Cami looked to Astrid expectantly.

"In the fridge. He usually goes through two an evening, but there's extra for if he wakes up hungry cus you won't want to feed him food and clean him up in the middle of the night. He should sleep through, but he does wake up for a feed sometimes."

Cami retrieved the milk Astrid had bottled up, then picked up the bottle warmer Astrid pointed out too. Heather had fed him expressed milk before, so Astrid wasn't worried about that.

"I know how to get him back to sleep, don't worry."

Astrid nodded to Heather, kissing Henry's cheeks until he giggled.

"Mama is gonna miss you."

He tried to copy her words, making vaguely similar noises as Heather grabbed his teething ring from the freezer and counted nappies in the bag Astrid made up for them. Her friend had taken care of Henry dozens of times, and Astrid _knew _she was worrying about nothing, but she was worried nonetheless.

"Teething gel?"

"Yep."

"Nappy cream?"

"Yep. And I have baby wipes at my place anyway, because they're multi purpose. So even if I managed to go through this brand new pack" she lifted it from the bag sarcastically "Henry would still have a clean tush. Now hand him over before you start crying."

Heather said it with no venom - she _knew _it wasn't easy on Astrid. Astrid kissed Henry's hair, then reluctantly handed him over to Heather while Cami picked up the carrier seat.

"Ok little guy, let's go on an adventure to my house."

Astrid watched them out the door, and then out of the window, until Henry was safely strapped in and the car had pulled away. Once they were out of sight, she let out a heavy sigh. She felt _weird._ On the one hand, she felt free and light, and it was for the first time in _forever_ she was able to do whatever she wanted. But it was also odd to not have Henry around, to not schedule her every hour around him. Logically, it shouldn't be so much different from when Heather took Henry to the park so Astrid could work in peace for an hour or two. But it was, and without him, she found herself feeling adrift, _lost _even.

For a while, she simply walked from one room to the other, picking up toys and dirty clothes that hadn't made it to the washing basket yet. But after checking her phone _three_ times in one minute, Astrid decidedly shoved it away from her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"_Get a grip, girl_" she muttered to herself "_he's fine!_"

Simply waiting for Heather to send the promised update was stupid, Astrid had to admit that much to herself. This night off duty had been a gift from Heather and Cami to her, she knew that. And she was going to use it as best she could, whether the reluctant part of her brain liked it or not.

Rather than hit the wine immediately, she opted to go for a jog. The first five minutes were stressful with Astrid _again_ regularly checking her phone. But then, she decided to leave it in her pocket and not check again until she was home. If Heather did call, Astrid would notice. Actually somewhat successful in convincing herself, running became easier to focus on. It was liberating to not pay attention to the time so she would be back home before Henry missed her.

In the end, she only managed little over half an hour, but that was more due to the dark grey clouds on the horizon and knowing it was likely to start raining soon. Once back home, there was a text from Heather, complete with a photo of Henry Cami must have taken, where Henry was sat on Heather's lap getting stuck in to a bottle.

"_Confirmation he's eating. Will update if and when sleep occurs. Now relax!"_

She did chuckle a little at Heather pretending to take her request so seriously, but was also relieved to see her son looking happy enough as he drank his milk.

"Fine, I'll relax!"

Astrid yelled at her phone, though as it wasn't a call, Heather obviously wouldn't hear her.

Laughing at herself, she used the unusual amount of free time to take a _long_ and relaxing shower, even treated herself and her hair to a deep conditioning treatment, the one that needed to stay in for thirty minutes before she washed it out and that left her hair feeling like silk. Gods, was it really over a _year_ since she'd last done that? The thought made her giddy.

Humming – even as she rolled her eyes at herself – she dried her hair and put on some comfy pyjamas. Then she used the time to clean up the kitchen a little more thoroughly than usual, a little losing her sense of time as she worked. Not that she particularly enjoyed cleaning up. But doing something without getting interrupted every few minutes felt actually really good.

There was still some of Heather's frozen pasta in her freezer which she reheated, for once eating while her food was still warm. She was halfway through her meal when Heather sent a picture of Henry fast asleep, thumb in his mouth, looking so precious and beautiful Astrid's heart ached a little with how much she loved her little boy.

_"Fussed for a bit, but had his other bottle and is now out like a light. Enjoy your evening!"_

Astrid smiled wistfully at the picture. She really missed her baby boy, and even though Heather was right and it was good for them both to spend a little time apart, she was looking forward to holding him in her arms again tomorrow.

It was going to a rather lonely night.

But she was supposed to enjoy her night, and that was what she would do! She eyes the bottle of wine a little skeptically, but then decided she'd done enough adulting for the day, grabbed the bottle, and headed out to find something not-from-the-kids-section on Netflix. She knew all the characters of several cartoons as it was, and that was with trying to limit Henry's screen time. Pouring a mug (she didn't have wine glasses) of wine out, Astrid curled up on the sofa, missing her little boy and noticing how quiet and empty the whole flat seemed by then. Even with a few toys still scattered on the floor.

It had been a while since she'd seen _The Notebook_, the last time she remembered seeing it being when she was around twelve. Hesitating between the nostalgia and finding new content that didn't involve the Paw Patrol, Astrid decided to go with the sure thing.

The movie started, after the scene with the old man reading his old lady-friend, with Allie's first meeting with Noah; it was love at first date, of course, after Noah harassed Allie into an outing by threatening his own life if she didn't go out with him.

Astrid rolled her eyes, thinking how if any guy had tried that shit with her, she'd probably have told them to let go of the metal bar and leave her alone. Guilt tripping blackmail was hardly the basis of a great romance, but the film was still an iconic romance. Apparently.

Then again, Astrid was hardly a poster child for _healthy_ romance.

By the time the movie had reached where Noah and Allie had their argument, Astrid was on her third mug of wine, and was trying to blink away tears. And by the time Astrid was watching Noah look for Allie and writing to her every day, she was already sobbing, emotions equal parts grief and her being infuriated with herself.

Had they ever looked for her? She _was_ their sister after all, so the likelihood was there, but… Astrid paused the movie and chugged the rest of her mug.

_Dangerous road to go down, brain._

She reminded herself, reaching for the bottle and watching the red liquid splash into her mug, her eyes swollen and slightly stinging. Sniffling, she put the bottle down on the table, groaning when it almost toppled over. She'd brought it down harder than she thought she had. How drunk was she?

Astrid resumed the movie, but had to stop watching when Allie got engaged to Lon. She knew what was coming.

Noah would return from the war, and his father would sell his own home so Noah could purchase the house he and Allie had dreamed about.

Between her eyes being swollen, her drunkness and her sobbing, Astrid couldn't even see the screen any more, but honestly she didn't even want to.

Her chest was burning, and her throat thick with emotion. She couldn't bear to see Noah find Allie on the street and see her kissing another man. She couldn't bear it, especially because she knew the story had a happy ending and hers wouldn't.

At least not like the ones in movies.

Sighing in resignation, Astrid curled in on herself. If she allowed her thoughts to wander then they _still_ only went to one place, one image, the same dream she'd had over a year ago. Of coming home to _them,_ of their smiles and their arms around her. Of being a family in a different way.

But that happy ending was impossible and it was only ever going to stay a dream. She had to accept that, and the only thing she could do now was be a good mother for Henry.

And yet... she couldn't help herself, couldn't stop wondering. What were they doing now, how were they? Had they moved on? If she looked for them now, would she also find them kissing someone else? Astrid didn't think she would be able to bear the sight.

Rubbing her arms, Astrid stood, stumbling, attempting to steady herself.

She was such a mess, fretting painfully about whether or not she was ever going to be assured that her son had a bright future. She didn't even know how she'd gotten to where she was now. At times, it seemed like she would never be able to offer him the life he really deserved, merely a stable one. And that didn't feel like it was _enough _for her little boy.

A low whimper escaped her and she leaned against the nearest wall for stabilisation. She needed someone to comfort her, to tell her it would all be okay. Someone to help her make a plan that would make it all better. That would ensure things would go well, that she wasn't failing her son.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? There was only one person she could talk to, one person who was willing to help her. And she was relying on Heather too much already, she couldn't burden her any more. She couldn't stop Heather from living her own life. And practically speaking? It was too late into the night to call her anyway, let alone to wallow in her own self-pity and grief. That was certainly _not_ why they'd offered to take Henry for the night.

The TV darkened, Netflix showing the message that asked her _'are you still watching?'._

Astrid let out a shaky sigh. She yearned for someone to put their arms around her and protect her. Or just someone to encourage her, someone she could talk to. But there was nobody she could call, nobody who would support her.

Or… was there?

Astrid dismissed the thought as soon as it came, but like a persistent boomerang, it came right back. Miserable and drunk, Astrid stumbled over to her phone, number buried in her memory as clumsy fingers mashed at the keypad.

It rang once before Astrid considered hanging up, the next two rings seeming hours apart. She was just about to give up, hang up and go back to lonely wallowing when there was a crackle on the other end, a sleepy voice speaking.

"Hello?"

* * *

As she rocked back and forth, trying not to look all around in hopes of catching a glimpse of her a second sooner, Valka shuffled from one foot to the other. She was long used to being secretive with her husband. Their marriage was still shaky at best, and that was probably the only reason Valka had been able to take Astrid's call properly - her husband was sleeping in another room.

Oh gods, it had been _so_ good to hear her daughters voice again. Not that Astrid made a great deal of _sense _that night, obviously drunk when she called. And, when Valka had frantically questioned Astrid in an emotional rush, Astrid had burst into tears.

The call hadn't lasted that long, but it was _contact, _and Valka had called Astrid back the next morning (and learned that Astrid was annoyed she'd been too drunk to remember to hide her number). Her heart still ached when she heard the childish babbling in the background, realising that was her grandchild. The child of _two _of her own children. With over a year to get past that particular bombshell, Valka had pretty much come to terms with it. There was nothing to be done now, she reasoned, and ultimately, her concern was her children being happy and safe.

Astrid was apparently regretting calling her, but after a fair bit of wheedling from Valka, she _had _agreed to see her. On the absolutely non-negotiable condition that Valka said _nothing _to Eret and Hiccup. Valka still wasn't totally sure she'd made the right choice, but then if she _had _told her sons, all she'd have was a number Astrid could change. No address, nothing but a phone call.

And, perhaps selfishly, Valka was _dying _to meet her grandson. So she'd agreed to what Astrid said, guilty as she felt for it.

Standing in the street, people did pass her by. Astrid managed to take her completely by surprise, only a peek of blonde braid before someone in a black hooded jumper lowered said hood, revealing her daughters face.

"Astrid!"

She didn't get a chance to say anything back before Valka was hugging her, and in some danger of simply crying there in the street for people to see. Astrid patted her a little awkwardly, before mumbling that she couldn't breathe.

"Sorry, sorry."

Valka backed up a step, still feeling a few tears sting the corner of her eyes as she _finally _took Astrid in properly. She looked tired, but no more than could be expected of a single mother to a one year old, Valka suspected. And she looked a little thinner and paler than Valka remembered, but not so much that it seemed sickly. After a minute of just staring, Valka realised Astrid had come alone.

"Where is he?"

"He's with Heather. I'm making sure you came alone before I risked him being ambushed."

The protective note in Astrid's voice made Valka oddly proud, despite the fact it _hurt _that Astrid didn't trust her. Although, she _had _agreed to let Valka see her, and meet her son.

"I did."

"Does da- does _he _know you're here?"

The near-slip didn't go unnoticed, but Valka didn't call her on it.

"No. He doesn't know I see the boys, either."

Valka waited for Astrid's response. Her mouth tightened, eyes shut as she sucked in a breath before her face was neutral again.

"Sounds like a _great_ relationship. Suppose I can't really cast stones there. Sorry if I tanked your marriage as well as everything else."

She wanted to say something to reassure Astrid, to say all the things that had ran through her mind over the months her daughter had been gone. But Astrid didn't give her the chance, already turning and starting to walk off. Valka hastened to follow her, heart starting to thump harder in her chest when Valka spotted a young woman leaning over a pushchair, though the angle meant she couldn't see inside.

"Mama!"

"Hello baby boy!"

Valka could barely breathe as Astrid leant down to the pushchair, obviously fumbling with something before she straightened up and Valka finally got to _see _him.

"Oh!"

He was a beautiful little boy, with dark hair and chubby cheeks, beaming brightly at Astrid before he reached to squeeze her tightly in a hug. And _gods_ could she see Eret in him, leaving no room for doubt. Although there never really was anyway - her children wouldn't have confessed to that... affair of theirs if there was any room for doubt and denial in the paternity of Astrid's baby.

Wide amber eyes, a lighter shade than his father, eventually settled on Valka, his little face curious as he gnawed on a pudgy hand.

"Can you get his teething ring for me?"

"Sure" Heather, Valka assumed, answered before leaning down to root through a bag "here you go Henry."

Henry turned to Heather's voice, reaching for the ring and jamming it in his mouth before he turned back to staring at Valka. Astrid managed to turn so both she and her son could look at her, face unreadable as she saw Valka staring at her grandson.

"Shall we head over to the park, rather than just stand here awkwardly?"

Valka tore her eyes away from Henry to look at Heather, who she'd actually never met in person, but had heard a fair bit about from all three of her children at different times. Astrid was already agreeing, and as soon as Henry realised they were heading that way, he got very animated.

"I'll go sit with the baby stuff, give you two a minute to talk."

Heather commented, giving Henry an affectionate hair ruffle that made him giggle before she took the teething toy he'd lost interest in in favour of one thing in particular.

"Sing!"

Despite the cold weather that kept the park largely empty, Henry seemed completely unfazed by any chills as Astrid dropped him into the little swing and began to gently push him, his joyful squeals breaking the otherwise awkward silence. He was big, even for over a year old, and it reminded Valka strongly of when Eret was a toddler too, constantly outgrowing his clothes.

"Sing mama!"

Henry crowed, obviously unimpressed by the pace Astrid was swinging him at. After a minute, Astrid looked up at Valka.

"You wanna take over?"

Astrid stepped to one side, Valka being watched keenly by an expectant toddler until she began to push him gently in the swing, at which point he resumed his happy giggling and wriggling. Her arms were tired before Henry was satisfied, and it seemed he only wanted to stop because he was hungry. They joined Heather on the bench, Astrid shifting Henry on her lap until he was happily nursing. There was _so _much love in Astrid's face when she looked down at him, and while Valka wished that she, Eret and Hiccup hadn't been missing out on his life, it was very clear _Henry _didn't feel like he was missing out on anything.

"Looks like it's gonna start raining."

Heather commented, indicating the heavy grey clouds. Astrid nodded, glancing up before she looked back down at Henry.

"I'll let him finish eating and we'll head back."

"Are we... is your mom coming with us?"

Astrid frowned, as though she hadn't considered it. Valka stayed silent, hopeful but also terrified.

"I guess so."

They walked back in silence save for occasional babbles from Henry, and Valka fretted somewhat about where Astrid was living. Not that tower block flats were _bad, _but she certainly felt relieved by the sight of a heavy duty lock on the front door when they entered, and it was definitely small.

Heather offered to take Henry to change him, leaving Valka with Astrid and a lot of burning questions.

"Are you and Heather..."

"No. She's a friend. And actually, she's been dating a nurse that she met in the hospital when I was in labour. Because not even childbirth was enough to slow Cami down."

"Cami?"

Astrid nodded.

"She's about five foot tall, absolutely feral and Henry thinks she's funny."

Valka couldn't help but laugh at the bizarre description, looking around at Astrid's flat some more. There were personal touches littered around - toys, photos, baby clothes. But it was all centered around _Henry. _Astrid was only in a couple of the pictures. There was nothing to suggest Astrid had other family. Valka didn't need to ask to know why there was nothing that suggested Astrid had been raised by a proud Sami man. In fact, she only recognised one thing that said Astrid had a life before her son was born - a blanket that was folded up and hung over the back of the sofa, which Valka recognised because she'd made it for Astrid.

Henry toddled back into the room being followed by Heather, lighting up when he saw Astrid again and making a beeline for her. Heather hovered mindfully, as Henry still seemed a little unsteady on his feet. But Henry made it to Astrid, reaching up to be lifted into her arms where he settled quite happily, gazing up at his mother with doting eyes.

"Are you sleepy baby boy?"

"Nuh."

He then yawned, which ruined the credibility of his denial somewhat. Astrid smiled at him, holding him with one hand and stroking his hair with the other as she sat down, wrapping the blanket from the top of the sofa around him. Warm and comfortable, Henry was asleep in seconds.

"Little cutie."

Heather commented as she looked at him, before looking back up at Astrid.

"You want a coffee?"

"Oh my gods, yes. He was up half the night and wouldn't sleep til I let him in my bed."

Chuckling, Heather nodded at her friend before she looked to Valka.

"You want a drink?"

Astrid did glance up from watching Henry.

"We do have green tea in. Mostly for Heather, but I'm sure she'll share."

Valka nodded before thanking Heather in advance, who disappeared to make drinks.

"You don't have to be careful what you say in front of Heather. She already knows everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She spotted my tattoo and put two and two together, _after _finding out I was pregnant. Besides, just _look _at him, it's clear who his father is."

Valka looked at him again, then back to her daughter.

"He's... alright, isn't he?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I had tests done when I was pregnant. Heather nudged me toward it, but it was a good idea. Told myself if there was any serious issues, I wouldn't put them through that. But he's completely healthy, hitting all his milestones."

"Good... that's good."

They were quiet again until Heather came back, placing steaming mugs down for all of them.

"Want me to put him in his crib?"

"Nah. I like when he sleeps like this."

Conversation remained slightly awkward; Astrid didn't really seem to know what to say to her, and Valka had so many questions none seemed like the right one to ask first. Heather's phone started ringing, and she excused herself before the noise could wake Henry. Aside from a little snuffling, he didn't stir.

"You've obviously taken good care of him. He adores you."

Astrid's face did not say she agreed much.

"I do my best. Never feels like enough."

"All parents feel that way. Children are hard work, and nobody really knows what they're doing."

Still frowning, Astrid gently brushed Henry's hair off his face, but said nothing.

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

She looked behind her to where Heather was hovering in the doorway, mobile phone in hand.

"Cami wants to know what time I'll be home."

"You don't have to stay. Go now if you want."

Heather gave a short nod and left to continue her conversation.

"Do you need to leave soon so your husband doesn't get suspcious?"

Valka probably _did, _now Astrid mentioned it, but she wasn't sure she could bear to leave.

"He's still your father."

"No. He's not. And if you say 'oh, he didn't mean it', I'm going to ask why you have to keep it a secret that you speak to your own children."

Valka shut up. Astrid was much too right; their family had all but completely fallen apart. Her sons, while undoubtedly still _together, _were lonely and miserable. She barely spoke to her husband, the man she'd been married to for two decades. Astrid was raising her son alone, and there was a deep, deep sadness in her eyes that made it tough to look at her sometimes.

"I should be going. I don't really think you want me here anyway, but thank you for letting me meet Henry."

She hesitated, hoping Astrid would _say _something but her daughter only remained stony and silent.

"Could I... could I take a picture of him?"

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'll get a chance to see him again" Astrid was _so_ visibly uncomfortable with her there, it seemed a realistic possibility "I'd like to have something to look at."

Astrid considered it.

"Fine, but it had better only be for you."

Valka heard the unspoken threat loud and clear - she wasn't to share the picture with Hiccup and Eret. Rather than be in the picture, she carefully moved Henry from her lap to the sofa, which he slept right through. She stood, grabbing her cooled coffee and downing it quickly while Valka took a picture of her sweet, slumbering grandchild. He started to stir, eyes fluttering open and so she took another, placing her phone away. His little face scrunched up in confusion, eyes seeking Astrid before he relaxed a bit. Astrid seemed to know and turned back, smiling lovingly at him.

"Hi baby boy. Nice nap?"

Wriggling out of his blanket, he tugged at Astrid's shirt in a rather obvious way.

"Ok, ok, you're hungry huh? Should we say bye to Heather first?"

"Hewer?"

He gave Heather a hug goodbye, and Astrid insisted to her friend that she was _fine_ to be on her own, which sounded like a conversation they'd definitely had before.

"I'll walk you out."

Heather offered as she saw Valka preparing to leave, stealing last looks at her daughter and her grandson before reluctantly following Heather out of the flat.

"I'm sorry we've never met before. You seem like a very nice girl."

Seeming surprised, Heather smiled.

"Thank you..." Heather glanced at the flat and then back to Valka "she's glad you came. Even if she doesn't act like it."

Valka wasn't sure she agreed. Though Heather probably knew Astrid better by that point, so maybe she was right...

"Is she coping?"

"As well as any single mother, I expect."

Heather helpfully directed Valka back the way they'd walked from the park when they reached where her car was waiting, and Valka supposed she couldn't put off going home any longer.

"Hey" she looked to Heather, who was standing with her car door already open "are you going to tell Hiccup and Eret about this?"

"Astrid told me not to."

"I know. But I imagine your husband told you not to see her anymore, and you still came running after a drunken phone call."

Chewing her lip in thought, Valka's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What do you think I should do?"

"It's not up to me. I do think Astrid would be absolutely livid with you if you did tell them where she is though."

As Heather slipped into her car, Valka mused on how despite her words, Heather didn't actually tell her _not _to tell the twins. It seemed more like she was giving Valka a difficult choice to make. Lie to her sons, or lose Astrid (and little Henry) all over again?

-HTTYD-

**Oooft, this chapter got looong. Was a full three author effort, and at various points I imagine none of us knew what was going on anymore because we're all in different time zones. **

**But it's done! Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, the response to the last chapter was... colourful, and greatly enjoyed by all of us here.**

-HTTYD-

The whole trip back, Valka was lost in her own thoughts. Which made driving a touch risky, but she made it home in one piece. Physically, anyway. It felt rather like she'd left part of her _heart _behind in that little flat, with Astrid and her sweet little boy.

Her heart squeezed tight in her chest every time she thought of Henry. He looked _so_ much like Eret, and that fact hit her again when she saw her husband stood outside the house - clearly waiting for her. He'd been out at work when she left to see Astrid.

"Where were- have you been crying?"

"No."

Valka wiped hastily at her face, unaware that the tears she'd been fighting had escaped anyway. She stepped past him, letting herself in to the house and sinking into a chair with a deep sigh.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"You're not a very good liar."

_That's what you think._

"Why do you care? You haven't said a word to me in a week."

And the words they _had _exchanged last week hadn't been particularly friendly - with the holidays coming up, he'd been even more tense than usual as he complained there were no excuses he could make that wouldn't be met with derision and disgust about _why _they were still absent their three children. Last year, they'd just not said anything other than "oh, they're busy with work and university", but Astrid had dropped out of university and vanished, and Valka had only communicated with her sons by text that week. That excuse wasn't going to hold year on year, and Eret was too damned prideful to just come out and say that there was family tension.

And still, they'd noticed. Almost an entire year later, Valka vividly remembered being pulled aside and asked if 'everything was alright', the frosty tension between she and Eret palpable. Valka gave empty reassurances, and they returned home to their stony silence and seperate beds.

Honestly, Valka wasn't sure why they didn't just call it quits. She'd come close to saying as much several times - what were they holding on to anymore? They were living like strangers under the same roof. But that would have meant they had to _talk, _and talking would mean acknowledging the cause of the rift. Eret was never going to agree they should divorce over differing opinions on the sexual relationship between their children.

"Were you seeing _them?"_

She winced at the way he asked, no doubt in her mind who he meant but his sharp tone was like a knife, driving deeper in to her aching heart as she felt the gaps in their family grow ever larger.

"No."

That wasn't a lie. She _hadn't _been seeing the twins that day. Still hadn't decided if she was going to tell them.

"Then why not tell me where you were?"

Valka covered her face with her hands, unable to look at her husband without seeing the face of her grandson there.

"Fine. I saw Astrid."

She peered up, just to see his response to her name. His face was a myriad of emotions, and Valka _saw _the pain that flashed across his features, but only a deep scowl stayed behind when he answered.

"You did _what?"_

"She's my daughter!"

"She's a sick, sick girl who corrupted my sons!"

It was only great restraint that kept Valka from _hitting_ him just then, but the anger pulled her to her feet again all the same, heart thundering in her chest.

"Don't you _dare._ You know as well as I do that whatever was going on between Eret and Hiccup was happening long before Astrid was involved. They said as much themselves!"

They'd just had an easier time keeping it a secret - they shared a room, and then a flat together. Nobody questioned twins being close, and they were both tactile, playful types. The more Valka looked back, the more it seemed like it was right under her nose, but she'd just never thought to _look._

Eret scowled and looked away, which said he knew Valka was right and he just didn't want to acknowledge it. She waited a minute or two to see if he had more to say, but nothing seemed forthcoming.

"I met her son."

_That _got his attention.

"She... you... what?"

"Astrid was pregnant, remember? She has a son. Our grandson. He's a little over a year old, and his name is Henry."

And he _was _still Eret's grandson, whether he disowned Astrid or not, because Eret Jr was still Henry's father.

"Messed up from them being... I can't even say it."

"He's not."

Much as he tried to hide it all, Valka saw that dart of hope, gone as quickly as it appeared but it was _there._

"He's not?"

"No. Astrid had tests done to be sure. He's happy and healthy as can be. Do you want to see a picture?"

Eret didn't answer. He didn't look away either. Valka pulled out her phone, feeling guilty for betraying Astrid's trust but _hoping _she could finally get through to her husband, just a little bit. She pulled up the picture of Henry just waking up, with his bright amber eyes and soft hair and sweet, round cheeks. Eret looked, but only for a second before his face darkened again.

"I don't need to see proof! I already know what they did."

And with that, he stormed off. Unsure if she'd just made things worse - though how much worse could they really get at that point? - or not, Valka sank back into her seat, limp and deflated as she cradled her phone, staring at his little face. Already, she missed him massively. Sweet and curious and excitable, it was so clear he was loved and well cared for by Astrid. And it ws a relief to Valka to know Astrid hadn't been _alone _all that time, as Henry was obviously close with Heather, and she was visibly at ease around the flat and caring for Henry.

But Henry was over a year old by then. He was walking and talking and growing into a person, and those were all milestones missed by his fathers because their reaction to her pregnancy had scared Astrid away. There had to be more to it all than just that, Valka knew, because otherwise Astrid wouldn't have cut out the twins too. They'd been willing to choose her over their parents, but she hadn't given them that chance.

Eret went back to his avoidance of her, though Valka caught one or two furtive glances at her phone, strongly debating asking if he wanted to look at the photo of Henry again. Those next few days were mostly filled with her agonising over the choice she had to make. Oh, she was _dying _to go back to Astrid, to hold her grandson in her arms. Not that Henry knew who she was to him. Valka was just someone who turned up and made his mama seem sad. Though he had been quite happy when Valka pushed him on the swing.

But Henry deserved his fathers. Gods, her sons deserved to know their son. Valka knew they didn't consider which of them it was biologically as important - they were a package deal, and she knew Hiccup longed just as much as Eret did to know the boy, ached as strongly for the loss of Astrid in their lives.

Astrid would be _livid, _Valka knew, if she divulged what she knew to Hiccup and Eret. But was she just being selfish by keeping it to herself, in the slim hope Astrid would allow her to see Henry again? Or was she simply respecting Astrid's wishes?

That was the debate that raged back and forth in her mind for days and days on end. Valka found herself with her thumb hovering over the _call _button on their names so many times, chickening out at the last second.

One evening, perhaps a week after she'd seen Astrid and met little Henry, Valka was contemplating the bottle of wine sitting in the fridge when her phone began ringing. Hiccup's name on the screen sent her heart shooting up into her throat, and her hands trembled as she reached for her phone. Eret Sr was home... but as soon as the thought came up, Valka dismissed it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey mom. Just... checking in. Not heard off you in a few days, wanted to make sure you were alright."_

"I... I'm fine."

It was hollow and unconvincing, even over the phone.

_"What's wrong? Is he there?"_

Something about the way he asked that, so cautious and concerned... Valka broke.

"Are you and Eret home now?"

_"... yeah. What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"No, no. I just... I want to see you."

Footsteps sounded on the staircase. Knees shaky with undue anxiety, Valka waited for Hiccup's answer.

_"Come on over. Have you eaten? We're just about to make dinner."_

The thought of food made her stomach turn, but she agreed numbly anyway.

"Who's on the phone?"

"Not now Eret" she saw him blanch, heard Hiccup's sharp intake of breath on the phone "I'm on my way."

And with that, Valka hung up before she started a conversation she didn't want to have over the phone. Watching shrewdly, Eret saw Valka pick her car keys up from the side.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix this as best I can."

"You can't possibly be thinking of-"

She refused to let him waylay her a moment longer, whirling around and cutting him off.

"I can, and I _am. _My children are miserable, and alone, and I don't _care _what it takes to change that anymore."

Valka left before he could answer, slamming the door behind her in her haste to get to her car.

She'd made her choice.

* * *

Astrid yawned as she picked Henry up, half asleep but hungry as he reached up to her. She sat back on her bed with him as she took off her sleep shirt to let him nurse, smiling as he settled. With a full tummy and a fresh nappy, he was ready for the day, and that meant Astrid had to be too.

Heather was just waking up on the sofa when Astrid went through. Sleepovers were less frequent, but she did stay over sometimes still.

"Morning."

"Morning. Hey Henry."

"Hi!"

Henry toddled over to the sofa, doing his best to haul himself up until Astrid gave him a boost, allowing him to crawl over to Heather for a nice, energetic morning greeting.

"I love you too little guy, but you are gonna have to stop lying on my bladder or we'll have to clean the sofa again."

Laughing, Astrid scooped her son up so Heather could escape to the bathroom, tickling his belly and enjoying his squeals of laughter.

"Mama noooo!"

He wriggled and kicked, trying to escape until Astrid dropped down onto the sofa, pulling him to her chest as she did so, both panting and smiling.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask" Heather's voice floated into the room just before she appeared from the bathroom, fixing her bedhair into a tidier ponytail "have you heard from your mom again yet?"

"No. Haven't tried to talk to her either."

Heather sighed, lowering herself down to sit near Astrid's head.

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not. I went from being their dirty secret to hers. I don't need that. I only let her meet Henry so she'd stop bugging me."

Her friend raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so. Breakfast?"

"Sure."

He'd been fed, but Henry still happily (and messily) got stuck into his bowl of yoghurt while Astrid and Heather ate eggs and toast. She scowled at her decaf coffee, but she tended to save her one cup of caffeine for later in the day, in case of emergency energy requirements for keeping up with her tiny tornado of a child.

"You planning on going running today?"

"No, bit sore from last night so I'm resting today."

Heather nodded, managing to move her hand just in time to dodge the glob of yoghurt Henry launched in her direction.

"If you're not gonna eat that, I'm taking it off you."

Astrid warned, but Henry paid her little heed now he'd discovered the fun of throwing it. Sighing, Astrid got up and retrieved the bowl, which earned her a very unhappy grumble from her son.

"I'll clean him, you clean the table?"

"Thanks."

Heather smiled, standing to retrieve a tea towel so she could start wiping Henry clean. Astrid put their plates in the sink, then ran a cloth over the table to mop up the splashed yoghurt there. By the time she was just rinsing it off, Heather was already done with cleaning Henry, taking him to play in the living room to prevent him from causing more chaos for the moment. However, when there was a knock at the door, Heather poked her head in again, both sharing a look.

"Expecting any deliveries?"

"Not that I know of?"

"Maybe your mom sent you something? She knows where you live now. Or maybe your neighbour isn't awake to accept their post yet."

"Maybe..."

Frowning, Astrid wiped her hands down on her sleep shirt and hiked up her pyjama shorts that were falling down so she didn't risk flashing the postman her underwear _(again..._ though that was from a still-crawling Henry tugging her bottoms for attention while she tried to get the post and stop him escaping). Walking over to open the door, a strange feeling overcame her, her hands shaking for no reason. In her chest, her heart was pounding rapidly and she had to swallow as her throat was turning dry. What was up with her, was she getting sick? Shaking her head, she pushed all these weird sensations away. It was nothing, surely.

But as soon as she pulled the door open, Astrid was pretty sure her heart stopped.

-HTTYD-

**I mean... no points for guessing.**


	31. Chapter 31

***authors bask in reader screams* you guys ****_really _****earned this update.**

-HTTYD-

Anxious as they waited, Hiccup was just getting finished over the cooker when the door knocked.

"Eret, can you get that?"

He called out to his brother, who was in the bedroom changing into his comfy trousers for the evening after his jog and shower. Said brother trotted past obediently, as visibly anxious as Hiccup felt, hoping their mom was ok. She'd been secretive about seeing them and talking to them for over a year, but earlier she'd asked to see them right away, and in earshot or even right in front of Eret Sr. They were _worried. _

"Hey mom."

Hiccup turned the oven off and headed toward the door, silently relieved to see no visible injuries. Not that they'd ever seen them, but it was a worry that lingered in the back of his mind.

_And gods, when had it come to that? _

She hugged them both, sighing softly when they hugged her in return. No information was immediately forthcoming, but when he and Eret talked earlier, their assumption was that their parents had had some kind of big argument, and their mother needed to get away.

"Why not go sit down? I'll get you a drink. Water? Tea? Something stronger?"

While she'd driven over, it didn't mean she was driving back that night.

"Water's fine son. Thank you."

Hiccup nodded, left Eret to take her through to sit down while he went to fill up a glass of water. The dinner was fine to wait a few minutes. As he carried the glass back through, Hiccup heard Eret asking what was going on.

Her words shocked him so much he dropped the glass.

"I saw Astrid."

The shattering sound seemed to amplify her words somehow - it was certainly an earth-shattering revelation. They'd stopped even asking if she'd heard from Astrid months ago. What was the point, other than to make them all miserable?

_"What?"_

Hiccup exclaimed, making to take a step forward.

"Hiccup, don't move!"

Eret insisted, already moving to retrieve his shoes so he could come and deal with all the sharp things Hiccup almost stepped on. He froze in place, water seeping into his now-glittering socks. Eret scooped up most of the mess, lifting Hiccup up and over to sit on a stool so he could take off his socks, then sent him to get his slippers while he cleaned the rest of the shrapnel and little bits away. When Hiccup came back out, Eret had gotten a fresh glass of water for Valka, who took it while watching her sons sit down in front of her.

"You saw Astrid?"

"I did. And... I met her son."

Hiccup felt his breath catch in his chest.

"You..."

She held out her phone, which was displaying a picture as Hiccup reached out for it. It didn't take long to realise what the photograph was of. Or rather, _who _the photograph was of.

"Oh my gods..."

He could feel tears well up in his eyes, let them fall unheeded. Eret was no better, as easily broken by the sleepy face of a child as Hiccup was. _Their _child. Valka left them to absorb it in silence for several minutes, her phone cradled in his hand as though he feared moving too fast would break it, would take away the image. Throat thick, Hiccup tore his eyes away at last to look up at their mom.

"Where are they?"

Hiccup felt physical pain when she shook her head. She wasn't going to tell them? After showing them the picture, dangling the life of their son in front of them?

"You can't tell us you know where they are, and not tell us _where!_"

"Of course not. I just wanted you to be thinking clearly first. You can't just rush over there right now."

"Why not?"

She gestured to the window, where darkness was already falling.

"By the time you got there, Henry would be asleep. And, given how tiring a toddler can be, Astrid might well be too. I'll tell you when I know you understand you have to wait until tomorrow."

Feeling scolded, Hiccup fell silent. Eret too, until he choked out a question.

"His name is Henry?"

Oh. He hadn't even _asked. _Valka nodded.

"It is. He's a sweet little boy. Very affectionate and energetic. Actually, he's not that little... he's very much like you as a babe."

She nodded at Eret, who sniffled.

"Is she taking good care of him?"

"You doubt she would?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"No. But she's been alone for a long time. Is she struggling?"

"No more than any other single mother. And... she's not alone."

Those three words were enough to send a sharp pain through his chest. Had Astrid _met _someone? Was someone else raising their son?

Wait. Their mom said _single _mother.

"She's not?"

"She has Heather, and from what I understand, Heather's girlfriend is a part of their lives too. Henry was definitely very fond of Heather."

Heather? _Heather knew where Astrid was?__  
_

Though he wasn't hungry any more, Hiccup went to plate up dinner - he knew Valka hadn't eaten either. Eret stayed to stare at the picture of Henry, handed it back to Hiccup when he returned. The brothers picked at their food while their mother ate, whole world feeling turned over.

When they agreed to wait until morning, they got what they needed - Astrid's address.

"Are you spending the night? There's a spare room."

They had a two bed for appearances sake, but the second room was never used. And it wasn't like there was anything left to hide from her - she was there giving them the address of their sister, who had given birth to her own brothers baby.

"No, no. I'll want to come with you in the morning, and I'm fairly sure Astrid will be angry with me as it is without making her feel ganged up on."

"Angry?"

"I promised not to tell you anything. She let me take that photo on the condition it was only for me."

Hiccup fiddled anxiously with the hem of his jumper.

"You're risking a lot so we can meet him?"

"You're my children. I know how agonising it is to be missing a child, to not know where they are or if they are safe. How could I knowingly choose to keep putting you through that?"

She was choosing the risk of alienating Astrid permanently so they could know their son. They'd felt like it was a miracle when she was willing to _speak _to them again after what came out before in that bathroom. But _that..._

"Thank you."

With desperate hugs and promises that they'd wait until morning and she would let them know she was safely home.

"Let me know how it goes tomorrow?"

"We will. And thank you, again. You sure you're not staying?"

"I'm sure. Get some sleep."

She patted their hair, hugged them again and turned to leave. Every cell in his body wanted to run down after her, dragging Eret to the car so they could get to Astrid. But their mother was right - Henry and Astrid were probably asleep.

Valka had sent the two photos of Henry she had to them, so they could keep looking at them after she left. Laid on his side with Eret spooned against his back, the two of them did just that. Sleep seemed elusive, even if it was going to make the hours go by faster.

It had been _so _long... was their search really almost over?

* * *

Astrid felt thunderstruck. After so long only seeing their faces inside her head, it was actually a little surreal to have them standing in front of her.

And yet, some part of her wasn't surprised.

_Of course mom told them._

"Astrid? Who is it?"

She heard Heather speak, but Astrid couldn't answer, words frozen in her throat as she stared at them and they stared at her.

"Mama?"

_That_ was enough to jerk her out of it, instinctively responding to her son's voice. She turned, looking down to see him hiding shyly behind her leg, _that_ cushion in his arms and a corner of it in his mouth to chew on.

She picked him up and took a few steps back but even without looking up at them, she saw that neither of her brothers moved. Were they just as stunned to see her as she was? But they must have known they would find her here...

"Astrid? Who is– whoa…"

Heather's voice came from behind her again, but this time, she must have seen who was at the door. What was she supposed to _do?_

"Ok... you gonna invite them in, Astrid?"

She hesitated. Part of her wanted to say no, to just slam the door and ignore them. She didn't want to have to deal with all the things their presence meant, all the things that might be said, the questions asked. But she also didn't want to have any of those conversations in the hall of her building, where the neighbours would hear. And she knew how stubborn they could be; they wouldn't just _leave_ again…

Swallowing heavily, Astrid nodded.

"Come in."

It was almost like they didn't hear her at first. As soon as she picked Henry up, their eyes zeroed in on him, as if he was all they were interested in. Which probably wasn't so far off... Henry was turned a little away but still keeping an eye on the new people, but even with his face half-buried in the pillow, , Hiccup looked like he was close to _crying._

Finally, Eret nudged him, and the two stepped through the door, closing it behind them. At least they wouldn't have an audience, but if she was honest, Astrid felt a little trapped. She was still in her pyjamas, feeling like she'd barely woken up before they appeared at her door. And now…_ They! Were! There!_

"Astrid..."

Hiccup breathed her name, and while that might have been something she was in to a couple of years ago, just then it made her feel even more anxious. Her arms tightened around her son.

_Their son._

"Hi."

Just that one little word took nearly all her strength, but it didn't seem to be enough for Eret.

"Hi? _Hi? _We haven't seen you in a year and a half, and all you have to say is _hi?"_

His voice got louder and louder toward the end, and Astrid felt Henry start to fuss in her arms as he responded to the rising tension in the air.

"Don't raise your voice around him!"

She fought to keep her voice calm but firm. For Henry, she _had_ to be strong. And, to his credit, Eret immediately backed down, turning his eyes to the boy again.

"Sorry."

After a little more awkward silence by the door, Astrid shifted Henry to rest against her hip, holding him one handed and using her now-free hand to gesture to the twins to follow them in and sit down. Now the volume had gone down, Henry was a little less shy, a little more curious, peering over his cushion at the two new people.

"Drink?"

It was pretty early and Astrid was still breast feeding her son, so alcohol wasn't an option but _gods_ she wished it was just then. As was pinching the inside of her forearm, lamenting that she didn't wake up from a dream. No matter how anxious as their presence made her, it was still _so good_ to see them.

However, the twins barely reacted, just mutely shook their heads. They only spared Heather a glance where she hovered at the door, their entire attention on Henry. He was squirming in her arms, staring at Hiccup and Eret, but even his interest in the strangers waned before long, and the one year old began to grow bored.

Sighing, Astrid gestured for Heather to come in. Glancing between the three of them, she held her arms out for Henry without prompting. He looked up at Astrid, wanting to know if he was going to Heather or not.

"Shall I just take him through to play? Let you talk?"

Astrid shook her head, looking down at her attire. Still in her pyjamas...

"No, I'll take him. We need to get dressed for the day anyway. Can you stay here for the moment?"

Heather nodded and Henry happily gurgled away as Astrid went to her room and closed the door behind them. She felt a little bad for just leaving Heather out there, but also knew that she didn't feel up to facing the twins in her rumpled pyjamas that still had a bit of Henry's breakfast yoghurt on.

Whether he wanted to cheer her up, or was simply unconcerned by the appearance of new people - he wasn't _quite_ as anti social as his mother had become - Henry was in a playful mood, rolling around on her bed. When Astrid grabbed him so he wouldn't roll clean off of it, he turned his attentions to clambering all over her instead, leaving drooly kisses on her cheek and giggling when Astrid squeezed his pudgy little belly. He was a very welcome distraction from the mountain of anxiety waiting just outside the door, but Astrid knew she couldn't just hide out in there forever.

Tempting as the prospect was.

Managing to wrangle Henry into sitting still for a few seconds, she pulled off his sleepwear, checked his nappy and re-dressed him. Occupied with a toy, at least for the moment, Henry wriggled on the bed while Astrid took off her own pyjamas, dragged a brush through her hair and put on some clean clothes. It was delaying the inevitable, she knew, but Astrid did feel a little better when she no longer looked as bad as she felt, and had gotten a big Henry hug from her baby boy.

"Heather's gonna come sit with you and play, ok? So you be good."

Dragging a hand over her face, Astrid put him back down on the floor, ruffling his soft hair and feeling just a little stronger when he beamed up at her.

A shaking hand reached for the door handle, the breath she didn't know she was holding coming out in a rush as Astrid pulled the door open and stepped through.

-HTTYD-

**This may or may not have been uploaded quite early, because we were so excited we couldn't wait to inflict it upon you all. However, it does come with the warning that the next one won't be done so quick, cus there are fics I haven't updated in over a month awaiting my attention.  
**

**But... we had too much fun not to share this!**


	32. Chapter 32

**All three of us have had A Lot going on lately, but we _did _have talks about this chapter and they were fun. **

-HTTYD-

Even though he knew they hadn't really gone _far, _Eret still had a flickering panic as the door closed behind Astrid and Henry. Panic that they were about to vanish again when the twins had _just _found them. He suppressed the panic somewhat by reminding himself that Astrid didn't live on the ground floor, had no way of leaving her little flat without having to walk past them.

A heavy silence fell for a good minute, only the occasional muffled thud from where Astrid and Henry were.

_Gods, that was their son!_

He was so beautiful it made Eret's heart ache. And Astrid... Eret's feelings were still conflicted there. A mix of relief and pain and love and _anger _surged through him when he looked at her, the pain of a year and a half with no news, over a year of their son's life missed.

"How could you have known where she was all along and not told us?"

Hiccup asked, his voice cracking occasionally and Eret could hear how his brother was halfway to tears. Heather frowned, arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Know all along. When I told you about the phone call, I knew just as much as you."

"Then how do you explain all _this?_" Eret gestured broadly to Astrid's living room "Henry clearly knows you, and mom said you'd been around to help. So... how long _have _you known?"

Heather's frown deepened slightly as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. It was a similar habit to Astrid, a sign their sister was uncomfortable.

"Since Henry was born. Astrid called me from the hospital when she was in labour."

Her face shifted to something of a smile, but Eret was still stuck on the fact she'd known Henry for his whole life.

"So you've known for a whole year, and said _nothing _to us?"

"Don't put this on me! You finished university and I had no way to get hold of you, for starters. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

Heather sucked in a deep breath.

"Astrid didn't want you there. Here. And honestly, I didn't blame her."

_"What?"_

A hand on his arm got Eret's attention, and he turned to see Hiccup looking at him pleadingly.

"Calm down, please?"

Eret closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to let the ire leech out of him.

"Alright. Calm. Why didn't you... what did we do?"

"When I told you about the baby, you were more interested in Astrid. So, as far as I knew, you weren't that set on parenthood. And when I finally spoke to Astrid, she said preeeetty much the same thing. She didn't want to burden you with it. And it wasn't my place to meddle anyway. I'm just here to help Astrid, and nothing else."

As upset as he still was, Eret forced himself to look back on those moments. While he felt it was unfair to judge them based on the incredible shock of Astrid's admission just as their parents discovered the illicit sexual antics of their three children, _maybe _Heather had a point. They hadn't pressed her all that hard for details of the baby, they'd been frantic for _any _information that related to Astrid at all.

He was saved the trouble of coming up with an answer for her by the sound of the door opening, a little giggle from Henry preceding Astrid's entrance in to the room. Heather turned toward her, and the two exchanged a nod before Heather headed toward Astrid, squeezing her arm as she passed before they heard Henry and Heather greet each other, followed by the door closing behind them.

It left the two of them alone with Astrid. She was braiding her hair over one shoulder, which gave her a great excuse not to look at either of them. Hiccup looked at him again, his fingers lacing through Eret's and giving him a reassuring squeeze of the hand. It was what he needed, a steadying anchor for his tumultuous emotions. Even that wasn't long enough of a delay for Astrid, who mumbled something about water and headed toward the kitchen. She returned with a glass to sip from.

"Drink?"

"Uh, no. Thanks."

Astrid glanced over at them, then dropped her gaze and dropped in to a seat, placing her glass down on the table in front of her.

"So... what do you want? What are you doing here?"

Eret was quite sure he and his brother had twin looks of incredulity on their faces.

"What do we _want? _Do you have _any _idea how long we've been looking for you?"

Astrid frowned, shrugging.

"No? We haven't spoken in well over a year. How would I know that?"

"And whose choice was that?"

She recoiled, and Eret felt his ire vanish when he saw the way she wrapped an arm around herself. He remembered that exact pose from when she was slumped on their bathroom floor, terrified as their... as Eret Sr demanded to know who'd gotten her pregnant. And she'd ran off too soon, didn't see them try to go after her only to be stopped by their father. Gods, if Eret could go back and do that moment over, he'd have physically removed the obstacle of Eret Sr and ran after Astrid.

Hel, he wished they could change a lot of things. There were things they should have done, should have said...

"Astrid, are you afraid of us?"

Hiccup asked, and Eret could see why. She was _so _tense, and so clearly didn't want to have the conversation she was in at all.

"Did you just come here to yell at me? Cus if you did, you can leave. I don't want that around my son."

Astrid kept her arm around herself, kept from really meeting their eye. Hiccup nodded slowly, swallowing heavily before he spoke.

"She's right. Sorry. This is just a pretty overwhelming thing for us. We've been trying to find you ever since you ran off, and we'd started to give up. When mom said she needed to see us, we were worried something had really blown up back home for her. Never even occurred to us you'd been in touch."

"Yeah right. And _that_ was an accident involving my first alcohol in over a year. Too drunk to remember to block my number, not drunk enough to be unable to make phone calls. Then she wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to see her."

Her tone spoke volumes more than her words - Astrid really didn't believe they'd been looking for her.

"How long ago did mom see you?"

"Uh... a week, I think. When did she tell you?"

"Last night. She called us in front of dad, so I guess he knows too."

It had been many, many months since he'd seen her face, but Eret could still recognise the pain in her features at the mention of their father.

"He doesn't care."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I do."

Astrid got up and crossed the room, opening a desk drawer and fiddling with something. When she turned around, he realised she was holding her phone. Well, her old phone, if the one on the table didn't belong to Heather.

_"Astrid, love, please just let me know you're alright. **Please."**_

_"That better not be Astrid you're calling!"_

Their mothers worried pleading followed by their fathers angry admonishment, preserved in the crackling electronic sounds of an answerphone message.

"And when mother dearest came to see me, she told me how he doesn't even know she's in touch with you. Though I guess he does now. I think if he'd suddenly have had a change of heart, he would have come with you. Or at least called me himself. So don't tell me I don't know if he cares or not."

Hiccup and Eret shared a look.

"Yeah. Dad's still not so keen on us either. Mom said he tried to talk her out of coming to tell us, and she'd been hiding that she was in touch with us at all until last night."

Astrid didn't respond to Eret's words other than to drink some water, so Hiccup picked up.

"But we really have been looking for you. You and... Henry."

The name still sounded new on their tongue, having not even known his name until some twelve or so hours ago.

"Why?"

Astrid asked, still looking genuinely convinced they hadn't been so frantic to _find _her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't want a family. You said so yourselves."

Before they could answer, there was the sound of a door opening, followed by Heather calling out to Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, can you come here?"

"Sure."

Seeming quite happy to have the escape, Astrid headed off and left the twins behind. They looked at each other, acknowledging that Astrid wasn't wrong. It had been explicitly stated back when Astrid first started spending time in their bed. Just sex, nothing more. And, while Hiccup was more certain of it than Eret, they had wondered if that sexual relationship had all become too much. Astrid had pulled away from them after that night in their parents home. Which was somewhere Astrid had already said she wasn't that comfortable doing anything in, even if their parents weren't home. He remembered she'd turned up with that lace lingerie, could still see the ribbons coming apart to...

He dragged his mind from the gutter, because _that _was not somewhere his thoughts needed to stray. But Astrid _had _been off, that night. There had been some strange tension in her for days, something that seemed to spill over to the new year and had her pull so far away from them...

As upset as he was, Eret knew there were clearly reasons, at least in Astrid's mind, that _could _be seen as her thinking they wouldn't have been interested in something like a baby. And that was without the fact that her pregnancy was the outing of their relationship, and evidence of their _illegal _activities.

"Alright baby boy, calm down. Come on, there's some people mama wants you to meet."

"Mama!"

Eret felt his heart leap up into his throat at the sound of the little boys voice, and sure enough Astrid reappeared with the boy in her arms seconds later. He had that cushion in his arms still, chewing on the corner of it. Was he teething? Eret wasn't even sure when that happened. They were going to need to learn about kids...

Assuming Astrid didn't just disappear again. He bit back a sigh - yes, he was upset, they both were, but scaring Astrid off _(again) _was the worst idea possible if they wanted a chance to get to know their son.

"Hey Eret, didn't you lose your _Jonsi _t-shirt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look at what he's holding."

He squinted, but between Henry's chubby hands was indeed the logo of Eret's missing t-shirt.

"Did you steal my shirt?"

Astrid looked a bit sheepish as she hiked Henry up to hold him more securely.

"Yes. I used my key to get in to your flat because I had to steal your hair for the paternity test Heather made me take" now _Heather, _who was fully dressed and hovering nearby, looked a little sheepish "and I spilled water on my shirt when I was washing my hands. I needed something to wear, it was there on the chair."

"So you made it in to a pillow?"

She shrugged as best she could.

"I wanted Henry to have something of yours. This seemed easier."

He peered over said cushion, letting the soggy, fraying corner he'd been chewing on fall from his mouth to stare at them. Astrid gestured with her head for them to come closer, though Eret saw her shoulders tense up more with every step they took.

"Henry, this is Hiccup, and this is Eret. Want to say hi?"

"Hi!"

Henry lifted a hand to give a little wave, pouting when he then dropped his cushion. Hiccup bent down to get it, holding it out to the boy.

"Here you go little guy."

The gap-toothed smile he gave Hiccup just about stole Eret's heart, and Hiccup didn't look as though he was faring any better.

"Hewer?"

Heather seemed to recognise the sound he made as her being summoned, and when she got close enough Henry held out his cushion. She took it carefully, avoiding the corner he seemed to favour gnawing on. Hands free, his little face creased in confusion as he reached a hand out to Eret, huffing as he couldn't quite reach.

"What's he doing?"

Astrid shrugged.

"I think he's trying to work out what's on your face. It's not like he understands tattoos."

"Oh."

Eret leant down a little, and when Henry managed to touch his chin, he squealed happily and started poking the lines inked there.

"Can we hold him?"

"That's up to Henry. Fair warning, he's teething and drools everywhere. And occasionally bites."

Astrid shifted her grip and held him out to Hiccup, waiting to see if Henry would go for it. He thought about it before holding arms out to Hiccup, who grunted when handed the full weight of the toddler. Their mother had been right - he _was _big.

"Hi!"

"Hey there."

Eret felt his heart melt when Hiccup smiled down at their son, Henry smiling right back up at him. Heather and Astrid had sat down, Astrid watching them over the rim of her glass.

"He's friendly, huh?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes he'll just throw up on you so you give him back to mama."

Heather appeared to be speaking from experience, judging by her face and Astrid's poorly suppressed snorting.

"He loves you really."

"I know."

Henry became interested in Eret again. Well, Eret's tattoo, but he was reaching out to go to Eret's arms and that was good enough for him. He patted Eret's tattoo again, giggling happily. Eret sat down and perched Henry on his lap. Henry stared at him, and the resemblance really was quite something - the amber eyes were a family trait, and his dark hair didn't quite match Astrid's golden blonde locks. But she was there in his round cheeks, the way his ears stuck out a little. And there was Valka in his face too. Which meant Hiccup was in his face. Somehow, their baby had come out looking like all three of them.

Henry got bored of sitting on his lap after a minute or two, wriggling free and dropping to the floor. He turned and tugged at Eret's trouser leg, free hand pointing at some toys on the floor.

"You want me to come play?"

The boy nodded, waiting until he saw Eret move to let go. Eret looked to Astrid for permission. She nodded, and Hiccup followed, both sitting on the floor to have toys pressed upon them by Henry. He seemed quite content to invent the whole 'game' he was playing all by himself, but Eret could have happily sat there watching him giggle and bounce around excitedly for _hours._

Alas, Henry had other ideas, using Hiccup's knee as a support to haul himself to his feet before toddling over to Astrid, where he climbed up on to her lap and started pulling at her shirt. Heather laughed; it was obviously a familiar sight by the way they reacted.

"I think someone's hungry."

"He's always hungry. I'm just gonna go feed him."

Heather muttered something that sounded a lot like "_nothing they haven't seen before" _as Astrid stood up with Henry in her arms, heading back toward her bedroom. Well, Heather wasn't _wrong, _Eret supposed, but he could see how Astrid might want privacy anyway. Heather's pocket began vibrating, and she excused herself to answer the phone call responsible.

Hiccup shuffled along the floor to be close enough that he could rest his head against Eret's shoulder, letting out a long, deep sigh. Eret knew exactly what it meant, the strange mix of a weight lifted when they found Astrid and met their son, and the new weight of wondering what was going to happen after.

-HTTYD-

**Henry finally got to meet his daddies!**


	33. Chapter 33

**The response to last chapter was just... wonderful!**

-HTTYD-

The day had not gotten any less awkward an hour later, Hiccup noted to himself. Astrid was still visibly tense, even as she hugged Heather goodbye and they watched Henry give Heather some drooly goodbye kisses, clinging to her neck affectionately.

"Bye little man, I'll see you soon. Call if you need me, yeah?"

Heather was obviously reluctant to leave Astrid with the two of them, obviously seeing the tension in her friend, but she had to get going and Astrid had insisted (in the next room, but they'd heard all the same) that she could go. Henry stayed quite content in his mothers arms as they walked Heather to the door, waving goodbye before he turned back to cuddling Astrid. Hiccup wished dearly to be hugging his son again, but wasn't going to push Astrid. Or Henry, for that matter. They were still strangers to the boy.

Hiccup hoped Astrid was willing to let them change that.

"Want to go play with Hiccup and Eret?"

She asked Henry, who thought about it before he nodded. Astrid put him down and he toddled over to them, and they were only too happy to join the boy back on the floor to play. Astrid watched on in silence, only making a sound whenever Henry turned to show her the toy he was holding, to which she always gave some response. Henry clearly never wanted for attention from her, and it was an absolute joy to both he and Eret to watch Henry giggle and smile at Astrid.

"I wasn't really prepared for guests and you turned up before I had time to go shopping. So I can't feed you."

Hiccup wondered if that was a strong hint Astrid actually wanted them to _leave, _but when Eret hesitantly suggested they order something in, Astrid seemed agreeable enough. Henry decided he needed cuddles from his mother and got up to sit in her lap and stare up at her with adoration in his eyes, so Eret called up the pizza place Astrid had a leaflet for. He halted as he was dialling, then looked over to Astrid.

"You still go for a meat feast with pepper and mushrooms?"

She blinked, as though surprised Eret remembered, but nodded slowly and turned her eyes back to Henry. He was still learning to talk, obviously, but Astrid engaged with his babble-talk as if he were speaking clear English, which appeared to cheer Henry no end as he continued to chatter away to her. Hiccup and Eret sat quietly, watching him, absorbing every minute of their son that they could. After a stream of mostly-unintelligible noises, he let out a very understandable yawn.

"Sleepy, baby boy?"

Henry shuffled and burrowed his head into Astrid's chest, yawning again. Smiling softly at him, Astrid stood with him in her arms.

"Just gonna put him down for a nap."

It seemed like Henry was already asleep before they even left the room, and Hiccup's heart ached for how _sweet _a picture they made, Astrid smiling and Henry sleeping. While Astrid was in the other room, there was a knock at the door. Eret jumped up to open it quickly, commenting that he didn't want them to wake Henry. It turned out to be their food delivery, and Eret had exchanged money for two flat boxes and a bag of sides before Astrid came back. When she saw the delivery had arrived, she had the correct change for her own food.

"I don't need it."

"And I don't need you to pay for my food."

Hiccup threw his brother a look, and Eret relented. Astrid had _always_ been independent, and raising their son alone wouldn't have done anything to lessen that, and they didn't want to piss her off when things were so very tenuous with her already.

"Alright."

Chewing and swallowing worked to fill the awkward silence for a while, though Hiccup was half-expecting Astrid to tell them to leave any minute, since they were there to see Henry and Henry was asleep.

"If I eat any more, I'm going to explode!"

Eret declared as he wiped his mouth, using baby wipes he'd found on the side while Astrid left to wash her hands. Hiccup couldn't fight a smile at his brothers dramatics, glad not even the serious situation could truly subdue Eret. Admitting defeat himself, Hiccup finished the slice in his hand and took a couple of wipes from Eret to clean himself up with, taking a swig from the can of pop he'd gotten with their food.

"Yeah. Good pizza though."

"Definitely."

Astrid went right from the bathroom to (presumably) check on Henry, while Hiccup and Eret just looked at each other quietly, waiting.

"Gee, thanks Henry. Love you too."

Her words were followed by giggles from Henry, and groans from Astrid before she came out a few minutes later holding Henry, who was wearing different clothes to before.

"Watch him for a minute, I need to get his clothes in the wash. You, mister" she tapped Henry on the nose "try not to make a mess, those are the last clothes you have that fit!"

Henry merely continued to giggle as he was deposited on the floor. Astrid looked a little hesitant to leave him there, but went about retrieving soiled clothes from her room and crossing over to the kitchen. Henry rolled around on the floor before he crawled over to Hiccup, sitting up to chew on his fist.

"Hi!"

"Hi there."

Henry smiled around the hand in his mouth, occasionally pouting when he caught his hand with a tooth, but it didn't dissaude him from chewing on it more.

"Uh, Astrid? Does he have something for teething?"

Hiccup asked, worried Henry was going to hurt himself. Astrid's head reappeared from the kitchen, and she tossed something in their direction. Eret managed to catch it, and they realised it was a teething ring.

"Fresh out the fridge, he should be happy."

Sure enough, Henry was ecstatic with the teething ring, and began gnawing on it eagerly.

"That better?"

"Yeah!"

Hiccup smiled, bouyed by his son's energy. Astrid finally came out of the kitchen, and sat back down on the sofa to watch Henry.

"We can buy him clothes, if you need us to."

Eret offered, but Astrid baulked.

"No. We're fine. There's just no point in buying a lot of clothes for him in any age group, he grows out of them. He'll be in clothes for two year olds by next month at this rate."

"I'm just saying-"

Astrid cut him off, the effort to keep her voice even clear.

"Well, don't. You don't just get to turn up and act like I need saving from single parenthood. We're fine for money, I just don't see the point in wasting it on clothes he'll only wear for about a week and a half."

Eret fell silent, but Hiccup could see it was tough for him. He kept his eyes on Henry, as though reminding himself why he needed to keep his cool. Hiccup watched Henry decide he wanted Astrid back, and managed to pull himself up with a one handed grip on the table before tottering over to his mother.

"Mama!"

"Hi baby boy, what's up?"

"Up!"

He lifted his arms, and Astrid pulled him up into her lap. Satisfied he'd gotten his way, Henry settled down.

"You're right. But we _want_ to be involved in his life. If we'd been able to be involved sooner, we would have been offering to buy him stuff then too. But if you don't want that, we respect that... but will you let us _be _in his life at all now?"

Face half-hidden in Henry's messy dark hair, Astrid shrugged. Hiccup wanted to insist that they wanted _her _back in their life too, but he got the feeling Astrid was already too on edge for that sort of conversation, and so he kept conversation focused on their son.

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe we come by once a week or something?" _obviously, _he wanted more than a weekly visit, but Hiccup knew baby steps were important here "or you can bring him to us and have a break or something. We can get some kid stuff for our place, and it's a two bed so there's room for us to make a space you're happy to leave him in."

Astrid frowned.

"Whoa, slow down. You can come see him again next week, and we'll take it from there."

Hiccup did his best to reign himself in and calm down, seeing that the concession was a big deal for Astrid. They'd convinced her they wanted nothing to do with a child in the past, so it wasn't really unfair of her to want to take it slow and for them to prove they really wanted to be actively involved in seeing and raising their son.

"Alright, that's fair enough."

Eret answered, and Hiccup added to.

"Thank you."

Those two words didn't really convey how he felt, but it was all he had. Astrid nodded slowly, tightening her arms around Henry when he started to slide off her lap with his wriggling. He really was _so _cute, Hiccup couldn't believe it!

Actually, with biological parents like Eret and Astrid, maybe he could.

"I am going to have to ask you two to leave soon, I have work to do."

"Work?"

Astrid nodded.

"I work from home. Putting those two years of university to use."

Before they got her pregnant and she dropped out and disappeared. Hiccup didn't _say _any of that, but he felt like it was hanging in the air.

"Alright. Uh. Should we swap numbers or set a time for next week or something?"

Astrid's brow furrowed in thought, and when Henry saw it he tried to copy it. It was _very _adorable.

"Same day, _not _this early next week... ten thirty? And you can leave me your number in case I need to cancel."

Eret scribbled his number down on paper Astrid handed him, then looked hopefully toward Henry. Astrid looked as though she was considering rolling her eyes, but picked Henry up and held him close to the twins.

"Want to say bye to Hiccup and Eret for now?"

"Bye!"

He waved eagerly, but was clearly too content where he was to move from Astrid's hold.

"See you next week then?"

Astrid nodded.

"Yeah. See you then."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Henry took about an hour and a half after Hiccup and Eret left to make a mess of his clothes. So Astrid gave up and plopped him down in just his nappy, because Henry liked to watch the washing machine spin and Astrid was glad for _something _that kept him occupied for a good five or ten minutes even if she almost tripped over him as she tried to move around the little kitchen.

Some of his other clothes were about dry, but Astrid was planning on giving him a bath that day anyway, so she left him in his nappy and sat him on a towel so the kitchen floor wouldn't make him cold. He was _thrilled, _pacifier in his mouth and washing machine for entertainment. Astrid smiled at how cute he was when he wanted to be, and leant against the side to text Heather. On break at work, Heather opted to ring her back instead of texting.

"_So, how did it go?"_

"Well, I was very uncomfortable, but they asked if they can come see him again next week. Gives me a few days to process, at least."

Heather hummed, thinking to herself. Henry shuffled a bit closer on his butt, but otherwise stayed engrossed in the whirl of clothes he'd gotten covered in pureed vegetables. Giving him a bib was useless - he managed to get it _everywhere. _

_"Surprised you agreed."_

"Honestly, so am I. But unless I want to go through getting a new name, number and home address, they know where I am now and I doubt I can physically keep them away. Besides, it's not about me. It's about what's best for Henry. I have to give them a chance for his sake, if they really want to be part of his life."

_"I guess. They are good guys, I can't imagine they'll be a bad influence on him. But you need to be able to cope, cus Henry's gonna notice if you're always sad when they're around."_

Astrid sighed, forcing a reassuring smile on to her face when Henry turned at the sound of her sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure I'll get used to it. I did live with them just fine for the better part of two decades before it all went to shit."

_"Language!"_

Heather chided, much as Astrid did to her whenever she (or Cami... it was mostly Cami) swore in front of Henry ever since he started learning to talk.

"Yeah, I don't think he noticed. He's watching the washing machine."

_"Ah, his favourite show! I better get going if I want to eat before I have to get back to work. I'll come see you tomorrow if you want?"_

"Sounds good. See you then."

_"Give Henry a kiss from me!"_

Chuckling, Astrid assured her friend she would do so.

"I will."

Once they'd hung up, Astrid headed over to Henry. He was disgruntled about not getting to watch the machine any longer, but he _did _like to splash about in the bath, so Astrid managed to convince him. Scrubbing food and gods only knew what else off of him, Astrid tickled his pudgy little belly and laughed as he squealed and kicked. The bathroom got soaked whether she did that or not. Henry _really _liked splashing. Especially splashing _her, _because he seemed to think his mama looked hilarious with her hair plastered to her face and water all down her shirt.

"Little terror. Mama loves you baby boy."

Astrid murmured as she kissed his hair when he was towel dried and re-dressed. Henry gurgled happily before he went to play with his toys, reminding Astrid of earlier when Hiccup and Eret were sat there with him. Henry had seemed to like them well enough, so she had no real reason to bar them from his life. And it had been good to see them... even if it was equal parts awkward too, just to know how they were doing after nearly two years without seeing or speaking to each other.

And even if it was difficult for her, she had to do what was best for her... _their _son.

-HTTYD-

**To reassure you all, Astrid got lots of Henry cuddles after this chapter. Lots and lots! **


End file.
